


NYPD

by Lory1975



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/F, Romance, nypd
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 79,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory1975/pseuds/Lory1975
Summary: La storia si basa sulle vicende di Lexa Woods, un abilissimo detective della omicidi e della sua squadra, che cercano di risolvere i crimini più efferati in una della città più pericolose del mondo, New York. La protagonista, però, è ossessionata da un caso irrisolto che la riguarda personalmente: l'omicidio della sua fidanzata avvenuto 2 anni prima.... La routine del distretto e dei protagonisti viene sconvolta dall'ingresso della nuova patologa legale la Dott. Clarke Griffin che porterà scompiglio nel cuore dell’irreprensibile detective.





	1. Capitolo 1

#  CAPITOLO 1

 

Ok mi presento… sono Lexa Woods… e cosa faccio nella vita? Arresto i cattivi. Ebbene sì, faccio il mestiere che ho sempre desiderato fare fin da bambina, il poliziotto… più precisamente il Detective Capo della Omicidi… dove? Beh semplice, nella mia ormai seconda casa, il tredicesimo distretto di New York. Non mi fermerò oltre a descrivere me stessa, anche perché non saprei cosa dire, mi limiterò a dirvi che amo il mio lavoro, e che vivo per quello.

Ovviamente non faccio tutto da sola, non sono mica un super eroe!!! Ho un team eccezionale che mi supporta e che mi aiuta ogni giorno, quasi una famiglia per me… Mi sembra giusto presentare anche loro visto che sono parte integrante della mia vita.

Cominciamo dalla mia partner, Anya Forest. Lei è anche la mia migliore amica e molto spesso il mio incubo peggiore. A volte risulta essere la mia coscienza, e questo mi fa notevolmente arrabbiare… E’ di qualche anno più grande di me, di bell’aspetto, castana, alta e molto atletica,  insomma… io non ci litigherei…

Poi c’è il più ‘anziano’ ( _se mi sentisse mi tirerebbe un calcio negli stinchi_ ) Gustus Miller, il detective con più esperienza. Il saggio e il metodico della situazione. Credo che la parola impulsivo non faccia proprio parte del suo vocabolario. Compensa tantissimo me…. A volte non riesco a frenare la mia impulsività.  

Continuiamo la presentazione… ah… si, la bellissima ed intelligente Raven Reyes ( _non dite che l’ho presentata così.. se no si monta la testa_ ), è la nostra preziosissima esperta informatica, è una risorsa essenziale inoltre è anche molto abile come meccanico… il che non guasta!

E per finire, assolutamente non per ordine di importanza, il nostro capitano Indra Jones. Lei per me è sempre stata, e sempre sarà, fonte di ispirazione, in un certo senso è il mio mentore, severa ed intransigente ma sempre giusta.

Arrivati a questo punto dovrei aver finito con le presentazioni… ed invece NO! Appena arrivata stamane, ho parlato con il capitano. Lei mi ha fatto sapere che oggi sarebbe arrivato il nuovo detective… il rookie, fresco di nomina. Sarà contento Gustus… carne fresca da massacrare! E le sorprese non sono finite qui. Harper MacIntyre, la nostra patologa legale, ha dovuto trasferirsi a Boston per problemi famigliari, così, proprio oggi, nella nostra squadra si aggiungerà un altro elemento, un nuovo medico legale, di cui però non si sa molto… solo il suo nome: Dottoressa Clarke Griffin.

Ad essere sincera mi dispiace che Harper si sia trasferita, mi sono sempre trovata bene con lei... ma sono decisamente incuriosita dalla sua sostituta.

A questo proposito, ho fatto delle ricerche su internet ( _non ho saputo resistere_ ) proprio sulla nuova dottoressa… che dire un curriculum di tutto rispetto: laureata con lode, in medicina e chirurgia con specializzazione in medicina legale, ha conseguito il dottorato di ricerca in scienze forensi e attualmente insegna Medicina Forense alla facoltà di medicina della NYU.

Purtroppo però, non sono riuscita a trovare neanche una foto... a parte il suo curriculum vitae non vi è traccia di lei sul web…. Niente facebook, o instagram, o twitter, probabilmente è una persona molto riservata… il che a dirla tutta non mi dispiace per niente.

 

///

 

Sono le 9 spaccate. Sento il suono dell’ascensore, istintivamente distolgo lo sguardo dalle scartoffie e mi volto a guardare. Esce un ragazzo di colore con i capelli rasati, in giacca e cravatta, fisico molto atletico ma dall’aria impacciata… Il nostro rookie è arrivato!!! Penso che non sia il caso di farlo soffrire troppo, ci penserà Gustus per quello ( _guarda com’è vestito…_ ), mi alzo dalla mia scrivania e vedo Anya seguirmi con lo sguardo.

“Ma dove vai Lex?”.

“A fare gli onori di casa” replico ammiccando, e facendole poi segno di guardare all’ascensore.

“Ah... bene bene bene…. carne fresca…”, sogghigna sfregandosi le mani.

Poi alle mie spalle la sento urlare… una cosa che odio di lei.

“GUSTUS … E’ arrivato il tuo cucciolo!”.

La mia testa va in automatico disapprovando la cosa, ma Anya è fatta così, non ci si può fare molto…. _Beh oddio a volte mi è balenato un pensierino sul farla sparire, questo potrebbe risolvere molti problemini, ma naah!!!! Troppe scartoffie da compilare_.

“Buongiorno… tu devi essere il detective Lyncol Grounder?! Io sono il detective Lexa Woods”, dico al nuovo arrivato porgendogli la mano.

“Buongiorno, sì, sono io… Piacere di conoscerla detective Woods …”, rispose stringendomela un po’ impacciato. _Un ragazzone grande e grosso che tremava davanti a me... impressionante… Già mi piace_.

“Chiamami pure Lexa, non mi piacciono troppo le formalità”.

“Grazie, lo farò” ribatte sorridendomi.

“Vieni, dai, che ti faccio conoscere gli altri del team. Da oggi sarà la tua nuova famiglia”.

Il giovane mi segue come un cucciolo smarrito, e lo conduco alle nostre scrivanie.

“Allora ragazzi, un attimo di attenzione per favore.. lui è il detective Lyncol Grounder, e da oggi farà parte della nostra squadra…”. _Si, si, ok, la mia introduzione non è stata un granché, ma non mi è venuto in mente niente altro, però la voce autoritaria l’ho messa… quindi direi che siamo a posto._

“Ok Lyncol quella di fronte a te, dalla faccia un po’ truce è Anya la mia partner… Non è sempre così a volte è molto peggio…” affermo ridendo, prendendo in giro la mia migliore amica.

“Lex sei sempre molto carina, comunque ricordati che io adoro la vendetta…”, risponde Anya avvicinandosi a Lyncol minacciosamente. Vedo il povero ragazzo indietreggiare di qualche passo, intimorito dalla mia collega.

“Ovviamente sto scherzando… è un piacere di conoscerti Lyncol”, continua sorridendo Anya, porgendogli la mano.

“Il piacere è… mio… credo”, replica il ragazzo titubante, facendo ridere tutti quanti.

“Lyncol, quel l’uomo, dall’apparenza burbera, seduto laggiù a quella scrivania, sarà il tuo futuro partner, si chiama Gustus… Gustus Miller. Potrai imparare moltissime cose da lui…. E se si degnasse di muovere il suo ‘VECCHIO’ fondoschiena e si venisse a presentare sarebbe molto meglio…. Soprattutto per i prossimi incarichi che gli assegnerò!”, esclamo enfatizzando l’ultima parte, in modo da far spostare in qualche modo quel bisonte.

“Aspetta, aspetta… chi hai chiamato vecchio? Il mio culo…. Guarda bambina che nel combattimento a corpo libero ti riesco ancora a stendere…Quindi vacci piano ok?!!” mi risponde piccato.

Gustus si avvicina e anche lui tende la mano a Lyncol, che prontamente gliela stringe.

“Benvenuto in questa gabbia di matti, ragazzo”.

“Grazie, spero di essere all’altezza”, risponde timidamente il nostro rookie.

“Andrai benissimo”, dico cercando di rincuorarlo un po’.

Mi guarda con un sorriso per ringraziarmi dell’incoraggiamento, poi vedo che si gira intorno, come a cercare qualcosa.

“Purtroppo non abbiamo ancora finito, ti devo presentare ancora il nostro esperto informatico, e il capitano… Poi il patologo e il suo team… Però quest’ultimi li incontro anche io per la prima volta c’è stato un trasferimento in questi giorni…”

“Ah capisco”.

Arriviamo al laboratorio informatico, busso e faccio per entrare senza aspettare la risposta.

“Ehi… ma non bussi mai Lexa?!!”, mi chiede retoricamente Raven.

“Veramente ho bussato ma non ho atteso la risposta, come faccio di solito…”. Raven scossa la testa e punta lo sguardo sul timido ragazzo dietro di me. Si alza dalla sua scrivania e viene verso di noi, con un sorriso a trentadue denti.

“Bene bene bene… chi abbiamo qui?”.

“Raven Reyes questo è il nuovo componente del team il detective Lyncol Grounder”.

“E’ un piacere conoscerti Lyncol”, dice l’informatica allungando la mano.

“Il piacere è tutto mio signorina Reyes”, replica il novellino.

Vedo Raven che si gira attorno e io a stento trattengo le risate.

“Scusami è che sto cercando la signorina Reyes, ma non la trovo… Mi hanno chiamato con tanti appellativi ma questo proprio mi mancava… Comunque se vuoi che ti risponda chiamami Raven, o Rae, o Super Genio del computer…”. Ci mettiamo tutti e tre a ridere come dei matti.

Lasciata Raven al suo lavoro lo conduco nell’ufficio del capitano.

Busso. E questa volta attendo la risposta. _Non voglio mica morire giovane_.

“Avanti”. Sento la voce del capitano e apro la porta facendo entrare anche Lyncol.

Il capitano si alza dalla sua sedia e ci viene incontro.

“Capitano, lui è il detective Lyncol Grounder, l’ho appena presentato a tutto il team mancava solo lei”.

“Grazie detective Woods. Piacere di conoscerla detective Grounder. Io sono il capitano Indra Jones”.

“Molto piacere di conoscerla capitano Jones”.

Dopo la stretta di mano li lascio soli, il capitano deve fare il suo solito discorso come a tutte le nuove leve: impegno, coraggio e dedizione, e cose così.

Non faccio in tempo a sedermi alla scrivania che mi squilla il telefono ed io rispondo prontamente.

“Woods? … Uhm, uhm… Ok arriviamo subito”. Chiudo la chiamata e mi alzo.

“Anya, c’è stato un omicidio. Park Avenue all’angolo con la 17th… Gustus chiama Lyncol, deve essere ancora nell’ufficio del capitano… il medico legale è già stato avvisato… andiamo…”.

 

///

 

In poco meno di 20 minuti siamo arrivati sul posto. I poliziotti del distretto avevano già alzato il perimetro. Varco la zona del crimine, alzando il nastro giallo che delimita l’area, e mi preparo mentalmente alla visione del cadavere. Adoro il mio lavoro ma alcune volte è decisamente pesante vedere certe scene.

Quello che non mi sarei mai aspettata è di vedere una bellissima donna china sul cadavere. Mi ci vuole un bel po’ per riprendermi, tanto che Anya, al mio fianco, mi dà un paio di gomitate per farmi ridestare, mentre se la ride sotto i baffi.

“Buongiorno a tutti… cosa abbiamo?”. Dico avvicinandomi al cadavere e mettendomi in ginocchio per osservarlo meglio.

La dottoressa alza lo sguardo e mi fissa negli occhi un paio di secondi… _Oh cavolo, quegli occhi, mi faranno impazzire… già lo so, sono di un azzurro così penetrante… eh dai… dai Lexa rimani concentrata, forza… professionalità!!_

“Buongiorno a lei…. allora… donna, caucasica, 25 anni circa, non sono ancora stati trovati i suoi documenti… causa della morte un colpo di pistola all’addome, probabilmente una Glock 9mm a giudicare dal foro… apparentemente nessun segno di lotta… dal rigor mortis il decesso è avvenuto indicativamente tra le 23:00 e 1:00 di questa notte. Sarò più precisa quando farò l’autopsia”, dice la dottoressa mostrandomi il cadavere.

Ascolto tutta la sua teoria estremamente rapita dalla sua professionalità nel esporre la sua prima analisi. Mi ridesto dalla catalessi quando si presenta.

“Ah dimenticavo… sono la Dottoressa Clarke Griffin, piacere di conoscerla detective”.

“Già che sbadata… non ci siamo neanche presentate… piacere mio. Io sono il detective Lexa Woods e lei è la mia partner Anya Forest…”. Replico un po’ imbarazzata.

Mi alzo dal cadavere e perlustro la zona, mi girò verso Anya che ha ancora un sorriso ebete stampato in faccia.

“Anya… tu, Gustus e Lyncol, interrogate eventuali testimoni… anche se dubito fortemente che ci sarà qualcuno che ha sentito qualcosa…”.

“Ok, commander.. vado…”.

“Anya… piantala di chiamarmi così lo sai che lo odio” sbotto seccata.

“Sì che lo so… è per questo che continuo a farlo….” risponde lei facendomi la linguaccia.

Mi giro verso la vittima e comincio a cercare indizi e mentre sono focalizzata sul cadavere, la dottoressa mi riporta alla realtà.

“Allora io vado… La chiamo appena finita l’autopsia!” esclama la bellissima bionda.

“Sì certo… e per favore diamoci del tu…”.

“Nessun problema, allora a dopo … Lexa”.

A sentire il mio nome pronunciato dalla dottoressa, un brivido mi pervade il corpo scendendo lentamente lungo la schiena. Mi trovo pericolosamente su un terreno minato... Scuoto le testa per un attimo e mi ridesto.

“A dopo dott…. Clarke”.

Concentrandomi nuovamente, ritorno ad ispezionare la scena.

Qualcosa non mi torna. Apparentemente nessuno ha sentito o visto niente, ma di fronte c’è un ristorante, ‘Armonie Bistro’, e non può chiudere di certo così presto. E poi Park Avenue è una delle strade più trafficate di New York, come è possibile?

Mentre sto pensando, arriva il mio team, e a turno mi riportano quello che hanno scoperto.

Comincia Anya con il suo rapporto.

“Allora… io sono andata a parlare con il titolare del ristorante, e purtroppo chiudono alle 22, di solito rimangono un po’ di più, ma, sfiga delle sfighe, ieri sera, visto la poca affluenza, hanno chiuso puntuali!!”.

“Fantastico!!” esclamo ironicamente.

Ora è il turno di Gustus.

“Io e il ragazzo siamo andati a prendere le deposizioni del palazzo di fronte al ristorante… La signora anziana del primo piano una certa Pendleton, ha sentito un gran baccano intorno alle 23:30 si è affacciata alla finestra, da brava ‘stalker’ e ha visto una corvette nera fuggire a gran velocità, ma non ha visto né la targa né chi la guidava…”.

“Almeno è un punto di partenza… Siamo riusciti ad identificare la vittima?”, dico leggermente frustrata.

“Sì, hanno trovato la borsa, con i documenti e il cellulare nel cassonetto… Si chiama Ontari Quinn, ha 25 anni, e proviene dall’Illinois stando alla sua patente…” afferma Lyncol ancora un po’ titubante.

“Ok è già qualcosa. Lyncol appena arrivati in centrale dobbiamo rintracciare la famiglia e avvisarli… ”.

“Ok sarà fatto, capo…” replica il ragazzo.

Lo guardo un po’ di sbieco, gli appellativi come capo, commander o boss non mi sono mai piaciuti, ma non devo certo preoccuparmi tanto c’è Anya che lo istruisce.

“Lyncol, ti avevo detto ‘commander’ non ‘capo’!” lo riprende tirandogli una gomitata, mentre mi giro e scuoto la testa.

Rientriamo al tredicesimo. Di fianco alle nostre scrivanie c’è la lavagna trasparente che ci aiuta con i nostri indizi. Io e il team cominciamo a tappezzarla di foto.

“Lyncol, dopo aver rintracciato i famigliari, porta il cellulare a Raven magari riesce a scoprire qualcosa che ci può essere utile”.

“Ok mi metto subito al lavoro” replica sorridendomi.

Rimaniamo io, Anya e Gustus a fissare la lavagna. Anche loro sono perplessi come me. Dopo tutti questi anni, ormai pensiamo quasi all’unisono.

“Non avete una strana sensazione? Qualcosa non torna affatto in questa scena del crimine” afferma Gustus, invitandoci a guardare le foto dell’omicidio.

“Sono d’accordo con te Gus. Non è strano che non ci siano stati segni di lotta, o che a parte una signora anziana nessuno abbia sentito nulla?!?” conferma Anya.

“Già, sembra quasi che la nostra scena del crimine non sia quella vera… Ho come l’impressione che il cadavere sia stato spostato..” affermo perplessa.

Dopo qualche minuto torna Lyncol e mi informa che ha rintracciato i parenti della vittima, la madre Nia e il fratello Roan Quinn, che stanno venendo al distretto. Lo ringrazio e mi complimento con lui.

“Ottimo lavoro Lyncol! … Anya vado giù all’obitorio volevo parlare con la dottoressa della mia ipotesi… Vieni anche tu?”.

“Ah… puoi scommetterci il tuo bel culetto sorella… questa di sicuro non voglio proprio perdermela …”.

“Ehi, ma ti sembra il modo di parlare? E poi piantala con questa storia…” replico seccata.

Mentre scendiamo con l’ascensore Anya non fa altro che guardarmi sogghignando divertita, l’avrei presa volentieri a schiaffi... è snervante.

Entriamo nell’obitorio. Clarke e una altra ragazza dai capelli mori sono intente ad eseguire l’autopsia, e non si accorgono della nostra presenza.

La ragazza più giovane alza lo sguardo incrociando il mio.

“Dottoressa Griffin?”.

“Octavia quante volte ti ho detto di chiamarmi Clarke…”.

“Scusa… Clarke… ma abbiamo ospiti”, ribatte facendole segno di guardarsi alle spalle.

“Detective?! Ben ritrovate… Non abbiamo ancora finito… Anche perché il corpo è arrivato da neanche mezzora…” asserisce la dottoressa mentre si gira per rimettersi al lavoro.

“Comunque, lei è Octavia Blake la mia tirocinante, in pratica il mio braccio destro”.

“Piacere di conoscerti… Io sono il detective Lexa Woods e lei e la mia partner il detective Anya Forest!”

“Il piacere è tutto mio detective… La sua fama la precede!” dice la ragazza, stringendomi la mano, leggermente imbarazzata.

“Tranquilla sono tutte balle, fidati di me… Il lavoro sporco lo facciamo sempre noi ‘sottoposti’!” esclama Anya, leggermente divertita, facendo l’occhiolino alla giovane Octavia.

Noto che la dottoressa, anche se impegnata nell’autopsia, se la ride sotto i baffi, chi ben comincia….

“Comunque chiamami pure Lexa, come ho già detto oggi, odio le formalità …”.

“Ok, solo se tu mi chiami Octavia”.

“Affare fatto!”.

“Dott… Clarke siamo venute giù per confrontarci con te, su una perplessità che ci è venuta…” dico rivolgendomi alla splendida donna in camice bianco.

“Avete la mia completa attenzione”, replica girandosi verso di noi e togliendosi i guanti in lattice.

“Secondo noi il cadavere è stato spostato dopo la sua morte. È così assurda la nostra teoria?” le domando continuando a fissarla… _Concentrati Lexa!_

“Non è assurda per niente, ho analizzato i vestiti e le scarpe poco fa e sembra che ci siano delle tracce di trascinamento… ora, ho estratto delle fibre sia dai tessuti che dalle scarpe, li mando subito in laboratorio, magari può essere di qualche utilità individuare la vera scena del crimine...” replica sorridendomi.

_Cavolo no, non mi sorridere se no come faccio a concentrarmi, accidenti a me…._

“Grazie per la conferma, attendo notizie… Ora vi lasciamo lavorare… A dopo”, dico sorridendo decisamente imbarazzata dalla situazione.

Anya sta per intervenire quando le tiro una gomitata e la trascino letteralmente fuori dall’obitorio.

“A dopo ragazze”, riesce solo a dire.

“A dopo detective”. Sento Clarke e Octavia ridere di gusto alle nostre spalle… _Che figura di mer…_

 


	2. Capitolo 2

#  CAPITOLO 2

 

Usciti dall’obitorio, continuo a trascinarmi dietro Anya fino a quando non siamo nell’ascensore. Come al solito mi ha messo in una situazione scomoda, è la cosa che le riesce meglio ultimamente.

“Anya la devi piantare di mettermi sempre in imbarazzo…” sbotto.

“E perché mai dovrei fare una cosa del genere… è così divertente!”.

“Solo per te… a quanto pare” replico seccata.

“Dai Lexa… io lo faccio per te… ma l’hai vista bene la dottoressa?”, mi chiede retoricamente.

“Non sono mica cieca… certo che l’ho vista… è una donna molto bella… attraente… intelligente… e anche professionale e sembra sapere il fatto suo… ciò non toglie che non è neanche mezza giornata che la conosco… e mi hai fatto fare un serie di figure del cavolo… Siamo già a quota due… Quindi per favore, smettila!”, dico quasi implorandola.

“No, dico, ma ti senti? Sarà anche mezza giornata che la conosci, come dici tu, ma sei già cotta marcia, cara la mia Lexa!!!”.

“Basta Anya, per favore… abbiamo un caso da risolvere… poi lo sai, io ho chiuso con l’amore, e anche da un pezzo”.

“Ma io non sto mica parlando di amore…”, afferma la mia migliore amica con l’aria ‘innocente’.

“ANYA!!!” le urlo infastidita.

“Ok, ok, ok… la smetto!”.

Arriviamo alle scrivanie dove ci sono Lyncol e Gustus che ci aspettano.

“Novità?”, chiedo ai ragazzi.

“La famiglia Quinn è arrivata, come preferisci procedere? Li separiamo o rimaniamo su un colloquio informale?”, mi domanda Gustus.

“Credo sia meglio procedere coi piedi di piombo, rimaniamo sull’informale... Al limite se noto delle incongruenze possiamo sempre separarli… Me la sbrigo io questa cosa… Lyncol, tu vieni con me… Ma mi raccomando non un fiato… Limitati ad osservare ok?”.

“Sì, certo, nessun problema… Commander!”. Lo fulmino con lo sguardo, poi vedo che se la ride con Anya che gli batte il cinque… _Povera me… Che gabbia di matti!_

“Anya, invece di traviare il novellino, cerca di fare qualcosa di utile, vai da Raven e vedi se ha trovato qualche indizio nel cellulare della vittima…”, dico con un tono che non ammette repliche.

“Si, agli ordini Commander!!”, esclama Anya sogghignando.

“Ragazzi la vogliamo finire con sta cosa è veramente urtante!”. _Non ce la posso proprio fare a finire questa cavolo di giornata._

“Gustus… Hai trovato qualche informazione sulla famiglia Quinn?”.

“Purtroppo non c’è molto… Ma sto ancora cercando”, replica deluso.

“Ok, fammi sapere se trovi qualcosa. Vieni Lyncol, andiamo”.

“Non lo faccio SEMPRE?!?”  mi urla Gustus mentre siamo già nella sala colloqui.

 

///

 

Entriamo nella saletta. Davanti a noi ci sono i signori Quinn. Nia Quinn, matriarca a tutti gli effetti, almeno questa è l’impressione che ho di lei. Sguardo freddo, e con la puzza sotto il naso, tutta agghindata da first lady. _Il genere di persone che preferisco! Ovviamente la mia è una battuta ironica nel caso non fossi stata abbastanza chiara._ Poi c’è il figlio Roan Quinn, un uomo decisamente attraente. _Oddio il mio gusto estetico riguardo agli uomini lascia un po’ a desiderare.. se non lo aveste ancora capito sono gay e anche molto convinta… ah… rimani concentrata Lexa! Non divagare!_ Ritornando al figlio, quasi sicuramente è succube della madre, a giudicare dal body language, e questo non è un bel andare. Ho un pessimo presentimento.

“Buongiorno, signori Quinn! Io sono il Detective Woods e lui è il mio collega il detective Grounder!”, affermo dirigendomi verso di loro e porgendogli la mano.

“Detective, bando ai convenevoli, si può sapere perché siamo dovuti correre al distretto?”, domanda acida la signora Quinn.

_Ah però, la gentilezza nel vocabolario di questa donna proprio non esiste, andiamo bene!_

“Signora Quinn, mi duole informarla che sua figlia Ontari Quinn è stata trovata morta stamattina”, asserisco provando ad usare un po’ di tatto… Neanche troppo visto il suo comportamento.

“Oh mio dio, Ontari è morta?!” esclama con stupore ma priva di sentimentalismo.

“Ma dove? Come è successo?”, interviene il fratello Roan sconvolto.

“È stata trovata questa mattina all’angolo tra Park Avenue e la 17th, signor Quinn”.

“Quel figlio di puttana… Giuro che lo ammazzo”, sbotta quasi urlando Roan.

“Mi scusi?” chiedo.

“Il suo fidanzato, John Murphy, abita sulla 17th… Ero in contatto con mia sorella, e ultimamente mi diceva che non andavano più d’accordo e litigavano quasi ogni giorno”, replica disperato l’uomo.

“Signor Quinn quando ha sentito l’ultima volta sua sorella?”.

“L’altro ieri, Ontari mi ha telefonato piangendo, dicendo che voleva lasciarlo perché non lo sopportava più”.

“Ok, indagheremo su questo Murphy. Lei signora Quinn da quando non sente o vede sua figlia?”, chiedo rivolgendomi alla donna di ghiaccio.

“Mah, credo che sia stato ieri, mi ha telefonato, perché come al solito aveva bisogno di soldi”. Il distacco e la freddezza di questa donna è veramente impressionante… _Eh che cavolo è tua figlia! Fai la brava Lexa… Concentrati!_

“Vi siete poi incontrate successivamente?”.

“Assolutamente no, le avevo detto che i cordoni della borsa erano chiusi... tanto più per lei… Una depravata!”.

“Aveva un grande opinione di sua figlia vedo?”.

“Era solo una scialacquatrice di soldi, non mi ha mai dato una soddisfazione…”, ribatte la donna acidamente.

“Mamma, ti prego basta!”, esclama Roan cercando di farla smettere.

“Mi scuso per la domanda, ma è la prassi. Dove eravate ieri notte tra 23 e l’1?”. Il mio tono autoritario prende un po’ il sopravvento, mi giro alla mia destra, e noto Lyncol attento nel studiare le reazione dei due personaggi che abbiamo di fronte. _Bravo ragazzo_.

“Detective ma questo cosa significa? Siamo forse dei sospettati?”, dice la primadonna davanti a me quasi indignata.

“Signora Quinn, come le ho già detto, è la prassi, quindi se vuole farmi la cortesia di rispondere alla domanda che le ho fatto, potremmo finire più rapidamente questo colloquio e dopo la congederò più che volentieri …” sbotto letteralmente. _Cavolo ma può esistere una persona più odiosa secondo voi? Beh secondo me no!_

“Io ero alla serata di gala, organizzata dalla MIA azienda la Azgeda Corporate, al Lotte NY Palace Hotel…Sa dov’è, vero?! Sulla Madison Avenue!” replica con strafottenza. _Calma Lexa, stai calma!!_

“Ok, ho preso nota e verificherò la sua storia… e tranquilla so benissimo dov’è il Lotte Palace, l’anno scorso mi hanno invitato per una sfilata di moda… Come modella naturalmente…”, sogghigno divertita. _Lo so benissimo che non avrei dovuto, ma cavolo, l’avete sentita? Dovevo decisamente abbassare il suo ego, stava raggiungendo la vetta dell’Empire State Building… Scendi dal pero befana! LEXAAA concentrati…._

La befana… _ops_ … la signora Quinn accusa con eleganza e mi schernisce con una specie di sorriso. La guardo leggermente divertita per un attimo, ma subito dopo il mio sguardo ricade su suo figlio. Vedo che sta per rispondere ma viene abilmente anticipato.

“Mio figlio era con me... naturalmente!” esclama la signora Quinn, con ovvietà.

Lo sguardo di Roan, all’affermazione della madre, diventa un misto di sorpresa ed incredulità, e la cosa mi insospettisce notevolmente. Continuo a guardarlo. Ma lui si limita ad annuire ed a confermare la versione della donna.

“Allora direi che con il colloquio abbiamo finito. Rimane solo da effettuare il riconoscimento. Mi rendo conto che sia una cosa spiacevole, ma è la legge”, affermo senza usare troppo tatto.

“Roan vai tu, sinceramente non ho proprio intenzione di mettere piede in un obitorio!”, dice perentoriamente la matriarca.

“Ok mamma vado io.” Risponde l’uomo abbassando la testa. _Deduco che i pantaloni in famiglia non li porti lui … non so se mi spiego._

“Signor Quinn se può attendere un momento, devo parlare un attimo con i miei colleghi e poi l’accompagno per il riconoscimento”.

“Sì, nessun problema”.

Faccio un cenno a Lyncol di seguirmi e raggiungiamo Anya e Gustus.

“Allora ragazzi… bisogna verificare la storia che mi ha rifilato la signora Quinn, c’è qualcosa che non quadra, secondo me ha voluto coprire il figlio. Anche se sono convinta che non sia stato lui ad ammazzare la sorella… Sulla madre ho più dubbi… Che ne pensi Lyncol?”.

“Sono d’accordo con te Lexa, effettivamente la freddezza della donna mi ha sorpreso molto, e da come trattava il figlio, sembrava il suo cagnolino!”, afferma il nuovo arrivato.

“Molto bene Lync, ottima analisi! Gustus bisogna fare delle ricerche su un certo John Murphy, apparentemente il ragazzo violento della vittima… Le solite cose indirizzo, lavoro frequentazioni e naturalmente la fedina penale”.

“Ok, mi metto subito al lavoro Commander….” ribatte con un ghigno stampato in faccia.

“Mhmm... ma che vi è preso oggi ragazzi?!”, esclamo alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Anya tu e Lyncol fate un salto al Lotte NY Palace sulla Madison e verificate l’alibi dei Quinn”.

“Ma Lexa, non ho il vestito adatto per il Palace..” obietta Anya sogghignando divertita…

“ANYA!!!!”.

“Ok, ok, ok… Vieni Lyncol andiamo… Cavolo sei nervosetta oggi non si può più fare neanche una battuta…”.

“Forse perché è da stamattina che non mi dai tregua!! Ci vediamo dopo!”, replico avvilita.

 

///

 

Mi dirigo di nuovo verso la sala colloqui.

“Mi scusi per l’attesa, se mi vuole seguire signor Quinn”.

Scendiamo giù fino all’obitorio. Faccio attendere fuori l’uomo per un altro minuto.

Entro per parlare con Clarke. Apparentemente ha appena finito l’autopsia perché vedo che è assorta a riordinare gli strumenti. Rimango a fissarla per qualche istante, è davvero bellissima…. _Lexa da brava concentrati! Oggi è la mia parola ricorrente finirà bene questa giornata!_

“Ah.. di nuovo qui detective… Comincio a pensare che non riesca proprio a fare a meno di me!?!”, dice la dottoressa fissandomi negli occhi con un sorriso sulle labbra… L’imbarazzo mi colora le guance… _Sarà veramente dura!_

“Ehm… beh… oddio… Sono venuta per fare il riconoscimento, il fratello della vittima è qui fuori che attende”, rispondo con il più totale imbarazzo… _Le figure di mer… continuano!_

“Ma certo, ho appena finito con l’autopsia ti avrei chiamato io per farti il mio rapporto”.

“Ottimo, allora lo faccio entrare?”.

“Si certo”.

Mi dirigo verso la porta e faccio entrare Roan Quinn.

Lo conduco verso il corpo e gli presento velocemente la nostra patologa.

Clarke solleva il lenzuolo e vedo una lacrima solcare il volto del l’uomo, e accennare un ‘si’ con la testa.

Vista la situazione delicata, conduco il signor Quinn all’uscita, facendo segno a Clarke che sarei tornata dopo.

 

///

 

Dopo una decina di minuti ritorno all’obitorio. Mi giro un po’ intorno, ma di Clarke nemmeno l’ombra. Vado sparata verso il suo ufficio, la porta è aperta, faccio capolino e busso sullo stipite.

Clarke si gira verso di me, stava sistemando delle scartoffie, ed indossava gli occhiali. _Oddio … così è ancora più affascinante, no raga, è ufficiale non ce la posso fare a sopravvivere oggi!_

“Ehi… entra pure”, dice ridestandomi dal mio stato catartico.

Mi accomodo nella sedia di fronte alla sua scrivania, pessima mossa visto che ora è proprio di fronte a me, e la sua vista mi distrae parecchio… _Concentrati, concentrati, comincio ad odiarla questa parola... voi no?!!_

“Allora, dimmi tutto!”, dico cercando il mio tono professionale, sicuramente disperso chissà dove nei meandri della mia gola. 

“Beh, ti confermo che l’ora del decesso sono le 23:10. La pistola utilizzata, come avevo già anticipato, è una Glock 9mm. Il bossolo l’ho estratto dal corpo e l’ho già catalogato come reperto. C’erano delle fibre attorno al foro di proiettile, le ho fatte analizzare… l’esito ha riscontrato tracce di cotone e spugna. Azzardo la mia supposizione, l'assassino probabilmente ha attutito lo sparo con un asciugamano... Ma non sono certo io il detective...”. Sogghigna compiaciuta guardandomi negli occhi. Io respiro appena.

“Ritornando al mio rapporto, non ho rilevato ematomi, o ferite da taglio, apparentemente non si evidenzia nessun segno di difesa. Probabilmente la vittima conosceva il suo assassino. Come ho ipotizzato prima, ho riscontrato dei segni di trascinamento. Le analisi che ho fatto fare sulle fibre in laboratorio, riconducono ad un misto di lino, canapa, lana e juta la percentuale rilevata è molto simile per tutti e quattro i componenti. Generalmente questi vengono utilizzati per i tappeti in fibre naturali, alcuni possono essere molto pregiati e molto costosi, io ad esempio ne ho due a casa mia…”

Alzo un sopracciglio alla sua ultima frase, cosa che a Clarke non sfugge.

“Ma ti assicuro che non sono stata io, non la conoscevo neanche”.

“Ah beh, solo perché è il tuo primo giorno non ti metterò nella lista dei sospettati, ma non farci l’abitudine però!” replico sorridendole. Clarke mi sorride a sua volta e abbassa lo sguardo leggermente imbarazza. _Cavolo Lexa non starai mica flirtando con la nuova dottoressa?_

Mi rendo conto della cavolata che ho appena fatto e cerco di rimediare... Facendo decisamente peggio.

“Hai altro da aggiungere Clarke?”, chiedo con il tono più freddo che abbia mai usato, e anche sgarbatamente. _Devo tirare il freno e ritornare sui binari. Bella cavolata..._

“No, direi che è tutto”, replica la dottoressa alzando un sopracciglio quasi stupita.

“Ok, allora vado”. Mi alzo e mi dirigo verso la porta.

“Ti farò avere il mio rapporto fra non più di un ora!”, esclama restituendomi la mia stessa freddezza.

Mi giro un attimo e me ne vado.

_Secondo voi sono sana di mente? Perché a me, a volte, vengono dei dubbi… Adesso fatti un esame di coscienza mia cara Lexa, e spiega un po’ a tutti, a questo punto, il motivo della tuo acido comportamento..._

Sono stata una stupida a comportarmi così, lo ammetto. Passare dalla gentilezza, a dir poco imbarazzante, alla freddezza più assoluta non è stata una gran mossa.

E poi ti stupisce se Clarke ha reagito così… _Lexa svegliati dal paese delle meraviglie e ritorna in te… possibilmente entro oggi_.

Passano un paio d’ore. Clarke mi porta il rapporto come aveva promesso, ma senza dire una parola, e io stupidamente faccio altrettanto. _Devo aggiungere la testardaggine alla lunga lista dei miei difetti, voi che dite?!_

Non so come ma arriva l’ora di andarsene, la giornata finalmente è finita. Prendo la mia giacca di pelle faccio per salutare tutti quando Anya mi blocca tirandomi per un braccio.

“Ehi, ma cos’è tutta sta fretta? Dove stai andando?”, mi chiede.

“Anya, sono stanca... voglio solo andare a casa a riposarmi”, replico sospirando pesantemente.

“Ma io, Gustus e Raven volevamo portare fuori il novellino per una birra..” continua la mia amica assillandomi.

“No, veramente non sono dell’umore”.

“Che cos’è successo?”

“Ma niente... cosa vuoi che sia successo!”

“Lexa?!?!”

“Anya, smettila, non ne voglio parlare. Ora vado a casa, saluta i ragazzi da parte mia. Mi raccomando non bevete troppo, domani avremo una lunga giornata”.

“Croce sul cuore Commander! Ciao guastafeste”, replica facendomi la linguaccia.

Scuoto la testa, e mi fiondo nell’ascensore.

La mia coscienza mi manda dei segnali strani, infatti in un gesto automatico premo il piano dell’obitorio, invece di quello del piano terra. Il bello è che non me ne accorgo finché non arrivo e si aprono le porte. Rido di me stessa, faccio uno specie di balletto e mi ritrovo ad uscire ed entrare nell’ascensore circa tre volte. Poi, finalmente, la bambina che è in me lascia le redini alla donna adulta. Finalmente decido di uscire e mi ritrovo davanti Clarke, che a sua volta se ne stava andando.

Imbarazzo generale.

“Hai sbagliato piano?” mi chiede piccata.

Ovviamente il suo tono è ancora gelido, come darle torto.

“Clarke… ti devo delle scuse per come mi sono comportata prima… Non è da me… fare così la stronza… scusa il francesismo!”.

“No, vai tranquilla non avrei saputo trovare termine migliore”, ribatte alzando un sopracciglio.

“Ok, ok, me lo merito. Ascolta, visto che dobbiamo lavorare insieme, che ne dici se ricominciamo da capo?” le chiedo speranzosa.

Mi guarda un po’ perplessa poi vedo che sorridendo si avvicina e mi allunga la mano.

“Piacere di conoscerti Detective, io sono la Dottoressa Clarke Griffin… ma ti prego, chiamami Clarke … Tutte queste formalità mi fanno sentire vecchia” dice sorridendomi.

Prendo la sua mano tra le mie e un brivido mi attraversa la schiena ma non gli dò peso.

“Ciao Clarke, io sono il Detective Lexa Woods, il piacere è tutto mio... e puoi benissimo chiamarmi Lexa”. Replico a mia volta sorridendole.

Rimaniamo qualche istante a fissarci negli occhi stringendo ancora l’una la mano dell’altra.

Finché la dottoressa non mi ridesta.

“Ok allora siamo a posto… Amiche?”.

“Amiche!”.

Entriamo nell’ascensore e lasciamo il distretto.

Continuo a pensare che domani sarà una lunga giornata.

 

///

 

Suona la sveglia, come tutti i giorni, alle 6 di mattina. Mi vesto con la tenuta per fare jogging, e appena pronta esco. Quasi tutte le mattine corro una decina di chilometri, è la cosa che mi rilassa di più, non so neanche io il perché visto il caos di New York. Finito il mio giretto mi preparo per andare al distretto. Passo a prendere i caffè allo Starbucks per la truppa ( _che dire... mi piace viziarli_ ), stamattina uno in più per Lyncol ( _speriamo che gli piaccia il caffè nero, mi sono dimenticata di chiedergli come lo preferisce_ ), e poi di corsa in ufficio.

Sono le 8 e sto varcando la porta del distretto, quando vedo arrivare anche Clarke.

“Buongiorno Lexa”.

“Buongiorno Clarke”.

“Ma che carina mi hai preso il caffè… non dovevi!” dice sorridendomi.

“Veramente… Beh… Sì, di solito lo porto per tutti, ormai è un’abitudine, spero ti piaccia nero?” replico un po’ a disagio. Alla fine le porgo il mio bicchiere oggi farò senza caffè… _Chi ben comincia!_

“Grazie, sei molto gentile. Per la cronaca adoro il caffè nero, senza non saprei come fare a sopravvivere”, afferma giustificandosi.

“Beh ottimo, allora ci ho preso, sono contenta… Ora scappo se no gli altri mi daranno per dispersa… a più tardi”.

“Ok, a dopo Lexa... e ancora grazie per il caffè!”.

Esco dall’ascensore e non faccio in tempo neanche ad arrivare alla mia scrivania che tutti si avventano sul loro caffè o simili. Ebbene si, a parte me, che prendo il caffè nero, nel team ci sono gusti complicati. Anya prende il white mocha chocolate, Raven il caramel white chocolate mocha, e Gustus un cappuccino molto molto big, e dimenticavo il capitano prende il caramel macchiato. Meno male che non cambiano mai se no tutte le mattine sarebbe un impresa accontentarli.

“Buongiorno anche a voi!”, esclamo quasi irritata.

“Lyncol, non sapevo come lo volevi quindi ho preso un caffè nero”.

“Grazie Lexa, va benissimo è quello che preferisco”, replica il ragazzo sorridendomi.

Anya nota subito l’assenza del mio caffè. E visto che la conosco benissimo parte alla carica con le domande.

“Allora… Vedo che il Commander stamattina non beve il suo caffè… Come mai? Te lo sei forse dimenticato? O piuttosto lo hai ceduto a qualcuno di interessante…”. Sgrano gli occhi e la incenerisco con lo sguardo. _Ma come accidenti fa a sapere sempre tutto_? Prendo fiato e cerco di rifilarle una scusa banale.

“L’ho già bevuto, ero in crisi di caffeina stamattina”.

“Non attacca sorella, è una vita che ci porti il caffè e non l’hai mai bevuto senza di noi, è come una tradizione del team!” esclama Anya sempre più incuriosita.

“Anche io non me la bevo Lexa”, interviene Raven mentre prende un sorso della sua bevanda.

“Ok, ok, va bene… ho ceduto il mio caffè a Clarke .. Mi ha colto di sorpresa e le ho offerto il mio caffè… Anche se a dirla tutta lei pensa che glielo abbia preso appositamente...”.

“Galante il nostro detective capo, non è vero Anya?”, domanda  Raven retoricamente.

Poi interviene Gustus.

“Ragazze, dai lasciatela respirare… Oggi mi sa che sarà una bruttissima giornata.. Lexa senza caffè… Poveri noi…”.

Alzo gli occhi al cielo e faccio ridere tutti con la mia espressione.

“Dai ragazzi al lavoro!”, esclamo cercando di cominciare la giornata.

“Anya ieri poi non mi hai fatto rapporto su quello che ha scoperto Raven sul cellulare della vittima”.

“Per forza il nostro genio dell’informatica qui non ha trovato niente di niente!” Replica la mia collega squadrando Raven di fianco a lei.

“Mi sembra abbastanza ovvio, Anya... quando ieri sei entrata in laboratorio era da circa due minuti che ci stavo lavorando.. Va beh che sono un genio ma anche un genio come me ha bisogno di un po' di tempo” ribatte sorridendoci.

“Ah ah... tutte scuse cominci a perdere colpi Rae!” dice Anya sogghignando.

“Ok, va bene ragazze... Raven fra poco vengo in laboratorio così  mi aggiorni sulle ultime novità”.

“Ok Lexa a fra poco”, ribatte Raven andando verso il suo ufficio.

“Anya, porto il caffè al capitano così l’aggiorno sul caso. Tu e i ragazzi, radunate tutte le informazioni di ieri, quando ho finito con Raven facciamo il punto ok?”.

“Sì certo Commander, subito!”.

“Anya ti prego non chiamarmi più così!”.

“Sei di ultima Lexa, veramente di ultima… non sei per niente una persona divertente… e soprattutto non sai stare agli scherzi!”

“Come se non mi conoscessi Anya!”, sbotto seccata.

 


	3. Capitolo 3

#  CAPITOLO 3  


Entro nel laboratorio informatico, e vedo Raven intenta a litigare con il portatile. _Come ogni volta del resto… Questi geni informatici, a volte sono talmente ‘stupidi’ che non capiscono che i computer sono solo macchine… Mah!!_

“Ehi, Raven… che mi dici? Vuoi che torni più tardi? Così puoi finire di distruggere quel computer?”, le domando sogghignando leggermente.

“Siamo spiritosi, vero Commander?!?!” replica lei punta sul vivo.

“Comunque è solo un piccolo diverbio con il mio bambino, a volte è terribilmente testardo e non mi dà i risultati attesi, ma con un po’ di ‘buone maniere’, si sistema sempre tutto!!” continua sorridendomi Rae.

“Ok, allora, aggiornami… Hai trovato qualcosa sul cellulare della vittima?”.

“Ah dire il vero… No… Voglio dire, quando l’ho analizzato la prima volta, era completamente vuoto, niente rubrica, niente messaggi, niente email e niente immagini… e la cosa mi ha insospettito notevolmente…”

“E quindi?” la incito a continuare.

“E quindi… il genio qui presente ha fatto girare un super programma di recupero dati, brevettato dalla sottoscritta ovviamente, che nella notte ha recuperato ogni dato cancellato dal telefono”. Afferma pavoneggiandosi.

“Ottimo... bel lavoro Raven”, mi complimento. Fa una breve pausa poi continua la sua analisi.

“Ho trovato un numero di telefono che la vittima chiamava di continuo nelle ultime settimane, e non è quello del fratello e neanche quello della madre, appartiene a un tizio di nome Thelonious Jaha…”.

“Questo nome non mi dice niente... dopo sguinzaglio Gustus per le ricerche su quell’uomo ... C’è dell’altro?”, ribatto invitandola a continuare il suo rapporto.

“Sì... e la cosa non mi piace per niente… ho recuperato tutte le mail e quasi tutte sono criptate… Lexa ho un brutto presentimento…”.

“Effettivamente è molto strano e sospetto!”, replico perplessa.

“Comunque per decriptarle ho bisogno di tempo… ci sto lavorando…”, aggiunge poi Raven guardandomi in faccia.

“Ma sì certo, prenditi il tempo necessario, ma fammi sapere qualcosa appena riesci a decriptarle ok?!? Questo caso si sta complicando in un modo esagerato…”.

“Tranquilla Lexa appena ho fatto ti chiamo subito!” esclama Raven.

“Comunque, come sempre del resto, sei stata bravissima!” le dico mentre sto per uscire dal suo laboratorio.

“Lexa non dire così… se no divento tutta rossa…”, sogghigna divertita prendendomi un po’ in giro per il complimento. Scuoto la testa e lascio il suo ufficio. _Raven e il suo scudo protettivo, ebbene sì, è un genio con i computer e le macchine ma con i rapporti interpersonali ha decisamente qualche problemino. I complimenti proprio non li riesce a gestire infatti tutte le volte reagisce con battute di scherno per nascondere l’imbarazzo. Nonostante tutto, io non demordo!_

Torno alla mia scrivania e ci trovo il team che sta discutendo di fronte alla lavagna.

“Allora ragazzi… ho parlando con Raven ed è venuto fuori un altro nome su cui indagare Thelonious Jaha…” affermo ottenendo l’attenzione di tutti.

“Il marito della signora Quinn!” esclama Gustus.

Lo guardo interrogativamente invitandolo a continuare.

“Te lo stavo per dire. Ho fatto ricerche sulla famiglia Quinn e sembra che la nostra matriarca si sia sposata circa 2 anni fa con questo Jaha, ma ha mantenuto il cognome del primo marito per l’azienda e per dei problemi legali che avevano all’epoca”.

“E su di lui cosa sappiamo?”.

“Beh è un avvocato di successo, laureato ad Harvard, ha fatto strage di vittorie nelle aule per lo più su truffe, frodi e corruzione in campo aziendale, anche se apparentemente il suo campo è il penale. Scavando a fondo, però, ho scoperto che 10 anni fa era un giocatore accanito, per lo più poker, e si è mangiato una fortuna. Sembra che il matrimonio con la signora Nia Quinn l’abbia rimesso sui binari”.

_Questa storia mi piace sempre meno._

“Ah dimenticavo, ora lavora come avvocato nella Azgeda Corporate e sembra avere le mani in pasta dovunque”, conclude poi il mio collega.

“Ragazzo, ora è il tuo turno!”, esclama Gustus guardando Lyncol.

Il novellino prende un bel respiro e continua il rapporto.

“La Azgeda Corporate, da quando è comparso Jaha, ha avuto diversi problemi economici. Ha rischiato la bancarotta proprio il mese scorso, poi, non si sa bene come, si è ripresa miracolosamente, ed ora è addirittura in attivo… per questo motivo l’altra sera hanno fatto la cena di gala per tranquillizzare tutti i finanziatori… Ho dimenticato niente Anya?”, domanda un po’ smarrito Lyncol.

“No Lync sei andato alla grande, non avrei saputo esporlo meglio” asserisce Anya facendogli l’occhiolino.

“L’alibi della signora Quinn purtroppo è confermato… il concierge e almeno una dozzina di invitati possono testimoniare che era lì a prendersi tutti gli onori e i meriti… Mentre come avevi previsto il figlio Roan Quinn non si è nemmeno presentato alla cena... O almeno nessuno l’ha visto”, conclude Anya leggermente delusa.

“Lo immaginavo, ho visto subito che qualcosa non quadrava nella sua reazione… Gustus che mi dici del fidanzato: John Murphy?”.

“Ha commesso qualche piccolo reato di spaccio e possesso di stupefacenti, ma robetta, circa 5 anni fa, da allora sembra rigare diritto. Lavora come commesso da Wendy’s sulla 23rd. E abita al 105 della 17th”.

“Gustus occorre interrogarlo, andate tu e Lyncol. Se, come credo farà storie portatelo in centrale... E mi raccomando prudenza!”.

“Certo, come sempre... Vieni ragazzo… Sei fortunato oggi non ho voglia di guidare, ecco... tieni, al volo!” esclama Gustus lanciando le chiavi della macchina a Lyncol, che le afferra senza problemi.

“Hai ragione, sono proprio fortunato. Ho sempre sognato di guidare a New York, per non so quanti isolati, nell’ora di punta!”, ribatte con amarezza il nuovo arrivato.

“Benvenuto al 13° ragazzo!”, replica Gustus sogghignando.

Io e Anya assistiamo al battibecco poi ci guardiamo e scoppiamo a ridere. Gustus ha cominciato il massacro della giovane leva. _Che qualcuno lo aiuti!_

Torno seria e mi avvicino alla lavagna.

“Cos’è che ti preoccupa Lexa?” mi chiede Anya.

“Anya, questo caso si sta complicando, ci sono troppe pedine in gioco… Raven mi ha detto che il cellulare della vittima è stato cancellato, e che recuperando i dati ha trovato delle mail criptate… La vittima era una spia forse?!? Lascia stare era una battuta la mia”. Alzo gli occhi al cielo e spero di non aver dato il ‘la’ alle teorie fantasiosa di Anya. _Cavolo se l’ho fatto_ _invece._

“Potrebbe essere una possibilità, lavorava per la CIA e si è infiltrata nella ditta di sua madre per verificare eventuali Insider Trading, o cose così”, esclama tutta eccitata della sua teoria.

“Anya, ti prego la mia era solo una battuta… cerca di rimanere con i piedi per terra. Ok?”.

“Guastafeste!” ribatte facendo il broncio come una bimba a cui avevano appena fatto un dispetto.

“Come ti pare… La dottoressa mi ha consegnato l’esito della autopsia ieri…”.

“E??”.

“Pare... che il colpo di pistola sia stato attutito da un asciugamano avvolto sulla canna, il laboratorio ha rilevato tracce di cotone e spugna…”.

“Uh uh… interessante!”

“Beh... io non lo giudicherei interessante, è un indizio! Poi ha confermato che il corpo è stato spostato post mortem. Le tracce riconducono ad un tappeto in fibre naturali pregiatissimo, credo che non sia difficile rintracciarlo… Anche se lei stessa mi ha confessato di averne ben due a casa sua!”. _Ma Lexa sei proprio deficiente, potevi stare zitta e risparmiarti l’ultima frase, adesso hai idea del ricamo che ne farà la tua migliore amica._

“Bene bene bene… Cosa abbiamo qui?! Un flirt in atto vedo!”. _Ecco appunto! Brava Lexa proprio brava..._

Cerco di sviarla, ma, purtroppo per me, è impossibile su questi argomenti è come un cane sull’osso.

“Scusa Anya, non ti seguo proprio, a cosa ti riferisci? Il tappeto è un altro indizio, e scommetto il mio stipendio decisamente scarso, che al Palace Hotel ne abbiamo un discreto quantitativo”.

“Non ci provare Lexa, non cambiare discorso. Io mi riferisco a te e alla dottoressa… al fatto che ti abbia detto di casa sua…”. _Se solo sapesse come le ho risposto io... che rimanga tra noi ovviamente!_

“Anya rimani concentrata per favore?”.

“Ma io sono concentrata!”.

“Sul caso Anya, sul caso!”, sbotto seccata.

“Dai andiamo, voglio parlare con il patrigno e vedere se ne viene fuori qualcosa”, continuo sperando di aver troncato l’argomento sul nascere… _Speranza vana._

“Ok, va bene, ma non finisce qui sorella, e questa considerala come una minaccia!”, esclama puntando i suoi occhi nei miei.

_Accidenti a me, e a quando apro la bocca e le dò fiato senza prima pensare_.

 

///

 

Anya vuole sempre guidare quando usciamo dal distretto. Ed ogni tanto l’accontento e le cedo il volante. _Voi direte ma quanto sei magnanima? Beh salite una sola volta in macchina con lei e poi ne riparliamo._ Ebbene si, la mia migliore amica è letteralmente una pazza al volante, e molto spesso abbiamo rischiato grosso con lei alla guida, ed è per questo che se riesco non la faccio guidare.

Visto l’uscita di prima sulla dottoressa, spero che distraendola un po’, lascerà perdere la storia e passeremo oltre. _Anche se ne dubito!_

“ANYA! ATTENTA!!!” urlo improvvisamente.

Lei inchioda.

“Ma guarda che razza di imbecille. Ehi… ma chi ti ha dato la patente coglione!”, urla ad un tizio.

La colpisco su una spalla per attirare la sua attenzione, e la incenerisco con lo sguardo.

“Guarda Anya che era lui ad avere la precedenza!”.

“Ah sì... veramente?!?”.

Scuoto la testa avvilita. _Andiamo bene._

“Tranquilla Lexa… Tanto siamo arrivate… Lì sulla destra c’è la Azgeda Corporate”.

Scendiamo dalla macchina e poco ci manca che baci il terreno per essere ancora sana e salva.

Entriamo nel sontuoso palazzo e facendo vedere i nostri distintivi chiediamo del signor Thelonious Jaha.

Dopo neanche 10 minuti siamo nel suo ufficio al 21esimo piano.

“Buongiorno detective, prego accomodatevi”, esclama l’uomo di colore con estrema gentilezza.

“Buongiorno signor Jaha, io sono il detective Woods e lei è la mia partner detective Forest”.

Faccio una piccola pausa e riprendo il discorso.

“Signor Jaha, immagino che sarà già al corrente dell’omicidio della sua figliastra avvenuto l’altro ieri notte?”.

Vedo che annuisce ma non emette un fiato, mantenendo un aria passiva e priva di emozioni.

“A questo proposito vorremmo farle delle domande”.

“Sono a vostra completa disposizione detective”.

“Quando ha sentito o visto la sua figliastra l’ultima volta?”.

“Beh… mi faccia pensare, se non ricordo male, io e sua madre l’abbiamo intravista alla cena di gala al Palace”.

“Uhm, interessante… E come mai sua moglie, non ci ha detto di averla vista alla serata di gala?” interviene Anya con un sopracciglio alzato. 

“Forse con tutto il trambusto della serata, Nia l’ha dimenticato, abbiamo parlato con un centinaio di persone… e poi il suo rapporto con la figlia non è mai stato dei migliori”, replica l’avvocato.

“E lei signor Jaha che tipo di rapporto aveva con Ontari?”, gli chiedo analizzando la sua reazione.

“Andavamo molto d’accordo… Ho sempre detto ai ragazzi, anche a Roan, che per qualsiasi problema, potevano rivolgersi a me senza esitazioni. E ho messo subito in chiaro, che non avrei mai, nel modo più assoluto, cercato di prendere il posto del padre”.

“E secondo lei Ontari aveva dei problemi ultimamente?” continuo sondando il campo.

“A dire il vero qualcosa la preoccupava negli ultimi tempi, ci siamo sentiti la settimana scorsa, credo avesse problemi con il suo ragazzo. Ma non ne so molto di più!” asserì l’uomo in modo distaccato.

“Mi scusi per la domanda ma dove si trovava lunedì notte tra le 23 e l’1?” gli domanda Anya.

“Come vi dicevo prima, ero alla serata di gala dell’azienda con mia moglie, a parlare con gli investitori.” Risponde in modo asettico.

“Ok si ricorda a che ora ha visto Ontari?”. _La sua storia puzza_.

“Intorno alle 22 credo”.

Vedo che si alza dalla sua poltrona.

“Detective se volete scusarmi ora avrei una conference con la Svezia a cui non posso mancare… Se avete degli altri dubbi sapete dove trovarmi”.

“Si, grazie, signor Jaha” dico alzandomi e stringendogli la mano.

Usciamo dall’edificio tutte e due molto perplesse.

Anya si gira verso di me e fa per parlare, ma poi ci ripensa.

“Lo so, lo so, Anya, la penso anche io come te, la famiglia Quinn, ci sta raccontando un sacco di balle”.

“C’è poco o niente che combacia nelle loro dichiarazioni, è veramente un casino!” esclama frustrata Anya salendo in macchina dal lato passeggero.

“Speriamo che Gus e Lync siano stati più fortunati di noi”, affermo delusa. _Più ci penso più mi convinco che tutta la storia non quadri per niente._

Arriviamo al distretto proprio insieme a Gustus e Lyncol.

“Ciao ragazzi, allora il signor Murphy che dice?” gli chiedo.

“Beh se l’avessimo trovato te lo diremmo volentieri!” esclama Lyncol.

Mi giro verso Gustus con lo sguardo interrogativo.

“Non lo abbiamo trovato né sul posto di lavoro né a casa sua. I suoi colleghi hanno detto che non si è presentato oggi. E stando ai vicini, sembra che abbia fatto le valige in fretta e furia e se ne sia andato”, dice Gustus sospirando.

“Ah benissimo… E fammi indovinare.... ha una corvette nera?”.

“Lexa ora leggi nella mente?! Comunque sì, ci hai preso Commander!” esclama il mio collega con un ghigno stampato in faccia.

“Gustus ti ci metti anche tu con sta storia del Commander?!!”

Vedo che comincia a ridere trascinando anche gli altri.

Prendo su la cornetta e cerco un po’ di professionalità in questa gabbia di matti.

“Ciao Cory, occorre emettere un mandato di cattura per John Murphy, uomo, bianco, capelli corti castano scuri, di 28 anni, altezza circa 1.70, peso 70 kg, stando ai dati della motorizzazione… Sì … molto bene, grazie”.

 

///

 

Il tempo vola, sono già le 2 del pomeriggio.

Gli altri sono andati a mangiare qualcosa ma io ho preferito rimanere. Volevo controllare più scrupolosamente le prove.

Dopo un po’ che leggo le carte sulla mia scrivania, mi sento persa, come in un vicolo cieco, non so dove sbattere la testa.

Mi alzo dalla sedia e mi dirigo verso l’ascensore, e senza neanche pensarci mi ritrovo davanti alla porta dell’obitorio, indecisa sul da farsi. Alla fine decido di entrare. Nel laboratorio non c’è nessuno, così provo con l’ufficio.

Busso e attendo la risposta.

“Avanti”, sento la voce di Clarke darmi il permesso di entrare.

“Ehi…” dico un po’ imbarazzata.

“Ehi… Come va detective?” mi chiede curiosa.

“Insomma… Scusa, ti disturbo?”. La vedo intenta a lavorare su alcuni documenti e l’ultima cosa che voglio è rompere le scatole.

“No, figurati nessun disturbo. Stavo catalogando dei referti. Ma dai entra, non stare sulla porta”, afferma sorridendomi. _Ricominciamo con i sorrisi... oddio… Aiuto! Mi sa che non è stata una grande idea venire qui!_

Mi accomodo di fronte a lei e sospiro.

“Clarke, scusami ancora… Ma non so proprio dove sbattere la testa…”. Mi rendo conto che sto parlando con i miei piedi perché d’istinto ho abbassato la testa... la sollevo ed incontro il suo volto ancora sorridente.

“Ti riferisci al caso?” chiede inclinando leggermente il capo. _Sì certo a cos’altro._

“Sì, avevo bisogno di parlare con qualcuno delle mie teorie e i ragazzi non sono ancora tornati dal pranzo…”, replico giustificandomi.

“Quindi non hai ancora pranzato?”.

“Beh no, mi sono concentrata sugli indizi e le deposizioni ed il tempo è passato senza che me ne accorgessi”.

“Ti va se ti offro qualcosa? Io ho sgranocchiato solo uno snack… Mio padre mi diceva sempre che a stomaco vuoto si riesce a pensare solo allo stomaco!”.

“Un uomo molto saggio”.

“Sì, molto… Poi mi diceva che le soluzioni più giuste vengono quando meno te lo aspetti… Dai andiamo così mi racconti quello che ti affligge”.

Vedo Clarke alzarsi dalla sedia e trascinarmi fuori dall’obitorio.

“Ti piace la cucina giapponese?” mi chiede.

“Sì, certo”, fatico a rispondere.

“Ottimo, ti porto nel mio ristorante preferito è proprio qui vicino, il Sushi Well, che ne dici se ti offro del buon sushi?”.

Nel giro di 10 minuti siamo già nel locale, ancora un po’ e corriamo per arrivare.

Il cameriere ci fa accomodare al tavolo ed ordiniamo. Io prendo il sake (nigiri di salmone), con un mix maki (riso, tonno, salmone e cetriolo) e il riso di pollo in salsa tariyaki ( _la mia preferita_ ). Mentre Clarke si dà al tamago (nigiri di omelette), con il sake maki (riso e salmone) e spaghetti misto mare alla piastra.

Messi via i menù vedo che Clarke appoggia i gomiti sul tavolo, incrocia le mani, e poi ci posa il mento, e mi sorride.

_Lexa… sarà un lungo pomeriggio._

“Allora cos’è che ti affligge detective capo?”.

Non rispondo subito, respiro profondamente, e la guardo dritta negli occhi perdendomi nel suo azzurro stupendo. Rimango quasi stregata dalla sua bellezza. Mi ridesto dal torpore in cui sono caduta e comincio a raccontarle tutto nei minimi dettagli sull’indagine che stiamo svolgendo. In quel lasso di tempo mi ascolta quasi rapita, senza mai interrompermi, nel frattempo arrivano le nostre ordinazioni e, tra un informazione e l’altra, delizio il palato con qualche boccone. E ovviamente, visto che non sono assolutamente in grado di mangiare con le bacchette, la faccio ridere diverse volte. Mi piace il suo sorriso, mi fa sentire bene. _Lexa il campo minato è dietro l’angolo… dai, fai la brava._

“Questo è quanto Clarke, tu che ne pensi?”.

“Beh, da quello che mi hai raccontato, quella serata di gala è un po’ troppo sospetta e fornisce un po’ troppi alibi, verificabili e non… Magari l’omicidio è avvenuto proprio lì?!?!”

“Sì… beh.. è quello che stavo pensando anche io” replico un po’ imbarazzata.

Guardo l’orologio e sono già le 16.30.

“Clarke si è fatto tardi, che dici di rientrare al distretto?”.

“Si forse è meglio se no ci danno per disperse”. _Altro che disperse, se la viene a sapere Anya sta cosa per me è la fine._

Vedo che esce senza pagare e il gestore del ristorante la saluta parlando in giapponese. La cosa più sorprendente è che Clarke risponde al saluto sempre parlando in giapponese. _Avete presente la mia mascella… è ufficialmente caduta tra i miei piedi ci vuole un cric per tirala su… ma chi è questa donna?!?!_

Cerco di ricompormi ma fallisco miseramente.

“Mah… Clarke… il conto?” quasi balbetto.

“Praticamente io e Yoshi siamo come fratelli eravamo all’università insieme… Poi sono andata da lui in Giappone, per lavoro, sono stata là due anni… per questo parlo giapponese… stando in quella nazione così tanto… volevo assolutamente capire cosa dicevano di me così mi sono rimboccata le maniche e l’ho imparato…”. _La mia mascella si sta decisamente scavando la fossa!!_

“Oggi offro io, la prossima volta tu ok?!? ... Guarda che ci conto!” mi dice voltandosi verso di me e facendomi l’occhiolino. _Oddio... aiuto!_

“Ma certo… e Clarke… Grazie… Voglio dire non grazie del pranzo…. Beh sì, anche per quello… ma grazie per avermi ascoltato, e consigliato… lo apprezzo molto… sul serio”. Replico timidamente, cercando di far capire alla bella dottoressa quanto sia stata importante questa ‘uscita’ per me.

“Quando vuoi… Lexa!”, esclama sorridendomi. _E io mi sciolgo all’istante_.

 


	4. Capitolo 4

#  CAPITOLO 4

 

Sono nell’ascensore appoggiata alla parete e non faccio altro che sorridere. Ripenso a poco fa. A Clarke. La sua presenza mi fa stare bene, è una sensazione che non provavo da un pezzo… sentimenti tipo... gioia… pace... serenità...

Persa nei miei pensieri non mi accorgo di arrivare alla scrivania con ancora un sorriso ebete stampato in faccia, e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. _Tranquilla ci pensa Anya a farmi tornare con i piedi per terra… quanto la odio quando fa così._

“Ehi, Commander… Commander… Ohi… Alice nel paese delle meraviglie torna tra noi…”, mi dice la mia partner sogghignando come una scema.

“Sì, sì… ci sono, ci sono… Che c’è?”.

“Beh è circa 2 minuti che cerchiamo di avere la tua attenzione e tu te ne stai lì, e sorridi come un’imbecille al niente… Sai ci stavamo preoccupando… Magari stai perdendo il senno!!” esclama Anya con tutto il suo tatto… _Praticamente nullo_.

“Anya piantala di dire cretinate!”, esclamo seccata.

“Comunque alla buonora eh… Commander… ti abbiamo cercato dovunque, volevamo tirare un po’ le somme e sapere come dovevamo procedere…”, interviene Gustus tirando fuori il lato della mia coscienza.

“Ragazzi, avevo bisogno di schiarirmi le idee… e così sono uscita per vedere se ne venivo a capo”.

“Da sola?” mi chiede Anya con un tono malizioso.

“Beh.. sì certo da sola, perché? Con chi avrei dovuto uscire?”. _Balla colossale spero almeno di avergliela data a bere_.

“E allora perché stavi sorridendo quando sei arrivata?”, continua Anya infilando il coltello nella piaga.

“Perché adesso è vietato sorridere in questo distretto? Rimaniamo concentrati ragazzi”. Dico cercando di tagliare corto.

“Sarà, ma non me la bevo e così oggi siamo a quota due… Non hai scampo sorella!”. La incenerisco con lo sguardo e mi avvicino alla lavagna.

“Mentre voi eravate a pranzo, ho analizzato tutte le prove e le deposizioni, e a mio avviso ( _e non solo mio_ ) l’omicidio è avvenuto alla cena di gala. Ora, se riuscissimo a trovare le stesse fibre del tappeto e/o dell’asciugamano, magari potremmo avere un mandato per perlustrare da cima a fondo quell’hotel così prestigioso… Ma il capitano mi ha detto che l’hotel è off limit per il giudice, e che dobbiamo procurarci delle prove valide e non indiziarie se no addio mandato... Allora come facciamo a procurarci questi tasselli del puzzle… Avete delle idee?” chiedo speranzosa al mio team.

Gustus si illumina e comincia a sorridere.

“Che ne dite di un’operazione sotto copertura?”.

“Spiegaci Gustus...” lo incito a continuare incuriosita.

“Beh, ci possiamo infiltrare… non so... ad esempio una coppia di ricconi che è in città per un viaggio di affari… dove alloggia solitamente?”.

“Al Lotte Palace”, rispondiamo all’unisono tutti e tre.

“Ottima idea Gus!” esclamo.

“Andiamo per esclusione. Anya e Lyncol sono fuori gioco, li conoscono già come poliziotti. Io direi che sono abbastanza vecchio per queste cose, quindi mi escludo a priori… quindi rimani tu detective capo! Abbiamo saputo della storiella che hai rifilato alla signora Quinn sulla modella… ma anche se è possibile e anche molto falsa…” conclude Gustus con la sua meticolosa analisi. Uccido con lo sguardo Lyncol e vedo che prima mi sorride poi abbassa lo sguardo…

“Ok, ovviamente era una balla, dovevo smontarla quella befana. Comunque per la tua idea Gus, credo si possa fare, posso andare da sola… e con l’aiuto di auricolari e videocamere… mi potete dare una mano dal furgone… Bisogna che parli prima con il capitano e spieghi tutta la faccenda, se no, addio alla autorizzazione”.

“Piano… piano, non così in fretta Lexa”, mi frena Anya. La guardo stranita con un punto di domanda stampato sul viso.

“Io non credo che passeresti tanto inosservata da sola, hai bisogno di un partner”, continua la mia migliore amica sogghignando maliziosamente. _Ok dove vuoi arrivare Anya?_

“E chi mi suggerisci?” le domando.

“Raven mi sembra una buona scelta”, interviene innocentemente Lyncol.

“No, Lync, Raven ci serve nel furgone”, gli risponde apaticamente Anya.

“Io pensavo di chiedere…”. Non la faccio finire perché ho già capito dove vuole arrivare.

“NO… Anya, assolutamente… NO!”, sbotto infuriata al solo pensiero.

“Perché no, Lexa… Se chiediamo alla patologa, potrà darti una mano per le fibre, è il suo mestiere analizzare e osservare i dettagli no?! È la scelta più giusta e tu lo sai”.

“No Anya, non insistere… Forse ti sei dimenticata che lei non è un poliziotto, sarebbe troppo pericoloso, troppo rischioso esporla così tanto… Non me la sento… E poi scusa, l’ho appena conosciuta, e le chiedo di partecipare ad una missione (pericolosa) sotto copertura in cui siamo una coppia di coniugi in viaggio per lavoro? Ma ti sembra possibile che Clarke accetti una cosa del genere?”.

“E perché mai non dovrei farlo?”. Esclama una voce dietro di noi.

 _Ok, in quanto a figure di mer… ne sto collezionando un bel po', dovrei cominciare a tenere un bel diario._ Divento completamente violacea in faccia, e quando mi giro vedo Clarke che sorride. _E... adesso?_

“Beh vedi è d’accordo anche lei!” afferma Anya, rincarando la dose di imbarazzo che mi pervade.

Cerco di riprendere fiato e ricompormi un minimo.

“Anya, piantala…”, sbuffo con un filo di voce.

Alzo lo sguardo e mi rivolgo alla bellissima dottoressa.

“Clarke, grazie per la tua disponibilità ma ritengo di potercela fare anche da sola, e poi sarebbe troppo pericoloso… E, tra parentesi, non so neanche se il capitano approverebbe un simile piano…”.

“Beh ti confermo che il capitano approva in pieno, purché si risolva alla svelta il caso!”, esclama Indra Jones alle nostre spalle. _Cavolo cos’è oggi la giornata delle imboscate… tutti che arrivano da dietro e mi fanno fare delle figure di mer…!!_

“Ma capitano… Forse è un po’ troppo pericoloso per la dottoressa, un’operazione sotto copertura…”.

“Detective Woods, io credo che con tutti gli occhi puntati su di voi, la dottoressa Griffin sarà più che al sicuro… e credo che questa operazione possa dare una svolta al caso… Le ricordo che se non riusciamo ad ottenere un mandato per quel dannatissimo hotel siamo in un vicolo cieco…”, asserisce perentoriamente Indra.

“Ma capitano…”. Obietto ancora ma senza ottenere risultati.

“Adesso basta… Lexa…”. Quando lei mi chiama per nome non c’è più niente da fare.

Il capitano Jones fa qualche passo in avanti e si avvicina alla patologa.

“Dottoressa Griffin, prima di dare il via a tutta questa operazione, voglio che sia assolutamente convinta, e sicura dei rischi che corre accettando di partecipare ad una operazione sotto copertura”, le dice con il suo solito tono gentile ma che non ammette repliche.

“Grazie della premura capitano, ho compreso perfettamente la situazione, e sono consapevole dei rischi”, replica Clarke.

“Molto bene, allora possiamo procedere… Mi raccomando tenetemi informata”.

“Sì, certo capitano” rispondo con quel filo di voce che mi rimasto.

Ingoio diverse volte prima di riprendermi completamente da questa situazione. Inspiro e espiro fino a che non ho il controllo di me stessa, sono passati pochi minuti ma a me sembrano ore.

“Ok ragazzi… C’è del lavoro da fare, domani andiamo in scena… Anya vai da Raven ed aggiornala sul piano, ovviamente dille di preparare sia la strumentazione del furgone che quella che dovremo indossare io e la dottoressa”.

“Sì, vado subito Commander”, replica sogghignando a più non posso.

“Gustus tu prepara il furgone, Raven avrà sicuramente bisogno di una mano, sai come è fatta, di solito si porta dietro l’intero laboratorio”.

“Ok, nessun problema”.

“Lyncol, tu attaccati al telefono e prenota una camera… al Lotte Palace per… le signore Woods”, gli dico arrossendo dall’imbarazzo. _Cavolo... non è che avete una pala da prestarmi?? Avrei giusto la necessità di sotterrarmi!_

“Ok, lo faccio subito… nessuno problema”, replica Lyncol con un sorriso.

“Grazie Lync”.

Mi volto lentamente e incontro due occhioni azzurri che continuano a sorridermi. _Ragazzi… andiamo… se oggi volete uccidermi vi presto la mia Glock così evitiamo tutta sta sofferenza e non ne parliamo più._ Deglutisco più e più volte, cerco di ricompormi, e di trovare le parole giuste per rompere questo silenzio fatto di sguardi ed imbarazzi. Mi avvicino di qualche passo verso la dottoressa.

“Clarke… Sei sicura? Potrebbe essere molto pericoloso… Se ti succedesse qualcosa non riuscirei mai a perdonarmelo…”, le chiedo, arrivando quasi a sussurrare le ultime parole della frase. Non riesco più a sostenere il suo sguardo così abbasso il mio. _Oggi sono decisamente affascinanti i miei piedi_!

Con la coda dell’occhio noto che Clarke si avvicina ulteriormente a me. Mi prende delicatamente il mento e mi costringe a guardala negli occhi. _Ok, questa è una vera e propria congiura…_

“Lexa, sono più che sicura. Ho fiducia in te e nella squadra, tranquilla non mi succederà niente finché avrò te… o meglio, voi al mio fianco”. Sorride cercando di tranquillizzarmi, in realtà le sue parole sono una vera scossa elettrica per me… il cuore comincia a tempellarmi nel petto in un modo assurdo.

“Ok, ci proverò… a tranquillizzarmi intendo…”, borbotto cercando di calmarmi.

“Clarke, lo so che è tardi… ma… visto che abbiamo poco tempo per prepararci, per l’operazione, occorre che ti spieghi alcune cose… Prometto che cercherò di essere breve, così potrai andare a casa ad un orario decente”, le dico riacquistando un po’ di quel tono professionale che ormai credevo disperso.

“Nessun problema, tanto non ho nessun impegno, possiamo stare qui anche tutta la notte se vuoi…”, risponde ammiccandomi. _E questa come diavolo la catalogo?!?… come proposta indecente?!?_

“Chi è che deve star qui tutta la notte?”, chiede Anya sarcasticamente. _Ah di bene in meglio ci mancava solo lei!_

“Anya, nessuno rimarrà qui tutta la notte… Ho chiesto alla dottoressa se può rimanere un po’ di più stasera, perché le voglio spiegare bene come si svolgono le operazioni sotto copertura… Ma se preferisci, puoi rimanere tu....Così le illustri la cosa dettagliandola meglio!”. Ribatto in tono sarcastico. _Quando voglio la so mettere in buca_.

“Lexa, e poi chi me li paga gli straordinari… no, no, ti lascio tutto il DIVERTIMENTO!”, esclama enfatizzando l’ultima parola della frase.

“A quasi dimenticavo ho aggiornato Raven. Cavolo Lex, dovevi vederla, sembrava una bimba di cinque anni il giorno di Natale. Non sta più nella pelle per questa operazione… allestire il furgone… la sorveglianza… smanettare su tutti i suoi computer… Per me non è molto sana di mente! Comunque ha detto che entro stasera sarà tutto pronto!”.

“Lo sai com’è fatta Raven, è il nostro genio incompreso. Comunque grazie.”

“A domani Lex”.

“Ciao Anya a domani”, la saluto e poi mi giro verso la scrivania prendendo dei fogli in mano. Mi volto giusto in tempo per vedere la scenetta della mia migliore amica. _Dio, quando vorrei ucciderla quando fa così!!!_

Anya prende la sua giacca e passa vicino a Clarke.

“A domani dottoressa”, dice Anya ammiccandole e poi si gira verso di me continuando ad ammiccare. _Che dite ha_ _qualcosa nell’occhio…_ _Secondo me sì!_ Lo sguardo di Clarke è un po’ sorpreso dal gesto ma non si fa troppi scrupoli a rispondere per le rime.

“A domani Anya, passa una buona serata… la mia lo sarà di sicuro”. _Presto, la pala di prima, se continuo a scavare ancora un po’ arrivo in Cina!!_ Vedo che Anya sgrana gli occhi e mi guarda quasi con il volto di chi sta per dire un’altra cavolata ( _sai che novità_ ), ma questa volta ha la decenza di tacere, e con un timido cenno di ringraziamento se ne va.

Una scekerata generale ai miei due neuroni rimasti, che stavano momentaneamente ballando la hula nel mio cervello, e si riprende.

“Ooook, Clarke se vuoi seguirmi, possiamo andare nella saletta ristoro a parlare”.

“Perché no… ti seguo!”.

Dopo qualche minuto siamo sedute l’una di fronte all’altra, al tavolo della sala ristoro, con una tazza dello schifosissimo caffè della centrale tra le mani. Sospiro pesantemente prima di cominciare, ma alla fine mi decido, continuando a fissare la mia tazza. _Non ce la potrei mai fare a sostenere questo discorso guardandola negli occhi… Non scherziamo!!!_

“Ok… Allora… Cominciamo dalle basi. Le operazioni sotto copertura sono, per certi versi, molto complicate… perché quasi tutto il tempo devi interpretare un ruolo, tipo un’attrice per intenderci, ma però rimanendo sempre concentrata sul tuo compito… ovvero osservare e prendere nota dell’ambiente intorno a te, fare domande specifiche… ma senza esagerare, a quante più persone puoi senza però destare sospetti… e sempre tenendo occhi e orecchie aperte… Fin qui è tutto chiaro?” le chiedo, alzando leggermente lo sguardo. Clarke annuisce e non smette un attimo di fissarmi. E i miei occhi più veloci della luce ritornano a guardare la bellissima tazza che ho tra le mani. _Patetica a livelli disumani… Ma va beh!_

“Bene… La nostra copertura sarà di una coppia sposata, molto molto ricca, le signore Woods per l’appunto, in viaggio di affari…”, comincio a dire, con una notevole difficoltà nel tenere a freno il colore della mie guance.

“Il motivo di questa copertura è presto detto… L’hotel Lotte NY Palace ha una clientela selettiva e soprattutto molto facoltosa… Nello specifico gli uomini e le donne di affari più potenti degli Stati Uniti, accompagnati sempre dalle rispettive mogli e mariti, alloggiano sempre in questo albergo quando vengono a New York…”

“Capisco… Ma … allora Lexa, perché volevi andarci da sola? E’ abbastanza evidente che avresti dato nell’occhio..” mi chiede interrompendo il mio monologo.

“Beh, non volevo trascinarti in tutto questo casino… è pericoloso Clarke!”. Alzo lo sguardo e lo inchiodo al suo, mostrando tutta la mia preoccupazione.

“E poi perché sicuramente sarà molto imbarazzante…”, continuo quasi in un sussurro.

Clarke appoggia la sua mano sul mio braccio. _E da qui sono scintille… elettricità pura!_

“Tranquilla… se è per me che ti preoccupi… ho fatto ben di peggio, andremo alla grande, vedrai…”, ribatte con un sorriso sulle labbra. Sto per ringraziarla ma lei non me ne dà il tempo e riprende il suo discorso.

“Ovviamente… ho intenzione di sfruttare la situazione… e di chiedere alla mia bella mogliettina… se fra tutte le nostre indagini… io possa ritagliarmi un attimo e fare un saltino nel reparto ‘Salute e Benessere’ per un bel massaggio…”, afferma la dottoressa con una faccia da cucciolo abbandonato.

“Non credo che il capitano sarà molto d’accordo con questa ‘distrazione’ economicamente molto dispendiosa per il dipartimento”, le rispondo non trattenendo un sorriso. Scoppiamo a ridere tutte e due, alleggerendo notevolmente la tensione che si è creata… Ma la mia mente rimane focalizzata su una frase detta poco fa da Clarke… ‘Mia bella mogliettina’. _Altro che campo minato, siamo proprio in guerra… in prima linea… Non ce la posso fare._

“Un’ultima cosa Clarke… saremo sorvegliate a vista e dovremo indossare anche un microfono… quindi, se per qualche assurdo motivo ci dovessimo separare… e tu dovessi avere bisogno di aiuto, non esitare a far saltare la copertura e chiamare rinforzi subito, ok?”. Alzo di nuovo lo sguardo sulla dottoressa, e, per una volta tanto, non vi è incertezza nei miei occhi.

“Parlo sul serio Clarke”.

“Ok Lexa te lo prometto”. Mi risponde guardandomi a sua volta negli occhi senza un barlume di titubanza o insicurezza.

“Si è fatto tardi, forse è meglio che andiamo, domani sarà una giornata molto lunga”, le dico alzandomi dalla sedia, e riponendo la tazza nel lavandino.

“Lexa… Prima di andare, io avrei una domanda!”, esclama Clarke ancora seduta. Mi giro verso di lei, e la sua espressione è decisamente imbarazzata. Questa volta è lei che abbassa lo sguardo sulla sua tazza. Mi avvicino al tavolo e la guardo… è proprio bellissima. _Concentrata Lexa… Cavolo mi mancava questa parola!_

“Sì, certo Clarke, chiedi pure!”.

“Visto che fingeremo di essere sposate…”. _Eccola che arriva… l’onda anomala che mi investirà… ho già perso 10 anni di vita solo con il preambolo_.

“… Beh… come dobbiamo comportarci? Mi spiego meglio … ovviamente quando saremo in pubblico, ci guarderanno e dovremo fingere di essere una coppia felicemente sposata… quindi come facciamo per quanto riguarda le effusioni… baci… abbracci?”. Mi domanda inchiodando il suo sguardo nel mio. _Ok sono ufficialmente morta… E adesso che le rispondo??? Che può fare tutto quello che vuole con me?? LEXA! Ma che dici?!!_

“Ehm… beh… Ovviamente in camera saremo più a nostro agio… di solito le suite sono enormi e io posso tranquillamente dormire sul divano… Per quanto riguarda quando siamo in pubblico, devo ammettere che non ci avevo pensato ( _Grande Balla!!!_ )… La cosa è decisamente imbarazzante… Ma credo che con qualche bacio sulla guancia e qualche abbraccio dovremmo risolvere il tutto, senza destare troppi sospetti”, le rispondo quasi sorridendo. _Beh tutto sommato non me la sono cavata poi così male… che dite?_

Vedo Clarke che si alza e ripone la sua tazza.

“Beh… direi che sono favorevole alla tua idea…” replica avvicinandosi a me un po’ troppo pericolosamente.

“Quindi direi… che dobbiamo fare un po’ di pratica…”. Non faccio in tempo a metabolizzare la sua frase, che mi ha già abbracciato e mi lascia un dolcissimo bacio sulla guancia. Le sue labbra sono morbide e soffici e il contatto mi scatena dei brividi lungo tutta la schiena. Istantaneamente sgrano gli occhi e la mia faccia assume una tonalità rosso acceso tipo un campanello di allarme. _Mi sa che ho bisogno dei pompieri… sto andando letteralmente a fuoco._ Clarke, si stacca leggermente dal mio viso rimanendo sempre abbracciata a me. Mi guarda e poi scoppia a ridere. _Ok il mio diario delle figure di mer… sta diventando un volume della Treccani…_ _Non so se mi spiego._

“Mi sa che ci vorrà molta, molta pratica… se ogni volta che mi avvicino a te e ti do un bacio reagisci così, non la daremo a bere a nessuno Lexa”, afferma la dottoressa ancora sorridendo.

“Ah… beh… hai ragione scusami, e che è passato un po’ di tempo… e in questi giorni sono molto distratta… Mi impegnerò di più promesso”. Detto questo mi avvicino e sono io stavolta che le bacio la guancia. Anche se con nonchalance accusa il ‘colpo’, noto che le guance di Clarke diventano leggermente rosa.

“Beh così va molto meglio, tesoro!” esclama la dottoressa ancora tra le mie braccia. _Ok al ‘tesoro’, le mia gambe hanno vacillato un po’ ma nessuno se ne è accorto e voi mi raccomando… bocca cucita._

Accompagno Clarke al parcheggio.

La saluto e faccio per raggiungere la mia macchina. Ma lei mi afferra la mano ed intreccia le sue dita alle mie. Io mi volto di scatto. Guardando prima le nostre mani intrecciate, e poi lentamente alzo lo sguardo e torno a perdermi nei suoi occhi azzurri. Un ghigno malizioso si stampa sul viso della dottoressa.

“Ehi tesoro…”. _Ci risiamo._

“… Non vorrai mica andare via senza avermi dato il bacio della buonanotte!”, esclama Clarke sogghignando. Deglutisco a fatica, per non parlare del respirare, non mi ricordo più quasi come si fa. Ma mi ridesto, pronta a rispondere.

“Ammettilo… ti stai divertendo come una matta? …Intendo… a mettermi a disagio”, affermo avvicinandomi di un altro passo.  

Lei mi sorride in faccia. _Dio... che bel sorriso_. E io mi avvicino per un ‘casto’ bacio sulla guancia.

“Buonanotte Clarke”. Mi dirigo verso la macchina e mentre sono di spalle mi chiama.

“Lexa… hai ragione mi sto divertendo da pazzi… ma non a metterti a disagio! Buonanotte anche a te tesoro”, quasi mi urla salendo nella sua auto.

_Ah andiamo bene, almeno qualcuno si diverte in tutta questa storia… Ma se non si diverte a mettermi a disagio, allora in cosa si sta divertendo?... Helloooo!! Ma ci sei o ci fai Lexa… svegliati un pochino… e riprendi il possesso dei tuoi neuroni… anche perché la hula è passata di moda… e anche da un pezzo. Che cavolo ti prende quando sei con Clarke? Hai il cervello in pappa? Vedi di riprendere le tue facoltà mentali e rimetterti in careggiata._

Odio la mia coscienza, ma ha ragione da vendere l’operazione di domani è pericolosa e devo rimanere concentrata, anche se so già che sarà durissima. Io sono il detective capo e la protezione del mio team… tutto il mio team, è la priorità.

 


	5. Capitolo 5

#  CAPITOLO 5

 

Mi sveglio nel cuore della notte, urlando.

Sono in un bagno di sudore.

“Costia…”, sospiro amaramente. I miei occhi non riescono a trattenere tutte le lacrime che cadono inesorabilmente e mi bagnano il viso.

L’incubo che, per questi due anni, mi ha tenuto compagnia quasi ogni notte, è tornato…

“Mi manchi Costia… Non riesco a lasciarti andare…”. Ancora in lacrime cerco di sdraiarmi di nuovo, mi abbraccio le gambe mettendomi in posizione fetale, sperando di tranquillizzarmi un po’. Riesco ad addormentarmi non so neanche io come. Comunque, un’ora prima del suono della sveglia, riapro gli occhi. Visto la notte tremenda… stanca di soffrire sdraiata a letto, mi alzo ed esco per il mio jogging. Nonostante la spossatezza per la notte insonne, riesco a godermi la corsa… non so come, ma mi rimette sempre a nuovo correre, infatti mi riprendo alla grande… _Oh forse è una mera speranza la mia_.

Rientro nell’appartamento, vista l’ora, dedico un po’ più di tempo a me stessa facendomi una lunghissima doccia rigenerante. Vedo le gocce d’acqua scivolarmi sul corpo, come a volermi portar via ogni tipo di pensiero e/o preoccupazione… e in parte ho la sensazione che ci riescano. In una maniera a me ignota riesco ad isolarmi completamente dal mondo esterno… il rumore dell’acqua mi fa da sottofondo, mi sento cullata e al sicuro. Questo limbo, purtroppo però, dura poco, il suono di una sirena proveniente dall’esterno mi riporta bruscamente alla realtà. E mio malgrado esco dalla doccia. Mi asciugo e mi vesto con una lentezza esagerata, ma alla fine sono pronta ad uscire. Solita fermata allo Starbucks, questa volta prendo sia quello per Clarke che quello per Octavia, non si sa mai. _Oggi senza caffè non ce la potrei proprio fare_.

Arrivo al distretto ed Anya non mi da tregua, e mi tempesta di domande su ieri sera.

“Allora… raccontami… come è andata ieri con la bella dottoressa?”.

“Anya… buongiorno anche a te…”.

“Sì, sì, buongiorno… dai sono curiosa, com’è andata?”, insiste la mia migliore amica.

“Anya, proprio non è giornata, te lo chiedo per favore, smettila… Poi dobbiamo prepararci per l’operazione… Nel pomeriggio dobbiamo muoverci…”.

“Ma che fretta c’è, abbiamo tutto il tempo… Raven e i ragazzi devono ancora sistemare qualcosa nel furgone”.

“Ecco appunto, forse è il caso di dargli una mano… non pensi!?!”, esclamo sarcasticamente, mentre cerco di sistemare la scrivania.

“Ma dai Lexa…”. _Non ci vedo più_.

“BASTA ANYA!!!!”, sbotto urlando, facendo girare tutti al distretto. _L’incubo e la notte insonne mi hanno decisamente scosso_.

“Scusami, Anya… non volevo urlare”. Il mio è quasi un sussurro questa volta.

La mia partner mi guarda in faccia e capisce tutto.

“Gli incubi sono tornati vero?”, mi chiede retoricamente.

Annuisco quasi impercettibilmente. Anya mi mette una mano sulla spalla e mi sorride gentilmente.

“Ora non pensarci, abbiamo del lavoro da fare… E poi è appena arrivata tua moglie…”. Le sorrido timidamente, la ringrazio con lo sguardo. Anya è insostituibile, è la mia migliore amica, e per certi versi mi conosce meglio di me stessa… si è vero a volte vorrei davvero ucciderla… ma ironia della sorte senza di lei non riuscirei a tirare avanti.

“Ok, vado dai ragazzi… magari hanno bisogno del mio aiuto”. Ammicca e se ne va.

Mi giro e trovo gli occhi di Clarke che mi fissano in modo a dir poco preoccupato. Cerco di fare finta di niente. Ma so benissimo che Clarke non è stupida.

“Buongiorno dottoressa… stavo per scendere a portare il caffè… a mia moglie”, le dico sorridendo, cercando di mascherare il mio stato d’animo.

“Buongiorno a te… grazie per il caffè… tutto bene?”, mi chiede incerta.

“Sì, tutto a posto, Anya ogni tanto mi fa perdere le staffe, ma niente di grave è tutto sistemato”. Clarke come previsto non si beve la balla che ho appena tentato di rifilarle. Si avvicina di qualche passo e mi accarezza il viso. _Ancora scintille e fuochi d’artificio che mi fanno quasi rinascere_.

“Sicura? Hai il volto stanco…”.

Metto la mia mano sulla sua, ancora sulla mia guancia, per tranquillizzarla.

“Non ti preoccupare, è tutto ok. Adesso però andiamo in laboratorio dobbiamo prepararci”. Il mio tono è molto dolce ma allo stesso tempo autoritario. Clarke decide di lasciar perdere e di questo la ringrazio mentalmente.

Ci vuole l’intera mattinata per la preparazione… un ultimo ripasso al piano, il cambio dei vestisti, l’allestimento del furgone, ed infine la sistemazione dei microfoni… per questa cosa Raven ci ha fatto un po’ impazzire, è troppo pignola, ed infatti ci ha messo letteralmente una vita a sistemarli… ma alla fine era soddisfatta del suo lavoro.

“Ecco così sono perfetti, non si notano e anche se vi cambiate non ci dovrebbero essere problemi!” esclama soddisfatta Raven.

“Un’ultima cosa, se li doveste togliere, per qualsiasi motivo, ad esempio una doccia, occhio alla linguetta… questa qui, se la rompete addio microfono, e quando la rimettete deve essere sempre rivolta verso l’alto, questo e quanto!”, si raccomanda Raven. Le sorrido e le do una pacca sulla spalla.

Alla fine siamo tutti pronti. Sono decisamente più rilassata e concentrata e questo è un bene. E che dire del nostro outfit… mi viene in mente solo una parola… WOW! Il solo guardare Clarke fa male agli occhi, è di una bellezza accecante. Indossa un abito da giorno rosso, che sembra fatto su misura, le risalta ogni curva e purtroppo per me non lascia molto spazio all’immaginazione… _Non so se mi spiego!_ Io invece indosso un banale tailleur con pantalone nero, e una camicia bianca quasi trasparente sotto la giacca abbinata. Lo spettacolo da guardare tra noi due è sicuramente lei… o almeno per me. Forse però lei non la pensa allo stesso modo. Infatti, dal riflesso dello specchio, la vedo avvicinarsi a me.

“Ehi detective… ma sei bellissima!” esclama Clarke alle mie spalle. Inutile dire che il mio viso si colora istantaneamente di un rosso acceso, e l’imbarazzo si impossessa di me. _Cominciamo bene_ … _Cavolo Clarke ma ti sei vista?!? Sei tu quella bellissima! Magari se tu lo dicessi ad alta voce invece di pensarlo solamente non sarebbe una brutta idea.. no?!?!_

“Beh… anche tu non sei niente male!”, ribatto ammiccandole guardandola dallo specchio. _Salvata in corner_.

Mi giro e le porgo il braccio.

“Signora Woods vogliamo andare?” domando sorridendole.

“Ma certo signora Woods con piacere”. Scoppiamo a ridere tutte e due. Sì, sto decisamente meglio. La tristezza e il dolore provocati dai miei incubi sono ancora dentro di me, ma ora mi sento più serena… e il merito è tutto di questa magnifica donna al mio fianco. _Grazie Clarke_.

 

///

 

Ci dirigiamo al parcheggio sotterraneo del distretto. Uscite dall’ascensore troviamo ad aspettarci una limousine scintillante… e come autista un aitante Lyncol ci viene incontro con un sorriso a trentadue denti… è vestito con un bellissimo completo da chauffeur con tanto di berretto a tema.

“Madame Woods…” ci saluta facendo un inchino.

Io e Clarke ci mettiamo a ridere a più non posso mentre saliamo in macchina. Ci ricomponiamo quasi immediatamente. Neanche il tempo di partire che Clarke mi afferra la mano ed intreccia le nostre dita… si gira e mi guarda con i suoi occhi magnetici. Io inizialmente rimango sorpresa del gesto, ma alla fine stringo la presa, cercando di tranquillizzarla. Sembra molto spaventata, nonostante abbia fatto di tutto per mostrarsi spavalda, posso vedere la tensione sul suo viso. Continuo a stringergliela per tutto il tempo, il mio pollice va in automatico e traccia dei cerchi invisibili sul dorso della sua mano.

“Andrà tutto bene Clarke… fidati di me”. Lei mi guarda e con un timido sorriso annuisce.

Il viaggio è abbastanza veloce, in neanche 10 minuti siamo davanti all’albergo.

Lyncol interpreta la sua parte e ci apre lo sportello aiutandoci ad uscire. _Che lo show abbia inizio!_

“Ragazzi prova microfono…”.

“Ti sentiamo forte e chiaro Lexa”, risponde Raven dal furgone.

“Clarke dovresti dire qualcosa anche tu”. Mi giro verso di lei e le porgo il braccio.

“Ah… sì… certo, prova 1, 2, 3… Ciao ragazzi!”, esclama un po’ impacciata.

“Ciao dottoressa… tranquilla… ti sentiamo forte e chiaro… quindi un consiglio: occhio a quello che dici…” avvisa Anya intervenendo nella conversazione.

“Anya, non cominciare per favore”. La riprendo subito.

“Scusa Commander… ora mi metto buona, buona”.

“Sì mi piacerebbe veramente poterlo credere!” esclamo esasperata.

Entriamo nella hall del sontuoso albergo. E ci avviciniamo alla reception.

“Buongiorno signore, in cosa posso esservi utile?” ci domanda con estrema eleganza il concierge.

“Buongiorno a lei. Il mio nome è Lexa Woods e questa e mia moglie Clarke. Abbiamo una prenotazione ... se può controllare per cortesia”. Mi sono calata nella parte… ho cercato di mantenere un tono gentile ma anche fiero ed autoritario. _Insomma da riccona snob._

“Sì certo, un attimo che controllo”, replica ansiosamente l’uomo.

Vedo che batte nervosamente le dita sulla tastiera del computer. _Mi sembra di vedere Raven_.

Ad un certo punto l’uomo solleva il volto e deglutisce visibilmente imbarazzato. _Alè… cominciamo con i guai_ …

“Signora Woods… Vede… credo che il mio collega, abbia commesso un grosso errore con la prenotazione…”.

“Cosa intende dire? Qual è il problema?” gli chiedo sensibilmente preoccupata.

“Beh… le suite sono tutte esaurite, ed è rimasta solo la Honeymoon all’ultimo piano” ribatte il concierge cominciando a sudare freddo. _Cavolo la mia interpretazione è veramente di impatto ancora un po’ e lo faccio piangere_.

“E quindi?”, chiedo facendolo sudare ancora di più. _Devo ammettere che un po’ mi sto divertendo._

“Visto che l’errore è stato nostro, e di questo non so davvero come scusarmi… possiamo sistemarvi nella suite Honeymoon… se per voi può andar bene naturalmente… ovviamente al prezzo convenzionale di una suite”. Mi giro verso Clarke.

“Che ne dici tesoro?”.

“Per me va benissimo… tesoro”, replica Clarke stringendosi ancora di più al mio braccio.

“Perfetto, signore Woods grazie della comprensione”.

“Si figuri, nessun problema”.

“Allora la suite Honeymoon è la 2500 al piano VIP… l’ultimo il 25°… Ecco la scheda magnetica”.

Non faccio in tempo a ringraziarlo che riprende il discorso.

“L’ascensore che arriva direttamente al piano è da quella parte, occorre la scheda per arrivarci… E’ un piano riservato… Ovviamente i bagagli li farò portare immediatamente nella vostra stanza…”.

“La ringrazio infinitamente”, concludo salutandolo.

“Sempre a vostra disposizione signore, e buona permanenza”.

Ci avviamo verso l’ascensore. Inserisco la scheda e saliamo al 25° piano.

Appena entrate nella cabina noto subito la telecamera. Stringo ancora di più Clarke vicino a me e le accarezzo la mano sul mio braccio. Lei, sorpresa dal gesto, si volta a guardarmi… io, con nonchalance, le faccio un piccolo segno con la testa di guardare in alto sopra di me. Il suo sguardo ritorna sul mio e un ghigno malizioso le si stampa sul viso.

“La suite Honeymoon… eh? La cosa è veramente eccitante… Non trovi tesoro?”, mi chiede Clarke con un tono vagamente provocante. Si avvicina e mi bacia delicatamente la guancia.

 _Ok comincio a non capirci veramente più niente_. _Mi sa che i miei neuroni preferiscono ancora ballare la hula!_

“Ehm… ma si, certo”, me ne esco con una frase banale, sensibilmente a disagio.

“Ragazze… vi ricordo che ci siamo anche noi, e che siete in live mode”. La voce di Raven, nel nostro orecchio, ci ridesta entrambe.

Usciamo dall’ascensore e ci dirigiamo nell’unica camera del piano. Inserisco la scheda e apro la porta facendo accomodare prima Clarke.

“Oh mio dio, ma è a dir poco stupenda!” afferma Clarke con enfasi. Io la seguo a ruota.

“Caspita… è davvero bellissima questa suite, ed è anche enorme”. Ci giriamo un po’ intorno, e notiamo subito i nostri bagagli in un angolo. Praticamente è un appartamento, un salotto grande quasi come la mia casa, una camera matrimoniale con letto a baldacchino di circa 3 piazze. Per non parlare del bagno, con la jacuzzi e una doccia matrimoniale. Mai visto un lusso del genere.

Finito il giro di perlustrazione mi ritrovo a fissare Clarke. La vedo intenta a sistemare la sua valigia, estraendo vestiti e biancheria. Il mio viso diventa improvvisamente ‘abbronzato’, ed i famosi brividi tornano a farmi visita sulla schiena. Sentendosi fissata si volta verso di me ed inchioda il suo sguardo al mio… sorridendomi. _Beccata!_

“Tutto bene Lexa?”.

“Sì, sì, tutto bene… stavo solo pensando a come procedere”. _Grande balla!_

“Ed io che pensavo mi stessi fissando…” afferma Clarke tentando di provocarmi. Cerco di troncare la cosa sul nascere. Sennò per me è la fine.

“Rimaniamo sul pezzo, vuoi?!”. La mia non è una domanda.

“Ok, ragazzi… Anya, Gustus e Lyncol controllate a turno il perimetro, non voglio sorprese dell’ultimo minuto… tipo persone che ci possono smascherare”.

“Ok, faremo dei turni di un’ora” risponde Gustus.

“Raven, riesci ad infiltrarti nel sistema di sicurezza dell’hotel?”.

“Lexa, ma con chi credi parlare? Sono già dentro da prima che tu e la tua adorabile mogliettina metteste piede nella stanza” sbotta piccata l’informatica.

“Chiedo venia Raven! Comunque ottimo lavoro. Mi raccomando tieni sotto controllo tutte le videocamere, soprattutto le entrate e le uscite…”.

“Sono già live Commander!”, ribatte sogghignando.

“Ok, io e Clarke, ci cambiamo e andiamo a perlustrare un po’ l’albergo. Se non succede niente rapporto fra due ore, è tutto chiaro?” domando quasi retoricamente.

“Sì certo”, rispondono tutti all’unisono.

“Ok diamoci da fare!”.

Stacco un attimo l’audio dei microfoni e mi dirigo verso il divano crollandoci letteralmente sopra… mi sdraio e metto il braccio sugli occhi. Sento i passi di Clarke avvicinarsi. _Beh_ _con un tacco dodici è alquanto impossibile non farsi sentire!_ Anche se non la vedo percepisco il suo sguardo fisso su di me, e quasi prendo fuoco. È strano, sento la sua preoccupazione… Non so se per me… molto più probabilmente per l’operazione… ma io mi sento a pezzi, è pomeriggio inoltrato, e da stamattina non ho smesso un attimo di ‘correre’, ho solo bisogno di un attimo per ricompormi.

Non dice una parola si siede sul divano accanto a me è mi accarezza dolcemente i capelli.

Passa qualche minuto e sento il battito del mio cuore normalizzarsi.

“Ti va di raccontarmi cosa c’è che non va?” mi chiede dolcemente. Io abbasso il braccio che mi copre ancora il viso e la guardo. E di nuovo mi perdo nei suoi occhi. Mi metto a sedere e le prendo la mano con cui mi sta accarezzando.

“Clarke, ti dirò tutto… solo non adesso…”. Vedo il suo sguardo diventare triste.

“Ascoltami… devo rimanere concentrata sull’operazione per il nostro bene, prima riusciamo a trovare indizi validi prima riusciremo a risolvere questo caso… e prima potremo tornare alla nostra routine”. Il mio intento era quello di tirarla un po’ su… ma... come dire... ho fallito miseramente... quindi ci riprovo.

“Poi ogni promessa è debito… no?! Il prossimo pranzo lo devo offrire io, non ti ricordi più?” chiedo retoricamente.

“Ok ci sto. Ora mettiamoci al lavoro!”, enfatizza Clarke decisamente più tranquilla.

Ci cambiamo d’abito, sempre eleganti ma molto più comodi e confortevoli per il tipo di ricerca che ci apprestavamo a fare. In poco più di 10 minuti siamo pronte.

“Ok Clarke, ora dobbiamo analizzare bene la struttura dell’albergo, e ricercare il tipo di fibre che hai rilevato in laboratorio”.

“Lexa io comincerei dalla hall… e magari dare un’occhiatina anche alle sale per gli eventi”, suggerisce Clarke.

“Mi sembra un ottima idea, dai muoviamoci”.

Usciamo dalla stanza. Clarke si aggrappa al mio braccio stringendosi a me, molto più di prima. La guardo con uno sguardo interrogativo. E vedo che avvicina la sua bocca al mio orecchio.

“Tesoro, le telecamere sono anche nei corridoi”, sospira facendomi venire i brividi. _Ok è il caso di riprendere fuori la parola che mi piaceva tanto l’altro giorno… Concentrati Lexa!_

“Ma certo che sbadata, hai ragione tesoro”, affermo sorridendo.

Scendiamo nella hall e ci guardiamo un po’ in giro.

Troviamo il corridoio che porta sia alla zona benessere che alle varie sale per gli eventi. Riattivo il collegamento, che sbadatamente non avevo ancora acceso, e ci dirigiamo verso le sale.

“Raven, riesci a sapere in quale stanza hanno fatto la serata di gala della Azgeda Corporate?”.

“Ben tornate, era un po’ che non vi sentivo, e non offendere la mia intelligenza dicendo che non stavate parlando…”.

“Scusa Raven avevo bisogno di un attimo… Senza nessuno che mi parlasse nell’orecchio”. Ripenso a poco fa ricordando l’uscita dalla camera, mi giro verso Clarke e ci mettiamo a ridere.

“Sì, sì, come no! Comunque per rispondere alla tua domanda, dammi solo qualche minuto e ti recupero l’informazione… Ecco vediamo… Si, eccola qui… La sala si chiama ‘Imperiale’… E ti pareva l’ego di sta gente è veramente maniacale”. Borbotta Raven.

“Grande Rae… Ci stiamo andando proprio ora”.

“Ok vi seguo con le telecamere così evitiamo sorprese”. Replica l’informatica.

“Lexa è quella lì, sulla destra proprio dove c’è il bivio per la zona benessere… E quel tizio davanti alla porta di fianco chi è?” domanda Clarke bisbigliando ancora nell’orecchio. _Ed ancora brividi ed elettricità… oggi potrei tranquillamente fare la funzione del pannello solare!_ Certo che viste da fuori sembriamo veramente due sposine in luna di miele. Sto al gioco ed ora mi avvicino io al suo lobo, sospiro, e la sento leggermente tremare.

 _Chi di spada ferisce di spada perisce… Ok potevo trovare un detto migliore… ma comunque il concetto mi sembra chiaro_.

“Probabilmente è la guardia di sicurezza, e questo complica notevolmente il nostro compito”. Mi allontano dal suo orecchio baciandole la guancia. Questa volta sono le guance di Clarke a tingersi di rosso acceso ( _Con mia grossa soddisfazione)_. Si riprende subito e mi guarda negli occhi.

“Lexa ho un’idea. Tu fingi di andare verso la sala benessere ed io cerco di distrarlo, se riesco a farlo girare di spalle, puoi provare ad entrare nella stanza”.

“Potrebbe funzionare, ma mi sembra troppo pericoloso Clarke!”.

“Credi che non abbia mai flirtato in vita mia? Con un uomo poi… è tutto più facile…”. Rimango basita dalla sua affermazione. _Avete presente l’emoticon con la bocca a ‘o’… In questo momento la mia espressione è uguale_.

“Lexa posso gestirlo… tranquilla… Fidati di me. E poi sentirai ogni cosa dall’auricolare, o sbaglio?”. Continua ad insistere la dottoressa.

“Ok… ok, ma fai attenzione”. Si stacca dal mio braccio e io sento già che mi manca qualcosa.

“Ci vediamo dopo tesoro, farò in un attimo”, mi dice alzando il tono di voce in modo da farsi sentire anche dall’omone.

Io svolto l’angolo e fingo di guardare le vetrine nella zona benessere, prima di arrivare dalla receptionist.

Dopo pochi istanti sento la voce di Clarke nel mio orecchio ma è decisamente meno intensa sentita dall’auricolare.

“Mi scusi, può gentilmente indicarmi una toilette… devo rifarmi il trucco… A volte sono così sbadata che esco addirittura senza truccarmi… Una cosa assolutamente imperdonabile…”. _E questo lo chiama flirtare, l’approccio mi sembra molto deboluccio_.

“Se posso permettermi signora, con o senza trucco, rimane comunque affascinante!” esclama l’uomo.

“Oh ma che adulatore, la ringrazio”.

“Comunque per la toilette, deve andare dritto e poi svoltare a destra e poi a sinistra… effettivamente è un po’ complicato”.

“Non è che mi può accompagnare per favore”. Non la vedo ma secondo me sta facendo la sua faccia da cucciolo. Io l’ho vista solo una volta e mi ha conquistato all’istante.

“Veramente non potrei… Ma per lei posso fare uno strappo… Venga mi segua, da questa parte”.

_Ecco appunto._

Mi affaccio dall’angolo in cui mi ero rifugiata e vedo Clarke scortata dalla guardia, e la mia mascella è di nuovo a terra in attesa del cric. _Ma come diavolo ha fatto_!?

Continuo a sentire in sottofondo la voce della dottoressa che rigira come un calzino la guardia… letteralmente pende dalle sue labbra. Scuoto la testa e decido di darmi una mossa. Con nonchalance entro nella sala ‘Imperiale’ e richiudo prontamente la porta dietro di me, e comincio a guardarmi intorno.

La stanza, come era prevedibile, è gigantesca, ma per mia fortuna è anche deserta. Cerco di perlustrarla velocemente. Ci sono diverse porte che conducono ad altre camere, poi c’è il palco, e un piano rialzato. Apro quasi tutte le porte per vedere cosa c’è all’interno. Alcune stanze sono adibite a magazzino e altre invece a ripostigli per le pulizie. Nulla di rilevante. Salgo le scale rapidamente. Il soppalco è interamente ricoperto con della moquette, la sala sottostante invece è in parquet. _E se le fibre trovate in laboratorio appartenessero ad una moquette?_ Mi metto inchinino. Estraggo il mio coltellino, taglio un angolo di moquette e lo ripongo dentro un sacchetto, infilando poi la busta nella tasca della giacca. Poi mi affaccio alla ringhiera per aver la visione completa della sala. Comincio a scandagliarla, in cerca di qualcosa che attiri la mia attenzione. Dietro il palco ci sono delle zone d’ombra che mi insospettiscono. Scendo velocemente e mi dirigo verso l’area....lì vedo delle tende che ricoprono la parete. Faccio per scostarle quando una voce mi ferma.

“Non so davvero come ringraziarla per avermi accompagnato, guardi non so proprio come avrei fatto, è veramente un labirinto questo albergo”. _Brava Clarke_. Esco rapidamente dalla sala e mi infilo nuovamente nel corridoio della zona benessere, appena pochi attimi prima che ritorni la guardia.

“Clarke sono uscita, incontriamoci al bar della hall” sussurro nel microfono.

“Arrivo”.

Passano circa dieci minuti e ci incontriamo nel punto stabilito. _E lo show continua_.

“Ah tesoro se solo sapessi, la sala benessere è veramente uno spettacolo”, le dico abbracciandola. Lei si avvicina di nuovo al mio orecchio, molto…molto pericolosamente.

“Mi ci devi assolutamente portare, non possiamo andar via senza fare un bel massaggio… magari di coppia”, sussurra quasi con un filo di voce.

“Questo è un promemoria per le signore Woods: il resto della squadra sente ogni cosa che dite…” annuncia Raven telegraficamente. Io e Clarke ci mettiamo a ridere.

“Certo che lo sappiamo Rae, è la nostra scenetta per il barista”, mormoro tra i denti, avendo cura di non farmi sentire da orecchie indiscrete.

“Comunque… è l’ora del rapporto, che mi dite del perimetro?”.

“Abbiamo fatto i turni, ma non c’è niente da segnalare, i soliti ricconi che vanno e vengono all’ingresso, e i camion delle consegne sul retro”, replica Anya estremamente annoiata. 

“A dir la verità le consegne sono molto frequenti, prima sono arrivati ben tre camion… Anche se, da lontano, sembra tutto lecito”, interviene Lyncol.

“Gustus che ne pensi?” domando sussurrando.

“Terrei sottocchio la cosa ancora un paio d’ore, magari avvicinandoci un po’ di più, con le dovute precauzioni naturalmente”.

“Mi sembra un ottima idea… Mi raccomando prudenza ragazzi!”.

“Ma certo Lexa come sempre”, ribatte Anya.

“Raven tu che mi dici?”

“Beh sto analizzando i filmati delle telecamere e scandagliando il sistema interno dell’albergo per trovare eventuali anomalie, ma per il momento sembra tutto nella norma”.

“Ok, io nella sala ‘Imperiale’ ho trovato un pezzo di moquette che dovremmo fare analizzare in laboratorio, ma non ho ancora finito con quella stanza, io e Clarke ci riproviamo più tardi o al limite stanotte… Ora con nonchalance usciamo così ve lo passo… Anya tieniti pronta”.

Prendo per mano Clarke e intreccio le mie dite alle sue. _Ancora brividi a profusione ma il suo tocco mi da serenità… Comincia a piacermi un po’ troppo questa cosa… Concentrati Lexa… da brava!!!_

Ci dirigiamo verso l’ingresso. Usciamo e la conduco verso il furgone per una passeggiata, senza dare troppo nell’occhio, mentre passiamo vicino ad esso mi scontro volutamente con Anya e le consegno il sacchetto per il laboratorio.

“Ehi… ma stia attenta non vede dove va?” mi urla contro.

“Mi scusi tanto”, replico stando al gioco.

Io e Clarke continuiamo la passeggiata per un'altra mezzora circa. E poi ci decidiamo a rientrare.

“Ragazzi ormai è ora di cena, ci riaggiorniamo fra un paio d’ore se non succede nulla, ok?”.

“Ok Commander, e mi raccomando fate le brave voi due!” ribatte Anya volendo insinuare chissà cosa.

Clarke mi guarda e si mette a ridere.

Come prima cosa stacco i microfoni, per avere un po’ di pace.

Rientriamo nella suite e chiamo per la room service, già, perché no… ci facciamo portare la cena in camera.

 


	6. Capitolo 6

#  CAPITOLO 6

 

Sono seduta sul divano, tra le mani ho il fascicolo del caso. Lo sto leggendo per l’ennesima volta, ogni rapporto, ogni deposizione… Deve essermi sfuggito qualcosa, eppure niente, non trovo niente di niente… è veramente frustrante.

Clarke l’ho data per dispersa, infatti da quando siamo rientrate, si è rintanata in camera, e molto probabilmente è ancora a bagno nella Jacuzzi.

Bussano alla porta. Il suono mi ridesta. Vado ad aprire. È la room service. Il cameriere entra spingendo il carrello con le vivande al centro della camera.

“Grazie, adesso ci penso io”. Prendo dalla tasca una banconota da 10 dollari e l’allungo al cameriere, che mi ringrazia ed esce dalla stanza silenziosamente.

“Clarke?! È arrivata la cena”. Chiamo per avvertirla.

“ARRIVO!!” urla da dietro alla porta.

Sposto il carrello più vicino al divano, e mi rimetto davanti alle scartoffie. Sento la porta aprirsi, ma ho lo sguardo ancora sui fogli.

“Clarke, volevo chiederti una cosa… Ma invece di un tappeto, non è che potrebbe essere moque…”. Alzando lo sguardo verso la dottoressa le parole mi muoiono in gola. Clarke esce dal bagno, quasi a rallentatore, mentre si sta spazzolando ancora i capelli bagnati, indossando solo l’accappatoio. _Ragazzi… ditelo… su ditelo che non ne potete più di me e mi volete morta_.

Credo che la mia faccia vista dall’esterno sia uno spettacolo, mi cadono i fogli e rimango a bocca aperta.

Clarke vedendo la reazione che ha scaturito mi sorride maliziosa. _Lexa riprenditi… fai qualcosa… Si, ok ma che cosa? Non so per esempio potresti cominciare col chiudere la bocca… magari distogliere lo sguardo (così sembri una pervertita) e spiccicare qualche parola giusto per toglierti da questo imbarazzo_. La mia coscienza a volta è molto utile.

“Ehm… sì … ok…”, mormoro abbassando lo sguardo e raccogliendo i fogli che mi sono caduti.

Clarke si siede proprio di fianco a me. Continua a guardarmi con aria provocante, sorridendomi.

“Scusa… ma non ho capito, cosa mi stavi chiedendo?” replica la dottoressa. Mi alzo di scatto sensibilmente a disagio, e mi dirigo verso il carrello.

“Beh… no niente… ora che ne dici se mangiamo?”. Provo a sviare la figura da maniaca pervertita che ho fatto 5 secondi fa, sperando funzioni.

“Questa sì che mi sembra una buona idea”.

Comincio a sollevare i coperchi del carrello.

Abbiamo veramente una vasta scelta. Tre primi, tre secondi e altrettante pietanze a contorno, il dessert e lo champagne.   

“Ah però… di certo, non vogliono farci morire di fame. Da cosa vogliamo cominciare?” le chiedo decisamente più rilassata.

“Mi piacerebbe fare un assaggio dei primi” replica Clarke.

“Mi sembra un ottima idea. Ti va bene mangiare sul divano o preferisci che ci spostiamo sul tavolo?”.

“Se per te è ok, mi piacerebbe rimanere qui… Così riusciamo a chiacchierare meglio…”

“Nessun problema”. Preparati i piatti ne porgo uno a Clarke e mi siedo sul divano… però non troppo vicino a lei.

Regna il silenzio a parte il suono delle posate che cincischiano nel piatto.

“Che ne dici di un po’ di champagne?” rompe il silenzio Clarke.

“Perché no, visto che c’è, ne approfittiamo”. Mi alzo e stappo la bottiglia preparando i due calici. Gliene porgo uno.

“A cosa brindiamo?” domando.

“Uhm… al nostro incontro!”, esclama guardandomi dritta negli occhi. _Ok mi serve la famosa pala, devo fare una capatina anche in Giappone non si sa mai_.

“Ehm… sì certo… e anche ad una veloce risoluzione del caso!”.  

“Allora… cin, cin”.

Continuiamo a cenare passando poi al secondo e ai contorni.

Questa volta sono io a spezzare il silenzio.

“Prima ti volevo chiedere se le fibre rilevate in laboratorio possono appartenere o meno a della moquette?”.

“Uhm… non lo escluderei a priori, anche se onestamente non mi risulta che esistano moquette con del lino”.

“Beh… allora confido negli esami di laboratorio… Finito di mangiare, torno giù e provo ad infilarmi di nuovo nella sala ‘Imperiale’… questa volta però vado da sola”. Affermo riacquistando un po’ il mio tono autoritario.

“Scusa Lexa, e con la guardia come la metti? Io potrei esserti molto utile, e distrarla... come oggi… mi sembra di non essermela cavata poi così male... è stato quasi divertente flirtare con quel energumeno!” ribatte Clarke sorridendomi.

“Andiamo Clarke e tu quello lo chiami flirtare? Ricordi il microfono, ho sentito tutto… ci è andata bene che fosse un uomo... un tonto aggiungerei io”, dico enfatizzando l’ultima frase.

“Ah bene … e quindi secondo te io non saprei flirtare?”. Mi chiede alzando un sopracciglio, sembrando quasi irritata.

Quasi mi strozzo col cibo alla sua domanda.

“Ma no Clarke, non ho detto questo”. Cerco di salvarmi in corner.

Si sposta e si siede vicino a me, praticamente le nostre gambe sono incollate. Comincio a deglutire ripetutamente. Appoggia il suo piatto sul tavolino da caffè di fronte a noi. Mi volto verso di lei e i nostri sguardi si incrociano, continuando a fissarmi avvicina il suo volto al mio. _Eh adesso?!?… Il cuore ancora un po’ e mi esce dal petto._

Arriva a pochi centimetri dalla mia bocca.

È quasi un sussurro il suo… sospira sulle mie labbra in modo così provocante che rimango stordita dal gesto.

“Le mangi tutte le verdure?”. Allunga la sua mano e prende la mia ancora intenta a stringere la posata… la guida come se fossi un burattino… si avvicina ad una verdura rimasta nel mio piatto… la prende con la forchetta… e lentamente la porta verso la sua bocca, accostandola alle sue labbra che si aprono sempre con estrema lentezza per far entrare il cibo… non staccando mai quelle iridi azzurro cielo dalle mie. Sospira ancora a pochi centimetri della mie labbra, mordendosi quello inferiore. Quando le si stampa un sorriso compiaciuto sulla faccia e si allontana leggermente.

“Allora? Faccio così schifo a flirtare?” mi chiede sorridendo. Non riesco neanche a rispondere, i miei neuroni sono letteralmente deceduti hanno bisogno della rianimazione.

“Eh.. che flirtare con gli uomini è noioso, non mi diverte!” continua Clarke dandomi il colpo di grazia. _Tuffati l’acqua è calda… e io sto letteralmente bruciando_.

Cerco di riprendere fiato, invano, sono ancora in apnea. Provo a formulare una frase che non sia vagamente onomatopeica, con scarsi risultati.

“Ehm… uhm… ok…”, mormoro alzandomi quasi di scatto dal divano. Poi finalmente mi rimpossesso dei miei neuroni. _Ho prontamente chiamato i soccorsi e al ritmo di ‘Staying Alive’ li hanno rianimati._

“Devo contattare i ragazzi, per sapere se ci sono novità”. Cambio radicalmente discorso e riattivo il microfono. Vedo il volto di Clarke passare dal divertito al deluso in un batter d’occhio.

“Ehi ragazzi, che mi dite, novità?”. Chiedo al team.

“Ben ritrovato Commander… Io sto ancora cercando nel sistema dell’albergo… Mentre i ragazzi stanno tenendo d’occhio il perimetro!” replica Raven.

“Per quanto riguarda le consegne, abbiamo notato un camion che trasportava tessuti per rivestimenti interni... non siamo riusciti a vedere con precisione il contenuto però...”, interviene Gustus.

“Ragazzi, ho trovato qualcosa nel computer dell’albergo, sembra che per domani sia prevista una manutenzione straordinaria per la sostituzione di tappeti e moquette in alcune sale, ma purtroppo non specificano quali”, ci comunica l’informatica in tono quasi vittorioso. 

“E’ già qualcosa… Fra poco scendo e provo ad entrare nuovamente nella sala per finire la mia perlustrazione”, ribatto apaticamente. 

“Lexa io se fossi in te rimanderei la cosa a domani mattina presto…”.

“E perché mai Raven?”.

“Semplicemente perché stasera sembra che sia previsto, nella sala ‘Imperiale’, un grosso evento, e non credo sia consigliabile andare a ficcanasare… visto che è in onore dell’aeronautica militare e ci saranno un sacco di pezzi grossi… tra cui il sindaco e il capo della procura… Non so se mi spiego”.

“CAZZO… non ci voleva questo!” sbotto imprecando.

Clarke si gira verso di me con lo sguardo preoccupato. E con le labbra mima un “Cos’è successo?”.

Le faccio segno con la mano di aspettare un momento, e continuo con i ragazzi.

“Ok, allora per stasera non possiamo fare un granché andate a casa e riposatevi, ci aggiorniamo domani mattina verso le 6”.

“Aspetta… aspetta un attimo Lexa, prima di liquidarci così potresti almeno raccontarci come è stata la cena di questo lussuosissimo hotel?” mi chiede Anya con un tono a dir poco allusivo.

“Beh effettivamente sarei curiosa anche io. Cavoli, Lyncol ci ha procurato la pizza, ma anche se era buona è sempre della banale pizza”, concorda Raven.

“Mi limiterò a dirvi che era tutto molto buono, abbondante ed estremamente _rovente_!”, rispondo alle mie due curiose colleghe, enfatizzando l’ultima parola e voltandomi a guardare Clarke.

“In che senso rovente?”, mi domanda Anya incuriosita dalla cosa.

“Ragazzi buonanotte a domani”, ribatto evitando di rispondere e chiudendo la conversazione. Mentre spengo il collegamento sento ancora Anya e le sue obiezioni ma non mi importa.

Mi avvicino al divano dove Clarke è ancora seduta. Il suo viso mi scruta in cerca di risposte. E io non la faccio attendere oltre.

“Per stasera non possiamo fare più niente. Nella sala è previsto un grosso evento e non possiamo nel modo più categorico infiltrarci… ci sono personaggi tipo il sindaco e il capo della procura che mi conoscono bene!” esclamo avvilita.

“E quindi, ora che si fa?”.

“Se non ti dispiace io andrei a farmi una doccia, ne ho proprio bisogno” affermo guardandola distrattamente negli occhi.

“Non mi dispiace figurati, però io ti consiglio di provare la jacuzzi è favolosa!” esclama la dottoressa con un sorriso innocente sulle labbra. _Eh dai Clarke non sorridermi così, porca miseria!!_

“Beh… anche se mi piacerebbe sperimentare la jacuzzi è meglio una doccia veloce così ti libero la stanza in fretta e puoi riposare, domani dobbiamo svegliarci presto”.

“In merito a questo Lexa, pensavo… che se vuoi… puoi dormire tranquillamente nel letto con me… in fondo siamo due donne adulte… e quel letto è gigante… e non ha senso che ti sacrifichi a dormire in questo divano, per quanto comodo possa essere”. All’inizio c’è titubanza nella sua voce ma poi la sua sicurezza viene fuori. Io invece ho lo sguardo tra il perplesso e il preoccupato stampato sul volto. _E adesso che le rispondo? Ti ringrazio ma è meglio di no… non riuscirei a resistere alla tentazione di saltarti addosso, perché sei la donna più bella che abbia mai incontrato, sei terribilmente attraente, sensuale e provocante, e dio sai flirtare alla grande. Oddio... forse è meglio rispondere in un’altra maniera non mi sembra proprio il caso. Magari entro la serata però._

I miei tempi di risposta sono decisamente lenti.

Clarke mi sorride _(accidenti a lei)_ sicuramente divertita dalla mia espressione da ebete incapace di spiccicare una parola.

“Lexa… Stai tranquilla, non ho intenzione di saltarti addosso!”. _Cavolo ma ora legge anche nel pensiero… sono fottuta e non nel senso letterale._

“Ma io veramente... non credo sia il caso…” provo a borbottare una scusa qualunque ma non mi viene in mente niente.

“Seriamente per me non ci sono problemi, non è la prima volta che dormo con una donna”. _Ah ma allora…_

Improvvisamente mi viene un caldo spaventoso, le mie guance cominciano a bruciare, e non solo quelle, quindi propendo per l’unica soluzione possibile… la fuga.

“Beh… sì… ok... allora... vado a farmi la doccia”. Credo di aver stabilito un record nel raggiungere il bagno. Con la stessa velocità mi tolgo i vestiti e mi fiondo sotto il getto dell’acqua. Ripenso a stamattina e un timido sorriso si affaccia sul mio viso… oggi le docce sono la mia salvezza. Quasi mi addormento cullata dall’acqua, infatti la doccia veloce, dura quasi mezzora. Alla fine decido di uscire, afferro l’accappatoio e lo indosso. Un flash attraversa la mia mente. _I vestiti._ Tampono velocemente i capelli con l’asciugamano, ed esco in accappatoio alla ricerca di biancheria e pigiama, nella mia valigia. _Eh ops…_ Clarke è sotto le coperte appoggiata alla testiera del letto con un libro in mano… indossa i suoi _dannatissimi_ occhiali sexy, e una maglia dal collo largo che le lascia scoperta una spalla. _Cavolo…_

“Ehi…” esclamo. Vedo che si tira giù leggermente gli occhiali e mi guarda dalla testa ai piedi in un modo esageratamente provocante. _Ma la vuoi piantare Lexa… Che cavolo vai a pensare la tua è solo immaginazione…_

“Ehi a te… alla faccia della doccia veloce!” esclama con un sorriso sul volto.

“Beh… sì, scusami… mi stavo quasi addormentando sotto il getto dell’acqua, sono piuttosto stanca”.

“Detective mi sa che abbia bisogno di un po’ di riposo…”. Annuisco con un sorriso alla sua affermazione retorica.

“Dai allora, cambiati e poi vieni a letto!”. _Cos’è un invito innocente… o una proposta indecente._ Scuoto velocemente la testa per liberarmi dai miei pensieri fuori luogo. Afferro velocemente la biancheria insieme alla canotta ed al pantalone, che uso come pigiama, e mi richiudo in bagno. Mi appoggio alla porta come se fosse la mia salvezza. _Sarà una lunga notte._

Dopo qualche minuto esco dal bagno e mi dirigo verso il letto.

“Clarke… sei sicura? … Mi riferisco al fatto di condividere il letto” le domando ancora titubante.

“Andiamo detective salta su, giuro che non mordo!”. _Ho capito che sei una maestra nel flirtare ma adesso la puoi anche smettere… per favore… ti supplico… smettila._

Mi infilo sotto le coperte e trovo uno strano conforto. _Questo letto è di una comodità assurda._ Mi viene da sorridere.

“Ti dispiace se leggo un po’? Questo libro mi sta affascinando”, mi chiede Clarke.

“No, figurati. Che cosa stai leggendo?”.

“’L’interpretazione dei sogni’ di Freud... mi ha sempre affascinato la psiche umana”, replica soddisfatta. Un velo di tristezza si dipinge sul mio viso ma cerco di non darlo a vedere. La psicologia mi ricorda Lei. Sospiro e cerco di riprendermi.

“Argomento leggerino!”

“Capisco il tuo scetticismo, se non ti interessa l’argomento, può risultare molto, molto noioso”. Sembra fatto quasi apposta ma in quel momento mi scappa uno sbadiglio.

“Scusami Clarke… è che sono veramente a pezzi”.

“Lexa non ti devi scusare, ora cerca di riposare”.

“Buonanotte Clarke”.

“Buonanotte detective… sogni d’oro”.

Sento le palpebre pesanti a dei livelli assurdi, il tempo di un piccolo sorriso rivolto alla dottoressa e non mi accorgo di essere già tra le braccia di Morfeo.

 

///

 

“Uhm… uhm… NOOOO… COSTIAAAAA!!!!”, urlo disperata svegliandomi di soprassalto. Sono a sedere sul letto e tremo come una foglia, le mie mani stringono disperatamente la mia testa. Le lacrime cominciano a scendere copiose sul mio viso. Sento muovere il letto e non sono io. _Clarke_. Si avvicina lentamente a me e mi appoggia delicatamente una mano sulla spalla.

“Ehi… tranquilla… è tutto ok… sei al sicuro… era solo un brutto sogno”, sospira Clarke con un filo di voce cercando di tranquillizzarmi. Il suo tocco delicato mi calma, ma le lacrime non ne vogliono proprio sapere di smetterla di scendere.

“È solo un incubo Lexa… respira”, continua la dottoressa.

Mi giro verso di lei e inchiodo i miei occhi, ancora lucidi, nei suoi.

“Mi dispiace averti svegliato”, le sussurro dolcemente. Lei scossa la testa e mi sorride.

“Non ti preoccupare…”. Abbasso lo sguardo, non sopporto di farmi vedere da lei così debole ed indifesa. Dolcemente la sua mano si posa sulla mia guancia per una lieve carezza. Quel contatto quasi mi uccide. Clarke fa scivolare le sue dita sul mio mento e delicatamente guida il mio volto a guardarla di nuovo negli occhi. Le sue iridi... un oceano in cui potrei annegare.

“Va tutto bene… sto bene…” mormoro una specie di risposta sperando di essere credibile… ma la mia voce trema.

“Non c’è bisogno di essere una dottoressa per capire che non stai affatto bene… Ne vuoi parlare?”. La sua voce è poco più di un sussurro delicato.

“Clarke… è notte fonda, non credo che sia una buona idea…”. Non so se sarei in grado di sostenere questa conversazione in questo momento, sono ancora visibilmente scossa. _Dannato incubo!_

“Io, invece, credo proprio il contrario… non voglio forzarti… ma secondo me ti farebbe bene parlarne… e sfogarti… e poi hai davanti a te la campionessa mondiale nell’ascolto 2016… mi hanno dato il premio giusto giusto l’altro giorno”. Non riesco a trattenere un piccolo sorriso tra le lacrime, e di nuovo mi perdo in quei bellissimi pozzi azzurri, fissi su di me, che si illuminano. Mi asciugo gli occhi stropicciandoli un po’.

“È una storia un po’ lunga a dire la verità…” comincio ad aprirmi ma la dottoressa mi interrompe subito.

“Sono tutta orecchi!” esclama sorridendomi.

“… E… ancora mi fa male parlarne, quindi se non mi interrompessi forse riuscirei ad arrivare in fondo…”. La guardo e mima il gesto di ‘silenzio’ seguito da ‘croce sul cuore’.

“È successo tutto due anni fa… ho perso l’amore della mia vita… non so tuttora come sia potuto succedere… da quel giorno diciamo che ho smesso di vivere…”, sospiro pesantemente cercando di prendere fiato continuando il discorso.

“Partiamo dal principio... quasi quattro anni fa ci siamo occupati dell’omicidio di una giovane ragazza, Zoe Monroe, una studentessa universitaria della NYU. Anche quel caso, inizialmente, fu molto complicato… passammo al setaccio tutto il campus, interrogammo ogni persona implicata, ma non trovammo niente… nessun indizio evidente, né tanto meno il movente… eravamo letteralmente in un vicolo cieco. Quando la incontrai…”. Buttai fuori l’aria e un timido sorriso comparve sulle mie labbra al ricordo.

“… la consulente scolastica, o per meglio dire la psicologa del campus… Costia. Quando la vidi per la prima volta mi tolse il fiato, era di una bellezza che faceva male agli occhi. Rimasi folgorata… puoi immaginare Anya e i suoi commenti, non mi lasciava in pace un attimo. Comunque ci rivolgemmo a lei e con la sua collaborazione riuscimmo a risolvere il caso. Arrestammo il colpevole, un addetto alla sicurezza che aveva avuto una breve storia con la vittima finita male, e in un raptus di gelosia l’aveva brutalmente uccisa”. La mia voce non tremava più… ma rimaneva poco più di un sussurro. Inspirai e prosegui con il mio racconto.

“Risolto l’omicidio, il capitano Jones, offrì a Costia un lavoro come consulente esterno… aveva una capacità analitica che non aveva uguali, e come psicologa capiva al volo le persone. Con lei in squadra era tutto più semplice… lavoravamo fianco a fianco quasi ogni giorno... e poi successe… ci innamorammo…”. Sento una lacrima solitaria scendere rigandomi il viso. Rapidamente l’asciugo con il dorso della mano.

“Per i primi tempi lo tenevamo nascosto a tutti, non volevamo che il capitano potesse in qualche modo separarci… ma, anche se da poco, hai conosciuto la squadra… come potevamo tenerglielo nascosto? Anya poi è la mia migliore amica, ed è una ficcanaso per eccellenza. Infatti dopo neanche un paio di mesi lo vennero a sapere tutti, e, con nostra somma sorpresa, l’irreprensibile capitano Indra Jones, non ci separò… ma giustamente impose delle regole, per mantenere la disciplina e la professionalità al lavoro. Da quel momento, per più di un anno, andò tutto alla grande, non ero mai stata così felice, lei era la mia vita, l’amavo alla follia. In campo lavorativo il nostro dipartimento aveva ricevuto encomi su encomi, per il maggior numero di casi risolti della città… finché non arrivò quel caso…”. Mi fermo di colpo, la mia voce si spezza e ho bisogno di prendere fiato. Clarke, senza dire nulla, mi accarezza delicatamente il braccio e cerca di infondermi un po’ di forza, quel tanto che basta, per continuare. La ringrazio con lo sguardo.

“Poco più di due anni fa, ci imbattemmo in una serie di omicidi… le vittime accertate erano quattro… lo stesso modus operandi dell’assassino… anche se apparentemente le vittime erano casuali… non aveva uno stereotipo… uomini, donne, giovani o anziani… e questo ci mise molto in crisi. Costia si fece prendere molto da quel caso, non l’avevo mai vista così determinata… cominciò a dormire sempre meno e la sua ossessione verso il serial killer aumentò a dismisura. Io cercavo di aiutarla come meglio potevo, ma non mi dava ascolto, era diventato il suo chiodo fisso. Un giorno, a insaputa mia e dell’intero dipartimento, rilasciò una dichiarazione alla stampa… Andò in televisione ed espose tutte le sue teorie relative alla psicologia di un serial-killer, inizialmente rimase sul generico, ma poi si focalizzò sul caso… Inutile dire che mi infuriai con lei, litigammo pesantemente quella sera, non capivo proprio cosa le fosse saltato in mente, mettersi al centro del mirino a quel modo… provocare deliberatamente un serial killer non era una mossa molto intelligente. Le sciorinai addosso tutta la mia preoccupazione, ma lei non la colse, sosteneva che era l’unico modo per arrestarlo, non voleva sentire ragioni… quella sera é uscita di casa sbattendo la porta… e non ci è più rientrata…”. I miei occhi, di nuovo umidi, faticano a trattenere le lacrime, infatti comincio a piangere. Clarke afferra la mia mano intrecciando le nostre dita, con l’altra si avvicina al mio volto spazzando via le lacrime scese.

“Il giorno seguente ci chiamano per un altro omicidio stesso modus operandi… Arrivo sulla scena del crimine… Anya era arrivata prima di me sul posto… ha cercato invano di portarmi via, ma quando l’ho vista, lì stesa a terra, una parte di me ha smesso di vivere… ricordo che ho urlato il suo nome e mi sono precipitata correndo da lei… come se potessi ancora salvarla… le ho toccato dolcemente il viso… era così fredda…”. Il mio sfogo diventa più intenso, piango e non mi trattengo.

“Non siamo riusciti a beccarlo quel figlio di puttana… gli omicidi sono cessati… almeno con quel modus operandi… e io da allora ho questi incubi che non mi lasciano vivere… non riesco a dimenticare, mi sento in colpa… non sono riuscita a proteggerla, l’ultima volta che abbiamo parlato ci siamo dette parole orribili…”. I singhiozzi si impossessano di me. La dottoressa mi si avvicina ancora di più e mi abbraccia stretta. Io appoggio la mia testa sulla sua spalla e lascio che tutto il dolore che ho dentro, finalmente esca, sfogando il mio senso di colpa. Rimaniamo in quella posizione per quasi mezzora. Poi senza mai sciogliere l’abbraccio, Clarke si sdraia e mi trascina con lei, cullandomi dolcemente. Io stringo la presa più forte sul suo fianco… ora per me… lei è come un ancora di salvezza. Mi accarezza dolcemente la schiena riuscendo a calmarmi ed incredibilmente, ancora fra le sue braccia, riesco ad addormentarmi.

 


	7. Capitolo 7

#  CAPITOLO 7

 

Apro gli occhi lentamente, sono ancora impastati dal sonno, non riesco a mettere fuoco... proprio niente, mi sento spaesata, ma, non so perché, anche molto bene. Provo a tirarmi su ma sono bloccata da qualcosa. Finalmente riesco a ricordare. Il braccio di Clarke mi sta ancora tenendo stretta, con fare protettivo, proprio come stanotte, quando mi sono addormentata tra le sue braccia. Volto il viso lentamente e incontro il suo… ancora nel mondo dei sogni. _Cavolo è proprio una visione._ Mi tiro su lentamente appoggiando la testa al mio braccio. La fisso ancora per un tempo che sembra infinito... il suo respiro è regolare, il suo viso sereno, sembra quasi stia sorridendo… _Forse sta sognando…_ Non riuscirò mai a ringraziarla per quello che ha fatto stanotte. Non sono mai riuscita a parlarne così apertamente con nessuno, finora, nemmeno con Anya. Con lei invece, anche se all’inizio è stato difficile, sono riuscita a sfogarmi completamente, a lasciar uscire tutto il dolore, che, da anni, mi attanaglia il cuore. _Quindi grazie Clarke… grazie veramente!_

Non la voglio svegliare, anche perché sono solo le 5 ( _è ancora presto_ ), ma, è più forte di me, la mia mano sembra vivere di vita propria… si avvicina lentamente al suo viso per accarezzarne la guancia. Il mio tocco è delicato ma carico di quel sentimento inespresso che non so spiegarmi. _Lexa ma cosa diavolo ti prende?!?_ Non lo so, ad essere sincera… non lo so proprio cosa mi prende… so solo che non posso fare a meno di toccare Clarke… questa carezza mi inebria di un’estasi mai provata, esplorare la sua pelle morbida, tracciare i suoi contorni con le dita, mi provoca delle sensazioni che non credevo più di saper provare. E questo, da un lato mi da benessere… dall’altro invece mi spaventa a morte.

Anche se il mio tocco è delicato sento Clarke muoversi, il mio istinto è di ritrarre subito la mano, poi la vedo sorridere, ha ancora gli occhi chiusi e sta sorridendo, forse per le mie carezze… _Dio cosa mi sta facendo questa donna?_

Non ci mette molto ad aprire quei suoi stupendi occhi inchiodandoli ai miei… Le tolgo una ciocca ribelle di capelli dal viso. Un timido sorriso si affaccia anche sulle mie labbra.

“Scusa… Non volevo svegliarti…” il mio è un sussurro.

“Non ricordo un risveglio così dolce da anni”, replica Clarke. Continuo ad accarezzarla.

“Clarke… grazie… per stanotte voglio dire… grazie per avermi ascoltato… non ero riuscita ad aprirmi con nessuno… fino a ieri …”. Il mio tono non accenna ad aumentare rimane molto flebile. 

Lei si tira su appoggiandosi sui gomiti, si avvicina terribilmente a me e alle mie labbra.

“Quando vuoi”, sospira a pochi centimetri dalla mia bocca. Io non capisco più nulla, è un attimo, annullo la distanza tra di noi, e poso le mie labbra sulle sue. Il bacio è dolce, tenero, innocente, e non la coglie di sorpresa… ma tutte e due abbiamo bisogno di più, infatti sento la sua bocca schiudersi leggermente dandomi il permesso di entrare, la passione mi prende… il bacio diventa intenso le nostre lingue si inseguono l’un l’altra, l’abbraccio per stringerla a me, ho bisogno di quel contatto più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Poi, d’un tratto, la paura mi assale, mi stacco di colpo da Clarke, in cerca d’aria, con il viso completamente arrossato.

“Scu... scusami Clarke… non so veramente… cosa mi sia preso”, balbetto alzandomi velocemente dal letto. Cerco di rifugiarmi in bagno ma la dottoressa mi afferra dolcemente per un braccio. Non riesco a guardarla in faccia. _Lexa come hai potuto comportarti così… approfittare della situazione, lei è stata gentilissima e tu la ripaghi facendo l’imbecille_ …

“Lexa… Lexa, per favore guardami”, mi supplica Clarke. Alzo il volto timidamente, e mi perdo per l’ennesima volta nel suo sguardo.

“Non ti devi scusare di niente… ok?!?”, continua la patologa.

“Invece sì… ti ho mancato di rispetto, e ho approfittato della situazione, non è da me un comportamento del genere…” replico turbata.

“Lexa… ti rendi conto vero che stai dicendo un sacco di cavolate?!? Poi, se non l’avessi capito, io l’ho ricambiato il tuo bacio… O sono così scarsa come baciatrice che non te ne sei accorta?”.

_Riesce a farmi sorridere anche in una situazione come questa… di totale imbarazzo… ma come cavolo fa?_

“Ma cosa dici Clarke? Non sei affatto scarsa, anzi… Avrei voglia di rifarlo ancora e ancora…”, concludo  la frase con un filo di voce. _Ma Lexa che dici? Sei proprio un’imbecille._

“Ma che sto dicendo…” mi rimprovero ad alta voce.

“Scusa Clarke, mi sto infognando sempre di più, non fare caso a quello che dico, sto vaneggiando… è meglio che vada in bagno prima di dire altre cavolate”. Fuggo letteralmente da quella situazione, ma con la coda dell’occhio vedo la dottoressa sorridere, forse divertita per la cosa o per la mia completa stupidità. _Credo di aver superato il record di ieri di qualche secondo nel raggiungere il bagno... il che è tutto un dire_.

Richiudo la porta dietro di me, mi ci appoggio sopra, sbattendoci la testa contro, una, due, tre volte. _Sei la solita stupida Lexa, devi sempre incasinare le cose…  ti fai prendere dai tuoi viaggi mentali ed immagini le cose… E adesso come pensi di risolvere tutto questo casino?_ Come al solito la mia coscienza non ha peli sulla lingua e mi riporta alla realtà in un secondo.

Non so veramente che fare.

Mi infilo in doccia sperando di calmare sia i miei nervi che i battiti del mio cuore, che stanno facendo una assurda gara a chi freme di più.

Una volta finito di lavarmi, sono decisamente più calma, il che tutto considerato ha dell’incredibile.

Esco dal bagno avvolta nell’accappatoio e mi trovo di fronte Clarke. Sono visibilmente a disagio e cerco di sfuggire al suo sguardo.

“Ancora scusa Clarke…” mormoro, prima di dirigermi verso i miei vestiti. La dottoressa mi prende la mano e mi obbliga a guardarla.

_Ancora?!?... Non ce la posso fare!_

“Lexa, per favore, puoi ascoltarmi solo due minuti? … Poi promesso, non ne parleremo più... se vuoi”. Mi chiede con un tono di supplica e con lo sguardo più dolce che avessi mai visto. _E come cavolo faccio a dirle di no? Molto semplice Lexa le dici di sì!!_ Così annuisco timidamente.

“Per prima cosa, smettila di scusarti, non ce n’è proprio motivo… sì, è vero, sei tu che mi hai baciata ma io non mi sono certo tirata indietro… Voglio essere completamente sincera con te…”, sospira prendendo fiato. Io la guardo con aria interrogativa invitandola a continuare.

“Lo desideravo anche io Lexa … credimi… con tutta me stessa… solo che non volevo IO, approfittare della situazione… ti eri appena aperta con me, in un modo, direi, assoluto… ieri notte ho quasi sentito il tuo dolore mentre raccontavi quello che era successo… ti sei esposta e resa vulnerabile, e io volevo solo confortarti ed esserti di aiuto… Farti sentire che ero lì... solo ed esclusivamente per te… Anche se, egoisticamente parlando, quello che avrei desiderato fare non era solo abbracciarti…”. La voce di Clarke è quasi un sussurro ora e le parole le muoiono in gola. Sento il mio cuore che perde diversi battiti, rimango in silenzio senza dire una parola come una deficiente, continuando a guardarla fissa negli occhi. La sua sincerità è disarmante. Miracolosamente riprendo i controllo dei miei neuroni, _in questo periodo molto distratti e seriamente pericolosi_ , e faccio un passo verso di lei. Le prendo la mano e la stringo dolcemente.

“E dimmi Clarke… cosa avresti voluto fare?”, le domando quasi in tono provocatorio. La dottoressa abbassa leggermente lo sguardo, sospira come per prendere coraggio. Si avvicina ancora di più a me chiudendo la distanza tra i nostri corpi.

“Avrei voluto fare… questo…” sospira sulle mie labbra. Posa delicatamente la sua mano sinistra dietro la mia nuca attirandomi verso di se, facendo di nuovo scontrare le nostre labbra. È lei a baciarmi questa volta, posso sentire tutto il suo desiderio, nonostante il bacio sia terribilmente dolce, delicato, privo di irruenza e frettolosità. Assaporo la dolcezza del suo tocco sulle mie labbra, istintivamente apro la bocca, e lei accetta subito il mio invito ad entrare, le nostre lingue si incontrano, di nuovo, e sento dei brividi pervadermi tutto il corpo. Le mie mani ricadono sui suoi fianchi. La tiro verso di me facendo combaciare ancora di più i nostri corpi, la sento sussultare leggermente per questo mio gesto e la cosa mi fa sorridere. Ormai in crisi d’aria siamo costrette a separarci, mi perdo un attimo nei suoi occhi e poi appoggio delicatamente la mia fronte alla sua.

“Clarke…”, sospiro cercando di riprendere fiato.

“Lexa…”. Lei fa lo stesso.

Rimaniamo abbracciate ancora qualche minuto, poi il mio lato professionale ( _quel guastafeste)_ ,  decide di fare capolino e rompere le scatole… _Dio quanto lo odio!!!_

“Detesto rovinare questo bellissimo momento… ma dovremmo andare a prepararci, fra poco dobbiamo contattare la squadra” . _Che tempismo Lexa i tuoi neuroni dovevi farli cozzare proprio ora, no, dico, brava, veramente brava!_

Clarke annuisce e accenna un sorriso malizioso.

“Ok, detective… ma il discorso non lo abbiamo ancora finito è solo posticipato… e su questo non transigo …”, replica ammiccandomi, dandomi un dolce bacio a stampo per suggellare l’accordo.

“Ma certo dottoressa… è un argomento che mi sta molto a cuore”. Ribatto sorridendole, sentendomi decisamente più leggera.

 

///

 

Sono quasi le 6 del mattino. Continuiamo a guardarci e a sorriderci l’un l’altra come due liceali. Non so proprio come, ma siamo riuscite a vestirci ed a prepararci in tempo… Sospiro, deglutisco a fatica, mentre cerco di riprendere quella tanto agognata professionalità. Un ultimo sorriso alla bellissima dottoressa al mio fianco e poi indosso la maschera del detective. Attivo il collegamento e contatto i ragazzi.

“Ehi truppa… Buongiorno”. _Oddio mi sa che il mio saluto sprizza un po’ troppa gioia._

“Buongiorno Lexa! Inutile che te lo domandi…” replica Raven lasciando la frase a metà. E ovviamente io ci cado con tutte le scarpe.

“Ehi Rae, ma di cosa parli? Che cos’è inutile domandarmi?”.

“Beh com’è andata questa notte, mi sembra superfluo… Mi è parso di capire dal tuo tono di voce che sprizzi gioia da tutti i pori”, afferma l’informatica. Dietro di me sento Clarke che cerca di trattenere una risata ma fallisce spudoratamente.

“Aspetta un po’, chi è che sprizza gioia da tutti i pori?”, si intromette incuriosita Anya, probabilmente è appena entrata nel furgone. _Ecco ci mancava solo lei in questo momento ottimo tempismo!!!_

Raven non fa caso alla domanda della mia migliore amica e continua con le sue insinuazioni.

“Ah ah... vi ho beccate! Ho anche le prove adesso… la conferma della dottoressa… la sua risata intendo… c’è sicuramente qualcosa sotto… lo sapevo, lo sapevo...”, continua con fare vittorioso Raven. Mi volto verso Clarke implorandola con lo sguardo di smettere, anche se ormai il danno è fatto.

“Ehi genio si può sapere a cosa ti riferisci? Chi è che hai beccato e di quale prove parli?”, Anya chiede a Raven sempre più curiosa.

“Niente Anya, la nostra informatica lavora troppo forse, e sta decisamente vaneggiando”. Provo a stoppare sul nascere la conversazione. Ma purtroppo non sono molto brava perché le sento bisbigliare qualcosa del tipo ‘poi ti racconto i dettagli’. Decido di soprassedere all’interrogatorio che ne conseguirà e riportare la concentrazione sull’operazione.

“Ragazze Lyncol e Gustus sono già arrivati?”.

“Beh, tranquilla Commander, sono andati a prendere dei caffè ma dovrebbero essere qui a minuti”, replica la mia partner.

Anya non fa neanche in tempo a finire la frase che sento lo sportello del furgone chiudersi.

“Aspettavate noi suppongo?!” afferma Gustus retoricamente.

“Ok… allora ragazzi procediamo in questo modo, io e Clarke scendiamo e proviamo ad introdurci di nuovo nella sala eventi, Gustus forse potremmo aver bisogno anche del tuo aiuto…”

“Sì, ma certo Lexa, non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile  raggiungervi”.

“Ottimo Gus… Raven, ovviamente, il tuo aiuto è fondamentale dovrai seguirci passo passo e tenere d’occhio le telecamere, sei il nostro grande fratello…”.

“Agli ordini Commander!”, esclama sogghignando l’informatica.

“Anya tu e Lyncol invece occupatevi dei camion della consegne, occorre individuare quello relativo ai rivestimenti di interni”.

“Ok Lexa sarò fatto” risponde prima Lyncol seguito a ruota da Anya.

“Bene ragazzi al lavoro… e mi raccomando ... siate prudenti”.

“Sì Commander!” rispondono all’unisono. _Quanto odio quel nome!_     

 

///

 

Usciamo rapidamente dalla suite e prendo subito la mano di Clarke stringendola dolcemente. Quel contatto mi fa sentire bene e mi dà una nuova speranza… Lo so forse sono ingenua, troppo ottimista e un’inguaribile romantica, in fondo ci conosciamo da neanche una settimana, ma quello che abbiamo appena condiviso mi rende serena e positiva. Mi volto e la guardo negli occhi… le sorrido dolcemente, lei si avvicina e mi sorride a sua volta. _Sembriamo proprio una coppia di adolescenti!!!_

Arriviamo nell’atrio dell’hotel, nonostante sia ancora molto presto, ci sono già moltissime persone. Dopo un ultimo sguardo alla bellissima donna al mio fianco cerco di concentrarmi sull’operazione. Vedo Gustus entrare nell’albergo venendoci incontro… con nonchalance gli faccio l’occhiolino che lui ricambia. _Si va in scena!_

“Buongiorno Signora Woods, non so se la sua assistente l’ha avvisata ma avevo chiesto un appuntamento per discutere di alcuni affari”.

“Buongiorno a lei Signor Miller, si certo ne sono stata informata… Che sbadata, lei conosce mia moglie… Clarke Woods”.

“No, non credo di aver avuto questo piacere, signora…”, replica Gustus prendendo la mano di Clarke e facendo un teatrale baciamano.

“Il piacere è tutto mio signor Miller.” Ribatte la dottoressa.

“Signor Miller se ci vuole seguire noi stiamo andando nella zona benessere”.

“Con piacere prego faccia strada”.

Non male come messa in scena, tutti se la sono bevuta alla grande. Ci dirigiamo tutti e tre verso il centro benessere e la sala eventi ‘Imperiale’. Appena svoltato l’angolo del corridoio possiamo rilassarci e parlare liberamente.

“Bravo ‘Signor Miller’, ottima interpretazione”.

“Grazie ‘Signora Woods’… anche tu non sei andata male!”.

Tutti e tre scoppiamo a ridere.

“Ok, lì sulla destra c’è l’ingresso del centro benessere mentre di fronte c’è la stanza incriminata. Siamo fortunati oggi, nessuna guardia”.

“Raven, mi raccomando le telecamere…”

“Sì, certo, tranquilli siete nelle mani del genio qui presente… comunque potete andare, via libera!”.

“Grazie _genio_ ”, le rispondo sarcasticamente.

Entriamo nella sala, fornisco sia a Gustus che a Clarke qualche veloce direttiva su quello che ho già controllato ieri, e ci separiamo per perlustrare più velocemente l’intera area. Io mi dirigo dietro al palco, vicino alle tende, per procedere la mia ricerca interrotta ieri. Comincio ad osservare ogni piccolo dettaglio. Sposto la tenda e mi infilo dietro ad essa… sul pavimento ci sono un sacco di stracci ed asciugamani messi alla rinfusa (probabilmente utilizzati dagli addetti al servizio nella sala). Inizio a rovistare spasmodicamente tra di essi, quando uno cattura la mia attenzione, è sporco, e fin qui nulla da dire, ma sembra più una bruciatura ... _e se fosse quello utilizzato per attutire il colpo di pistola? Sarei troppo fortunata in quel caso…_ Il problema è che non posso semplicemente prenderlo, come il pezzo di moquette di ieri, e farlo analizzare… è un indizio… e se non abbiamo un mandato non possiamo utilizzarlo in nessun modo… d’altra parte non posso di certo lasciarlo qui... e se con tutti i lavori previsti qualcuno lo facesse sparire?!? _Dannazione! Pensa Lexa… pensa…_

Decido di chiedere un consulto.

_  
_

“Clarke, avrei bisogno del tuo supporto, puoi venire dietro il palco per favore?”, dico parlando al microfono. Esco da dietro la tenda e mi faccio vedere, lei attraversa la stanza e mi raggiunge velocemente. Le faccio vedere quello che ho trovato e le espongo i miei dubbi. Ci mettiamo tutte e due inchinino per vedere meglio.

“Vedi qui, i segni di bruciatura? secondo te potrebbero combaciare con le fibre trovate in laboratorio?”. La dottoressa non risponde subito, si prende un attimo per studiare bene il reperto.

“Non ne ho la certezza matematica Lexa, ma a mio avviso potrebbe essere proprio quello che stavamo cercando…”.

“Per ottenere un mandato, dobbiamo esserne assolutamente sicure… e non possiamo di certo rimuoverlo per farlo analizzare… Accidenti!” sbotto alzandomi di scatto, nervosa e frustrata dalla situazione. Clarke, ancora inchinino, mi afferra la mano stringendola e con il pollice accarezza dolcemente il dorso… e mi sorride. Per un attimo tutto passa in secondo piano e la rabbia svanisce. _Come cavolo fa a calmarmi con solo pochi gesti ed un sorriso? Mi sa che mi sto infilando pericolosamente in un pozzo senza fondo!! Oddio!!!_

“Lexa… respira… mi è venuta un’idea…”.

“Sono tutta orecchi Clarke”.

“Vedi la zona della bruciatura? sarà sufficiente prendere delle fibre lì intorno, poi non c’è bisogno del laboratorio… mi basta un microscopio… Se riusciamo a mandare questo reperto ad Octavia in neanche un paio d’ore sapremo i risultati… La manutenzione della sale non è prevista per il pomeriggio?”.

“Sì, credo di sì, potrebbe essere l’unica nostra chance… Raven a che ora è prevista la manutenzione?”

“Un attimo che controllo… Alle 4 di questo pomeriggio”, replica prontamente l’informatica.

“Ottimo… forse possiamo farcela!” esclamo quasi soddisfatta.    

“Anya… Lync, che mi dite dei camion delle consegne?”, domando.

“Lexa, qui non è né arrivato né partito nulla, credo che sia un po’ troppo presto… non sono neanche le 8 di mattina… Ma chi cavolo è che si sveglia così presto?!? Commander mi devi gli straordinari per avermi tirato giù dal letto all’alba…” brontola Anya decisamente irritata.

“Se ti accontenti ti offro da bere..” ribatto di getto facendomi scappare una risata.

“Beh mi sembra il minimo!” borbotta lei in risposta.

Mi abbasso vicino a Clarke e con estrema attenzione prelevo le fibre riponendole nel sacchetto delle prove.

“Lexa, Clarke, potete venire al piano di sopra? credo di aver trovato qualcosa....” Sentiamo Gustus chiamarci nell’auricolare.

Con passo spedito lo raggiungiamo nel soppalco della sala.

“Da questa parte…”. Seguiamo la sua voce e ci ritroviamo in una altra stanza, quasi nascosta, una specie di prive, che ieri non avevo notato. La stanza è abbastanza spoglia, per intenderci un arredamento essenziale da ufficio, con l’aggiunta di un comodissimo divano ed un tappeto. _Un tappeto… bingo!!_

“Date un occhiata qui” dice indicando per terra. Mi avvicino, e noto che il tappeto è stato spostato di recente a giudicare dal pavimento. Sembra che qualcuno lo abbia girato e poi ne abbia infilato un parte sotto il divano.

“Clarke che mi dici, è questo il tappeto di fibre naturali?”, le chiedo con un tono speranzoso.

“Te lo confermo Lexa questo è un tappeto di fibre naturali… ma per essere sicura che le fibre siano le stesse bisogna farle analizzarle in laboratorio… qui purtroppo non bastano gli strumenti dell’obitorio”. Replica Clarke con un tono quasi avvilito.

“Capisco… intanto repertiamo anche questo, poi speriamo che le analisi dell’asciugamano siano sufficienti per ottenere un mandato”.

“Ragazzi, vi consiglio caldamente di uscire da lì, stanno arrivando due camerieri”, ci avvisa Raven.

“Grazie, usciamo subito”.

Riusciamo ad uscire un attimo prima che i due camerieri ci vedano. Consegno a Gustus i reperti e gli dico di correre subito al laboratorio dell’obitorio, ricordandogli in particolar modo la teoria che Clarke aveva suggerito.

“Tutto chiaro Gus?”

“Sì certo, anche se poco, abbiamo un po’ di margine, comunque è meglio sbrigarsi”, risponde il mio collega.

“Lyncol torna al furgone, è meglio che tu ritorni in centrale con  Gustus, magari puoi essere d’aiuto, una mente in più non guasta”.

“Sì certo vado!”, replica il novellino.

“Sempre molto carina vero Lex? così io rimango da sola ad annoiarmi…”, brontola Anya 

“Anya, puoi tornare anche tu al furgone… Se ho capito bene la consegna che ci interessa sarà effettuata dopo pranzo, vero Raven?”, domando conferma al nostro genio.

“Verissimo Commander!”

“E non potevate scoprirlo prima questo dettaglio?” sbotta la mia migliore amica.

“Anya… mi scuso, ma non ero riuscita ancora a trovare l’informazione sull’orario, sono un genio ma mi serve un po’ di tempo con le mille cose che devo controllare…”, afferma Raven.

“Ok, ok, sei perdonata! Sto arrivando!”, esclama Anya.

“Ragazzi appena avete novità chiamate… io e la dottoressa andiamo a fare colazione, ho un bisogno disperato di un caffè…”.

“Che c’è Lexa? non hai dormito stanotte?”, mi chiede Anya spiazzandomi. Sento Clarke che comincia a ridere, e cerco di inventarmi qualcosa, per sviare l’interrogatorio della mia partner.

“Anya… certo che ho dormito, ma dovresti conoscermi bene… senza caffè divento intrattabile, e si dà il caso che non lo abbia ancora preso…”.

“Sì certo che lo so Lex, ma so anche riconoscere quando mi dici una sonora balla!”. _Eccola là… beccata!_

Clarke decide di intervenire ma incasina solo le cose.

“Anya… è tutta colpa mia, ieri sera ero talmente in tensione per questa cosa, che l’ho tenuta sveglia quasi tutta notte…” afferma la dottoressa.

“Uhm… uhm… interessante, molto interessante!”. _Cavolo Clarke ma che dici?!!?_ Non vedo il viso di Anya ma conoscendola si starà sfregando il mento con uno sguardo malizioso. _E adesso si salvi chi può!_

“Quindi voi due avete ‘non dormito’ insieme?”. L’interrogatorio è cominciato. Sapevo benissimo dove voleva arrivare la mia amica.

“Anya, la vuoi smettere con tutte ste domande!!” esclamo estremamente seccata.

“Sono solo curiosa Lex, lo sai… mi conosci da una vita”. Clarke mi sorride e mi posa una mano sul braccio e con le labbra mi dice ‘Ci penso io’.

“Beh detective, non vedo cosa ci sia di male, a stare svegli tutta la notte, ma non abbiamo solo parlato….” Clarke lascia la frase a metà solo per stuzzicare la curiosità della mia partner. Dopo una breve pausa riprende il discorso.

“Abbiamo approfittato anche della Jacuzzi e dalla doccia matrimoniale… devo ammettere che questa suite Honeymoon offre diversi svaghi… poi la compagnia è meravigliosa! Ora se volete scusarci io e mia moglie andiamo a fare colazione! A dopo”. La mia mascella cade di nuovo sul pavimento, e sono quasi certa che la stessa espressione ora sia sui volti sia di Anya che di Raven… infatti non sentiamo ribattere, quasi fossero in stato di shock. Mi riprendo velocemente ed approfitto per chiudere il collegamento. Mi volto verso Clarke che se la sta ancora ridendo sotto i baffi.

“Tu non hai proprio idea di cosa hai combinato…” affermo con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.

“Chi, io?” domanda retoricamente guardandosi in giro. Scoppiamo a ridere tutte e due, poi le afferro la mano e la trascino nella sala pranzo per la colazione… _Ho una fame tremenda… che sia solo di cibo?!?! Lexa dai… fai la brava… ma anche no!!!_

 


	8. Capitolo 8

#  CAPITOLO 8

 

‘La colazione è il pasto più importante della giornata!’… Ieri avrei contestato con tutta me stessa questa frase... io che a malapena prendo un caffè. Invece guardatemi, sono seduta nella sala da pranzo di uno dei più lussuosissimi alberghi di New York, con di fronte a me una bellissima donna che mi sorride. Nonostante questo la mia mente gioca brutti scherzi.

Anche se non se ne accorge continuo a fissarla quando abbassa lo sguardo, memorizzando ogni più piccolo dettaglio dei contorni del suo viso. Mi piace guardarla, mi mette serenità, mi sento bene quando sono al suo fianco, quando la sfioro poi vado in estasi…ciò nonostante sono spaventata. Ho paura… una paura fottuta… Qualcosa dentro di me sta gridando di schiacciare il pedale del freno… _E, detto tra noi, non so se ha torto._ Mi sono lasciata trascinare in questo vortice di passione e sentimenti… lo sfogo di questa notte… il risveglio di questa mattina… quei baci… _oddio quei baci_ … chiudo gli occhi un attimo e posso ancora sentire il sapore delle sue labbra sulle mie… tutte queste emozioni insieme mi stanno letteralmente travolgendo, in tutta onestà non so se riesco a contenerle… sono sopraffatta dal dolore dei ricordi e dal senso di colpa, ma anche dalla paura di andare avanti. Non so davvero cosa devo fare. Abbasso lo sguardo… il timido sorriso che avevo stampato in faccia scompare, lasciando spazio ad un velo di tristezza.

Clarke se ne accorge subito, perché il suo viso da sorridente diventa preoccupato. Non dice nulla, mi prende delicatamente la mano e la stringe, obbligandomi così a guardarla.

Alzo la testa e mi scontro con i suoi occhi. E ancora non ho idea di cosa fare. _Probabilmente condividere quel turbine di emozioni  che mi stanno facendo impazzire potrebbe essere la soluzione migliore… e se invece fosse troppo anche per lei?_

Dopo qualche minuto è lei che spezza il silenzio.

“Ehi… tutto bene?” mi chiede preoccupata.

“Sì… tutto bene tranquilla”. Scelgo la strada più facile… Non dirle niente… _Ma sarà la cosa giusta? Non ne sono sicura._ Cerco di renderlo un po’ più credibile e le sorrido.

“Lexa… posso chiederti solo un'altra cosa?”. Ora è Clarke che abbassa lo sguardo.

“Ma sì certo”.

“Non mentirmi. Se non ne vuoi parlare con me, per me va bene. Però non dirmi bugie”.

_Sono veramente una schiappa come bugiarda._

Le stringo la mano più forte e mi avvicino con l’altra per sollevarle il mento. Volevo di nuovo quei suoi stupendi occhi azzurri inchiodati ai miei.

“Clarke non ti mentirò più, promesso…”. Sospiro prendendo fiato.

“È solo che non mi sembra né il momento né il luogo adatto per parlarne” continuo amareggiata.

Vedo che si alza di scatto. La sua mano sta ancora stringendo la mia, mi tira delicatamente invitandomi a seguirla.

Anche se un po’ sorpresa la seguo senza fiatare.

Il suo passo è molto veloce, faccio quasi fatica a starle dietro. Ci buttiamo letteralmente nell’ascensore… e una volta chiuse le porte allaccia le sue braccia al mio collo e mi abbraccia stretta. La sua fronte si appoggia alla mia e sospira. Il mio cuore comincia ad accelerare come impazzito, e questo suo comportamento non mi aiuta di certo a tirare il freno.

“Clarke…” provo a sussurrare qualcosa, ma lei non me lo permette.

“Shhhh… Lexa… ti prego…” la sua è una supplica.

Non riesco a capire… _Sai che novità, non sei mai stata un fulmine nel capire le cose al volo._

Entriamo nella ‘nostra’ camera e richiudo la porta.

Clarke si allontana da me va verso la finestra dandomi le spalle.

Io sono ancora lì, impalata davanti all’entrata della camera. Non riesco a muovermi... non riesco a parlare. Le sensazioni provate in ascensore pochi istanti fa mi hanno ulteriormente scombussolata… la pazza idea di darmi una calmata e rinunciare a tutto questo solo per non soffrire non mi sembra un granché valida. Il comportamento di Clarke mi fa vacillare.

“Probabilmente hai ragione tu, non è il momento giusto… ma io ho bisogno di parlare di quello che sta succedendo tra di noi… però non voglio forzarti, nel modo più assoluto…”, afferma Clarke con un filo di voce. Lentamente si gira e fa qualche passo verso di me.

“Clarke io….”. Le parole mi muoiono in gola. _Accidenti a me!_

“Se per te va bene, potrei cominciare io…”, afferma la dottoressa sorridendomi timidamente.

È tutto troppo intenso e la voce non riesce ad uscire dalla mia bocca, così mi limito ad annuire.

“Sai è buffo, ho sempre avuto paura di quello che sento e provo, mi nascondo sempre dietro ad un dito… Infatti quando le cose diventano serie fuggo sempre... per una ragione o per un'altra. Credo che mi si possa definire in un solo modo… sono una codarda!”. Enfatizza l’ultima parola, e poi sospirando pesantemente continua.

“Ma sai una cosa? Sono stanca di scappare da tutto e da tutti... Solo la scorsa settimana questo discorso è saltato fuori molte volte con Octavia… forse non lo avevi capito, ma lei, oltre ad essere il mio braccio destro, è anche la mia migliore amica… solo che abbiamo delle opinioni molto differenti e per questo discutiamo spesso… ironia della sorte, venerdì stavamo letteralmente litigando sull’amore a prima vista…”, si ferma e mi fissa. Sgrano gli occhi a quelle sue ultime parole e trattengo il fiato, il cuore ancora un po’ e mi esce dal petto. _Diavolo Lexa… ma che ti prende?!?_ Rimango ancora immobile, mentre lei fa qualche altro passo avvicinandosi sempre di più a me.

“Octavia sostiene che l’amore a prima vista esista e sia in assoluto quello più travolgente che ti sconvolge la vita per sempre… io, ovviamente, ho sempre sostenuto il contrario… ma non ne sono più tanto sicura…”. Sento le gambe molli, sto tremando.

Qualche altro passo nella mia direzione, ora siamo a circa un metro di distanza.

“E la cosa mi spaventa a morte… il perdere me stessa

così completamente e in maniera così veloce mi terrorizza… ma al tempo stesso mi fa sentire viva… come non lo ero mai stata. In questi giorni mi sono resa conto che stavo solo sopravvivendo… e la vita… beh sì, la vita non dovrebbe essere solo sopravvivenza”. Le sue parole mi colpiscono duramente, come una freccia diritta in mezzo al mio cuore.

“Quindi… ti chiedo scusa Lexa…”. Il mio sguardo diventa  interrogativo in un nanosecondo.

“… perché forse non sei ancora pronta per sentire le parole che sto per dirti, e forse proprio quelle ti faranno fuggire ancora più in fretta da me, ma io non riesco più a tenerle dentro… io... beh sì io ... mi sto innamorando di te”. Il suo viso si colora di rosso, ciò nonostante non c’è nessuna incertezza nel suo sguardo, i suoi occhi sono lucidi e mi trasmettono tutto quello che prova in questo momento, mi ci posso specchiare perché è la stessa cosa che provo io. Ma non ce la faccio ora, non sono ancora pronta. Chiudo la distanza fra di noi e l’abbraccio teneramente. Il mio cuore batte all’impazzata proprio come il suo. Provo a parlare ma la voce rimane un sussurro.

“Clarke… io… io… non riesco a parlarne ora… mi dispiace… è tutto troppo intenso… il mio cuore rischierebbe di esplodere e la confusione mi farebbe dire cose sbagliate…non sono pronta… non ancora… ho bisogno di un po’ più di tempo… scusa…”. Sento il suo corpo irrigidirsi tra le mie braccia.

“Ma una cosa te la voglio dire e di questo puoi starne certa… non ho intenzione di scappare da nessuna parte”. Mi stacco dall’abbraccio, le prendo il viso tra le mani e la bacio teneramente. E di nuovo mi sciolgo al suo contatto.

 

///

 

Sono passate solo poche ore dalla nostra conversazione, ed io continuo a sentirmi uno schifo. _Lexa la devi smettere… smettila  di alzare sempre dei muri con qualsiasi persona provi ad avvicinarsi. Ma che problema hai? È vero hai sofferto e anche tanto, ma non ti sembra sia il caso di tornare a vivere?_

La mia coscienza non mi da tregua, anche se la vorrei ascoltare con tutta me stessa non ci riesco in questo momento. Scuoto la testa per riprendermi e la guardo. La tensione è leggermente scemata tra noi. Clarke mi ha detto che poteva aspettare senza problemi, ma subito dopo un velo di tristezza si è impossessato di lei. Ha preso il suo ‘interessantissimo’ libro e da allora è fuori sul balcone che finge di leggere, anche perché spesso si perde a guardare il panorama, con lo sguardo vuoto quasi assente.

L’ultima cosa che voglio è farle del male, questo lo so, ma ho bisogno di tempo. _E per fare cosa, sentiamo?_ Oggi non è proprio giornata… e io rischio la pazzia se mi metto anche a discutere con la mia coscienza. _Sei proprio un caso disperato…_

Cerco di sgombrare la mente e tornare al lavoro.

“Ehi Raven, hai notizie di Gustus e Lyncol?”, le chiedo sottotono.

“Ehi Lex tutto bene?” domanda Anya intromettendosi.

“Sì perché?”.

“Hai un tono… Lo sai che, anche se a volte sono impossibile, mi preoccupo per te…”.

“A volte Anya… Comunque grazie sono ok”. _Sì sì magari se lo ripeti tante volte prima o poi te ne convinci._

“Lexa per tornare alla tua domanda, ho sentito Gus due minuti fa, infatti ti stavo per contattare io… Octavia è davvero brava, oltre ad avere fatto girare la testa al nostro novellino….”, afferma Raven lasciando la frase in sospeso.

“Raven, restiamo concentrati sul pezzo vuoi!?!”, esclamo cercando di farla proseguire con il rapporto.

“Sì scusa, ma sai che adoro il gossip…”

“RAVEN!!!!”

“Ok ok ok, come stavo dicevo Octavia ha analizzato le fibre e sembra che ci sia un riscontro, sia sull’asciugamano che sul tappeto”.

“Grande, questa è proprio una bella notizia, sembra che abbiamo trovato la vera scena del crimine!”, esulto quasi soddisfatta. 

“A questo punto, credo che sia più che sufficiente per chiedere un mandato di perquisizione…”, interviene Anya.

“Ci puoi giurare… Se conosco bene Gustus, ha già fatto cominciare le pratiche, è solo questione di tempo…”, ribatto alle mie colleghe.

“Beh direi che ora possiamo levare le tende!”, esclama Anya.

“Tu e Raven sicuramente, tornate in centrale. Io e la dottoressa rimaniamo qui. Voglio essere sicura che non facciano sparire niente, fino a che non arrivate con il mandato…”.

“Non so perché, ma ci avrei giurato che te ne uscivi con una scusa come quella…”, puntualizza Anya sarcasticamente.

“Comunque divertitevi Commander”, continua la mia partner sogghignando.

“Smettila Anya, qui non si diverte nessuno, siamo nel bel mezzo di un’operazione!”, sbotto seccata.

“Se lo dici tu… dai Raven, chiudi tutto che andiamo. A dopo Commander e mi raccomando salutaci tua moglie…”.

Anya non cambierà mai. Sospiro e scuoto la testa.

Torno vicino al divano e la guardo ancora, non si è spostata di molto, è sempre sul balcone persa nei suoi pensieri.

Anche io ho bisogno di un po’ d’aria. Il pensiero di andarle a fare compagnia mi attraversa la mente, ma com’è venuto, altrettanto velocemente se ne va. Non mi sembra per niente una buona idea. Così decido di non disturbarla, le scrivo un biglietto ed esco dalla camera.

Scendo nella hall, e comincio a girarmi intorno.

Cerco di riacquistare un po’ di professionalità per rimanere concentrata sul mio lavoro, ma non ci riesco. Ogni volta che ci provo, rivedo il viso di Clarke, e risento tutte le sue parole piene di trasporto e sentimento… Sono ad un punto fermo, non riesco né ad andare avanti né a tornare indietro. _Potrà sembrare ovvio mia cara Lexa, ma indietro non si torna… non te l’hanno insegnato all’accademia?! Quindi hai una sola strada che puoi intraprendere… non puoi stare ferma lì come un fossile… perché tu lo sappia l’era glaciale è passata da un pezzo…_

La delicatezza non fa proprio parte della mia vocina interiore, ma se non altro almeno è schietta, non me le manda di certo a dire. Oddio a volte non so se è un bene, ma in questo caso credo abbia ragione… _Voi che ne dite?_

Passa circa una mezzora. Giro a vuoto buttando distrattamente  l’occhio qua e la. Non rilevando niente di strano. Anche se le idee non le ho completamente schiarite, decido di tornare in camera.

L’ascensore sembra metterci un eternità ad arrivare, o forse sono solo io che sono impaziente… ma per cosa? _Bella domanda…_

Entro senza fare troppo rumore. Guardo subito verso il balcone, e Clarke non c’è… vedo che il biglietto, che le ho lasciato sul tavolino, non c’è più, segno che lo ha di sicuro visto. _Beh ad essere onesta non era un granché… avevo solo scritto poche parole… e forse anche un po’ sconnesse: ‘Vado giù nella hall, do un’occhiata in giro, sarò di ritorno fra poco… per prima… scusami ancora’._

Perlustro la suite e non la trovo da nessuna parte… l’ultima spiaggia… il bagno.

Mi avvicino alla porta, e le faccio sapere che sono rientrata.

“Ehi Clarke, sei lì dentro?”. _Ok ok l’approccio fa veramente schifo._

Dopo qualche istante di silenzio sento la sua voce.

“Ehi… Sì… beh ho pensato di approfittare, di nuovo, della Jacuzzi”.

“Oh si certo, fai con comodo… quando hai finito dobbiamo parlare…”. Mi accorgo subito che non sono stata molto brillante nello scegliere le parole da dire, e provo a rimediare.

“… Sì... vedi... ci sono degli aggiornamenti sul caso”.

Non risponde subito, evidentemente la mia frase ha fatto un po’ di danno.

“Ok, il tempo di asciugarmi e arrivo”.

Esce dal bagno una decina di minuti dopo, con indosso quell’accappatoio… _Che definirei illegale su di lei_ … ed i capelli raccolti. E il mio povero cuore continua a perdere colpi… _Sono troppo giovane per un attacco cardiaco_.

Abbasso immediatamente lo sguardo sentendomi a disagio. Invece sul viso di Clarke compare un timido sorriso compiaciuto, nonostante l’alone di tristezza che la circonda.

“Allora dimmi… sono tutta orecchie!”, esclama andandosi a sedere sul letto. _Non ci pensa minimamente a cambiarsi… Mia cara Lexa bisogna che soffri anche tu ogni tanto…_

“Beh… sì… ho sentito i ragazzi, e a quanto pare Octavia è riuscita a fare le verifiche con gli strumenti dell’obitorio…”.

“E?”.

“Ha trovato dei riscontri, possiamo richiedere il mandato…”.

“Brava la ‘mia’ ragazza!” esclama Clarke guardandomi negli occhi. Il livello d’imbarazzo tra noi è veramente altissimo, ed ovviamente è tutta colpa mia.

“Beh… credo che la nostra parentesi da sposate, se tutto va secondo i piani, terminerà oggi…”.

“Cavolo, che dire… un matrimonio lampo… suppongo che tu voglia già il divorzio?!?”, mi chiede sarcasticamente.

Annuisco cercando di sorridere, ma è veramente difficile. Provo a tornare professionale. _Ma a chi la voglio dare a bere?_

“Credo che al massimo fra poco più di un’ora il team sarà di ritorno con la scientifica…”. Il suo sguardo è alla ricerca di interesse, ma sembra non trovarlo.

Mi avvicino al letto. _Pessima mossa…_ e mi siedo di fianco a lei.

“Clarke… scus…”. Non riesco a finire la frase.

“Lexa smettila di scusarti… Ok capito, ok capito che ti dispiace! Dispiace anche me, non sai quanto… hai bisogno di tempo e io ho intenzione di concedertelo … Ma non puoi pretendere che sia felice e contenta nel frattempo… mi passerà stai tranquilla…”.

_Che cosa ti passerà? Ma che sta dicendo? Dai Lexa ti vuoi svegliare..._

“Che cosa ti passerà? Io non voglio che ti passi… cioè se intendi dire quello che provi per me… ovviamente!”. _Grande Lexa, definirti imbranata è un eufemismo…_

“Cioè scus… è vero non devo più scusarmi… scus.. Ah ma cos’ho oggi?!”, quasi impreco con me stessa, e un sorriso genuino ritorna sulle labbra di Clarke. _Ok, ora cerco si dare una scekeratina ai miei poveri neuroni e ci riprovo… portate pazienza anche voi._

“Quello di cui mi volevo scusare è del fatto di essere una completa imbecille…”. Clarke si mette a gambe incrociate sul letto proprio di fronte a me, il suo sguardo è incuriosito ma anche tanto tanto dolce. Sospiro.

“Mi sono uscite dalla bocca tutte parole sbagliate, e il risultato è stato quello di ferirti, e non volevo assolutamente questo…”.

“E cosa volevi?”.

“Volevo dirti che mi piaci… sì, mi piaci alla follia, che sono letteralmente pazza di te… ma che sono anche terrorizzata… tutte queste emozioni insieme, così intense, mi spaventano… e non so se riuscirò a gestirle… ho sempre fallito…”. Abbasso lo sguardo e comincio a torturarmi le mani.

“… dopo Costia mi sono chiusa in me stessa… ho alzato un muro intorno a me, perché non volevo più soffrire… e funzionava bene, stavo bene… o forse ne ero solo convinta… poi sei arrivata tu… e con un semplice sguardo hai tirato giù ogni singolo mattone di quel muro, non parliamo poi di quando mi sorridi, credo che l’infarto sia dietro l’angolo per il mio povero cuore”. Sorrido timidamente con le guance in fiamme.

“Lo so il mio comportamento può sembrare da pazza lunatica… prima ti bacio… poi tu mi baci… e poi fuggo come un centometrista alle olimpiadi… purtroppo la sofferenza mi ha portato ad essere insicura di tutto e di tutti, ma ci sto lavorando… E proprio per questo volevo chiederti una cosa...”.

Il sorriso della dottoressa si allarga, si sistema una ciocca dietro l’orecchio, e fa qualche piccolo movimento per avvicinarsi a me, non staccando mai gli occhi dai miei.

“Che cosa?” mi chiede con tono speranzoso.

“Beh… oh al diavolo… dottoressa Clarke Griffin le va di uscire a cena con me una di queste sere?”. _Eureka!!!_

“Detective mi sta chiedendo un appuntamento?”.

“Sì dottoressa, ha capito bene… un appuntamento!”. Esclamo finalmente sicura di me.

“E dove ha intenzione di portarmi?”. _Si sta vendicando alla stragrande… E fa bene così impari a comportarti._

“Dovunque lei voglia!”. _Non male come risposta per un’imbranata._

“In questo caso detective Woods la posso accontentare, e con piacere sottolineerei”. Si avvicina ancora di più al mio viso e mi accarezza la guancia. E poi sussurra sulle mie labbra.

“Piccoli passi Lexa, piccoli passi… non c’è nessuna fretta”.

Annullo la distanza tra di noi e poso la mia bocca sulla sua, per un casto bacio.

“Piccoli passi”, ripeto le sue parole appoggiando la mia fronte alla sua.

 

///

 

Ormai sono già le due del pomeriggio, non ho ancora novità dalla centrale. Continuo a fare avanti e indietro per la camera, come se questo gesto potesse in qualche modo calmarmi, ma il risultato ovviamente è il contrario. Mi innervosisco sempre di più.

“Lexa, cerca di stare tranquilla vedrai che a momenti chiamano”.

“Clarke il tempo stringe e…”. Non faccio in tempo a finire la frase che il mio cellulare squilla. Clarke mi guarda e mi sorride come per dire ‘hai visto?’.

“Detective Woods… Ciao Gustus, dimmi che state arrivando? … Ottimo vi aspettiamo nella hall, a fra poco”.

“Stanno arrivando immagino?” mi chiede retoricamente la dottoressa.

“Sì esatto, saranno qui tra 10 minuti con la scientifica… dobbiamo scendere”. Clarke si avvicina a me in modo provocante, mi abbraccia intrecciando le mani sul mio collo, e sussurra sulle mie labbra.

“Certo… ma prima di tornare al lavoro, e prima di chiedere il divorzio avrei un ultimo desiderio da chiedere a mia moglie… sempre se posso?”. Un sorriso malizioso le compare sulle labbra.

Le mie mani scivolano sui suoi fianchi e la stringo attirandola a me ancora di più.

“E sarebbe?”.

“Un bacio…”.

Poso le mie labbra sulle sue e posso sentire una scarica di elettricità che mi fa accelerare il cuore. Le sue labbra sono morbide, dolci, succose. Il bacio inizia lentamente, mordo il suo labbro, lei morde il mio, poi schiude leggermente la bocca invitandomi ad entrare, trovo la sua lingua ad aspettarmi… e cominciano una danza piena di passione e sentimento. Istintivamente stringo più forte i suoi fianchi, posso sentire i nostri cuori battere all’impazzata l’uno contro l’altro, sono letteralmente in estasi. Poi siamo costrette a staccarci per prendere fiato… _Maledetto ossigeno!_

La guardo ancora tra le mie braccia e sorrido.

“Wow… credo che il mio desiderio sia stato esaudito in un modo fantastico…”. Scoppiamo a ridere. Poi la prendo per mano e usciamo dalla stanza pronte ad incontrare gli altri.

 

///

 

Pochi minuti e siamo nella hall, continuiamo a ridere e a guardarci. Il mondo esterno sembra non esistere. Infatti non ci accorgiamo dell’ingresso di Anya e dei ragazzi. Dopo qualche minuto mi accorgo di loro e vedo Anya con le braccia conserte che ci studia, ha un’aria decisamente incuriosita. Un sorriso malizioso le spunta sul viso… _Ok gente è stato un piacere conoscervi, ma per me è giunta la fine…_

“Ciao ragazzi, non vi avevamo visti!” esclama la bellissima bionda al mio fianco.

“Sì sì… avevamo notato… che eravate piuttosto prese l’una dall’altra… Mi è forse sfuggito qualcosa?” replica Anya sorridendo sarcasticamente. _Eccola che ricomincia!!_

“No _,_ Anya non ti è sfuggito nulla!” ribatto seccata, incenerendola con lo sguardo… sospiro pesantemente e riprendo un po’ l’atteggiamento del detective capo.

“La scientifica?”.

“Sta arrivando c’è un bel po’ di traffico e li abbiamo persi strada facendo…” afferma Lyncol.

“Lexa ecco il mandato, suppongo che voglia fare tu gli onori di casa!”, mi dice Gustus porgendomi un foglio.

“Grazie Gus”. Lascio la mano di Clarke… non mi ero neanche accorta di continuarla a stringerla, come se fosse il gesto più naturale al mondo… e già mi manca il suo contatto… _Lexa concentrata…_ Mi dirigo verso il concierge sventolando il distintivo e il mandato.

“NYPD… sono il detective Woods… abbiamo un mandato di perquisizione… Può chiamare il direttore dell’albergo?”. L’uomo sbianca letteralmente accennando un ‘sì’ con la testa.

Tempo neanche cinque minuti e siamo di fronte al direttore.

Gli spiego tutta la faccenda con estrema calma, non voglio che si innervosisca e dia di matto, non si sa mai.

“Le zone che ci interessano sono le sale eventi, i corridoi e l’intera hall… sarebbe auspicabile la vostra massima collaborazione”, finisco di spiegare con il mio tono autoritario.

“Faremo del nostro meglio per agevolarvi detective, stia tranquilla… Prego seguitemi da questa parte”. Seguiamo il direttore verso le sale eventi. Sono fiduciosa. Spero vivamente che questa sia la svolta per chiudere questo omicidio.

Mi volto un’ultima volta verso Clarke e le sorrido. Sì sono fiduciosa…

 


	9. Capitolo 9

#  CAPITOLO 9

 

La perquisizione è lunga ed estenuante, ma riusciamo a repertare sia il tappeto che l’asciugamano, inoltre scopriamo delle tracce di sangue nella stanza nascosta. E questo mi fa ben sperare… di sicuro abbiamo trovato la vera scena del crimine, ora dobbiamo trovare il movente… spero solo che il nostro genio e il suo programma riescano a decriptare le mail, magari scopriamo qualcosa di interessante.

Ho mille pensieri in testa e molto confusi. Stiamo tornando tutti in centrale, ormai è sera, e la stanchezza comincia a farsi sentire. Nella macchina davanti a noi, ci sono Gustus e Anya. Io invece sono accanto a Lyncol, che sta guidando, mentre seduta nei sedili posteriori c’è Clarke.

Il silenzio regna sovrano, ma stranamente non mi sento né a disagio né in imbarazzo e devo dire che mi piace.

Il tempo di girarmi verso di lei e sorriderle che siamo già arrivati.

Esco rapidamente dalla macchina e apro lo sportello a Clarke, le porgo la mano per aiutarla a scendere… lei l’afferra, con uno splendido sorriso sulle labbra, e la sua stretta mi dà i brividi.

“Ma come siamo galanti detective!” esclama maliziosamente la dottoressa. Io curvo gli angoli della bocca all’insù, leggermente imbarazzata baciandole la mano. Sento quasi la mascella di Anya sfracellarsi al suolo… e questo mi ricorda che non sono stata molto furba e che mi darà il tormento a non finire… ma ho seguito semplicemente il mio istinto.

“Per servirla signorina Griffin”, replico stando al gioco.

Clarke si avvicina ulteriormente a me sussurrandomi all’orecchio con il tono più provocante che le avessi mai sentito.

“Mi mancherai questa notte…”. Mi sfiora la guancia con le labbra, guardandomi poi negli occhi soddisfatta. Io sperimento tutte le tonalità di rosso possibile per tinteggiare le mie guance… deglutendo a fatica… e ovviamente non riesco a dire neanche una parola. La seguo con lo sguardo allontanarsi da me, ancheggiando in un modo decisamente troppo sexy, fino a che non entra nel distretto. Io invece rimango lì, come uno stoccafisso senza muovere un muscolo. _Ma che cosa mi sta facendo quella donna?... Direi che questa domanda ricorre un po’ troppo spesso nella mie mente… voi che dite?!?! Povera me!!!_

Una voce a me molto nota mi ridesta dal torpore in cui ero caduta.

“Bene bene bene… Che cosa abbiamo qui?!” mi chiede retoricamente Anya, mentre Lyncol e Gustus sghignazzano alle sue spalle. _Oddio, eccola che comincia…_

“Lexa… per caso… c’è qualcosa che ci vuoi dire?”.

“Uhm… fammi pensare… ad essere sincera… NO!”. Comincio a dirigermi verso l’ingresso della centrale e vedo che la mia partner quasi mi corre dietro.

“Come NO?!”.

“Dai Anya, sono stanca e abbiamo ancora un sacco di scartoffie da compilare… non mi sembra proprio il momento”.

“Uffa… le scartoffie possono aspettare, questo no!” esclama quasi perentoriamente. Vedo che i ragazzi sono già entrati, così mi volto verso di lei decisa a rivelarle qualche dettaglio.

“Ok, Anya, hai vinto… ti racconto la versione breve… e per il momento fattela bastare, per favore”, l’avverto quasi seccata dalla sua curiosità. Lei annuisce e mi invita a continuare, il suo viso è come quello di una bimba di 5 anni a cui stanno per regalare un sacchetto di caramelle. Sospiro pesantemente e scuoto la testa. _Ma cosa ho fatto di male?!?_

“La versione breve è questa: le ho raccontato tutto di Costia, abbiamo dormito abbracciate, l’ho baciata, mi ha baciato, mi ha confessato che si sta innamorando di me, sono ‘fuggita’, sono tornata, ci siamo ribaciate, ci siamo promesse di fare piccoli passi insieme e le ho chiesto un appuntamento… Direi che non ho dimenticato nulla”. La guardo in faccia e scoppio a ridere. Direi che non mi riesce molto spesso di lasciare Anya a bocca aperta… _Questa volta, però, ci sono riuscita…_

Sventolo la mano davanti al volto della mia partner per ridestarla.

“Ohi… Ci sei Anya? Se riesci a riprenderti dal tuo stato catatonico, potremmo entrare così facciamo quello che dobbiamo e andiamo a casa”.

La trascino per un braccio visto che non ne vuole proprio sapere di muoversi.

Miracolosamente riusciamo ad arrivare alla scrivania. Butto un occhio all’ufficio del capitano ed è già uscita... peccato, l’aggiornerò domani. Comincio a compilare le scartoffie. Ogni tanto alzo lo sguardo e vedo Anya... si deve ancora riprendere, sorrido della sua espressione... è veramente buffa… _cavolo la devo aver proprio scioccata?!?!_

Ci mette circa una mezzora a riprendersi.

Io ho appena finito di sistemare i documenti.

“Ooook… hai finito?” mi chiede.

La guardo sospettosamente.

“Sì, ho finito, visto che non eri molto collaborativa ho fatto anche la tua parte!” sbuffo quasi irritata.

Si alza di scatto e si avvicina a me.

“Bene!!! Tu… io… birra… ora!”, afferma quasi ordinandolo.

“Ma Anya te l’ho detto, sono molto stanca... voglio andare a casa e riposare”.

“Shhhh… Non accetto scuse, non puoi lanciare una bomba del genere, e poi nascondere la mano… Mi occorrono i dettagli nei minimi particolari…”.

“Stai scherzando vero?!” la guardo di sottecchi.

“Beh… ovviamente scherzo, ma la versione lunga la gradirei comunque… e poi… senza offesa Lex ma si vede che hai bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno…” dice facendomi l’occhiolino.

Data la sua insistenza cedo miseramente. _Accidenti a me!!_

“Ok va bene, ma solo una birra e poi vado a casa”.

Vedo che Anya comincia a saltellare e a battere le mani insieme. _E proprio suonata…_

///

 

In neanche 5 minuti arriviamo al nostro bar di bevute, il ‘Barfly’ a due passi dal distretto.

Entriamo e ci dirigiamo subito al bancone, dove ci aspetta il nostro amico Monty, il barista.

“Ehi come va?”. Gli chiedo sorridendo.

“Bene detective e tu?”.

“Non mi lamento grazie”.

“Bella Monty! Ci dai due birre?”, domanda Anya con la sua solita delicatezza.

“Certo arrivano subito!”.

Prendiamo le birre e ci andiamo a sedere al ‘nostro’ tavolino. Il silenzio è decisamente imbarazzante. Anya aspetta che cominci a parlare mentre io attendo che parta con l’interrogatorio.

“Allora… sono tutta orecchi Lex”, mi incita a parlare.

“Da dove comincio?!” mi chiedo retoricamente. Evidentemente quest’ultima parola non rientra nel vocabolario della mia migliore amica, perché si sente in dovere di puntualizzare.

“Dal principio ovviamente!”, mi guarda e ride.

“Il significato di retorico a te sfugge vero? Comunque se stai un po’ zitta posso cominciare a raccontare…”.

Si zittisce in un nanosecondo cucendosi la bocca.

“Credo che tutto sia iniziato la prima notte in hotel. Clarke ha insistito affinché dormissi nel letto, visto che era gigante, io non avrei voluto, ma alla fine ho accettato la sua offerta… nella notte è tornato l’incubo… e mi sono svegliata di soprassalto urlando il nome di Costia…”. Faccio una piccola pausa per prendere fiato. Anya mi afferra la mano e la stringe dolcemente. Il suo gesto mi dà conforto.

“Lei si è svegliata... ovviamente ho cominciato a piangere disperata… era molto preoccupata e mi ha chiesto se ne volevo parlare… Io ho cercato di tranquillizzarla, dicendo che stavo bene, ma non c’è stato verso… mi ha guardato con quegli occhi stupendi e io mi sono aperta con lei… inizialmente ho faticato, non trovavo le parole, ma la sua vicinanza, i suoi gesti gentili e il suo sguardo, mi davano sicurezza… così le ho detto tutto, ogni cosa… non credevo di riuscirci… Ma mi sbagliavo…”.

Vedo Anya sorridermi dolcemente.

“Questo è un bene Lex”. Annuisco alla sua frase e continuo a parlare.

“Quando ho finito, sono scoppiata a piangere… e lei semplicemente mi ha abbracciato e lasciato sfogare… non ha detto una parola… mi stringeva a se cullandomi… E dopo circa mezzora… mi ha trascinato giù, sdraiata sul letto, senza mai sciogliere l’abbraccio, accarezzandomi dolcemente i capelli… Non ci crederai ma mi sono addormentata… ed ero quasi serena”.

“Caspita… questa donna fa miracoli!”. Esclama Anya strabuzzando gli occhi. Rido della sua espressione buffa.

“Qualche ora dopo mi sono svegliata ed eravamo ancora abbracciate… l’ho guardata per un po’ dormire… era veramente bellissima… non la volevo svegliare… ma la mia mano ha fatto tutto da sola… e così le ho accarezzato il viso, i capelli e poco dopo si è svegliata, con un meraviglioso sorriso sulle labbra… dovevo smettere di accarezzarla, ma non ci riuscivo, sembrava quasi ci fosse una calamita che attirava la mia mano sulla sua pelle… poi mi ha detto che non ricordava un risveglio più dolce da anni… ha aperto gli occhi e si avvicinata al mio viso… e lì non ho saputo resistere Anya, l’ho baciata… e che bacio!!! oddio… hai presente quando senti l’elettricità che attraversa il tuo corpo ed allo stesso tempo i brividi che ti fanno accapponare la pelle… il tuo cuore va a mille, e sei completamente in fiamme?!?”.

“Beh, devo ammettere che, descritta così, ne ho veramente solo una vaga idea… e sottolineerei vaga, purtroppo… poi cos’è successo?”. Mi incita a continuare.

“Tu che pensi?! È intervenuta la mia paura e mi sono subito tirata indietro… Le ho chiesto scusa per aver approfittato della situazione e che non era da me…”.

“No… dimmi che scherzi Lexa…”. Scuoto la testa per rispondere alla sua domanda sottintesa.

“Cavolo, ma non ti ho proprio insegnato niente… sei veramente una pessima allieva…”. Continua rimproverandomi. 

“Ok, lo so, sono stata stupida… anche perché Clarke mi ha fatto notare che aveva ricambiato il bacio, e che lo voleva anche lei. È stato intenso, così mi sono chiusa in bagno e mi sono fatta una bella doccia. Quando sono uscita ho trovato Clarke di fronte a me… e ho provato a scusarmi di nuovo,  ma lei non ha voluto saperne, mi ha detto che da quando mi ero aperta con lei, l’unica cosa che voleva fare era di posare le sue labbra sulle mie… e così ha fatto”.

“Oh.. meno male che una delle due ha le idee chiare… E sai la notizia flash Lexa?!... Non sei di certo tu!”. Afferma Anya sarcasticamente.

“Lo so, hai ragione, ma la paura ha preso il sopravvento… A colazione poi ho dato il mio peggio… Inizialmente ero felicissima, guardavo Clarke, e mi perdevo nei suoi occhi, poi il dolore e la sofferenza si sono fatte largo… e lei ovviamente se n'è accorta… non volevo parlarne… e lei mi ha trascinato nella suite… e mi ha detto che se non ne volevo parlare andava bene, ma che lei aveva bisogno di dirmi una cosa…”.

“E cioè?”.

“Che si stava innamorando di me…”.

“E tu? Fammi indovinare? Hai fatto Bolt alle olimpiadi...” .

“Bingo… da perfetta idiota quale sono, le ho detto che avevo bisogno di tempo e che non ero ancora pronta…”.

“Beh… ci puoi giurare sorella, sei proprio un’idiota…”.

“Non dovevi per forza confermare eh, Anya!! Comunque ovviamente ha accusato il colpo, era decisamente più triste ma cercava di non darlo a vedere per non farmelo pesare…”.

“Ragazzi, questa donna è una santa…”.

“Piantala Anya! Visto che c’era tempo (stavamo ancora aspettando il mandato) sono uscita dalla camera e ho cercato di schiarirmi le idee… Ho pensato a tutto e a niente, a dirla tutta sono tuttora confusa… Sono rientrata nella suite e ho cominciato ad aggiornarla sul caso… E poi, non so come a dire la verità, non avevo più i freni inibitori, come se fossi ubriaca per intenderci, le ho detto che ero letteralmente un’imbecille, e che lei mi piaceva… e anche tanto, ma che ero terrorizzata da questi sentimenti…”.

“E lei come ha reagito?”.

“È stata dolcissima ci siamo baciate, di nuovo, e abbiamo deciso di procedere con piccoli passi, insieme, per vedere di abbattere il muro che mi circonda…”.

“Ho già inquadrato la ‘nostra’ dottoressa… meno male che c’è lei vero Lex?!!”.

“Per finire le ho chiesto un appuntamento! E ovviamente lei ha accettato!”, esclamo concludendo il racconto.

“Per fortuna che non avevi niente da dire… scherzi a parte sono veramente contenta per te, mi sembra una persona a posto, e soprattutto che sa cosa vuole… al contrario di te mia cara!”.

 _Anya e la sua schiettezza… quasi mi fanno commuovere_.

“Ho capito che sono una frana non c’è bisogno che lo ripeti”.

“Magari ti entra in testa e cerchi di cambiare atteggiamento… in fondo la speranza è l’ultima a morire”. Anya scoppia a ridere della sua battuta.

“Molto divertente… veramente divertente… ma cerca di essermi utile almeno… secondo te mi dovrei lasciare andare e voltare pagina? Anche se continuo ad essere terrorizzata?”.

“Lex, da quello che mi hai raccontato, io non aspetterei neanche un secondo in più… è ora che ritorni a vivere amica mia, lasciati andare, cerca di buttarti il dolore alle spalle, e trova la felicità… apri questa porta sorella!”. Sorrido alle parole della mia partner.

“Cavolo Anya non ti facevo così profonda…”.

“Che vuoi che ti dica… forse è la birra che mi fa effetto… o semplicemente sono fantastica punto e basta….”.

“La solita modesta… comunque grazie… dico veramente!”.

“Sai che se hai bisogno io sono sempre qui… è la nostra regola Lex… poi finalmente ci sarà da divertirsi… lo sai che non sono docile con le tue conquiste e vado subito al sodo…”.

“No… ti prego Anya fai la brava… almeno per i primi tempi… per favore”, quasi la supplico.

“Uffa… quanto sei noiosa… e va bene!”.

“Grazie Anya ti voglio bene!”.

“Sì, sì come no! Dai andiamo a casa che abbiamo bisogno di riposare”.

Saluto la mia amica con un abbraccio. E mi dirigo verso casa. Sono veramente stanchissima.

 

///

 

Arrivo nel mio appartamento, il tempo di una doccia veloce e crollo sul letto. Guardo l’ora. È già mezzanotte. Afferro il cellulare e apro la cartella del messaggi. Compongo l’SMS.

 _‘Forse stai già dormendo… ma volevo comunque augurarti la buonanotte e sogni d’oro Clarke…’_. Poi premo invio.

Sto per mettere il cellulare sul comodino quando mi vibra fra le mani. È la risposta di Clarke.

 _‘Non sto dormendo Lexa, stavo pensando a te… e a quanto questo letto sia vuoto…’_. Finito di leggere il messaggio, il mio viso arrossisce istantaneamente. Non faccio in tempo a rispondere che me ne arriva un altro.

 _‘… non mi sbagliavo prima quando ho detto che mi saresti mancata… comunque buonanotte anche a te detective’_.

Cerco di riprendere fiato ma è decisamente faticoso. Mi ci vogliono diversi secondi per ricollegare il mio cervello e rispondere al suo messaggio.

 _‘Mi manchi anche tu Clarke…’_.

_‘Visto che siamo tutte e due sveglie, possiamo fare due chiacchiere che ne dici?’_

_‘Ci sto!’_

_‘Allora, quando mi porti a cena?’_

_‘Subito al sodo… molto diretta, mi piace…’_

_‘Ti piaccio?’_

_‘Questo l’avevamo già appurato!’_

_‘Hai ragione… ma non hai ancora risposto alla domanda!’_

_‘Vero… se non hai impegni potremmo fare stasera? Visto che ormai abbiamo passato la mezzanotte…’_

_‘Giusta osservazione detective… mi piacerebbe molto uscire con te questa sera… hai già pensato a dove mi porti?’_

_‘Sorpresa!’_

_‘Così non vale… non so come vestirmi!’_

_‘L’importante è che ci sei, non come sei vestita!’_. Non posso credere di averle inviato un messaggio così. Oddio!

_‘Audace detective, quindi posso venire anche nuda?’_

Lo sapevo.

_‘Beh… magari è meglio di no… ci sarà altra gente e non mi sembra il caso… poi ti dovrei arrestare per atti osceni in luogo pubblico…’_

_‘Mi arresteresti veramente?’_

_‘Non avrei molte scelte…’_

_‘Sempre ligia al dovere eh Lexa?’_

_‘No, non sempre… quando sei al mio fianco faccio molta fatica a rimanere concentrata’._ Lexa cerca di controllare quello che scrivi per carità.

_‘Quindi ti distraggo…’_

_‘Decisamente…’_

_‘E come faccio a distrarti?’_

_‘Semplice, basta che mi guardi con quegli occhi stupendi, o che mi sorridi, o che mi parli…’_

_‘Uhm… mi piace l’effetto che ho su di te…’_

_‘Anche a me… ma mi fa un po’ paura!’_

_‘Te l’ho detto Lexa, piccoli passi…’_

_‘Piccoli passi, hai ragione…’_

_‘Tranquilla non ti morderò…’_

_‘Potrebbe essere anche una bella esperienza…’_ Ma che cavolo scrivo, ti ha dato di volta il cervello?

_‘Clarke… non l’ho scritto veramente vero?’_

_‘Temo di si… e la cosa mi stuzzica non poco!’_

_‘Beh per quel che mi riguarda sto morendo dall’imbarazzo!’_

_‘Non devi… è divertente provocarti…’_

_‘Sì, lo avevo capito… e tu ci riesci molto bene…’_

_‘Posso sempre smettere se ti da fastidio?’_

_‘In un certo senso mi piace… anche se finisce sempre che faccio delle figure del cavolo’_

_‘E per te questo sarebbe un problema? Io ti trovo adorabile, quando ti imbarazzi, sei ancora più bella…’_

_‘Se stai cercando di farmi esplodere la faccia per il livello di rossore e bruciore… ti informo che ci stai riuscendo’_

_‘Beh… non mi dispiacerebbe vederla…’_

_‘Aspetta ti mando una foto così il mio imbarazzo è completo…’_

Mi scatto un selfie e lo invio.

_‘Non sbagliavo sei bellissima’_

_‘Ah… insisti…’_

_‘Che ci vuoi fare sono una persona tenace’_

_‘Comunque tra noi due quella bellissima sei tu… adoro il tuo neo sopra le labbra… mi fa letteralmente impazzire…’_. Oddio ma qualche freno inibitore no Lexa? Un po’ di controllo.

_‘Non l’ho solo pensato vero? Te l’ho inviato di nuovo?’_

_‘Già e quella imbarazzata ora sono io…’_

_‘Foto?’_

Dopo qualche secondo mi arriva la sua foto. Un colpo al cuore. I capelli sparsi sul cuscino, uno sguardo così provocante e un sorriso compiaciuto… al che mi sciolgo.

_‘Tesi confermata… Sei bellissima…’_

_‘Grazie detective…’_

Guardo l’ora e sono quasi le 2. Forse è meglio provare a dormire.

_‘Anche se mi secca smettere di scriverti… probabilmente è meglio se proviamo a riposare un po’…’_

_‘Credo che tu abbia ragione… Allora buonanotte Lexa’_

_‘Sogni d’oro Clarke a fra poche ore’_

_‘A dopo. Un bacio…’_

Sono ancora estasiata dalla ‘conversazione’ che ho appena avuto con Clarke, lei è veramente speciale. Nonostante lo scombussolamento nel mio petto e non solo, provo a chiudere gli occhi e dormire un po’… e, con mia somma sorpresa, mi addormento all'istante. 

 

///

 

La mattina arriva molto in fretta… ciò nonostante sono già pronta ed attiva al distretto.

Malgrado le poche ore di sonno mi sento decisamente bene, quasi raggiante oserei dire. _Forse è meglio non esagerare… ‘un bene’ è più che sufficiente._

Saluto tutti e consegno le libagioni come tutte le mattine.

Poi, afferro i tre caffè rimasti e mi dirigo verso l’ascensore.

Anya mi corre dietro con uno strano sorriso sul volto. E mentre aspettiamo l’ascensore mi sussurra all’orecchio.

“Fammi indovinare?! Per il bacio del buongiorno!”.

“Anya, ma che dici?!” la rimprovero seccata.

“Era solo un suggerimento il mio…”.

“Mi sto già pentendo di averti raccontato tutto”.

“Io invece no…” replica sogghignando. Mi da una leggera pacca sulla spalla poi se ne ritorna alla scrivania. A me non rimane che scossare la testa e sospirare.

Entro nell’obitorio e vedo subito Octavia intenta a sistemare alcuni strumenti.

“Buongiorno Octavia, ti ho portato il caffè…”.

“Buongiorno Lexa… sei veramente molto gentile, ti ringrazio…”.

“A proposito, volevo complimentarmi con te per l’ottima analisi che hai fatto ieri su quel campione di fibre… ci ha procurato il mandato”.

“Beh, grazie… mi piace molto analizzare i reperti, oltre a fare le autopsie ovviamente… Clarke mi sprona molto per questa mia passione e quando può, mi da l’occasione per dimostrare quel che valgo...”, ribatte Octavia con un leggero imbarazzo.

“È lodevole da parte sua… Parlando della dottoressa, sai dove la posso trovare? Ho anche il suo caffè…”

“Io credo che sia nel suo ufficio, anche se, devo essere onesta, stamattina non l’ho ancora vista…”.

“Grazie Octavia, allora proverò lì…”.

Prima che possa dirigermi verso l’ufficio di Clarke, la sua migliore amica mi richiama.

“Lexa, scusami… posso chiederti una cosa?”.

“Certo, chiedi pure…”.

Comincia a dondolarsi su se stessa decisamente in imbarazzo.

“Beh… ecco vedi… sai se Lyncol ha la ragazza?”. Non riesco a trattenere un sorriso alla sua domanda.

“Francamente non lo so… ma se vuoi posso, come dire,  indagare e fartelo sapere...”, replico ammiccandole.

“Davvero lo faresti?”, domanda stupita.

“Non mi costa nulla, davvero… anzi, credo che sarà anche divertente, con il fatto che il rookie… il nuovo arrivato, è ancora un po’ in soggezione… e posso sfruttare questo a nostro vantaggio”.

“Grazie Lexa”, risponde Octavia con un sorriso a 32 denti.

“E di che… ciao a dopo”.

La saluto e mi dirigo verso l’ufficio di Clarke. La sua porta è chiusa. Busso e attendo il permesso di entrare che non tarda ad arrivare. Faccio capolino dalla porta insieme al caffè.

“Buongiorno dottoressa!”. Il mio sorriso si allarga decisamente quando la vedo.

“Buongiorno detective…”. Replica sorridendomi a sua volta.

Entro e richiudo la porta dietro di me.

_Dio quanto è bella…_

“Ti ho portato il caffè!” esclamo porgendogli il bicchiere.

“Sei la mia salvatrice…”. Si avventa sulla bevanda come un’assetata in mezzo al deserto. Non riesco a trattenere un sorriso alla scena.

“Sono così buffa?” mi chiede alzando un sopracciglio.

“Beh… no… è che vedi… praticamente lo hai bevuto tutto di un fiato… sembri averne veramente bisogno”, affermo un po’ impacciata.

“Stamattina non riesco proprio a svegliarmi, e confido nella caffeina…”.

“E come mai non riesci a svegliarti?”. Mi diverto un po’ io questa volta.

“Qualcuno mi ha tenuta sveglia fino alle 2 passate… e poi avevo troppe cose per la testa… e non sono riuscita a riposare bene”.

“Ah sì? cavolo, mi spiace…”. Fingo dispiacere con un sorriso.

“Clarke c’è qualcos’altro che posso fare per aiutarti?”. Continuo a stuzzicarla.

“Beh… a dire la verità qualcosa ci sarebbe…”. Si avvicina di qualche passo fino a che non siamo una di fronte all’altra.

“Illuminami…”. Ora pendo dalle sue labbra. Mi libera del bicchiere del caffè appoggiandolo sulla scrivania, elimina la distanza fra i nostri corpi e unisce le sue mani dietro il mio collo.

“Beh… potresti darmi il bacio del buongiorno… sarebbe un’ottima spinta per affrontare la giornata”.

“Mica male come idea…”, ribatto ancora divertita. Faccio scivolare le mie mani sui suoi fianchi e la tiro ancora più verso di me. Il sorriso si unisce al suo quando le nostre bocche si incontrano delicatamente. Le sue labbra stanno diventando la mia droga, dolci, succose, con un sapore di fragola (probabilmente il suo lucidalabbra) che mi manda in estasi… Apre leggermente quella bocca stupenda e lascia che la mia lingua incontri la sua… il contatto mi fa quasi gemere… posso percepire il sorriso di compiacimento di Clarke, mentre mi bacia… e poi, eccoli che arrivano… i brividi… che scuotono tutto il mio corpo. _Oddio._

In crisi di ossigeno siamo costrette a separarci.

“Ora si che posso affrontare questa giornata…”, sussurra la dottoressa ancora a due centimetri dalle mie labbra.

“Devo ammettere che avevi ragione… è rigenerante…” confermo sorridendole.

“Quando vuoi detective…”.

“Guarda che ci conto…”.

Il tempo di un altro veloce bacio e poi sono costretta a ritornare al lavoro.

Nell’ascensore comincio a fantasticare. Dove la porto questa sera? Non ho nessuna idea brillante… Magari posso chiedere ad Anya… _Assolutamente no! Ma sei pazza? Così ti consiglia un fast-food!_ Forse è meglio sentire da Raven… Mi piacerebbe stupirla e che la serata fosse speciale… Magari ci riesco…

 


	10. Capitolo 10

#  CAPITOLO 10

 

Esco dall’ascensore sorridendo come una deficiente, e ovviamente Anya mi sgama.

“Vedo che hai seguito il mio suggerimento!”,  esclama la mia partner con un sorriso malizioso. Colta con le mani nel vasetto di  marmellata, provo a sviare il discorso.

“Anya te lo chiedo per favore ... non incominciare…”, sbuffo seccata.

Non la faccio replicare e continuo il discorso.

“Piuttosto, ti devo chiedere un piacere…”

“Sempre ai tuoi ordini Commander…”. La incenerisco con lo sguardo e scuoto la testa.

“Prima ho parlato con Octavia, e mi ha chiesto di Lyncol… ed in particolare se ha la ragazza… mi è sembrata molto interessata”.

Anya, sogghignando, si sfrega le mani compiaciuta.

“Altro gossip interessante…”.

“Mi sa che tu abbia sbagliato mestiere ... dovevi fare la giornalista di quelle riviste scandalistiche, sempre a caccia di scoop… ti saresti divertita molto di più!!”. Dico prendendola un po’ in giro.

“Sì, e poi chi ti copriva le spalle, eh Lex?”, replica Anya.

“Comunque, ho promesso ad Octavia che indagavamo, chissà magari sono due anime gemelle”, affermo ammiccandole.

“Come sempre ci sto sorella, lo sai quanto mi piacciono questi intrighi”.

“Ottimo… vado a fare rapporto al capitano, dopo ci troviamo da Raven… ho bisogno di sapere a che punto è con le mail della vittima”.

 

///

 

Terminato l’incontro con il capitano Jones, mi dirigo verso il laboratorio informatico con Anya e i ragazzi.

“Ehi Rae, come va? Sei riuscita a decriptare le mail?”.

“Ehi… sì… il programma ha finito giusto 5 minuti fa… non ho fatto in tempo neanche a stamparle… lo faccio ora”.

“Ok ragazzi ora viene il divertimento, dobbiamo leggerle ed analizzarle tutte, e, a quanto ho potuto notare, non sono poche”, asserisco girandomi verso gli altri.

“Come prima cosa potremmo suddividerle temporalmente”, suggerisce Lyncol

“Ottima idea Lync”.

Dopo averle divise per data, ognuno di noi si prende un pila di fogli e comincia a spulciarli uno ad uno.

La maggior parte delle mail non è rilevante, la vittima probabilmente era talmente paranoica e/o spaventata che criptava ogni mail, sia inviata che ricevuta. Il tempo vola, ma a forza di leggere salta fuori qualcosa di interessante. Richiamo l’attenzione del gruppo, volendo condividere quello che ho trovato.

“Ehi ragazzi, sentite qui: ‘ _Ontari, dobbiamo incontrarci al più presto, voglio risolvere la questione, è ora che la smetti di nasconderti, dobbiamo affrontare la cosa. Se non la vuoi chiarire, io non ti supporterò più. HH’_ … secondo voi chi è questo HH? L’indirizzo email che l’ha inviata mi sembra nascosto… Che dici Rae?”. Porgo il foglio alla mia collega che lo osserva attentamente.

“Hai ragione Lexa, e l’indirizzo IP è pubblico, di quelli utilizzati quasi sicuramente negli internet point… lavorandoci un po’ dovrei riuscire a recuperare in quale è stata inviata l’email”.

“Di sicuro vale la pena tentare” replico con un filo di speranza.

Gustus interviene nella conversazione.

“Credo di aver trovato la risposta a quella email, sentite qui: _‘HH, non me frega proprio un cazzo, che cos’è che vuoi risolvere? Il casino lo hai combinato tu, e tu finirai di supportarmi solo quando lo deciderò io… e sì, ci incontreremo perché al momento ho proprio bisogno del tuo supporto. O”_ , voi che ne dite stava ricattando qualcuno?”.

“Sembrerebbe proprio di sì Gus”, afferma Anya al mio fianco.

“Ragazzi mi sa che abbiamo appena trovato il movente!” esclamo quasi entusiasta.

“Credo di averne trovata un’altra interessante!”, esclama vittorioso Lyncol.

“Sentite: ‘ _Ontari, per prima cosa modera il linguaggio, mi sono letteralmente stancato del tuo atteggiamento… se continuerai con questo modo di fare, mi vedrò costretto a prendere dei provvedimenti e non ti piaceranno sicuramente… Comunque se vuoi che ne parliamo a quattro occhi, puoi partecipare alla serata di gala… Ultima chance! HH_ ’, il nostro uomo sembra tutto di un pezzo…” conclude poi Lync.

“Sono d’accordo con te, ragazzo”, ribatte Gustus.

“Ragazzi credo di aver trovato la risposta della vittima: ‘ _HH, le tue minacce puoi ficcartele dove dico io… E tu mio caro farai il bravo, a meno che non vuoi che divulghi tutto quello che so… Comunque per la serata di gala, può andare, fatti trovare ben pronto perché questa volta me ne devi 5… O_ ’, della serie contattiamoci via mail ma non scriviamo nulla che ci possa incriminare… che saranno questi 5? mila dollari?”, sospira frustrata Anya.

“Hai ragione Anya, sono molto attenti nonostante si siano contattati per iscritto”, replico un po’ delusa.

“Ne ho una anche io: _‘HH, sei proprio un gran figlio di puttana, credevi che non ti avrei scoperto? Ti sei servito di John per pedinarmi e tenermi sotto controllo o sbaglio? Lascia che ti ricordi che io ho occhi ed orecchi dappertutto, il tuo banale tentativo di mettermi fuori gioco è appena fallito… Senza troppo sforzo posso far finire in galera il mio adorato ragazzo… Quindi HH rinuncia a fregarmi perché perderesti. O’_ , oddio non era proprio una santa la vittima, a giudicare da questa email, e dalle sue competenze posso affermare che è un ottimo hacker!”, esclama Raven una volta finito di leggere.

Mi prendo un attimo per riflettere su tutte le informazioni che sono saltate fuori. Sono indizi molto validi, anche se sembra manchi un tassello.

“Ok, andiamo per esclusione… quasi sicuramente abbiamo a che fare con un uomo, che ha assoldato il ragazzo della vittima per spiarla e procurarsi prove per renderla innocua… Ora sarebbe importante sapere chi è questo HH, magari il signor John Murphy potrebbe esserci utile ad individuarlo… Come procedono le ricerche Gus?”, infine chiedo al mio collega.

“Lexa purtroppo ancora niente, apparentemente sa nascondersi bene questo tizio”.

“O forse c’è qualcuno che lo aiuta a non farsi trovare!” ribatto di getto.

“Anche io sono propensa a pensare ad una cosa del genere Lex, è impossibile che un tizio come Murphy, sia così scaltro ed intelligente da poter sfuggire ad un mandato di cattura…”, interviene Anya dicendo la sua.

Ci rimettiamo chini ognuno sui propri fogli fino all’ora di pranzo.

Siamo tutti abbastanza provati.

“Ok ragazzi, direi che per il momento può bastare, facciamo tutti una pausa che ne abbiamo bisogno…”. 

“Alleluia… non ci speravo più, mi si intrugliano gli occhi a forza di leggere… grazie per la tua magnanimità Commander!” esclama sarcasticamente la mia partner.

“Dai Anya non ti lamentare, abbiamo fatto ben di peggio!”, le ricordo facendo leva sul suo senso del dovere.

“Indubbiamente, ma sai che a mio avviso gli appostamenti sono più divertenti…”. Scuoto la testa e le sorrido. _Si Anya è proprio strana… alle volte… ok… ok il più delle volte._

 

///

 

La truppa è andata a pranzo, mentre io ho preferito rimanere… _la solita stacanovista!!!_ Ho catalogato tutte le email sistemando il filo temporale e logico, cercando di capire quale tassello mi mancava, chi era questo HH? Eppure quella sigla mi dice qualcosa, l’ho già vista da qualche parte… ma dove?

Tanti pensieri mi affollano la mente, ma non riesco a venirne a capo.

Sono talmente assorta nell’analisi, che non mi accorgo dell’arrivo di qualcuno alle mie spalle. Mi sfiora delicatamente i capelli e il mio cuore perde un battito ma per lo sgomento questa volta.

“Scusami Lexa, non volevo di certo spaventarti”, dice Clarke sorridendomi,

“Clarke… no figurati, è che ero assorta in queste scartoffie e non ti ho sentito arrivare”, replico decisamente in imbarazzo.

“Dove sono tutti gli altri?”.

“Sono andati a pranzo”.

“E tu perché sei rimasta?”.

“Perché sono un po’ testarda, e anche una stacanovista… volevo riordinare un po’ le idee sugli indizi che abbiamo trovato poco fa…”. Clarke si appoggia alla scrivania con il corpo, guardandomi fissa negli occhi.

“Ma non sarebbe meglio che tu staccassi un po’… non ti ricordi più il discorso dell’altro giorno?!? La butto lì… magari potresti accompagnare la tua patologa di fiducia a pranzo… che ne dici?”. Il suo volto si avvicina molto pericolosamente al mio. Il mio livello di imbarazzo cresce a dismisura. Salto in piedi di scatto afferrandole la mano, e trascinandola con me.

“Mi sembra un ottima idea!”, esclamo cercando di mascherare il volto sempre più simile ad un peperone rosso. _Questa donna ha il potere di rendermi una pappa molla con un invito a pranzo… ma vi rendete conto? Mi sa che sono veramente nei guai._

Inizialmente la dottoressa è sorpresa dal mio gesto, mentre la trascino in tutta fretta nell’ascensore, poi scoppia a ridere a più non posso… la sua risata è un toccasana per me ed è anche molto contagiosa, infatti la seguo a ruota. Sfortuna vuole che nella cabina non siamo sole… cerchiamo entrambe di darci un contegno ma è pressoché impossibile, così appena arrivate al piano terra corriamo letteralmente fuori lasciando tutti i presenti di stucco. _Sì ok non siamo normali… ma la normalità è un concetto sopravvalutato._

Non mi sono accorta che ho ancora la mano di Clarke nella mia, quando sento una leggera pressione da parte sua che mi obbliga a rallentare l’andatura e a guardarla.

“Dove hai intenzione di portarmi?”, mi chiede incuriosita sempre con il sorriso sulle labbra.

“Beh è uno dei posti che preferisco, non so se lo conosci ... si chiama The Stand, è proprio dietro l’angolo sulla 3rd avenue… vedrai ti piacerà”.

“Sinceramente non lo conosco… ma mi fido di te, anche se in questo momento l’importante è la compagnia, e quella… beh, come dire, è già fantastica”. Mi sorride e io per l’ennesima volta mi sciolgo. _Devo lavorare un po’ sul mio autocontrollo!_

 

///

 

In neanche dieci minuti siamo già al tavolo.

“Allora detective cosa mi consigli?”, domanda Clarke leggendo il menù.

“Io vado pazza per il _cheeseburger Dumplings_ , ma se preferisci stare più leggera ci sono le insalate ... la _The Stand House_ e la _Caprese_ non sono male”, le consiglio con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra, abbassando leggermente il menù per godermi appieno tutto il suo splendore.

“E vada per il cheeseburger… Mi hai convinta ... la dieta la cominciamo un altro giorno!”, replica divertita.

“Clarke… dai, andiamo, non vorrai mica dirmi che sei a dieta… tu… con quella specie di arma illegale che ti ritrovi come corpo?”. La vedo sgranare gli occhi e subito dopo scoppiare a ridere. _Non l’ho veramente detto ad alta voce… vero? Ditemi che non l’ho detto? Vi prego…_

“L’ho detto ad alta voce vero?”, le chiedo retoricamente. Altro che peperone rosso, la tonalità della mia faccia è più tendente al violaceo… _Evvai, le figure di mer… continuano alla grande_.

Clarke smette di ridere, posa il suo menu sul tavolo e mi prende la mano intrecciando le nostre dita. Al suo tocco quasi sussulto.

“Sei veramente adorabile lo sai Lexa!?!”. Io le sorrido timidamente pensando a quanto mi sento goffa ed imbranata.

Non ho il tempo di ribattere che le sue labbra sono già sulle mie, e come ogni volta il mio cuore comincia a battere forte, come se volesse uscire dal petto. Purtroppo veniamo interrotte quasi subito da Shawn, la cameriera, che schiarendosi la voce ci riporta alla realtà.

“Ehm… salve detective, che cosa posso portarvi?”. Il suo tono è quasi risentito, o forse deluso. Cerco di ricompormi in fretta anche se l’uragano Clarke mi lascia dei segni molto profondi ogni volta che mi sfiora.

“Ciao Shawn… come va?”, cerco di essere gentile come al solito per distogliere l’attenzione dal mio più completo imbarazzo.

“Tutto come al solito direi! È un po’ che non si vede da queste parti!”, ribatte addolcendo la voce con un timido sorriso sulle labbra.

“Sì, è vero ma è un brutto periodo… e il lavoro non mi da tregua”. Sento lo sguardo della dottoressa addosso, sta osservando la scena studiandola con molta attenzione.

“Ah beh tornando a noi… vediamo”, dico immergendomi nel menù come se fosse la mia ancora di salvezza.

“Ci puoi portare due cheeseburger Dumplings… E poi da bere… Clarke va bene una pepsi?”, domando alla dottoressa. Lei continua a guardarmi sogghignando, e annuisce alla mia domanda.

“Ok… e poi ci porti due pepsi medie, per favore”.

“Arriva tutto in battibaleno per lei… detective”, replica la cameriera ammiccandomi.

“Grazie Shawn”, rispondo imbarazzata dalla situazione. 

Clarke ovviamente non si fa sfuggire la cosa, e dopo qualche istante di quiete, speso a fissarmi intensamente con un sorriso malizioso stampato sulle labbra, spezza il silenzio.

“Bene bene bene… sembra che la cameriera abbia una cotta per una certa detective della omicidi!”. Il suo tono è vagamente ironico.

Abbasso lo sguardo imbarazzato. E come è il mio solito non riesco a proferire parola.

“Non essere timida detective Woods, lo so benissimo che sei una donna molto attraente, e con del carattere…”. _No ma dico insisti un altro po’ e avrò di nuovo bisogno della pala… Aiuto!!!_

“… Solo, ti volevo far sapere una cosa di me Lexa… Sono terribilmente gelosa!”. Mi prende il mento e mi obbliga a guardarla. E invece di sotterrarmi come la mia coscienza si aspettava facessi, reagisco d’impulso. Le afferro la mano e la trascino letteralmente con me.

“Vieni… ti devo mostrare una cosa…”, il mio è poco più di un sussurro. Arriviamo nel bagno delle donne, controllo rapidamente  che non ci sia nessuno, dopodiché mi giro e chiudo la porta a chiave. Sul viso di Clarke è stampato un misto di curiosità e sorpresa. Sul mio invece è apparsa tutta la malizia. Mi dirigo verso di lei lentamente, guardandola intensamente in modo provocante, un piccolo sorriso si affaccia sul suo volto.

Le poso le mie mani sui fianchi e faccio combaciare i nostri corpi. Poso la mia bocca sulla sua, lentamente.

“Quello che ti volevo mostrare…”, sussurro sulle sue labbra, prima di riappoggiarmici delicatamente sopra per un altro bacio.

“… è la mia dedizione… la mia serietà... la mia passione”, la ribacio, e comincio a perdere il controllo.

“… ma soprattutto volevo mostrarti l’unica cosa che voglio in questo momento…”. Le mie labbra si posano di nuovo sulle sue, il bacio diventa più intenso… lei schiude le labbra e io ne approfitto per entrare e ricercare subito la sua lingua, sentendo il suo dolce sapore che mi manda in estasi e di cui non posso più fare a meno. In crisi d’aria sciolgo il contatto tra di noi, e mi perdo nei suoi occhi celesti. Lentamente la faccio voltare in modo da far combaciare la sua schiena con il mio petto, mantenendo l’abbraccio, lei appoggia la testa sulla mia spalla. La conduco per qualche passo fino a che non incontriamo la nostra immagine riflessa nello specchio. Mi avvicino al suo orecchio il tono è suadente e provocante.

“Sei tu…”, sospiro infine, aumentando di più la presa sui suoi fianchi, plasmando ancora di più il suo corpo al mio. Le mordo il lobo… la sento gemere, e la cosa mi fa impazzire, letteralmente. Le mie mani cominciano a vagare sul suo corpo in modo quasi disperato. Lei si gira di colpo e si rimpossessa delle mia bocca, mi morde il labbro inferiore, e questa volta sono io ad emettere un suono gutturale di piacere. L’impeto della passione si sta impadronendo di me, i miei freni inibitori stanno andando a farsi friggere, e non ci sto capendo più niente. Continuiamo a baciarci con passione, con qualche raro attimo per riprendere fiato. Le mie mani scivolano sulle sue cosce, la sento di nuovo gemere sulla mia bocca a quel contatto. Lentamente le sollevo il vestito, le mie mani vivono di vita propria non riesco a controllarle, una si staziona sul suo sedere mentre l’altra si occupa di far spazio sul bancone del lavandino... non so davvero cosa mi prende ma non riesco a staccarmi da lei, la voglio con tutta me stessa. L’adagio dolcemente sul bancone. Ci stacchiamo per prendere aria quasi in apnea e la guardo dritta negli occhi. Mi ci posso specchiare, le sue pupille sono dilatate cariche di desiderio. Lei mi sorride maliziosamente, divarica le gambe e mi invita a stringere il nostro contatto. Non mi faccio pregare, faccio un passo in avanti e mi posiziono proprio tra di esse, stringo la presa sui suoi fianchi e annullo il contatto tra le nostre intimità, il contatto ci fa gemere entrambe. Clarke allaccia le sue gambe dietro alla mia schiena volendo sentire ancora di più la nostra connessione, si inarca gettando la testa all’indietro, dandomi libero accesso al suo collo, che faccio mio in un secondo. Comincio a lasciarle una striscia di baci umidi per tutto il suo incavo… la sento emettere suoni gutturali in preda al piacere, e la cosa mi manda ancora più in estasi… mi eccita… un sorriso malizioso compare sul mio viso. Le mie mani diventano più avide ed impazienti trovano un varco per entrare sotto la sua camicia… si posizionano timidamente sulla sua schiena, tracciando delle carezze circolari per sostenere le spinte che inconsciamente il mio corpo aveva cominciato a dare al suo. Sento la sua voce rauca nel mio orecchio e la cosa mi fa impazzire. Divento sempre più audace e faccio scivolare una mano sul suo seno, traccio delicatamente i contorni del suo reggiseno fino a che non scarto quell’inutile indumento e decido di sentire il contatto con la pelle. Il suono della sua voce è un sospiro quasi strozzato quando mi chiama.

“Lexa…”.

Un suono sordo ci riporta alla realtà in batter d’occhio. Anche se onestamente preferivamo rimanere ancora un po’ in quel bellissimo paradiso che ci stavamo costruendo insieme. Ci ridestiamo tutte e due guardandoci negli occhi. Stanno bussando alla porta del bagno, insistentemente. Con la voce decisamente bassa e provata, tento di rispondere.

“Occupato, un momento!”. Poi ritorno a guardare la dottoressa e scoppiamo a ridere. Cerchiamo di sistemarci velocemente per non destare sospetti, ma il risultato non è molto credibile.

Clarke si gira verso di me e mi guarda intensamente.

“Quindi vorresti farmi intendere, che, con questa dimostrazione, sottolineerei molto piacevole, dovrei stare più tranquilla e non essere più gelosa di te?” mi chiede alzando un sopracciglio.

“Beh… forse la cosa mi è un po’ sfuggita di mano… cerco solo di dimostrarti ciò che desidero… e ti assicuro che non hai nulla da preoccuparti… io vedo solo te, mi sei entrata dentro dottoressa Clarke Griffin!”, replico sorridendo posando le mie labbra sulle sue per un bacio a stampo.

“E meglio se andiamo se no potrebbero linciarci”, suggerisco prendendole la mano.

“Andiamo detective, mi è venuto un certo appetito”.

Ci fiondiamo fuori dal bagno, quasi travolgendo la ragazza che attendeva pazientemente i nostri comodi... _Povera malcapitata._

Ritorniamo quasi di corsa al tavolo, giusto in tempo per la consegna dei nostri panini, da parte di Shawn.

Questa volta non la degno di uno sguardo, invece inchiodo i miei occhi in quelli meravigliosi di Clarke, e sorrido.

“Grazie Shawn”, affermo non staccando le mie iridi da quelle della dottoressa. _Secondo voi l’avrà capito che pendo dalle sue labbra e non voglio che lei?_

Il sorriso sulle labbra della dottoressa si allarga e la soddisfazione si dipinge sul suo viso.

Il resto del pranzo scorre via veloce. Parliamo, ridiamo, ci cerchiamo con le mani e soprattutto ci guardiamo. Non so come, ma credo che ci siamo detto molto di più con gli occhi che con la voce.

“A proposito Clarke volevo chiederti una cosa, ma mi devi promettere che la cosa rimane tra noi!” esclamo incuriosendola.

“Croce sul cuore!”.

“Ho parlato con Octavia prima e mi ha chiesto di Lyncol… per la precisione se ha la ragazza…”. I suoi occhi si sgranano e il suo viso diventa avido di dettagli.

“Sì… beh, volevo chiederti se per te è interessata al nostro giovane e aitante novellino?”.

“Avevo captato qualcosa, ma con me stranamente non ne ha fatto parola, forse perché voleva prima sondare il campo… Ma visto che la conosco meglio di me stessa, credo sia più che interessata, è una delle ragazze più serie che abbia mai conosciuto… Da che la conosco non fa mai le cose con leggerezza”, afferma la dottoressa. 

“Io ho fatto già partire le ‘indagini’ interne, e credo che l’interesse sia reciproco”.

Finito di pranzare mi cade l’occhio sull’orologio, e un velo di tristezza si dipinge sul mio volto.

“Purtroppo credo che sia meglio rientrare Clarke”.

“Sì penso tu abbia ragione… Un’ultima cosa però, a che ora mi passi a prendere stasera?”, mi domanda con un sorriso felice sul viso.

“Per te va bene verso le 20?”. Lei annuisce sempre più soddisfatta.

“Però dottoressa mi deve dare il suo indirizzo altrimenti non so come fare per raggiungerla…”, continuo ammiccandole.

“Detective ma come… pensavo avesse già avviato le sue indagini per rintracciare queste informazioni…”, mi risponde fingendo indignazione.

“Vede dottoressa, non sono di certo una stalker, anche se devo ammettere che la scorsa settimana l’ho cercata su Google…”

“Ma davvero detective? E’ una continua sorpresa!”. Scoppiamo a ridere tutte e due.

 


	11. Capitolo 11

#  CAPITOLO 11

 

Sono già nell’ascensore della centrale, ho appena salutato la dottoressa, e già mi manca. _Dio, ma che cosa mi sta succedendo?_ _Che diavolo mi prende?_ Involontariamente sfioro le mie labbra, e il cuore comincia ad accelerarmi nel petto… ripenso ai momenti appena trascorsi e sono di nuovo in balia delle emozioni. _Devo darmi una calmata… inspira…  espira… da brava Lexa… puoi farcela… sì, come no… ma chi ci crede?!?_

Mi dirigo verso la scrivania cercando di soffocare quel senso di gioia che mi pervade tutto il corpo, non potrei reggere l’ennesimo interrogatorio di Anya.

“Ecco il nostro Commander di ritorno! Tutto bene con la dottoressa?” domanda Anya sarcasticamente, cominciando a ridere divertita. Io, ovviamente, sbianco.

_Ma come cavolo fa? Sono veramente così trasparente? Forse dovevo controllare meglio allo specchio… ma probabilmente ho scritto in fronte: ‘Ho pranzato con la dottoressa Griffin e l’abbiamo quasi fatto nel bagno del ristorante ‘The Stand’…”._

“Sì, tutto benissimo Anya… Grazie per l’interessamento”, replico apaticamente. La mia migliore amica... la vorrei proprio strozzare in questo momento ma ovviamente non posso.

“Ok, Anya, la puoi anche smettere di ridere… è ora di tornare al lavoro…”

“Lo sai Lex... quando fai così sei veramente una palla, non ci si può neanche divertire un po’ in questo distretto!”, ribatte piccata mettendo il muso come una bimba di 5 anni dispettosa. Alzo gli occhi al cielo: è proprio ingestibile. Poi mi dirigo verso le scrivanie dei ragazzi.

“Gustus, sai se Raven ha trovato qualcosa sull’internet point da cui sono state inviate le email?”.

“Credo che ci sia molto vicina, è da quando siamo tornati che ci sta lavorando!”.

“Ottimo… Ora dobbiamo concentrarci su Murphy e sulla sigla HH… ehi Anya a proposito di queste iniziali, io non mi ricordo dove le ho già viste, ma mi dicono qualcosa…”.

“Adesso che mi ci fai pensare, credo di sapere dove le abbiamo viste… può essere alla Azgeda Corporate… quando siamo andate a parlare con il patrigno, come cavolo si chiamava… ah già Jaha…”.

“Ma certo! Come ho fatto a non pensarci subito…”. Corro alla mia scrivania e prendo la cartellina con i miei appunti.

“Bingo!” esclamo quasi urlando.

“Lexa che hai trovato?” mi chiede curioso Lyncol.

“Il biglietto da visita del nostro sospettato numero uno…”. Mi avvicino a loro e gli faccio notare il logo, due H corsive.

“Cavolo Lex bel colpo, così il gentilissimo patrigno probabilmente è implicato…”, afferma Anya dandomi una pacca sulla spalla.

“Sembrerebbe di sì”, replica Gustus.

“Abbiamo ancora troppo poco in mano… sono tutte prove indiziarie, e mere congetture…”, sbuffo avvilita.

“Ragazzi avete novità dal laboratorio? Hanno già analizzato il sangue trovato sulla scena del crimine?”.

Gustus prende la cornetta del telefono sospirando pesantemente.

“Devo sollecitarli, hanno un milione di cose da fare e sono sotto organico”.

Scuoto la testa quasi demoralizzata quando la voce di Raven mi ridesta.

“Ragaaazzzziiii…. chi è il più bravo ed intelligente hacker del mondo? Dai su ditelo…”.

“Sei tu… Raven”, le rispondiamo all’unisono in modo decisamente annoiato.

“Caspita che entusiasmo! Va beh, non ve lo meritereste ma … ho trovato l’internet point, e non ci crederete mai… ma è a due passi dalla Azgeda Corporate!!”.

“Bravissima Rae, ragazzi voi andate a fare delle domande al proprietario, forse è la volta buona che riusciamo a saperne di più…”.

“Lexa forse è meglio che vada anche io con loro, magari potrei dare un’occhiatina ai computer e per caso trovare qualcosa di interessante”, propone la nostra informatica.

“Sì, ok… mi sembra un ottima idea, ma fate attenzione mi raccomando!”.

Raven si mette a saltare e a battere le mani tutta felice, mentre segue i ragazzi per uscire dal distretto.

“Ti rendi conto che non è per niente normale, vero?”, mi chiede retoricamente la mia partner.

“Sì, me ne rendo conto, ma lo sai com’è fatta, la dobbiamo tenere così!”, le rispondo sorridendo.

Mi siedo alla scrivania e comincio a fare delle ricerche approfondite su Thelonious Jaha.

Dopo quasi un’ora china sul computer e sulle scartoffie, trovo qualcosa di interessante.

“Anya, e se il nostro amorevole padre di famiglia, avesse ripreso le vecchie abitudine, e si fosse fatto prendere la mano, andando ad intaccare il capitale aziendale?”.

“Come teoria non è mica male Lex… Ma cosa te lo fa pensare?”.

“Vieni qui ti faccio vedere una cosa…”. Tempo due secondi e la mia collega è dietro alla mia sedia, fissa a guardare il monitor del computer.

“Vedi questo è l’ultimo organigramma aziendale…”. La faccia di Anya è sensibilmente perplessa.

“È di dominio pubblico… ma non è questa la cosa rilevante… sono andata a cercare anche quelli degli anni scorsi non aspettandomi grosse differenze... infatti da quello che so è difficile che cambi così frequentemente… ed invece all’Azgeda corporate, nel giro di due anni, è cambiato dieci volte… e guarda qui!”, affermo indicandole le differenze che avevo evidenziato.

“Beh, sembra che il nostro ‘paparino’ abbia fatto molta strada in questo lasso di tempo, accaparrandosi non solo il ruolo del legale d’azienda, ma anche quello del tesoriere… credo che la tua teoria non sia per niente da buttare anzi...”, esclama Anya con una certa soddisfazione.

“Anya hai ancora degli agganci tra i bookmaker?”.

“Ma certo… mi posso rivolgere a Sinclair, mi deve un grosso favore, che cosa ti frulla in mente?”.

“Potremmo mettere in giro delle voci in quell’ambiente, in modo tale da incastrare il nostro uomo… basta che riusciamo a beccarlo mentre scialacqua i soldi della società…”.

“E poi si sa, sicuramente farà un passo falso… e così lo inchioderemo per l’omicidio!”, esclama la mia collega sfregandosi le mani.

“Contatto subito Sinclair…”.

“Grazie Anya fammi sapere”. La ringrazio e mi appoggio allo schienale della mia sedia, sprofondandoci, chiudo un attimo gli occhi… _Sto vedendo la luce in fondo al tunnel… forse è la volta buona… lo spero proprio._

I pensieri continuano ad affollarmi la mente, non dandomi tregua. Mi riporta alla realtà la vibrazione del mio cellulare. Guardo il display… è un messaggio di Clarke… sorrido senza neanche accorgermene.

_‘Ti sembrerà assurdo ma già mi manchi… lo so, che avevamo detto piccoli passi… ma non sai quanto avrei voluto che non ci interrompessero oggi al ristorante…’_

Rileggo il messaggio due volte diventando sempre più rossa in viso. _E adesso cosa le rispondo?! Pensa Lexa… magari qualcosa di carino e non banale come sei solita fare…_

Non faccio in tempo a cominciare a scrivere che mi arriva un altro messaggio.

_‘Comunque detective questo è il mio indirizzo: 381 Park Avenue South…’_

Passa qualche minuto prima che riesca a digitare i tasti del mio cellulare.

 _‘Ti piace farmi arrossire anche quando non ci sei?! No, non mi sembra assurdo per niente… mi manchi anche tu… onestamente non so cosa mi stia succedendo Clarke… quando sono con te non riesco a controllarmi… mi fai letteralmente impazzire’_. Premo il tasto di invio.

 _‘Ah dimenticavo: indirizzo annotato :)!’_.

_‘Mi piaci ancora di più quando arrossisci Lexa… sei veramente adorabile… comunque hai scoperto il mio piano…’_

_‘Che piano?’_

_‘Farti diventare pazza di me, ovviamente :*!’_

_‘Tranquilla, ci sei praticamente riuscita… a fra poco :*!’_

Sono ancora accaldata. Come può, un ‘semplice’ scambio di messaggi con Clarke, mandarmi così a fuoco?!? Proprio non me lo so spiegare. Sto ridendo al display del telefono come una deficiente e così non mi accorgo del ritorno di Anya.

“Beh… certo che, se ti fa arrossire e sorridere il display del cellulare, non ti ho insegnato proprio niente!”, esordisce la mia miglior amica sorprendendomi alle spalle. Quasi salto sulla sedia dallo spavento.

“Anya! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo… sii più rumorosa la prossima volta!”.

“Non ci penso proprio, se no come faccio a scoprire i tuoi segreti? Allora, ti ascolto, come mai ridi come un’ebete al tuo cellulare?”. Devo imparare a controllare le mie emozioni, onestamente sono abbastanza stufa di essere continuamente messa sotto torchio, come un’adolescente alla prima cotta.

“Niente di che…”. _Ci provo!_

“Eh no sorella, non attacca”.

“Ok segugio, ho ricevuto dei messaggi da Clarke”.

“Bingo… Eee?”.

“E cosa?”.

“E cosa c’è scritto?”.

“Il suo indirizzo!”.

“Caspita ti fa arrossire un indirizzo… Siamo messi maluccio Lex!”.

“In realtà anche qualcos’altro, ma non è questo il punto…”.

“E qual è?”.

“Stasera la passo a prendere alle 20, per il nostro primo appuntamento… E non ho pensato ancora a niente di speciale…”.

“Uhm, uhm…molto interessante… vuoi il mio consiglio?!?.... Tanto te lo dò lo stesso… quindi risparmia il fiato… è abbastanza semplice, presentati alla sua porta con la pizza o del cibo giapponese, e il gioco è fatto…”

“Anya ma ti sembra… perché ne parlo con te poi, non lo capirò mai?!?”.

“Semplice, perché le mie soluzioni potranno anche essere dirette e veloci… ma sono anche quelle più pratiche”.

“La mia era una domanda retorica Anya!”. Sospiro alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Volevo solo puntualizzare la cosa… comunque mettiamo da parte la mia superficialità per un attimo… perché non la porti al ponte di osservazione ‘Top of the Rock’… di sera è veramente spettacolare… e poi è molto romantico… ma, secondo me ti devi sbrigare a prenotare i biglietti… o tenerti pronta a sventolare il distintivo... lo sai che vanno a ruba…”.

“Anya ma sei un genio, l’avevo completamente rimosso… mi attivo subito, poi se non dovesse funzionare ho dei contatti… alle volte essere un poliziotto ha i suoi vantaggi”.

“Ah per la cronaca, il posto non te l’ho suggerito io, ho una reputazione da difendere”.

“Sì, sì, certo, cuore di ghiaccio… il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me”.

Mi attacco al telefono e cerco di organizzare tutto velocemente. Ci metto circa mezzora, e questo mi rende molto soddisfatta… _Stasera ti sorprenderò Clarke… o almeno ci spero._

 

///

 

Ormai sono quasi le 18 quando rientra il team.

“Ehi ragazzi… finalmente, vi stavamo dando per dispersi…”, afferma Anya di fianco a me.

“Beh è stato un lavoraccio, ma qualcuno doveva pur farlo”, replica Raven divertita.

“Allora, cosa avete scoperto?” la esorto a continuare.

“Dai ragazzo, comincia tu…”. Gustus da un’amichevole manata sulla spalle a Lyncol per cedergli la parola.

“Allora… abbiamo parlato con i proprietari dell’internet point, ed è saltato fuori che il signor Jaha è un assiduo frequentatore del posto…”. Il mio sorriso si allarga notevolmente.

“Inoltre, il commesso si ricordava che pagava sempre in contanti, non hai mai usato la carta di credito”, conclude Lync.

“Furbo il paparino…”, si intromette Anya. Raven sogghigna divertita ed interviene nella conversazione.

“Non così tanto direi… Sono riuscita ad giocherellare per un po’ con uno di quei ‘bambini’, e in base agli orari delle nostre email, sono riuscita a rintracciare il pc incriminato, la cache aveva ancora alcune mail in memoria… un vero dilettante…”. Sorride la nostra informatica pavoneggiandosi orgogliosamente.

“Beh, per farla breve, in quelle fasce orarie il nostro sospettato era sempre presente e per giunta allo stesso terminale, individuato da Raven… secondo me non è un mostro di furbizia”, afferma infine Gustus.

“Sì può essere, ma io non lo sottovaluterei, magari è solo un modo per depistarci…”, replico puntualizzando il mio pensiero.

Rifletto un attimo sul da farsi.

“Gustus, per favore, attaccati al telefono e rompi le balle per quelle dannate analisi del sangue”.

“Sì, lo faccio subito”, mi risponde facendo poi ritorno alla sua scrivania.

“Ragazzi avete per caso notato se l’internet point ha delle telecamere di sicurezza?” chiedo a Raven e Lyncol.

“Per chi ci hai preso? È la prima cosa che abbiamo controllato, ovviamente la risposta è sì, abbiamo già qui i filmati del mese scorso”. Ribatte l’informatica quasi seccata.

“Non era mia intenzione offendervi, lo so che siete molto efficienti”, cerco di scusarmi.

“Così va meglio, vero Lync?” domanda retoricamente al ragazzo di fianco a lei, ammiccandogli scherzosamente.

“Per stasera possiamo ritenerci soddisfatti, ottimo lavoro squadra…”. Risollevo un po’ il morale e vedo che si scambiano tutti dei gesti di approvazione.

“Domani mattina visioneremo tutti i filmati per vedere se becchiamo il nostro uomo… se no, dovremmo passare al piano B… domani vi ragguaglierò con i dettagli… Ora andate a casa e riposatevi, ci aspetta una lunga giornata!”.

Il tempo di un saluto veloce ed esco anche io dal distretto.

 

///

 

Arrivo a casa di corsa. Guardo l’ora e sono già le 19… ho pochissimo tempo per prepararmi. Mi infilo in doccia a tempo di record. Opto per un outfit più comodo che elegante, un paio di skinny jeans neri, con una camicia bianca smanicata, con in abbinato il mio tacco 12... sono quasi pronta… solo un velo di trucco senza esagerare, per risaltare i miei occhi… un’ultima occhiatina allo specchio… ok ci siamo… afferro la mia giacca di pelle ed esco.

Salgo in macchina e imposto l’indirizzo di Clarke sul navigatore, il tragitto non è lungo, e nonostante il traffico arrivo puntuale. Sono tesa come una corda di violino, deglutisco a fatica, ed ho il respiro in affanno… _Dai Lexa cerca di darti una calmata… ce la puoi fare, sii te stessa… Sì, tu la fai facile!..._ Oddio… sto proprio impazzendo, sto di nuovo discutendo con la mia coscienza…

Scuoto la testa ripetutamente, sperando di riacquistare un po’ di sanità mentale, cerco di respirare regolarmente, e poi esco dalla macchina, e mi dirigo verso il portone. Non faccio in tempo a suonare, che mi trovo Clarke di fronte. È letteralmente una visione. Indossa un vestito rosso che sembra stato fatto per il suo corpo… la mia immaginazione non ha molto spazio, quell’abito le lascia le gambe scoperte grazie ad uno spacco vertiginoso e anche se ha delle spalline larghe le lascia la schiena completamente scoperta (coperta solo da un foulard trasparente), fino quasi al sedere… _oddio non ce la posso fare! Aiuto…_ Sono letteralmente in apnea, con un’espressione da ebete sul viso… _non male come primo approccio!_ Cerco di ripristinare il funzionamento dei miei polmoni per ritornare ad inalare aria, sbatto le palpebre diverse volte per ridestarmi dal mio stato catatonico, e provo a dare fiato alla bocca... magari dicendo qualcosa di carino… _Dai Lexa puoi farcela!_

“Sei… bellissima!”. Sospiro con un filo di voce, quasi per paura di farmi sentire. _Genio se non lo sapessi, i complimenti piacciono alle donne… da quando sei così imbranata? Semplice da quando ho perso la testa per questa donna… Ohilà, questa è una vera ammissione mia cara, anche se solo con la tua coscienza, è già qualcosa… forse non sei un caso senza speranza._

“Neanche tu sei niente male”, replica Clarke avvicinandosi pericolosamente a me e sul suo viso appare un sorriso malizioso. Mi abbraccia, allacciando le sue mani dietro il mio collo.

“Allora detective dove mi porta questa sera?”.

“Beh… io… pensavo… ti piace la cucina italiana?”.

“Sì, moltissimo, l’adoro, letteralmente”.

“Grandioso… Allora ti porto da Alfredo è uno dei ristoranti che preferisco, poi sono quasi di casa… praticamente il proprietario è un vecchio amico di famiglia… mi ha visto crescere… Che dici vogliamo andare?”. Clarke continua a sorridermi stringendo di più il suo abbraccio.

“Non credi di esserti dimenticata qualcosa?”, mi chiede in tono provocante. La mia faccia è un punto interrogativo gigante.

“Che cosa?”.

“Ti sei dimenticata di salutarmi…”. Non faccio in tempo a metabolizzare la sua risposta che le sue labbra sono sulle mie. Sorrido mentre ci baciamo, per la mia dimenticanza.

“Hai ragione sono proprio una sbadata…”, sospiro sulla sua bocca, rimpossessandomene subito dopo. Sento il sapore delle sue labbra… sono dolci, succose… _adoro il lucidalabbra alla fragola…_ mordo il suo labbro inferiore e la sento gemere, approfitto del varco che mi lascia per approfondire il bacio ed incontrare finalmente la sua lingua, dio quanto mi era mancata… ormai in apnea ci stacchiamo e sorridendo la prendo per mano e la conduco in macchina. Ci mettiamo circa mezzora ad arrivare al ristorante. Esco dall’auto e faccio una volata per aprire lo sportello a Clarke, il mio lato galante comincia a prendere le redini… _e meno male sottolineerei!_

“Grazie detective!”.

“Grazie a te di essere qui… con me…”, ribatto facendo arrossire la dottoressa. Lancio le chiavi al ragazzo addetto al parcheggio.

“Mi raccomando Tony, trattamela bene”.

“Ma certo detective non si preoccupi!”, risponde il ragazzo leggermente intimorito.

Entriamo nel locale, e ci viene incontro Russell (il proprietario).

“Quando Ilaria mi ha detto che c’era una prenotazione a nome Woods, non ci volevo credere… è un pezzo che non ti fai vedere Lexa… Vieni qui…”. L’uomo si avvicina e mi ‘stritola’ letteralmente in un abbraccio fraterno.

“Hai ragione Russ, ma sai il lavoro… come vanno le cose?”. Ribatto ricambiando l’abbraccio.

“Tutto come al solito, non abbiamo mai un attimo per noi… Credo che presto Ilaria mi chiederà il divorzio… siamo sempre dentro a questo ristorante…” ironizza mettendosi a ridere contagiando anche me.

“Russ, voglio presentarti una persona…”. Mi giro verso la mia destra.

“Lei è la dottoressa Clarke Griffin…. Clarke lui è Russell Bellanca l’amico di famiglia di cui ti parlavo”.

“E’ un piacere conoscerla dottoressa Griffin”, l’uomo afferra la mano di Clarke è fa un teatrale bacia mano.

“Il piacere è tutto mio, signor Bellanca… ma la prego mi chiami Clarke”.

“Affare fatto, a patto che tu mi chiami Russ… gli amici di Lexa sono anche i miei… sai conosco questa ragazzina da quando è nata ed è veramente difficile che mi faccia conoscere qualcuno… Quindi devi essere molto importante per lei…”. Sbianco di colpo e gli tiro una gomitata visto che mi ha appena fatto fare una figuraccia. Russ non si scompone anzi si mette a ridere trascinando con se anche Clarke. _Se non altro faccio ridere… Non so, se è così positivo però…_

“Se volete seguirmi, vi faccio accomodare al tavolo…”.

Dopo neanche un minuto arriviamo in fondo al locale.

“Lexa, ho pensato che avresti gradito il tuo solito tavolo… così avete un po’ più di privacy…”.

“Grazie Russ, che dire... sei un mito…”.

“Guarda che se lo ripeti poi va a finire che ci credo… Vi mando subito il cameriere”.

Faccio accomodare Clarke e poi mi siedo di fronte a lei.

“Non scherzavi quando dicevi che qui eri di famiglia…” afferma incuriosita la dottoressa.

“Beh mio padre e Russell erano come fratelli, da giovani hanno combinato l’impossibile… diciamo che hanno messo la testa a posto, entrambi, quando sono nata io…”.

“Sei una continua sorpresa detective…”.

Qualche istante dopo arriva il cameriere consegnandoci i menù.

Io sfoggio tutta la mia conoscenza suggerendo i piatti migliori, e vedo che Clarke mi ascolta quasi rapita dal suono della mia voce.

Alla fine ordiniamo come primi: Lasagne e Gnocchi ai funghi, e come secondo i Saltimbocca alla romana con il prosciutto di parma, il tutto accompagnato da un buon vino della casa.

Le cena procede alla grande… Clarke quasi geme quando assaggia le lasagne, ed istintivamente io scoppio a ridere di gusto.

“Questo piatto dovrebbe essere illegale… è di una bontà indicibile…”, afferma la dottoressa con il sorriso sulle labbra.

“Sono contenta che ti piaccia…”.

Mi avvicino a lei con il mio piatto.

“Assaggia questo per favore…”. Avvicino la forchetta alla sua bocca e lentamente lei la apre per assecondare la mia richiesta… _Questo gesto è terribilmente sensuale… Te l’hanno mai detto che sei una pervertita Lexa?!?_

“Uhmm… ma sono buonissimi… adesso è tutto chiaro! Ho capito il tuo piano Lexa… mi vuoi prendere per la gola…”.

“Eh, eh, ebbene sì, mi hai scoperto!”. Entrambe scoppiamo in una fragorosa risata.

La serata trascorre in allegria. Parliamo di ogni cosa, durante il pasto… è così facile parlare con lei, potrei raccontarle tutto, ridiamo, scherziamo e ci prendiamo in giro… non credo di essere mai stata meglio con qualcuno… sono rilassata, in pace con me stessa… Clarke è la mia cura. Questa consapevolezza mi fa annegare nel suo sguardo, in quegli occhi azzurri così profondi in cui mi ci posso specchiare. Divento improvvisamente seria, pensando a quanto intenso stia diventando il nostro legame… e quanto questo possa farmi tornare a vivere. Arriccio di nuovo le labbra in un sorriso… e mi vengono in mente solo due parole… _Grazie Clarke…_

 


	12. Capitolo 12

#  CAPITOLO 12

 

Usciamo dal ristorante ancora sorridenti, mano nella mano. Adoro tenere le mie dita intrecciate alle sue, per quanto sia un gesto semplice, un ‘banale’ contatto, mi fa sentire bene, terribilmente a mio agio, e sicura di me stessa. La voce di Clarke mi ridesta dal turbinio dei miei pensieri.

“Allora Lexa, ora dove mi porti? È troppo presto per andare a casa!”, mi chiede ansiosamente.

“Beh… aspetta e vedrai”.

Saliamo in macchina e in men che non si dica siamo al Rockefeller Center.

Porgo il mio braccio alla bella dottoressa.

“Prego signorina Griffin, mi segua!”, affermo in tono giocoso.

“La ringrazio signorina Woods, la seguirei in capo al mondo”. Replica Clarke facendomi arrossire sensibilmente.

La conduco verso gli ascensori mostrando i biglietti.

“Non ci credo, mi stai portando al Top of the Rock?” domanda con un’espressione eccitatissima sul volto. Io le sorrido ed annuisco. Comincia a stringersi più forte al mio braccio, e non la smette di ridere.

“Sei la migliore, già mi avevi conquistato con il cibo, con questo hai proprio superato te stessa … È veramente stupendo!”.

Arriviamo all’osservatorio e il panorama è davvero mozzafiato.

Cominciamo a fare il giro, l’una stretta all’altra, in rigoroso silenzio. Dopo qualche momento Clarke sospira e appoggia la testa sulla mia spalla.

“Sai… ci sono venuta tanti anni fa, da piccola, con mio padre… mi ricordo che mi raccontava sempre tutta la storia di ogni singolo edificio che riuscivamo a scorgere, ed io pendevo dalle sue labbra, era il mio idolo… è morto quando avevo 16 anni… e mi manca… mi manca tantissimo”. Il suo tono di voce è diventato poco più di un sussurro, quasi di colpo l’allegria scompare dal suo volto, lasciando spazio ad un velo di tristezza. Rimango impietrita dalla sua confessione. Le poso una mano sotto il mento e la costringo a guardarmi.

“Mi dispiace tantissimo Clarke… Stai bene?”, mormoro con un estrema dolcezza accarezzandole la guancia.

“Sì, scusa, niente storie tristi stasera… sono qui insieme alla più bella ragazza di New York, non voglio assolutamente rovinare la serata…”.

“Tu non potresti mai rovinarla”. Le sussurro ad un passo dalle sue labbra. Elimino quei pochi centimetri ancora tra di noi e la bacio dolcemente. Ci stacchiamo pochi attimi dopo… e i suoi occhi azzurri si scontrano con i miei verdi… e in quell’attimo… mi sono già persa, posso percepire l’intensità del momento ed evidentemente anche Clarke. Dopo quegli attimi che mi sono sembrati secoli mi abbraccia stretta. Sento il suo volto contro il mio, e i brividi cominciano ad impossessarsi di me. Il cuore comincia a battere all’impazzata… probabilmente riesce a sentirlo anche lei.

Il suo è poco più di un sussurro nel mio orecchio.

“Grazie di esistere…”. E con quelle poche parole le mia gambe diventano molli e cominciano a vacillare. _Oddio ragazzi…_

Rimaniamo perse in quell’abbraccio ancora per un po’ finché non la trascino quasi letteralmente a fare il giro dell’osservatorio.

Neanche con troppa fatica riesco a farla sorridere di nuovo. Le parlo delle mie avventure al distretto, di quanto Anya mi faccia sempre impazzire con le sue strambe teorie, di come Raven sia un genio incompreso, di come Gustus sia la mia coscienza. In tutta franchezza non credo di aver mai parlato così tanto ad un appuntamento. Ma vederla ridere mi riempie il cuore di gioia.

Passa più di un’ora, girando in lungo ed in largo l’osservatorio. Colta da un impulso adolescenziale le propongo un selfie.

“Clarke, forse ti sembrerà stupido e anche un po’ banale, ma ti va di fare una foto insieme con tanto di panorama?”. _Dovreste vedere la mia espressione da cucciolo… non fallisce mai_ :)!!

“Lexa mi sembra un bellissima idea… però sia chiaro poi questa foto la voglio anche io…”. Annuisco preparando il telefono.

Ci abbracciamo, lei posa la testa sulla mia spalla, a mia volta mi appoggio a lei, sorridiamo felici al mio telefono e alla fine scatto.

Senza falsa modestia, devo ammettere che il risultato non è affatto malaccio. Ridiamo insieme del mio estro artistico.

Purtroppo si è fatto tardi.

Raggiungiamo la macchina e lasciamo il Rockefeller Center.

Guido con innumerevoli pensieri che affollano la mia mente. Un velo di tristezza si impadronisce di me, non vorrei davvero che questa serata finisse, non mi voglio separare da lei… ma d’altra parte ripenso al nostro accordo _‘piccoli passi’_ , non voglio rovinare tutto, come sono solita fare.

Forse pecco di modestia e il mio ego sembrerà gigantesco in questo preciso momento, ma credo fermamente che anche Clarke sia invasa dai miei stessi pensieri.

In tutto il viaggio di ritorno il silenzio ci fa da sottofondo. Così, non sopportandolo più, decido di accendere la radio… Ed ho un tempismo che definire pessimo è un eufemismo… infatti alla radio cominciano le note di ‘ _Take your time_ ’ di Sam Hunt… _Manco a farlo apposta._

**♫** **I don’t know if** – Non so se **♫**

 **♫** **you were looQuinn at me or not** – mi stavi guardando o meno **♫**

 **♫** **You probably smile like** – probabilmente ti piace sorridere **♫**  

 **♫** **that all the time** – così tutto il tempo **♫**  
**♫** **And I don’t mean to bother you but** – e non intendevo disturbarti ma **♫**  
**♫** **I couldn’t just walk by** – non potevo solo passarti davanti **♫**  
**♫** **And not say ‘hi’** – senza salutarti. **♫**  
**♫** **And I know your name** **-** E so come ti chiami **♫**  
**♫** **Cause everybody in here** – perché tutti quanti qui **♫**

 **♫** **knows your name** – sanno come ti chiami **♫**  


**♫** **And you’re not looQuinn** – E non stai cercando **♫**

 **♫** **for anything right now** – niente in questo momento **♫**  
**♫** **So I don’t wanna come on strong** – quindi non voglio importunarti **♫**  
**♫** **But don’t get me wrong** – ma non fraintendermi. **♫**  
**♫** **Your eyes are so intimidating** – I tuoi occhi sono così intimidatori **♫**  
**♫** **My heart is pounding but** – Il mio cuore batte forte ma **♫**  
**♫** **It’s just a conversation** – Stiamo solo parlando **♫**  
**♫** **No girl I’m not wasted** – no ragazza, non sono ubriaco **♫**  
**♫** **You don’t know me** – Tu non mi conosci **♫**  
**♫** **I don’t know you but I want to** – Io non ti conosco ma mi piacerebbe **♫**

 

I miei tempi di reazione non sono molto brillanti, infatti mi ci vuole tutta la prima parte della canzone per reagire. Mi avvicino alla radio per cambiare la stazione, ma la mano di Clarke mi ferma.

“No Lexa, adoro questa canzone…”, mormora intrecciando le sue dita alle mie. _Benissimo, di bene in meglio…_ Le sorrido timidamente stringendole appena la mano. Dopo un istante la sento canticchiare.

 

 **♫** **I don’t wanna steal your freedom** – Non voglio rubare la tua libertà **♫**  
**♫** **I don’t wanna change your mind** – Non voglio farti cambiare idea **♫**  
**♫** **I don’t have to make you love me** – Non devo fare in modo che mi ami **♫**  
**♫** **I just want to take your time** – Vorrei solo un po’ del tuo tempo **♫**  
**♫** **I don’t wanna wreck your Friday** – Non voglio rovinare il tuo Venerdì **♫**  
**♫** **I ain’t gonna waste my lines** – Non sprecherò i miei versi **♫**  
**♫** **I don’t have to take your heart** – Non devo rubarti il cuore **♫**  
**♫** **I just wanna take your time** – Vorrei solo un po’ del tuo tempo **♫**

 

 **♫** **And I know it starts with hello** – E lo so che tutto è iniziato con ‘ciao’ **♫**  
**♫** **And the next thing you know** – E sai anche che **♫**

 **♫** **you’re try to be nice -** stai cercando di essere gentile **♫**  
**♫** **And some guys getting too close** – E alcuni ragazzi sono un po’ troppo vicini **♫**  
**♫** **Trying to pick you up** – Stanno cercando di rimorchiarti **♫**  
**♫** **Trying to get you drunk** – Stanno cercando di farti ubriacare **♫**  
**♫** **And I’m sure one of your friends** – E sono sicuro che una tua amica **♫**

 **♫** **is about to come over here -**  sta per arrivare qui **♫**  
**♫** **Cause she’s supposed to save -** Perché di solito ti salva **♫**

 **♫** **you from random guys -** dagli sconosciuti **♫**

 **♫** **That talk too much and** **-** Che parlano troppo e **♫**

 **♫** **wanna stay too long -** non se ne vogliono andare **♫**

 **♫** **It’s the same old song -** E’ la solita vecchia canzone, **♫**

 **♫** **and dance -** la solita danza **♫**

 **♫** **but I think you know it well** – ma penso che tu la conosca bene **♫**

 **♫** **You could’ve rolled your eyes** – Avresti potuto alzare gli occhi al cielo **♫**  
**♫** **Told me to go to hell** – mandarmi a quel paese **♫**

 **♫** **Could’ve walked away** – Saresti potuta andartene **♫**

 **♫** **But you’re still here** – Ma sei ancora qui **♫**  
**♫** **And I’m still here** – Ed io sono ancora qui **♫**  
**♫** **Come on let’s see where it goes** – Dai vediamo come va a finire **♫**

 

Mi accorgo che ha una voce bellissima. Canta sempre più con enfasi, e posso chiaramente percepire il suo sguardo su di me.

**♫** **I don’t wanna steal your freedom** – Non voglio privarti della tua libertà **♫**  
**♫** **I don’t wanna change your mind** – Non voglio farti cambiare idea **♫**  
**♫** **I don’t have to make you love me** – Non devo fare in modo che mi ami **♫**  
**♫** **I just want to take your time** – Vorrei solo un po’ del tuo tempo **♫**  
**♫** _**I don’t have to meet your mother**_ – _Non_ devo con _oscere tua madre_ **♫** _ **  
**_**♫** _**We don’t have**_ – _Non siamo obbligati_ **♫**

 **♫** _**to cross that line**_ – _a superare quel confine_ **♫** ** _  
_****♫** _**I don’t wanna steal your covers**_ – _Non voglio rubarti le coperte_ **♫** ** _  
_****♫** **I just wanna take your time** – Vorrei solo un po’ del tuo tempo **♫**

 

“Questa canzone l’adoro ma secondo me il ritornello dovrebbe essere un pochino diverso, tipo… non so così…”, esclama ad un certo punto ricominciando a cantare cambiando i versi della canzone.

**♫** **I wanna go home with you** – Voglio tornare a casa con te **♫**  
**♫** **I just wanna be alone with you** – Voglio solo rimanere sola con te **♫**

 **♫** **I wanna steal your freedom** – Voglio rubare la tua libertà **♫**  
**♫** **I wanna change your mind** – Voglio farti cambiare idea **♫**  
**♫** **I have to make you love me** – Devo fare in modo che mi ami **♫**  
**♫** **I just want to take your time** – Vorrei solo un po’ del tuo tempo **♫**

 **♫** **I wanna blow your phone up** – Voglio tempestarti di messaggi **♫**

 **♫** **I just wanna blow your mind** – Voglio solo stregarti **♫**  
**♫** **I have to take your heart** – Devo rubarti il cuore **♫**  
**♫** **I just wanna take your time** – Vorrei solo un po’ del tuo tempo **♫**

**♫** **Yes, I will call you baby** – Sì, ti chiamerò ‘Tesoro’ **♫**  
**♫** **And I will call you mine** – e ti dirò che sei mia **♫**  
**♫** **I have to take your heart** – Devo prendere il tuo cuore **♫**  
**♫** **I just wanna take your time** – Vorrei solo un po’ del tuo tempo **♫**

L’ultima strofa la dedica a me e io mi sento come se mi mancasse l’aria.

Appena il tempo di ascoltare le note finali della canzone e siamo arrivate davanti a casa sua. Continuo a tenere le mani sul volante non so neanche io il motivo. È Clarke che spezza quel silenzio ormai diventato pesante.

“Immagino che sia giunto il momento di salutarci…”. La guardo per un attimo con un timido sorriso.

“Sai Lexa, vorrei tanto invitarti a salire da me, ma ho come l’impressione che tutti i nostri buoni propositi, andrebbero a farsi benedire… e come ti ho detto più volte non voglio forzarti…”. Continuo a starmene lì muta senza dire una parola. _Lexa ci sei? Batti un colpo… Scusa l’espressione, non ci leggere nessun doppio sento… ma cerca di riprenderti… sei proprio un caso disperato._

“Clarke… io… è tutto il viaggio che i pensieri non mi danno tregua, ho passato una bellissima serata, e tutto questo è grazie a te, alla tua presenza, alla tua bellezza, al tuo modo di ridere e al tuo sguardo… è solo che ho paura di rovinare tutto, sono un esperta in questo… te lo garantisco”, affermo delusa da me stessa.

“Lexa guardami…”. Mi volto verso di lei ed i suoi occhi mi scrutano nel profondo.

“Prima di tutto smettila di dire fesserie, non devi aver paura di rovinare niente… non passavo una serata così meravigliosa da anni, ed è tutto merito tuo… solo tuo… quindi non sei per niente un disastro come pensi di essere … quello che voglio è che tu non ti debba mai pentire di quello che fai, la vita è già troppo piena di rimorsi, non voglio diventare uno di questi per te… quindi sarò paziente… te l’ho già detto… aspetterò i tuoi tempi... piccoli passi…”. Alle sue parole mi sciolgo.

“Posso accompagnarti alla porta?”. Lei annuisce sorridendomi teneramente.

Siamo davanti al suo portone, le prendo il viso tra le mani e appoggio la mia fronte alla sua.

“Grazie Clarke…”, mormoro con un filo di voce.

Annullo la distanza tra di noi appoggiando le mie labbra alle sue. Tutto quel trasporto che sento dentro di me fuoriesce come un uragano impazzito. La bacio con tutta me stessa senza preoccuparmi di chi ci sia intorno, voglio che percepisca tutto il mio coinvolgimento e non abbia alcun dubbio al riguardo. Il bacio si intensifica quando ho libero accesso alla sua lingua che non aspettava altro che duellare con la mia, con estrema passione si destreggiano l’una contro l’altra, con movimenti dolci e delicati. Il suo sapore mi fa letteralmente impazzire, mi inebria di un’estasi mai sentita, mi gira la testa dall’intensità, le gambe cominciano a cedere, il cuore mi sta uscendo dal petto, e fatico a respirare… Anche se non voglio sono costretta a staccarmi da quella droga che sono le sue labbra, e nel farlo la attiro a me per un abbraccio carico di parole non dette, affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli.

Sciolgo quel contatto e lei mi afferra la mano.

“Grazie per la bella serata detective… ehm… visto che abbiamo fatto un po’ tardino, posso dire che ci vediamo fra qualche ora…”. Guardo d’istinto l’orologio e sono già le 2:30.

“Eh già, il tempo è volato… grazie a te Clarke… è meglio che vada ora”. Mi riavvicino e la saluto dandole un bacio a stampo.

“Sogni d’oro detective…”.

“Buonanotte dottoressa…”. Faccio qualche passo verso l’auto fino a che le nostre mani non si separano lentamente.

Una volta salita in macchina, Clarke entra nel portone.

È appena andata via e già mi manca… _Ma si può essere così ipocriti… sei un controsenso vivente, non vuoi separati da lei, ma non vuoi rimanere per paura di rovinare tutto… come se il sentimento che provi per la bella dottoressa fosse fasullo o che altro… Notizia flash mia cara Lexa… puoi negarlo finché ti pare ma ci sei già dentro con tutte le scarpe… visto che con te bisogna essere chiari, sarò più specifica… ti sei innamorata di Clarke… completamente, follemente, e anche un po’ assurdamente… mi fermo qui perché non mi vengono altri avverbi rilevanti… hai capito il concetto? O devo rispiegartelo?_

“Ho capito, ho capito…”. Fantastico la gente mi prenderà per scema ora mi metto a parlare da sola. _Ehi!!!… io sono pur sempre la tua coscienza non sei sola…_ La pazzia è ad un passo già lo so.

Metto in moto e mi avvio verso casa.

Guido distrattamente. Ci metto circa 15 minuti ad arrivare sotto il mio appartamento. La vibrazione del mio cellulare mi riporta alla realtà.

Guardo il display: è un messaggio di Clarke.

‘ _Ci siamo appena salutate e già mi manchi terribilmente… mi manca tutto di te, il tuo profumo, la tua mano nella mia, il tuo abbraccio, la tue labbra, i tuoi baci…’_

Leggo e rileggo il messaggio, un’ondata di calore pervade il mio corpo, il cuore comincia a pompare come un pazzo, non ne vuole proprio sapere di starsene buono buono nel mio petto.

Non faccio in tempo a metabolizzare una risposta che il cellulare vibra di nuovo.

_‘Non era mia intenzione farti arrossire e/o provocarti, volevo solo dirti quello che sento… Grazie per la magnifica serata Lexa, è stata stupenda… tu sei stupenda! Notte, un bacio’._

Il mio cuore non ne vuole proprio sapere di darsi una calmata. _Beh almeno qualcuno sta reagendo nel modo giusto… e quella non sei certo tu Lexa… Cavolo gira sta cazzo di macchina e va da lei, smettila di farti tutte ste seghe mentali e comincia a dar ascolto… a me prima di tutto e poi al tuo istinto… segui il tuo cuore… non dare retta alla testa per una volta._

Devo proprio andare da un’analista! Scuoto ripetutamente la testa. Rimetto in moto faccio inversione a ‘u’ e corro a casa di Clarke. Ci metto poco più di 10 minuti ad arrivare. Mi avvicino alla porta, ma invece di suonare le mando un messaggio.

 _‘Forse starai già dormendo… scusami… mi rendo conto di essere totalmente folle… non so veramente cosa mi stia prendendo, ma sono qui sotto, davanti al tuo portone… anche tu mi manchi da morire, ho bisogno anche solo di sfiorarti per lenire questo dolore che mi sta uccidendo lentamente…’_. Invio il messaggio. Attendo qualche minuto. Non ricevo nessuna risposta. Sto quasi per arrendermi e ritornare alla macchina. Quando sento una voce dal citofono chiamarmi.

“Lexa, che ci fai ancora lì fuori? Sali… secondo piano” _._

Entro nella palazzina e mi dirigo verso le scale. Non corro, salgo i gradini lentamente, quasi a rallentatore, come a ripensare a quello che sto facendo. Salgo l’ultima rampa e sono di fronte alla sua porta semi aperta. Quando sente i miei passi, Clarke si affaccia lasciandomi senza fiato. Mi fermo di colpo incapace di deglutire. Indossa solo una maglietta degli ACDC, di qualche taglia più grande, con il collo largo che le lascia completamente scoperta una spalla, ha i capelli sciolti ed il trucco è completamente sparito dal suo viso. _E’ veramente bellissima…_

Visto il mio completo stato catatonico, la dottoressa mi sorride facendo qualche passo verso di me. Mi prende dolcemente la mano e mi invita ad entrare in casa sua, io la seguo senza obiettare… in un attimo richiude la porta senza lasciare il nostro contatto. _Ohi Lexa prevedi di svegliarti o rimanere in catalessi tutto il tempo?_

“Clarke…”, cerco di mormorare un frase sensata, ma lei mi blocca mettendomi un dito sulla bocca.

“Shhhh… non dire nulla Lexa…”. Mi attira verso di lei, allacciando le sue mani dietro il mio collo, e mi abbraccia dolcemente per un tempo che sembra quasi infinito. Dopo qualche istante mi guarda con estrema determinazione, mi prende la mano intrecciando le nostre dita e mi porta in camera sua. Passo dopo passo comincio a tremare come una foglia… dei brividi mi attraversano tutto il corpo, e il cuore sembra volermi uscire dal petto… Ovviamente Clarke se ne accorge. Si gira verso di me e posa i suoi bellissimi occhi celesti nei miei ormai diventati lucidi. Delicatamente mi accarezza la guancia.

“Ehi… Lexa… tranquilla, siamo solo tu ed io… non dobbiamo fare niente che tu non voglia… a me basta stare insieme a te…”, sospira con un filo di voce.

“Non… non è quello… è che…”, balbetto poche parole poi le prendo la mano e l’appoggio in mezzo al mio petto tenendola ben ferma con la mia. Il gesto la coglie di sorpresa e al contatto con il mio corpo, percepisco un piccolo sussulto.

“Lo senti anche tu?”. Clarke annuisce ed i suoi occhi diventano lucidi… il suo colore diventa un azzurro brillante ed io riesco a specchiarmi in quello splendido oceano.

“Sei tu che mi fai battere così forte il cuore nel petto… A volte penso di non riuscire a gestirlo… è talmente forte questo sentimento che…”, le parole mi muoiono in gola.

Imitando il mio gesto, Clarke prende l’altra mia mano e la posa sul suo petto. Il suo cuore sta battendo all’impazzata come il mio, quasi all’unisono. Mentre un timido sorriso si affaccia sul mio volto, una lacrima di gioia mi riga la guancia… La bellissima donna davanti a me la spazza via con la carezza più dolce che abbia mai ricevuto… ed eliminando la distanza tra di noi posa le sue labbra sulle mie.

Il mio corpo è invaso da scariche di elettricità tipo fuochi d’artificio, in preda ad un estasi mai provata. Poso le mie mani sui suoi fianchi e l’avvicino ulteriormente a me, facendo combaciare perfettamente i nostri corpi.

Stringo l’abbraccio, ne ho terribilmente bisogno.

Il bacio diventa più intenso anche se non perde la sua dolcezza, il suo sapore mi fa dare di matto.

Schiudo le labbra e la invito ad entrare, non se lo fa ripetere due volte, la sua lingua sta già lottando con la mia, in un’apparente guerra di territorio.

Le sue mani si spostano sulla mia giacca, me la sfila con estrema semplicità, e la lascia cadere a terra. Io la spingo delicatamente qualche passo indietro fino a che non raggiungiamo il bordo del letto.

Ci stacchiamo per riprendere fiato guardandoci negli occhi. Le prendo le mani alzandole sopra la testa, e con una lentezza disarmante le sfilo la maglia, lasciandola solo in intimo.

La sua bellezza fa veramente male agli occhi.

L’imbarazzo di Clarke la fa arrossire, ma anche sorridere.

Con estrema audacia comincia a slacciarmi la camicia bottone dopo bottone. Una volta rimosso l’inutile indumento, comincia a baciarmi il collo, scivolando poi sul petto ancora coperto dal reggiseno, lasciandomi una striscia di baci umidi che mi fanno gemere. La sento sorridere soddisfatta. Continua a scendere, mi bacia l’addome arrivando fino all’ombelico, abbraccio la sua testa per sentirla ancora più vicina a me.

Le sue mani ora si posizionano sulla lampo dei miei pantaloni che, nel giro di pochi secondi, vanno a far compagnia alla camicia e alla giacca sul pavimento. Alza lo sguardo verso di me e nota il mio imbarazzo nel essere rimasta anche io solo in intimo. Si siede sul letto e mi trascina su di lei. La bacio con intensità e passione, spostandomi poi sul collo, e sulla sua clavicola, la sento gemere e un sorriso arriccia le mie labbra. Mi metto a cavalcioni su di lei. E mi metto a sedere sulle mie ginocchia. La guardo. Con estrema lentezza mi slaccio il reggiseno, lo sfilo e lo lancio insieme agli altri indumenti. Clarke sgrana gli occhi e un sorriso malizioso compare sul suo viso. Si mette a sedere stringendo le braccia sulla mia schiena. Comincia a baciare il mio seno, ormai libero dal mio gesto… si concentra prima sul destro, e poi ovviamente sul sinistro, ed io non riesco a trattenere dei suoni gutturali che mi escono dalla bocca. I miei fianchi cominciano a muoversi di vita propria, creando un contatto tra le nostre intimità, che ci fa gemere entrambe.

Prendo il suo volto tra le mani e la bacio, non dandole respiro… poi le mie mani scivolano sulla sua schiena ricercando l’apertura del suo reggiseno… la trovano… lo sgancio e glielo sfilo lentamente, godendomi il panorama. La faccio sdraiare sotto di me. La bacio sempre con più passione, mi sposto sul suo collo e con la lingua traccio una rotta immaginaria, la sento fremere sotto di me e questo mi riempie di soddisfazione. Scendo sempre più giù, fino al seno… con una mano accarezzo quello destro giocando con il capezzolo ormai già turgido, mentre le mie labbra ‘massacrano’ di baci quello sinistro… leccandolo… mordendolo… succhiandolo, senza dargli tregua… dopo qualche istante inverto le parti. Sento Clarke gemere sempre più forte e la cosa mi eccita notevolmente.

Scendo ancora, arrivando al suo ombelico, la mia scia di baci va oltre arrivando fino alla sua intimità ancora ricoperta dagli slip. Le mie mani afferrano i lembi di quel indumento, ormai diventato superfluo, rimuovendolo agilmente. Ritorno in fretta sul suo calore quasi attirata come una calamita. Comincio a baciare il suo clitoride già gonfio di eccitazione mentre le mie mani cominciano ad accarezzare l’interno coscia. Il suo sapore mi manda in estasi. La sento fremere sotto di me quasi senza controllo, mi mette le mani fra i capelli stringendo ancora di più il contatto tra la mia bocca e la sua intimità. Divarica le gambe fornendomi ancora più accesso al suo centro pulsante, io non mi faccio pregare la penetro con la lingua, Clarke inarca la schiena urlando di piacere. La sento quasi al limite quando in un sussurro mi supplica.

“Lexa… ti prego!”. Sposto la mia bocca di nuovo sul clitoride, e pochi istanti dopo la faccio mia… infilo delicatamente prima un dito seguito, pochi istanti dopo, dal secondo… il ritmo è estremamente lento all’inizio, finché non la sento esigere di più e comincio a muovermi e a baciarla convulsamente, la sento che è vicina, la sua presa si fa più stretta tra i miei capelli… pochi istanti dopo la sento raggiungere il culmine urlando il mio nome, tremando come una foglia in preda agli spasmi.

Rallento i movimenti fino a che non sento il suo corpo calmarsi. Rimuovo le dita da dentro di lei, e, sorprendendo anche me stessa, faccio un gesto audace… mi metto nuovamente seduta di fronte a Clarke, e guardandola maliziosamente mi infilo le dita ricoperte dei suoi umori in bocca, deliziandomi ancora una volta del suo sapore.

Clarke con un colpo di reni ribalta la posizione. Si posiziona tra le mie gambe con il suo corpo e io allaccio le gambe sulla sua schiena. Si avventa sulle mie labbra, sussurrandoci sopra.

“Voglio sentire il mio sapore nella tua bocca…”. I brividi mi pervadono tutto il corpo. Mi afferra il labbro inferiore succhiandolo fino a quasi farlo sanguinare, schiudo la bocca invitandola ad entrare e mugolo di piacere quando sento la sua lingua contro la mia. Le sue mani scivolano sui miei fianchi, afferra i miei slip e li toglie velocemente. La sua mano si posiziona sulla mia intimità accarezzandola… sento tutto il mio corpo fremere, un calore assurdo mi sta bruciando dentro proprio sotto la sua mano, che si fa più audace, mentre il suo pollice gioca con il mio clitoride eccitatissimo, le sue dita si infilano dentro di me. Non perdendo il contatto si fionda sulle mie labbra, mormorando appena con un filo di voce.

“Lexa… Ti voglio!”.

“Clarke… Ti prego… prendimi”, la supplico in preda alla più totale eccitazione. Mentre mi bacia, sento il suo corpo spingere contro il mio… le sue dita lavorare in un ritmo sempre più struggente, ancora poche spinte e raggiungo l’apice urlando il suo nome. Il mio corpo ancora tremante dagli spasmi si calma qualche attimo dopo.

Clarke mi fissa negli occhi. Con una mano rimuove i capelli dal mio viso.

“Non sei mai stata così bella come in questo momento Lexa!”, mormora sorridendomi dolcemente. Le mie guance si colorano all’istante di un rosso acceso, ed istintivamente mi copro il viso con un braccio. Clarke me lo rimuove subito baciandomi dolcemente.

“Sei veramente adorabile, lo sai questo?!”, domanda retoricamente.

“Ti diverti a mettermi in imbarazzo, vero dottoressa?”.

“Chi? Io? Ma va…”.

“Vieni qui…”, la faccio accoccolare sulla mia spalla stringendola forte a me.

“Buonanotte Lexa…”.

“Buonanotte Clarke…”.

Pochi istanti dopo siamo crollate e morfeo ci ha accolto nel suo abbraccio.

 


	13. Capitolo 13

#  CAPITOLO 13

 

Le prime luci del sole, timide, filtrano tra le tende della camera. Sono colpita da questo bagliore che mi sveglia cullandomi. Apro gli occhi lentamente ma non riesco a mettere a fuoco, sbatto le palpebre più volte per abituarmi alla luce.

Cerco di muovere il corpo ma non ci riesco.

Un sorriso si affaccia sul mio viso.

Clarke è abbracciata stretta a me, come ad impedirmi di scappare via da lei. Sta ancora dormendo profondamente. Il suo viso è appoggiato sul mio petto e il suo braccio mi cinge il fianco.

Il lenzuolo la copre a malapena, la schiena è completamente scoperta così come le sue splendide gambe.

È veramente bellissima.

Mi giro verso il comodino e controllo l’orario: sono le 7.

Oggi è sabato e possiamo decisamente prendercela con più calma.

Le accarezzo dolcemente i capelli, sono tutti scompigliati sparsi sia sul mio corpo che sulla sua schiena.

Adoro guardarla mentre dorme, mi fa sentire bene, mi mette serenità e sicurezza. Non so davvero come fa questa donna a mettermi in pace con me stessa… la conosco da una settimana e mi sono già innamorata di lei, ma come è possibile? _Ehilà… aspetta… aspetta un po’ momento… Lexa analizziamo l’ultima frase per cortesia, che cos’è che hai detto?_ Beccata! La mia coscienza è più sveglia di me… _oddio non è che ci voglia poi tanto eh?!_ Ok, ok, lo ammetto mi sono innamorata di Clarke. Sono stata letteralmente travolta da questo sentimento… da lei, dalla sua bellezza, dal suo sguardo, dai suoi sorrisi, dalle sue parole, dal suo modo di toccarmi… Mi fa battere il cuore talmente forte che rischia di esplodere. Non so neanche io come, ma è riuscita ad entrare dove altri avevano fallito… ha abbattuto il mio muro.

Non dimenticherò mai Costia, questo no, ma in questo momento sono consapevole di quello che voglio… Voglio andare avanti, voltare pagina, ritornare a vivere, ad amare…

Mi avvicino delicatamente alla fronte di Clarke e la sfioro con le labbra per un dolce bacio.

“Grazie…”, sussurro per non svegliarla.

La osservo qualche altro istante, finché non la sento muoversi, e mugugnare.

Apre gli occhi, ancora impastati dal sonno, ed è subito abbagliata dalla luce, infatti si copre immediatamente con il braccio, cercando di capirci qualcosa… È veramente buffa, sorrido della sua espressione.

“Buongiorno…”, le mormoro dolcemente in un orecchio.

“Uhmm… Buongiorno…”, replica guardandomi finalmente negli occhi.

Mi abbasso verso di lei, per esigere quel contatto che già da troppo tempo mi manca…. così poso dolcemente le mie labbra sulle sue e la bacio. L’intensità diventa quasi famelica. Clarke si sposta sopra di me e comincia ad accarezzarmi il corpo. In crisi di ossigeno ci stacchiamo da quel contatto.

“Che intenzioni hai?” le chiedo alzando un sopracciglio.

“Secondo te?!?”, mi sorride maliziosamente.

“Ah è così…”, ribatto ridendo divertita. Con un colpo di reni ribalto le posizioni. Ora Clarke è sotto di me che sta ridendo a crepapelle.

“Vedo che hai capito detective…”. Comincio a baciarle il collo.

“Sì, direi che ho capito, qualche coccola in più aiuta la giornata…”, affermo tra un bacio e l’altro.

“Sono più che d’accordo…”, dice quasi gemendo.

“Allora… zitta e baciami…” , le ordino in tono scherzoso.

“Agli ordini detective!”, replica sorridendo sulle mie labbra.

Facciamo l’amore, perdendoci l’una nell’altra.

L’intensità di questo sentimento è tale da trasportarmi quasi in un’altra dimensione.

Ogni suo tocco mi manda in paradiso, ogni suo bacio mi fa rinascere… non parliamo poi di quando è dentro di me… i miei sensi vanno in tilt, e faccio fatica a contenere il cuore nel petto… sì, questo muscolo… batte forte… solo per lei… per quello che mi fa sentire… provare, per quello che sono quando sono con lei.

Io la amo… amo questa donna. Ti amo Clarke. Solo che non ho ancora avuto il coraggio di dirtelo.

 

///

 

Sono quasi le 9. Dopo aver fatto una bella doccia, _da sola vorrei precisare_ , ho salutato Clarke… e, detto tra noi, ho fatto una bella fatica ad andarmene… nonostante la riveda tra un paio d’ore… già mi manca… _Ok, ok, non sono normale, ma questo già lo sapevate.._.

Sono rientrata nel mio appartamento e mi sono cambiata velocemente, poi come una scheggia impazzita mi sono fiondata al distretto.

Sono in ascensore e non faccio altro che pensare a lei e alla notte passata insieme, istintivamente sorrido arrossendo.

Arrivati al piano mi dirigo allegramente alla scrivania, salutando tutti i colleghi.

Nessuno dei ragazzi è ancora arrivato. Ne approfitto per riordinare un po’ le idee sul caso.

Neanche due minuti dopo e il capitano mi chiama nel suo ufficio. _Chi ben comincia…_

“Buongiorno capitano”, le dico con un tono gioioso ed un sorriso raggiante stampato sul viso.

Il capitano Indra Jones alza lo sguardo dai suoi documenti e lo punta su di me perplessa e anche un po’ incuriosita.

“Buongiorno detective Woods… Immagino che questa allegria sia dovuta al fatto che stiamo per chiudere il caso?!?”.

“Beh… sì… cioè no… volevo dire che sì stiamo seguendo diverse piste e siamo molto vicini alla risoluzione”.

“Molto bene, siediti ed aggiornami”.

Le racconto per filo e per segno tutto ciò che abbiamo trovato, descrivendole anche tutti i possibili scenari da seguire,

concordando sul movente ed il probabile sospettato.

“Speriamo che i filmati siano sufficienti per poter torchiare il signor Jaha… non che non apprezzi la tua idea di provare ad incastrarlo per il suo vizio, ma lo ritengo molto pericoloso e preferirei evitare… Come sempre detective, ottimo lavoro... Tienimi informata.”.

“Grazie capitano! Ma certo!”, esclamo uscendo dal suo ufficio.

Ritorno alla scrivania e trovo tutta la truppa.

“Buongiorno ragazzi, come andiamo?”, al solito non riesco a contenere la mia felicità e ovviamente se ne accorgono tutti o quasi.

Mentre gli altri mormorano un saluto distratto, Anya e Raven sondano il campo.

“Buongiorno a te commander, ma come siamo allegri stamattina!”, mi fa notare Raven sogghignando divertita, dando un leggera gomitata alla sua complice di fianco.

“Sì, vedo che è un buongiorno per te Lex…”, continua Anya cercando di mettermi in buca. _So benissimo dove vuoi arrivare mia cara Anya!!!_

“Ah sì? E da cosa l’hai capito?” domando innocentemente.

“Dal fatto che, da quando sei arrivata hai quel sorriso smagliante sulla labbra, persino dopo essere uscita dall’ufficio del capitano… che tra parentesi ti mette sempre di cattivo umore… o forse sbaglio?”, afferma la mia migliore amica.

“È forse un crimine essere contenti il sabato mattina?”.

“Beh… visto che siamo costretti al lavoro, ad un ora indegna, nel weekend, secondo me è da ergastolo!”, brontola Raven.

Sorrido divertita poi cerco di sviare il discorso.

“Dai bando alle chiacchiere, al lavoro, dobbiamo visionare i filmati…”, affermo cercando di riprendere un po’ di professionalità.

“Sì, sì, ma tranquilla questa conversazione è solo rimandata”, mi sussurra all’orecchio Anya. Alzo gli occhi al cielo e scuoto la testa. _Sempre la solita!_

“Lexa, ho delle novità sulle tracce di sangue!”, mi avverte Gustus riagganciando la cornetta del telefono.

“Dimmi tutto”, lo esorto a continuare.

“Beh hanno trovato due gruppi sanguini, AB, quello della vittima e 0 negativo…”.

“Magari è quello del suo assassino…”, ribatto fiduciosa.

“Sì, le probabilità sono alte… Purtroppo abbiamo bisogno di prove schiaccianti per poter richiedere l’esame del DNA sul nostro sospettato, ora come ora non possiamo fare nulla!”, commenta il mio collega. Annuisco un po’ avvilita alla sua affermazione. Gustus ha ragione dobbiamo incastrarlo quel figlio di putt…

“Ok, ragazzi procediamo con i filmati”. Richiamo tutti all’ordine e l’invito a seguirmi nel laboratorio informatico, per metterci al lavoro sui video di sorveglianza.

Le ore passano veloci. La stanchezza si fa sentire. Ognuno di noi è incollato ad un monitor da diverso tempo e i miei occhi cominciano a vederci doppio… anche se ho diligentemente indossato gli occhiali da vista, sono costretta ad alzarmi e a sgranchirmi qualche minuto. È veramente estenuante. Ma non si molla. Ritorno al mio terminale e continuo il mio lavoro.

Saltiamo la pausa pranzo, decidendo di farci portare delle pizze da asporto, per la somma gioia di Raven ed Anya.

Tra un trancio e l’altro continuiamo a guardare questi video nella speranza di trovare il nostro uomo.

Sono quasi le quattro del pomeriggio, e sto perdendo le speranze.

Un urlo di Raven mi fa quasi sobbalzare.

“Siiiii, chi è la migliore? chi è la migliore?”, continua a domandarci retoricamente. Mi avvicino alla sua postazione incuriosita.

“Cos’hai trovato Rae?”, domando.

“Eccolo il nostro uomo, guarda… qui…. qui e… qui!”, afferma indicando dei punti nel monitor dove ci sono tre diversi filmati.

“Grande Raven!”, esclamo soddisfatta dandole una pacca sulla spalla per complimentarmi.

“Ora devo solo controllare la data e l’ora per ricondurlo alle mail trovate… e poi posso provare a migliorare la qualità video, così non ci sarà più alcun dubbio!”, mi spiega con enfasi l’informatica.

“E se siamo fortunati… potrebbe avere lo 0 negativo come gruppo sanguigno…” interviene Lyncol condividendo la sua opinione.

“Beh, spero proprio che tu abbia ragione Lync!”. Replico sorridendo al mio giovane collega.

“Lyncol onestamente ci spero anche io, quel paparino non mi piace proprio… Ma non togliamo i riflettori al nostro genio… eh brava la nostra Raven!”, esclama dopo un po’ Anya. Quasi mi aspetto un ‘hip hip urrà’ ma non arriva… _eh meno male aggiungerei!!_

Il ‘genio incompreso’ fa un teatrale inchino a tutti per ricevere degli applausi che tardano ad arrivano… il suo gesto ci fa esplodere, tutti insieme, in una fragorosa risata.

Esco dal laboratorio e mi dirigo verso la lavagna delle prove. Comincio ad aggiornarla, con tutte le novità raccolte oggi.

Scrivo tutto nei minimi dettagli, non tralasciando niente, mi piace avere il quadro della situazione, completo ed in ordine. Mi allontano per guardare il mio operato. Sì, sono proprio soddisfatta. Mi complimento mentalmente.

Sono ancora intenta a contemplare il mio lavoro che non mi accorgo che qualcuno mi sta arrivando alle spalle. Sento l’inconfondibile profumo di Clarke, e dopo qualche istante la sua voce mi sussurra all’orecchio.

“Buonasera detective… lo sai che sei ancor più affascinante quanto sei assorta?”. La sua voce roca mi provoca dei brividi in tutto il corpo, il cuore comincia a tampellarmi nel petto, e le gambe diventano molli.

Mi volto leggermente verso di lei e mi trovo il suo viso a due centimetri dal mio, che mi sorride maliziosamente. Istantaneamente arrossisco. Sto quasi per baciarla, quando veniamo interrotte da Anya.

“Ehilà dottoressa, cosa ti porta da queste parti?”. Sobbalziamo quasi intimorite ed anche un po’ frustrate per il momento sfumato. In un certo senso è un bene che la mia partner ci abbia interrotto, al distretto devo cercare di essere professionale… _Sì, però… è una parola!_

“Ciao Anya, sono arrivati gli esami del sangue giù all’obitorio e ho pensato che potessero servirvi”, replica Clarke decisamente in imbarazzo.

“Grazie Clarke, sei stata gentilissima”. Le sorrido cercando di sviare l’attacco della mia partner. Ma la mia è una speranza vana. Anya si avvicina a noi e sogghignando pericolosamente, mi guarda e ammicca, facendo la sua mossa. _Qui ci sta bene un bel AIUTOOOOO!!!_

“Dottoressa, hai impegni per stasera?”, le chiede sorridente.

Clarke mi dà una rapida occhiata come per chiedermi ‘che gli devo rispondere?!’. Ma la mia espressione si può descrivere con una sola parola: panico… _Dove cavolo vuole arrivare?_

“Anya… puoi chiamarmi Clarke… comunque no… non credo di averne, perché?”.

“Ottimo, perché io e Raven stiamo organizzando una serata solo ragazze, per festeggiare la giornata produttiva… Potremmo chiedere anche ad Octavia se le va di venire”. _Se avessi un muro vicino ci andrei volentieri a sbattere…_ Rimango quasi basita dalla proposta di quel terremoto della mia migliore amica. Ma sono ancora più esterrefatta dalla risposta di Clarke.

“Mi sembra proprio una buona idea, credo che Octavia sia dei nostri, quando scendo glielo domando ma conoscendola non ci dovrebbero essere problemi… che avete in mente?”. _Ecco posso cominciare a scavarmi la fossa perché prevedo una serata molto, molto lunga._

“Beh… pensavamo di andare al 1OAK, non so se lo conosci Clarke, è un nightclub dove fanno prevalentemente hip hop, a Lexa piace molto quel genere di musica!”. _E… cominciamo di nuovo con le figure di mer…_

La dottoressa si gira verso di me, e non mi rimane che farle un timido sorriso di circostanza. Provo a rimediare la cosa ma ormai è fatta.

“Anya, veramente non mi sembra proprio il caso…”.

“Dai Lexa, non fare la solita guastafeste, scommetto che ci divertiremo”, ribatte quasi seccata la mia partner.

Fortuna che c’è Clarke.

“Detective, io sono d’accordo con Anya, sarà divertente”, mi dedica un suo sorriso e quindi mi sciolgo come al solito.

“Ok allora affare fatto, il locale apre intorno alle 23, Clarke ti mando l’indirizzo via sms, ci troviamo direttamente là, adesso vado, allora a dopo ragazze…”. Anya afferra la sua giacca e si fionda nel laboratorio di Raven.

“Sì, a dopo, ciao Anya”, esclama Clarke salutandola.

Rimaniamo da sole, e il mio imbarazzo comincia a crescere. Dopo un lungo istante, mi decido finalmente ad aprire bocca.

“Scusa Clarke… Anya è… Anya, deve sempre fare casino, se no non si diverte…”. La dottoressa mi sorride e si avvicina prendendomi la mano.

“Lexa, non è affatto un problema… a me basta stare con te… oggi mi sei mancata da pazzi…”, sussurra dolcemente stringendo ancor di più la mia mano.

“Anche tu mi sei mancata, non puoi capire quanto… ma non abbiamo avuto un attimo di respiro”, tento di giustificarmi.

“Beh, vorrà dire che ti dovrai far perdonare… magari stanotte!”, esclama sorridendo maliziosamente. Il mio livello di rossore cresce esponenzialmente ma fortunatamente mi riprendo in fretta, mi avvicino di un passo e le sussurro all’orecchio.

“Credo che si possa fare, mi sembra il minimo dottoressa!”.

“Allora ci conto! Ora scappo vado ad avvisare Octavia”. Si guarda intorno e si accerta che non ci sia nessuno per non mettermi nei guai. Poi mi da un leggero bacio e corre via. Io rimango lì, immobile, sorridendo come un’imbecille. Scuoto la testa per riprendermi. E penso a quella magnifica donna. _Oddio… Ti amo Clarke Griffin_ … _magari questa è la sera che riuscirò anche a dirtelo, senza tremare_.

 

 


	14. Capitolo 14

#  CAPITOLO 14

 

Sono davanti al locale già da dieci minuti. Manca poco alle 23. Ovviamente sono la prima, la mia abitudine di arrivare sempre in anticipo non mi abbandona mai. Devo ammettere che non sono per niente furba, in questo modo ho tutto il tempo per tormentarmi mentalmente. Infatti la mia testa è molto più affollata di come sarà fra poco il nightclub. Come dovrò comportarmi? Potrò essere me stessa? O forse sarebbe meglio di no? Uffa… non so proprio che fare… Mentre sto rimuginando, sento un leggero colpo sulla spalla.

“Ehi Lex, puntualissima come al solito?!?”. Esclama Anya con un sorriso beffardo sul viso.

“Ciao Lexa, cavolo sei da urlo!”, afferma subito dopo Raven con un’espressione sorpresa sul volto. Non avevo perso molto tempo a scegliere il mio outfit, quindi non mi sembrava poi tutto questo granché. Indosso un pantalone attillato di pelle nero, con una camicia rossa smanicata collo a v, con tacco 12 abbinato e per finire ovviamente la mia giacca di pelle rigorosamente nera.

“Ciao ragazze… grazie Raven, anche voi non siete niente male”, sorrido leggermente imbarazzata.

“Ehi Rae, vuoi vedere una cosa interessante?”. Anya dice abbracciando la nostra informatica scherzosamente. Io e Raven la guardiamo entrambe incuriosite. _Ma dove cavolo vuole arrivare? Sarà una lunga serata…_

“Ehi Lex, sta arrivando la ‘TUA’ dottoressa!”, enfatizza Anya sottolineando in particolar modo l’aggettivo possessivo. _Oh mamma!!_ Senza pensarci mi giro e le vedo… Clarke e Octavia... Sono tutte e due da mozzare il fiato ma il mio sguardo ricade sulla dottoressa.

La mia espressione da ebete istantaneamente mi ricompare sul viso. Il mio cuore perde un battito, deglutisco a fatica, non parliamo poi del respiro, non mi ricordo neanche più come si fa, e dalla mia bocca esce un banale ‘ooh’. Sento sghignazzare sia Anya che Raven dietro di me ma non mi importa. Sono nel mio paradiso personale, i miei occhi si inchiodano in quelli di Clarke e per me non esiste niente altro. È vestita con un bellissimo abito bianco molto corto e molto scollato sul decolté, le spalle sono coperte da un foulard dello stesso colore. Il vestito le fascia il corpo in una maniera sensuale, la mia immaginazione è decisamente annullata, e la cosa mi fa ribollire un po’ il sangue, ad essere sincera… _Ebbene sì… sono gelosa… c’è qualche problema?!?_

Cerco di riprendere le facoltà dei miei polmoni, e provo ad inalare l’aria, tranquillizzando un po’ i nervi. _Dai Lexa ce la puoi fare!_

Anya mi viene vicina appoggiandosi sulla mia spalla.

“Mi sa che avrai il tuo bel da fare per tenere a bada un bocconcino così!”, mormora sogghignando la mia partner.

“ANYA!!! Ma ti sembrano cose da dire? Così non mi aiuti per niente!”, replico seccata fulminandola.

“Ciao Ragazze, come va?”, ci saluta Octavia con un sorriso.

“Ehi… ma ciao a voi… siete proprio uno schianto!”, ribatte Raven con l’approvazione di Anya.

“Sì, infatti lo stavamo giusto dicendo anche noi, vero Lex?”. Anya e il suo modo di mettermi sempre in imbarazzo… _La odio quando fa così!_

“Ciao Clarke… Octavia, sono contenta che siate riuscite a trovare il posto… Che dite, vogliamo entrare?”, suggerisco con un tono abbastanza accomodante, rivolgendo una specie di sguardo di scuse alla ‘mia’ dottoressa, per averla salutata così freddamente.

“Certo siamo venute qui a posta”, afferma Octavia tutta soddisfatta. Quest’ultima insieme a Raven ed Anya cominciano ad entrare, io afferro la mano di Clarke e la trattengo un altro istante. Mi avvicino al suo orecchio per sussurrarle dolcemente tutto il mio apprezzamento.

“Sei bellissima stasera… mi togli il fiato!”. Le sfioro la guancia con un tenero bacio, e la vedo arrossire timidamente.

“Anche tu… non sei per niente male detective”, ribatte riprendendosi quasi subito. I nostri sguardi si incrociano, scivolando a turno sulle rispettive labbra. La mia voglia di baciarla cresce esponenzialmente, mi avvicino pericolosamente… _ma indovinate un po’ chi ci interrompe?_ _Bingo proprio lei la sola, e l’unica scassa balle in circolazione… Anya._

“Ehi voi due piccioncine, pensate di star lì fuori tutta la sera o di onorarci della vostra presenza?”. Sospiro frustrata girandomi verso la guastafeste.

“Arriviamo, arriviamo…”, borbotto irritata.

Il locale è già gremito di gente, nonostante abbia appena aperto. La musica è già a palla, il ritmo è coinvolgente. Raggiungiamo il nostro tavolo e ordiniamo da bere. Io e Anya prendiamo una birra, mentre Clarke ed Octavia un martini dry, Raven invece si dà a dello scotch on the rocks. Quando arrivano i nostri drink propongo un brindisi.

“Ehi ragazze a noi!”.

“Sì, mi sembra un ottimo brindisi!”, approva Anya.

“A noi”, le altre in coro.

Il tempo di guardarmi un po’ in giro e la pista è già piena di persone, cominciano a fare il cerchio della sfida, mi è sempre piaciuto, li guardo e mi scappa un sorriso.

Clarke, mi osserva e appoggiando il suo mento sulla mia spalla, guarda dove i miei occhi sono puntati.

“Che cosa stanno facendo?” mi chiede all’orecchio.

“Quello è il cerchio della sfida…”, mi volto verso di lei e le sue labbra sono terribilmente vicine.

“Beh… sì… praticamente a turno un ballerino si mette al centro e da prova della sua bravura, finché non viene interrotto e quindi sfidato da un altro che lo spinge via dal centro riportandolo nelle cerchio con gli altri, e così via”.

La dottoressa mi ascolta rapita dal suono della mia voce, sorridendomi entusiasta.

“E tu, lo hai mai fatto? Intendo... sfidare qualcuno…”, mi chiede incuriosita.

“Altroché se l’ha fatto, il nostro detective capo è una delle migliori nella zona…”, si intromette Anya… _sinceramente mi sto ancora chiedendo come cavolo abbia fatto a sentire la voce di Clarke con tutto sto casino… probabilmente mi avrà messo addosso una cimice per aver tutto sotto controllo, la cosa non mi stupirebbe affatto._

“Sei una continua sorpresa Lexa…”, mi sussurra dolcemente la dottoressa. E come al solito le mie guance cominciano a bruciare per il rossore. Mi avvento sulla birra per nascondere il mio imbarazzo. Ma ovviamente è inutile perché Anya stasera ce l’ha con me.

“Ehi Lex perché non le fai vedere…”. Sputo la birra che mi stava andando quasi di traverso, e tossisco un paio di volte. Se i miei sguardi potessero veramente fulminare Anya, sarebbe  decisamente molto elettrica questa sera, altro che 220.

“… Sì, come sei brava a ballare… intendevo dire!”. La sua puntualizzazione poteva anche risparmiarsela. _O no?!!_

“Anya, veramente non mi sembra il caso…”, obietto al suo invito fuori luogo.

Lo sguardo di Clarke è quasi supplichevole.

“Mi piacerebbe molto vederti in pista...” mormora alla fine.

“Sì, dai Lexa non farti pregare… poi mi sembra di aver visto Niylah, non è lei che ti sfida sempre?”, mi esorta Raven.

Guardo sulla pista ed effettivamente la vedo, io e Niylah ci siamo sfidate tantissime volte in passato, ed è sempre stato molto divertente. Mi giro verso Clarke e le faccio un sorriso. Mi alzo e mi sfilo la giacca e le scarpe... ballare l’hip hop con i tacchi a spillo è un suicidio. Salgo in pista e mi metto nel cerchio, sento le ragazze applaudirmi e urlare il mio nome.

Proprio nel cerchio ora c’è Niylah, che vedendomi mi lancia la sfida, avvicinandosi pericolosamente a me, e io non aspettavo altro. Sento le note di una delle canzoni che preferisco, che cominciano ad inondare la sala, KnowMads - Your Soul… il mio corpo va in automatico, scarta rapidamente quello della mia avversaria e si impossessa del centro. Mi faccio prendere dal ritmo, muovendomi sensualmente e provocando la mia avversaria, a suon di hip hop. Sono cinque minuti di completa follia, anche se Niylah vuole rimpossessarsi della pista io la spingo ai bordi senza colpo ferire. Pochi secondi e la mia danza volge al termine, come del resto la canzone, ringrazio il dj… lascio il palco alla mia rivale con un gesto teatrale e me ne ritorno al tavolo, accolta dalle urla e dagli applausi delle mie compagne.

Al contrario delle altre, lo sguardo di Clarke è molto serio, non so neanche io cosa pensare, mi intimorisce notevolmente la situazione. Una rapida pulita alle calze e mi rinfilo i tacchi.

Clarke si avvicina al mio orecchio e il suo è un sussurro provocante.

“Non farlo mai più… Raggiungimi in bagno fra un minuto!”.

“Scusate ragazze vado un attimo in bagno…”, avverte le altre della comitiva.

“Ok, Clarke se non ci trovi siamo in pista, il cerchio è finito, ora si balla e basta…”. Precisa Anya. La dottoressa annuisce poi si alza e si dirige verso la toilette.

“Dai ragazze, impossessiamoci della pista!”, esclama Raven con le altre. Trascina sia Anya che Octavia, poi si avventa su di me.

“No, Rae, io ho già dato… Ho bisogno di un po’ di riposo”.

Quando le vedo sparire nella folla, mi alzo e vado verso il bagno.

Entro timidamente nella toilette delle signore, e vedo Clarke allo specchio intenta a sistemarsi il trucco.

Chiudo la porta e mi ci appoggio sopra.

Apparentemente siamo sole.

Mi avvicino a lei e la abbraccio da dietro.

“Cos’è che non devo più fare?”, le sussurro ad un orecchio mordendole il lobo. Si gira di scatto così da guardarmi negli occhi.

“E me lo chiedi anche? Ballare a quel modo, così sexy e provocante, senti qui!”, mi afferra la mano e la mette sul suo petto.

“Sta ancora andando a mille, non riesco a farlo smettere…”, puntualizza la dottoressa.

“Non ti piace come ballo?”, la provoco un po’ sorridendole divertita. Mi avvicino e le do un tenero bacio.

“Beh… direi che mi piace anche troppo, sei terribilmente sexy, e mi fai venire in mente strane voglie…”, mormora sulle mie labbra.

“Ah sì, quali?”.

“Lexa… Stai zitta e baciami!”. Mi chiude la bocca con la sua per un bacio intenso, esigente, quasi famelico. Mi morde il labbro chiedendo il permesso per raggiungere la mia lingua, che trova senza indugi. Il nostro duello ha inizio e cominciamo ad assaporarci l’un l’altra, esplorare nei minimi dettagli le nostre bocche… il mio cuore accelera ed il fiato diventa corto, la stringo più a me per sentire il suo corpo contro il mio… _oddio questo è il paradiso…_ Anche se controvoglia dobbiamo sciogliere quel meraviglioso contatto per prendere aria. Appoggio la mia fronte alla sua respirando affannosamente.

“Dobbiamo andare di là, altrimenti ci daranno per disperse”, mormora la dottoressa con un filo di voce.

“Forse hai ragione tu… ma solo ad una condizione”.

Clarke si allontana un attimo per guardarmi in faccia con lo sguardo interrogativo incitandomi a continuare.

“Che la dottoressa Griffin mi dedichi un ballo”.

“Beh, veramente io non sono molto brava con l’hip hop…”.

“Non è un problema, ti insegno io…. Ti fidi di me?”.

“Sì, Lexa, mi fido di te… Ok, vada per un ballo!”.

Le sorrido e la bacio velocemente, prima di ritrascinarla al tavolo.

Vedo Anya, Raven ed Octavia che si stanno divertendo ballando come pazze, così invece di sederci, conduco Clarke in pista, mi giro e lei mi mima ‘Come… adesso?’, io annuisco confermando la cosa. Faccio un cenno a Joy, il DJ, che capisce al volo e cambia genere. Le note di _Bleeding Love_ di _Leona Lewis_ cominciano, e io comincio a guidare la mia bellissima dottoressa nella nostra danza. Porto le mani di Clarke dietro il mio collo e io la prendo per i fianchi.

“Ok, dottoressa, ora fatti solo trascinare dalla musica, e segui me”. La stringo sempre di più, muovendo i miei fianchi, lei segue il mio ritmo e ci muoviamo quasi all’unisono, le mie mani le accarezzano la schiena, fino ad arrivare alle braccia. Arrivo alle sue mani, le prendo tra le mie ed intreccio le nostre dita… le faccio fare un piroetta, poi le giro attorno e l’abbraccio da dietro, sempre muovendo i fianchi sinuosamente… ora le mie mani vagano sul suo ventre e sento il suo sedere strusciarsi a ritmo di musica contro la mia intimità, quasi gemo da quel contatto. La canzone non aiuta di certo, sono completamente persa in questo limbo che ci stiamo creando, avvicino le labbra al suo orecchio e canto i versi della canzone.

 

 **♫** **But I don't care what they say -** Ma non m'interessa cosa dicono **♫**

 **♫** **I'm in love with you -** Sono innamorata di te **♫**

 **♫** **They try to pull me away, -** Cercano di portarmi via, **♫**

 **♫** **but they don't know the truth –** ma non sanno la verità **♫**

 **♫** **My heart's crippled by the vein, -** Il mio cuore è invalido a causa delle vene **♫**

 **♫** **that I keep on closing -** che continuo a chiudere **♫**

 **♫** **You cut me open and I –** Tu mi hai fatto un taglio profondo e io **♫** **  
****♫** **keep bleeding, -** continuo a sanguinare, **♫**

 **♫** **I keep keep bleeding love… -** continuo e continuo a sanguinare d’amore. **♫**

 

La riporto di fronte a me, e la fisso negli occhi… sono lucidi come del resto i miei, l’emozione del momento ci sta avvolgendo completamente e io non so come fare per contenerla. Mi avvicino ancora, ora le nostre labbra sono a pochi centimetri... Ho una voglia di baciarla immensa, lo sguardo scivola sul suo corpo che si muovo sensuale contro il mio… _Dio quanto è sexy!_ Non ce ne accorgiamo, ma stiamo dando spettacolo, infatti tutti si sono fermati a guardare la nostra piccola danza d’amore…

Veniamo salvati dal cambio drastico del DJ che annuncia un altro cerchio delle sfide.

Sopraffatte dall’intensità del momento ci mettiamo qualche secondo in più per ridestarci… lentamente riporto Clarke al tavolo. E vedo Anya e Raven con un sorriso sornione stampato in faccia, e già lo so che mi faranno morire.

La serata sembra volare tra le chiacchierare, il bere e il ballare.

Sono già quasi le 2 passate.

“Ehi ragazze, io andrei, comincio ad essere stanca…”, esclama Clarke guardandomi allusivamente.

“Dai Clarke è ancora presto, e poi ci stiamo divertendo un mondo”, obietta Octavia.

“Octavia non ti preoccupare, io prendo un taxi per rientrare voi rimanete pure”.

“Non se ne parla Clarke, se vuoi, posso accompagnarti io a casa?”, le domando quasi retoricamente.

“Ah… beh, sì… certo ragazze, chi volete prendere in giro, non siamo mica nate ieri… Vi abbiamo visto ballare, e se quelli non erano preliminari, come dire è meglio che mi dia all’ippica!”, afferma la mia migliore amica, con il suo solito tatto da elefante.

“ANYA!!!! Ma che dici?”, sbotto diventando violacea per la figura che mi sta facendo fare.

Clarke mi guarda un attimo poi si rivolge alle altre.

“Ok, ragazze è il momento di confessare…”. Sgrano gli occhi e la mia mascella si sfracella al suolo... di nuovo. Anche le altre pendono tutte dalle sue labbra.

“Beh, però, devo dire che ho ottenuto tutta la vostra attenzione, ottimo… ebbene sì… sono follemente, perdutamente, onestamente e profondamente innamorata del detective Lexa Woods…”, si gira verso di me e mi sorride dolcemente.

Inutile dire che i miei neuroni stanno ancora ballando la hula e non riescono a farmi formulare una frase di senso compiuto.

“Ah-ah… lo sapevo, lo sapevo!” esclama Octavia, seguita a ruota da Raven ed Anya. Le ragazze tutte contente si battono dei gran cinque. Io, invece, rimango lì, come un’ebete.

La sola cosa che riesco a fare è afferrare la mano di Clarke e stringerla trascinandola poi via da quella situazione imbarazzante, salutando timidamente le altre con un ‘ciao’ urlato da lontano.

Arrivate alla macchina ricomincio a respirare. Il silenzio ci fa compagnia per qualche minuto, fino a che la dottoressa non lo spezza.

“Scusa Lexa, magari avrei dovuto parlarne con te prima di dire tutto alle altre… non volevo metterti in imbarazzo…”, il suo è un sussurro. Mi prende il volto tra le mani obbligandomi a guardarla.

“Clarke… credo che tutto il nightclub se ne sia accorto… non sono di certo arrabbiata, anzi, è solo che sentire le tue parole, ad alta voce, mi ha fatto battere forte il cuore, ho ancora i brividi per tutto il corpo… e io… io…”. Non faccio in tempo a concludere la frase che le sue labbra sono sulle mie per un dolcissimo bacio.

“Dai andiamo a casa…”, sospira poi sulle mia bocca. _Cavolo Lexa… era il momento giusto e ovviamente non sei stata in grado di dirglielo…_ Ora ci mancava il rimprovero della mia coscienza!!

Accendo la macchina e partiamo. Il viaggio di ritorno è terribilmente silenzioso. Non riesco a fiatare e a quanto pare neanche Clarke, sento il suo sguardo fissarmi, ma rimane in silenzio.

Dopo circa mezzora siamo davanti al portone di casa sua. Io ho ancora le mani strette al volante.

“Lexa…”, mi chiama dolcemente, ma testarda come sono non mi volto verso di lei.

“Lexa… ti prego guardami…”, mi supplica. Mi giro lentamente e subito mi perdo nei suoi occhi.

“Dimmi cosa c’è che non va? Parlane con me, Lexa…”. Si avvicina a me accarezzandomi il viso. Sospiro profondamente deglutendo a fatica. _Eh dai Lexa non ti facevo così cagasotto!_

“Clarke… posso… stare da te stanotte?”, la mia voce trema, così come le mie mani. Lei mi sorride e mi bacia dolcemente. Esce di corsa dalla macchina e quasi corre per venirmi ad aprire lo sportello.

“Detective Woods…”. Mi porge la mano e invitandomi a scendere e a seguirla.

“Gr… Grazie”. Rispondo in un sussurro.

Le nostre mani sono ancora intrecciate mentre saliamo le scale.

La sua mano è morbida e calda, io mi lascio coccolare da quella dolce stretta.

Arriviamo nell’appartamento e siamo costrette a sciogliere quel contatto. Dopo aver rimosso foulard e giacca, Clarke si toglie subito i tacchi, e mi invita a seguirla sul divano.

Mi siedo di fronte a lei. E comincio ad ingoiare.

Lei appoggia un gomito allo schienale sostenendosi poi la testa con la mano. Non dice una parola, aspetta che sia io a parlare.

“Clarke… Clarke… Clarke”, riesco a pronunciare solo il suo nome. _Ma che diavolo mi prende!_

“Ok, ora so che sai come mi chiamo… è già un inizio non trovi?” cerca di stemperare la tensione con una battuta, e ci riesce perché un timido sorriso si affaccia sul mio viso.

“Beh… non sono molto brava con queste cose… con le parole intendo…”, prendo un attimo fiato e cerco di continuare.

“Quando devo fare dei discorsi seri, che mi stanno a cuore, tralasciando quelli relativi al lavoro, vado completamente nel pallone e non riesco mai a dire quello che realmente voglio…”. Mi giro incatenando il mio sguardo al suo, la conversazione le ha instillato un velo di preoccupazione.

“Di solito è semplice, mi nascondo dietro una battuta, o cerco di sviare il discorso, poi mi vado a nascondere dietro il muro che mi sono abilmente costruita… Ma adesso non posso più farlo… Perché, vedi, una certa dottoressa lo ha letteralmente polverizzato questo mio rifugio, ed a me non è rimasto più nessun posto dove nascondermi… ora come ora”, sospiro abbassando un attimo lo sguardo. _Dai Lexa stai andando alla grande…_

“Mi rendo conto che forse, per me, è più facile cantare che parlare… Quando stavamo ballando, quello che ti stavo canticchiando all’orecchio lo intendevo veramente… e ad essere sincera non credevo che sarei riuscita a provare di nuovo questo sentimento…”. Le prendo la mano fra le mie e timidamente intono il ritornello di Bleeding Love.

**♫** **But I don't care what they say -** Ma non m'interessa cosa dicono **♫**

 **♫** **I'm in love with you -** Sono innamorata di te **♫**

 **♫** **They try to pull me away, -** Cercano di portarmi via, **♫**

 **♫** **but they don't know the truth –** ma non sanno la verità **♫**

 **♫** **My heart's crippled by the vein, -** Il mio cuore è invalido a causa delle vene **♫**

 **♫** **that I keep on closing -** che continuo a chiudere **♫**

 **♫** **You cut me open and I –** Tu mi hai fatto un taglio profondo e io **♫** **  
****♫** **keep bleeding, -** continuo a sanguinare, **♫**

 **♫** **I keep keep bleeding love… -** continuo e continuo a sanguinare d’amore. **♫**

 

I suoi occhi diventano lucidi ed una lacrima le riga il viso.

“Io ti amo Clarke…”. Mi avvicino a lei asciugandole dolcemente la guancia con il pollice. Sorrido dolcemente e azzero la distanza tra di noi posando le mie labbra sulle sue. Il nostro bacio è dolce all’inizio, ma la sua intensità aumenta… esprime tutto quel sentimento e quella passione che ci sta travolgendo.

Clarke si stacca da quel tenero contatto quasi affannata. Si alza di scatto ed afferrandomi la mano mi invita a seguirla.

“Lexa… vieni con me…”, la sua voce è un sussurro la sento quasi tremare. Non ci metto molto a seguirla.

Ci rifugiamo in camera sua… amandoci tutta la notte, l’una stretta all’altra, facendoci travolgere dalla nostra passione e da quel sentimento che ora ci lega, senza più paure o vincoli, siamo solo io e lei.

#  CAPITOLO 14

 

Sono davanti al locale già da dieci minuti. Manca poco alle 23. Ovviamente sono la prima, la mia abitudine di arrivare sempre in anticipo non mi abbandona mai. Devo ammettere che non sono per niente furba, in questo modo ho tutto il tempo per tormentarmi mentalmente. Infatti la mia testa è molto più affollata di come sarà fra poco il nightclub. Come dovrò comportarmi? Potrò essere me stessa? O forse sarebbe meglio di no? Uffa… non so proprio che fare… Mentre sto rimuginando, sento un leggero colpo sulla spalla.

“Ehi Lex, puntualissima come al solito?!?”. Esclama Anya con un sorriso beffardo sul viso.

“Ciao Lexa, cavolo sei da urlo!”, afferma subito dopo Raven con un’espressione sorpresa sul volto. Non avevo perso molto tempo a scegliere il mio outfit, quindi non mi sembrava poi tutto questo granché. Indosso un pantalone attillato di pelle nero, con una camicia rossa smanicata collo a v, con tacco 12 abbinato e per finire ovviamente la mia giacca di pelle rigorosamente nera.

“Ciao ragazze… grazie Raven, anche voi non siete niente male”, sorrido leggermente imbarazzata.

“Ehi Rae, vuoi vedere una cosa interessante?”. Anya dice abbracciando la nostra informatica scherzosamente. Io e Raven la guardiamo entrambe incuriosite. _Ma dove cavolo vuole arrivare? Sarà una lunga serata…_

“Ehi Lex, sta arrivando la ‘TUA’ dottoressa!”, enfatizza Anya sottolineando in particolar modo l’aggettivo possessivo. _Oh mamma!!_ Senza pensarci mi giro e le vedo… Clarke e Octavia... Sono tutte e due da mozzare il fiato ma il mio sguardo ricade sulla dottoressa.

La mia espressione da ebete istantaneamente mi ricompare sul viso. Il mio cuore perde un battito, deglutisco a fatica, non parliamo poi del respiro, non mi ricordo neanche più come si fa, e dalla mia bocca esce un banale ‘ooh’. Sento sghignazzare sia Anya che Raven dietro di me ma non mi importa. Sono nel mio paradiso personale, i miei occhi si inchiodano in quelli di Clarke e per me non esiste niente altro. È vestita con un bellissimo abito bianco molto corto e molto scollato sul decolté, le spalle sono coperte da un foulard dello stesso colore. Il vestito le fascia il corpo in una maniera sensuale, la mia immaginazione è decisamente annullata, e la cosa mi fa ribollire un po’ il sangue, ad essere sincera… _Ebbene sì… sono gelosa… c’è qualche problema?!?_

Cerco di riprendere le facoltà dei miei polmoni, e provo ad inalare l’aria, tranquillizzando un po’ i nervi. _Dai Lexa ce la puoi fare!_

Anya mi viene vicina appoggiandosi sulla mia spalla.

“Mi sa che avrai il tuo bel da fare per tenere a bada un bocconcino così!”, mormora sogghignando la mia partner.

“ANYA!!! Ma ti sembrano cose da dire? Così non mi aiuti per niente!”, replico seccata fulminandola.

“Ciao Ragazze, come va?”, ci saluta Octavia con un sorriso.

“Ehi… ma ciao a voi… siete proprio uno schianto!”, ribatte Raven con l’approvazione di Anya.

“Sì, infatti lo stavamo giusto dicendo anche noi, vero Lex?”. Anya e il suo modo di mettermi sempre in imbarazzo… _La odio quando fa così!_

“Ciao Clarke… Octavia, sono contenta che siate riuscite a trovare il posto… Che dite, vogliamo entrare?”, suggerisco con un tono abbastanza accomodante, rivolgendo una specie di sguardo di scuse alla ‘mia’ dottoressa, per averla salutata così freddamente.

“Certo siamo venute qui a posta”, afferma Octavia tutta soddisfatta. Quest’ultima insieme a Raven ed Anya cominciano ad entrare, io afferro la mano di Clarke e la trattengo un altro istante. Mi avvicino al suo orecchio per sussurrarle dolcemente tutto il mio apprezzamento.

“Sei bellissima stasera… mi togli il fiato!”. Le sfioro la guancia con un tenero bacio, e la vedo arrossire timidamente.

“Anche tu… non sei per niente male detective”, ribatte riprendendosi quasi subito. I nostri sguardi si incrociano, scivolando a turno sulle rispettive labbra. La mia voglia di baciarla cresce esponenzialmente, mi avvicino pericolosamente… _ma indovinate un po’ chi ci interrompe?_ _Bingo proprio lei la sola, e l’unica scassa balle in circolazione… Anya._

“Ehi voi due piccioncine, pensate di star lì fuori tutta la sera o di onorarci della vostra presenza?”. Sospiro frustrata girandomi verso la guastafeste.

“Arriviamo, arriviamo…”, borbotto irritata.

Il locale è già gremito di gente, nonostante abbia appena aperto. La musica è già a palla, il ritmo è coinvolgente. Raggiungiamo il nostro tavolo e ordiniamo da bere. Io e Anya prendiamo una birra, mentre Clarke ed Octavia un martini dry, Raven invece si dà a dello scotch on the rocks. Quando arrivano i nostri drink propongo un brindisi.

“Ehi ragazze a noi!”.

“Sì, mi sembra un ottimo brindisi!”, approva Anya.

“A noi”, le altre in coro.

Il tempo di guardarmi un po’ in giro e la pista è già piena di persone, cominciano a fare il cerchio della sfida, mi è sempre piaciuto, li guardo e mi scappa un sorriso.

Clarke, mi osserva e appoggiando il suo mento sulla mia spalla, guarda dove i miei occhi sono puntati.

“Che cosa stanno facendo?” mi chiede all’orecchio.

“Quello è il cerchio della sfida…”, mi volto verso di lei e le sue labbra sono terribilmente vicine.

“Beh… sì… praticamente a turno un ballerino si mette al centro e da prova della sua bravura, finché non viene interrotto e quindi sfidato da un altro che lo spinge via dal centro riportandolo nelle cerchio con gli altri, e così via”.

La dottoressa mi ascolta rapita dal suono della mia voce, sorridendomi entusiasta.

“E tu, lo hai mai fatto? Intendo... sfidare qualcuno…”, mi chiede incuriosita.

“Altroché se l’ha fatto, il nostro detective capo è una delle migliori nella zona…”, si intromette Anya… _sinceramente mi sto ancora chiedendo come cavolo abbia fatto a sentire la voce di Clarke con tutto sto casino… probabilmente mi avrà messo addosso una cimice per aver tutto sotto controllo, la cosa non mi stupirebbe affatto._

“Sei una continua sorpresa Lexa…”, mi sussurra dolcemente la dottoressa. E come al solito le mie guance cominciano a bruciare per il rossore. Mi avvento sulla birra per nascondere il mio imbarazzo. Ma ovviamente è inutile perché Anya stasera ce l’ha con me.

“Ehi Lex perché non le fai vedere…”. Sputo la birra che mi stava andando quasi di traverso, e tossisco un paio di volte. Se i miei sguardi potessero veramente fulminare Anya, sarebbe  decisamente molto elettrica questa sera, altro che 220.

“… Sì, come sei brava a ballare… intendevo dire!”. La sua puntualizzazione poteva anche risparmiarsela. _O no?!!_

“Anya, veramente non mi sembra il caso…”, obietto al suo invito fuori luogo.

Lo sguardo di Clarke è quasi supplichevole.

“Mi piacerebbe molto vederti in pista...” mormora alla fine.

“Sì, dai Lexa non farti pregare… poi mi sembra di aver visto Niylah, non è lei che ti sfida sempre?”, mi esorta Raven.

Guardo sulla pista ed effettivamente la vedo, io e Niylah ci siamo sfidate tantissime volte in passato, ed è sempre stato molto divertente. Mi giro verso Clarke e le faccio un sorriso. Mi alzo e mi sfilo la giacca e le scarpe... ballare l’hip hop con i tacchi a spillo è un suicidio. Salgo in pista e mi metto nel cerchio, sento le ragazze applaudirmi e urlare il mio nome.

Proprio nel cerchio ora c’è Niylah, che vedendomi mi lancia la sfida, avvicinandosi pericolosamente a me, e io non aspettavo altro. Sento le note di una delle canzoni che preferisco, che cominciano ad inondare la sala, KnowMads - Your Soul… il mio corpo va in automatico, scarta rapidamente quello della mia avversaria e si impossessa del centro. Mi faccio prendere dal ritmo, muovendomi sensualmente e provocando la mia avversaria, a suon di hip hop. Sono cinque minuti di completa follia, anche se Niylah vuole rimpossessarsi della pista io la spingo ai bordi senza colpo ferire. Pochi secondi e la mia danza volge al termine, come del resto la canzone, ringrazio il dj… lascio il palco alla mia rivale con un gesto teatrale e me ne ritorno al tavolo, accolta dalle urla e dagli applausi delle mie compagne.

Al contrario delle altre, lo sguardo di Clarke è molto serio, non so neanche io cosa pensare, mi intimorisce notevolmente la situazione. Una rapida pulita alle calze e mi rinfilo i tacchi.

Clarke si avvicina al mio orecchio e il suo è un sussurro provocante.

“Non farlo mai più… Raggiungimi in bagno fra un minuto!”.

“Scusate ragazze vado un attimo in bagno…”, avverte le altre della comitiva.

“Ok, Clarke se non ci trovi siamo in pista, il cerchio è finito, ora si balla e basta…”. Precisa Anya. La dottoressa annuisce poi si alza e si dirige verso la toilette.

“Dai ragazze, impossessiamoci della pista!”, esclama Raven con le altre. Trascina sia Anya che Octavia, poi si avventa su di me.

“No, Rae, io ho già dato… Ho bisogno di un po’ di riposo”.

Quando le vedo sparire nella folla, mi alzo e vado verso il bagno.

Entro timidamente nella toilette delle signore, e vedo Clarke allo specchio intenta a sistemarsi il trucco.

Chiudo la porta e mi ci appoggio sopra.

Apparentemente siamo sole.

Mi avvicino a lei e la abbraccio da dietro.

“Cos’è che non devo più fare?”, le sussurro ad un orecchio mordendole il lobo. Si gira di scatto così da guardarmi negli occhi.

“E me lo chiedi anche? Ballare a quel modo, così sexy e provocante, senti qui!”, mi afferra la mano e la mette sul suo petto.

“Sta ancora andando a mille, non riesco a farlo smettere…”, puntualizza la dottoressa.

“Non ti piace come ballo?”, la provoco un po’ sorridendole divertita. Mi avvicino e le do un tenero bacio.

“Beh… direi che mi piace anche troppo, sei terribilmente sexy, e mi fai venire in mente strane voglie…”, mormora sulle mie labbra.

“Ah sì, quali?”.

“Lexa… Stai zitta e baciami!”. Mi chiude la bocca con la sua per un bacio intenso, esigente, quasi famelico. Mi morde il labbro chiedendo il permesso per raggiungere la mia lingua, che trova senza indugi. Il nostro duello ha inizio e cominciamo ad assaporarci l’un l’altra, esplorare nei minimi dettagli le nostre bocche… il mio cuore accelera ed il fiato diventa corto, la stringo più a me per sentire il suo corpo contro il mio… _oddio questo è il paradiso…_ Anche se controvoglia dobbiamo sciogliere quel meraviglioso contatto per prendere aria. Appoggio la mia fronte alla sua respirando affannosamente.

“Dobbiamo andare di là, altrimenti ci daranno per disperse”, mormora la dottoressa con un filo di voce.

“Forse hai ragione tu… ma solo ad una condizione”.

Clarke si allontana un attimo per guardarmi in faccia con lo sguardo interrogativo incitandomi a continuare.

“Che la dottoressa Griffin mi dedichi un ballo”.

“Beh, veramente io non sono molto brava con l’hip hop…”.

“Non è un problema, ti insegno io…. Ti fidi di me?”.

“Sì, Lexa, mi fido di te… Ok, vada per un ballo!”.

Le sorrido e la bacio velocemente, prima di ritrascinarla al tavolo.

Vedo Anya, Raven ed Octavia che si stanno divertendo ballando come pazze, così invece di sederci, conduco Clarke in pista, mi giro e lei mi mima ‘Come… adesso?’, io annuisco confermando la cosa. Faccio un cenno a Joy, il DJ, che capisce al volo e cambia genere. Le note di _Bleeding Love_ di _Leona Lewis_ cominciano, e io comincio a guidare la mia bellissima dottoressa nella nostra danza. Porto le mani di Clarke dietro il mio collo e io la prendo per i fianchi.

“Ok, dottoressa, ora fatti solo trascinare dalla musica, e segui me”. La stringo sempre di più, muovendo i miei fianchi, lei segue il mio ritmo e ci muoviamo quasi all’unisono, le mie mani le accarezzano la schiena, fino ad arrivare alle braccia. Arrivo alle sue mani, le prendo tra le mie ed intreccio le nostre dita… le faccio fare un piroetta, poi le giro attorno e l’abbraccio da dietro, sempre muovendo i fianchi sinuosamente… ora le mie mani vagano sul suo ventre e sento il suo sedere strusciarsi a ritmo di musica contro la mia intimità, quasi gemo da quel contatto. La canzone non aiuta di certo, sono completamente persa in questo limbo che ci stiamo creando, avvicino le labbra al suo orecchio e canto i versi della canzone.

 

 **♫** **But I don't care what they say -** Ma non m'interessa cosa dicono **♫**

 **♫** **I'm in love with you -** Sono innamorata di te **♫**

 **♫** **They try to pull me away, -** Cercano di portarmi via, **♫**

 **♫** **but they don't know the truth –** ma non sanno la verità **♫**

 **♫** **My heart's crippled by the vein, -** Il mio cuore è invalido a causa delle vene **♫**

 **♫** **that I keep on closing -** che continuo a chiudere **♫**

 **♫** **You cut me open and I –** Tu mi hai fatto un taglio profondo e io **♫** **  
****♫** **keep bleeding, -** continuo a sanguinare, **♫**

 **♫** **I keep keep bleeding love… -** continuo e continuo a sanguinare d’amore. **♫**

 

La riporto di fronte a me, e la fisso negli occhi… sono lucidi come del resto i miei, l’emozione del momento ci sta avvolgendo completamente e io non so come fare per contenerla. Mi avvicino ancora, ora le nostre labbra sono a pochi centimetri... Ho una voglia di baciarla immensa, lo sguardo scivola sul suo corpo che si muovo sensuale contro il mio… _Dio quanto è sexy!_ Non ce ne accorgiamo, ma stiamo dando spettacolo, infatti tutti si sono fermati a guardare la nostra piccola danza d’amore…

Veniamo salvati dal cambio drastico del DJ che annuncia un altro cerchio delle sfide.

Sopraffatte dall’intensità del momento ci mettiamo qualche secondo in più per ridestarci… lentamente riporto Clarke al tavolo. E vedo Anya e Raven con un sorriso sornione stampato in faccia, e già lo so che mi faranno morire.

La serata sembra volare tra le chiacchierare, il bere e il ballare.

Sono già quasi le 2 passate.

“Ehi ragazze, io andrei, comincio ad essere stanca…”, esclama Clarke guardandomi allusivamente.

“Dai Clarke è ancora presto, e poi ci stiamo divertendo un mondo”, obietta Octavia.

“Octavia non ti preoccupare, io prendo un taxi per rientrare voi rimanete pure”.

“Non se ne parla Clarke, se vuoi, posso accompagnarti io a casa?”, le domando quasi retoricamente.

“Ah… beh, sì… certo ragazze, chi volete prendere in giro, non siamo mica nate ieri… Vi abbiamo visto ballare, e se quelli non erano preliminari, come dire è meglio che mi dia all’ippica!”, afferma la mia migliore amica, con il suo solito tatto da elefante.

“ANYA!!!! Ma che dici?”, sbotto diventando violacea per la figura che mi sta facendo fare.

Clarke mi guarda un attimo poi si rivolge alle altre.

“Ok, ragazze è il momento di confessare…”. Sgrano gli occhi e la mia mascella si sfracella al suolo... di nuovo. Anche le altre pendono tutte dalle sue labbra.

“Beh, però, devo dire che ho ottenuto tutta la vostra attenzione, ottimo… ebbene sì… sono follemente, perdutamente, onestamente e profondamente innamorata del detective Lexa Woods…”, si gira verso di me e mi sorride dolcemente.

Inutile dire che i miei neuroni stanno ancora ballando la hula e non riescono a farmi formulare una frase di senso compiuto.

“Ah-ah… lo sapevo, lo sapevo!” esclama Octavia, seguita a ruota da Raven ed Anya. Le ragazze tutte contente si battono dei gran cinque. Io, invece, rimango lì, come un’ebete.

La sola cosa che riesco a fare è afferrare la mano di Clarke e stringerla trascinandola poi via da quella situazione imbarazzante, salutando timidamente le altre con un ‘ciao’ urlato da lontano.

Arrivate alla macchina ricomincio a respirare. Il silenzio ci fa compagnia per qualche minuto, fino a che la dottoressa non lo spezza.

“Scusa Lexa, magari avrei dovuto parlarne con te prima di dire tutto alle altre… non volevo metterti in imbarazzo…”, il suo è un sussurro. Mi prende il volto tra le mani obbligandomi a guardarla.

“Clarke… credo che tutto il nightclub se ne sia accorto… non sono di certo arrabbiata, anzi, è solo che sentire le tue parole, ad alta voce, mi ha fatto battere forte il cuore, ho ancora i brividi per tutto il corpo… e io… io…”. Non faccio in tempo a concludere la frase che le sue labbra sono sulle mie per un dolcissimo bacio.

“Dai andiamo a casa…”, sospira poi sulle mia bocca. _Cavolo Lexa… era il momento giusto e ovviamente non sei stata in grado di dirglielo…_ Ora ci mancava il rimprovero della mia coscienza!!

Accendo la macchina e partiamo. Il viaggio di ritorno è terribilmente silenzioso. Non riesco a fiatare e a quanto pare neanche Clarke, sento il suo sguardo fissarmi, ma rimane in silenzio.

Dopo circa mezzora siamo davanti al portone di casa sua. Io ho ancora le mani strette al volante.

“Lexa…”, mi chiama dolcemente, ma testarda come sono non mi volto verso di lei.

“Lexa… ti prego guardami…”, mi supplica. Mi giro lentamente e subito mi perdo nei suoi occhi.

“Dimmi cosa c’è che non va? Parlane con me, Lexa…”. Si avvicina a me accarezzandomi il viso. Sospiro profondamente deglutendo a fatica. _Eh dai Lexa non ti facevo così cagasotto!_

“Clarke… posso… stare da te stanotte?”, la mia voce trema, così come le mie mani. Lei mi sorride e mi bacia dolcemente. Esce di corsa dalla macchina e quasi corre per venirmi ad aprire lo sportello.

“Detective Woods…”. Mi porge la mano e invitandomi a scendere e a seguirla.

“Gr… Grazie”. Rispondo in un sussurro.

Le nostre mani sono ancora intrecciate mentre saliamo le scale.

La sua mano è morbida e calda, io mi lascio coccolare da quella dolce stretta.

Arriviamo nell’appartamento e siamo costrette a sciogliere quel contatto. Dopo aver rimosso foulard e giacca, Clarke si toglie subito i tacchi, e mi invita a seguirla sul divano.

Mi siedo di fronte a lei. E comincio ad ingoiare.

Lei appoggia un gomito allo schienale sostenendosi poi la testa con la mano. Non dice una parola, aspetta che sia io a parlare.

“Clarke… Clarke… Clarke”, riesco a pronunciare solo il suo nome. _Ma che diavolo mi prende!_

“Ok, ora so che sai come mi chiamo… è già un inizio non trovi?” cerca di stemperare la tensione con una battuta, e ci riesce perché un timido sorriso si affaccia sul mio viso.

“Beh… non sono molto brava con queste cose… con le parole intendo…”, prendo un attimo fiato e cerco di continuare.

“Quando devo fare dei discorsi seri, che mi stanno a cuore, tralasciando quelli relativi al lavoro, vado completamente nel pallone e non riesco mai a dire quello che realmente voglio…”. Mi giro incatenando il mio sguardo al suo, la conversazione le ha instillato un velo di preoccupazione.

“Di solito è semplice, mi nascondo dietro una battuta, o cerco di sviare il discorso, poi mi vado a nascondere dietro il muro che mi sono abilmente costruita… Ma adesso non posso più farlo… Perché, vedi, una certa dottoressa lo ha letteralmente polverizzato questo mio rifugio, ed a me non è rimasto più nessun posto dove nascondermi… ora come ora”, sospiro abbassando un attimo lo sguardo. _Dai Lexa stai andando alla grande…_

“Mi rendo conto che forse, per me, è più facile cantare che parlare… Quando stavamo ballando, quello che ti stavo canticchiando all’orecchio lo intendevo veramente… e ad essere sincera non credevo che sarei riuscita a provare di nuovo questo sentimento…”. Le prendo la mano fra le mie e timidamente intono il ritornello di Bleeding Love.

**♫** **But I don't care what they say -** Ma non m'interessa cosa dicono **♫**

 **♫** **I'm in love with you -** Sono innamorata di te **♫**

 **♫** **They try to pull me away, -** Cercano di portarmi via, **♫**

 **♫** **but they don't know the truth –** ma non sanno la verità **♫**

 **♫** **My heart's crippled by the vein, -** Il mio cuore è invalido a causa delle vene **♫**

 **♫** **that I keep on closing -** che continuo a chiudere **♫**

 **♫** **You cut me open and I –** Tu mi hai fatto un taglio profondo e io **♫** **  
****♫** **keep bleeding, -** continuo a sanguinare, **♫**

 **♫** **I keep keep bleeding love… -** continuo e continuo a sanguinare d’amore. **♫**

 

I suoi occhi diventano lucidi ed una lacrima le riga il viso.

“Io ti amo Clarke…”. Mi avvicino a lei asciugandole dolcemente la guancia con il pollice. Sorrido dolcemente e azzero la distanza tra di noi posando le mie labbra sulle sue. Il nostro bacio è dolce all’inizio, ma la sua intensità aumenta… esprime tutto quel sentimento e quella passione che ci sta travolgendo.

Clarke si stacca da quel tenero contatto quasi affannata. Si alza di scatto ed afferrandomi la mano mi invita a seguirla.

“Lexa… vieni con me…”, la sua voce è un sussurro la sento quasi tremare. Non ci metto molto a seguirla.

Ci rifugiamo in camera sua… amandoci tutta la notte, l’una stretta all’altra, facendoci travolgere dalla nostra passione e da quel sentimento che ora ci lega, senza più paure o vincoli, siamo solo io e lei.

 


	15. Capitolo 15

#  CAPITOLO 15

 

[Clarke POV]

La serata mi sta letteralmente travolgendo, sono sopraffatta da un misto di emozioni che non riesco a controllare.

La gelosia per dirne una. Guardare Lexa, la MIA Lexa, muoversi così sinuosamente e in modo così sensuale, mi ha scombussolato notevolmente.

La paura. Quando abbiamo ballato strette l’una all’altra, ero spaventata, non sapevo se lasciarmi andare e farmi trasportare o rimanere controllata. Ho troppa paura di forzarla, non voglio farla scappare via da me, ne morirei, la amo troppo.

La spontaneità. Alla fine ha vinto lei, mi sono completamente sciolta tra le sue braccia e insieme siamo entrate nel nostro limbo… non esisteva più nessun altro, solo io e lei, ho provato e continuo a provare sensazioni uniche quando siamo insieme.

L’impulsività. Ho dichiarato alle nostre amiche/colleghe il mio amore incondizionato per lei, non è stata una mossa molto furba, vista la paura che ho di perderla, ma questa sono io… e oltre ad essere molto testarda, impulsività è uno dei miei peggiori difetti.

Uscite dal nightclub mi sono subito scusata con lei per il mio comportamento e per un momento ho pensato che mi volesse dire quelle tre parole importanti… ma non volendola forzare gliel’ho impedito.

Ora siamo in macchina e il silenzio regna sovrano. Mi perdo a fissarla di continuo, dio quanto vorrei sapere a cosa sta pensando. Il suo silenzio fa terribilmente male… anche io rimango zitta, la paura sta prendendo il sopravvento.

Il viaggio per arrivare a casa non dura tanto. La serata non può finire così, io devo sapere cosa c’è che non va.

“Lexa…”, la chiamo dolcemente, ma lei non si gira così riprovo.

“Lexa… ti prego, guardami…”, la supplico. Questa volta ascolta il mio appello e si volta verso di me… i suoi stupendi occhi si incatenano ai miei… sono lucidi e brillano risaltando il suo stupendo color verde. Sospiro per prendere coraggio.

“Dimmi cosa c’è che non va? Parlane con me Lexa…”, il mio è un sussurro. Mi avvicino e le accarezzo dolcemente il viso. La sento sospirare e deglutire a fatica. _Cosa c’è che non va? Dimmelo, ti prego? Mi stai spaventando…_

“Clarke… posso… stare da te stanotte?”. La sua voce trema come una foglia. Un sospiro di sollievo mi esce spontaneo. Le sorrido dolcemente e poso le mie labbra sulle sue per un tenero bacio.

Poi con un scatto fulmineo, tacchi permettendo, scendo dalla macchina e mi dirigo velocemente dall’altro lato per aprirle lo sportello.

“Detective Woods…”. Le porgo la mano con un gesto teatrale per stemperare un po’ la tensione di pochi istanti fa, lei mi ringrazia timidamente.

Le stringo la mano intrecciando le nostre dita e la trascino su per le scale.

Cerco velocemente le chiavi nella borsa, e per questo motivo sono costretta a lasciarle la mano.

Una volte entrate cerco di metterla a suo agio, mi tolgo subito quelle trappole infernali che ho ai piedi e mi libero del foulard, lei, un po’ titubante, si toglie la giacca. La invito a sedersi insieme a me sul divano, senza costrizioni o esigenze. Dalla sua espressione sembra che mi voglia dire qualcosa ma che, per un motivo o per un altro, non ci riesca… di nuovo qualche timore fa capolino nella mia testa, ma cerco di non far trasparire niente.

Appoggio un gomito sullo schienale del divano e con la mano mi sorreggo la testa. Ho un sorriso sulle labbra anche se forzato. Aspetto che sia lei a parlare, l’attesa mi sta uccidendo.

“Clarke… Clarke… Clarke”, riesce a pronunciare solo il mio nome. È talmente adorabile, anche con l’espressione seria quasi imbronciata. Decido di alleggerire tutta questa tensione che si sta creando con una battuta…. _magari riesco a rilassarla?!?_

“Ok, ora so che sai come mi chiamo… è già un inizio non trovi?”, le sorrido genuinamente… con estrema soddisfazione vedo che sono riuscita nel mio intento… un timido sorriso si affaccia sul suo viso. La sento sospirare e finalmente riesco a sentire di nuovo la sua voce.

“Beh… non sono molto brava con queste cose… con le parole intendo…”. _E chi lo è Lexa?!?_ Sembra quasi in affanno, le parole le escono a fatica.

“Quando devo fare dei discorsi seri, che mi stanno a cuore, tralasciando quelli relativi al lavoro, vado completamente nel pallone e non riesco mai a dire quello che realmente voglio…”.

La mia preoccupazione aumenta, si gira e mi guarda fissa negli occhi, e a quel contatto tremo.

“Di solito è semplice, mi nascondo dietro ad una battuta, o cerco di sviare il discorso, poi mi vado a nascondere dietro il muro che mi sono abilmente costruita… Ma adesso non posso più farlo… Perché, vedi, una certa dottoressa lo ha letteralmente polverizzato questo mio rifugio, ed a me non è rimasto più nessun posto dove nascondermi… ora come ora”. Abbassa lo sguardo e ritorno a respirare, non me ne ero neanche accorta di aver trattenuto il fiato.

“Mi rendo conto che forse, per me, è più facile cantare che parlare… Quando stavamo ballando, quello che ti stavo canticchiando all’orecchio lo intendevo veramente… e ad essere sincera non credevo che sarei riuscita a provare di nuovo questo sentimento…”. Il mio cuore comincia ad accelerare quasi voglia uscire dal petto. Mi prende la mano e la stringe tra le sue e un’ondata di brividi mi pervade il corpo. _Non ho frainteso vero?_

Senza alcun sottofondo comincia a cantarmi il ritornello della canzone _Bleeding Love_ di _Leona Lewis._

**♫** **But I don't care what they say -** Ma non m'interessa cosa dicono **♫**

 **♫** **I'm in love with you -** Sono innamorata di te **♫**

 **♫** **They try to pull me away, -** Cercano di portarmi via, **♫**

 **♫** **but they don't know the truth –** ma non sanno la verità **♫**

 **♫** **My heart's crippled by the vein, -** Il mio cuore è invalido a causa delle vene **♫**

 **♫** **that I keep on closing -** che continuo a chiudere **♫**

 **♫** **You cut me open and I –** Tu mi hai fatto un taglio profondo e io **♫** **  
****♫** **keep bleeding, -** continuo a sanguinare, **♫**

 **♫** **I keep keep bleeding love… -** continuo e continuo a sanguinare d’amore. **♫**

 

I miei occhi diventano lucidi e non riesco a trattenere una lacrima che mi bagna il viso. _È innamorata di me?!!_

“Io ti amo Clarke…”. Le sento con le mie orecchie, e la gioia esplode dentro di me, mi ama come io amo lei. È riuscita a superare le sue paure e a dirmelo, e tutto questo è meraviglioso, lei è meravigliosa. E io la amo da morire.

Si avvicina a me e mi asciuga teneramente la guancia. Mi sorride dolcemente e annulla la distanza tra noi posando la sua bocca sulla mia. Sento le sue labbra morbide cercarmi sempre più intensamente, con quel bacio vuole esprimere il sentimento che prova per me, quella passione che ci sta travolgendo entrambe.

Sono quasi sopraffatta da tutte queste emozioni. In affanno sciolgo il contatto delle nostre labbra, e mi alzo di scatto, porgendole la mano.

“Lexa… vieni con me…”, la mia voce trema, è poco più di un sussurro. Voglio amarla con tutta me stessa, voglio dimostrarle che anche io la amo con ogni fibra del mio corpo e che ho bisogno di lei, di questo nostro amore, e che nonostante tutte le paure e le difficoltà io sarò sempre lì, accanto a lei.

La conduco in camera. Arrivate al letto l’abbraccio teneramente. Le bacio il collo, fino ad arrivare alla sua mascella, la sento gemere e la cosa mi riempie di gioia. Poso le mie labbra sulle sue ed il mio diventa un bacio esigente, le mordo il labbro chiedendo implicitamente un accesso alla sua bocca, trovo la sua lingua e il suo sapore mi manda in estasi… non capisco più niente, sento solo il mio cuore esplodere, il mio corpo bruciare, la mia mente è completamente in tilt.

Totalmente in affanno, mi prendo un attimo per guardarla negli occhi, il nostro desiderio è reciproco lo posso vedere riflesso nei suoi smeraldi… le accarezzo delicatamente la guancia, prendendo fiato.

“Ti amo anche io… da morire”.

I suoi occhi diventano lucidi, a stento trattiene le lacrime, mi abbraccia stretta stretta, come a voler essere sicura che non scappi da nessuna parte… Ma io non ho proprio intenzione di andar via. La trascino sul letto sopra di me e la bacio. Ci amiamo tutto quel che resta della notte… dopo l’alba, stremate ci addormentiamo l’una nelle braccia dell’altra.

 

///

 

Mi risveglio lentamente abbagliata dalla luce. Cerco di aprire gli occhi pian piano, riesco finalmente a mettere a fuoco, e vedo la bellissima donna tra le mie braccia. _Dio, quanto sei bella Lexa!_ Sorrido mentre ti guardo dormire, i tuoi capelli sono tutti scompigliati e il tuo viso sembra la serenità in persona. Assaporo qualche altro istante questa gioia immensa che mi dà poterti stringere fra le mie braccia, poi facendo piano cerco di svincolarmi da te senza svegliarti… voglio prepararti la colazione e portartela a letto… oddio visto l’ora (sono già le 11) è più adatto un brunch, ma non stiamo a sottilizzare.

Riesco nel mio intento di non disturbarti ed arrivo in cucina.

Mi metto subito ai fornelli, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile. Dopo circa mezzora sono molto soddisfatta del mio operato. Sono riuscita a preparare i pancake, della pancetta abbrustolita, uova strapazzate e toast alla francese, e ovviamente una vagonata di caffè. Metto ogni prelibatezza sul vassoio…. prima di andare in camera decido di far visita alla mia mini serra che ho sul balcone. Taglio una rosa rossa e la metto nel vassoio… Sì, ora sono pronta…

Entro in camera silenziosamente. Appoggio il vassoio sul comodino, e prendo la rosa in mano… con estrema delicatezza accarezzo il corpo di Lexa, partendo dalla schiena, quasi interamente scoperta dal lenzuolo, arrivando fino al viso.

La sento mugugnare e muoversi lentamente.

Apre lentamente gli occhi ancora assonnata.

“Buongiorno raggio di sole!”, esclamo sorridendole.

“Buongiorno… Clarke”, risponde con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno, ma con uno splendido sorriso sulle labbra. Ci vuole qualche istante perché riesca a connettere, così mi avvicino a lei e la bacio dolcemente. Scivolo sul suo collo continuando a baciarla, le mordo il lobo e la sento gemere, così con un filo di voce le sussurro all’orecchio.

“Che ne dici se continuano dopo questo ‘discorso’ interessante? Ti ho preparato la colazione…”. Un timido sorriso compare sulle sue labbra e le vedo gli occhi brillare, rendendola ancora più bella.

“Nessuno… mai… mi aveva portato la colazione a letto… Grazie Clarke”. Quasi le trema la voce quando mi risponde.

“Beh, invece a me piace molto prendermi cura della persona che amo, e non sai ancora quanto!”, esclamo accarezzandola dolcemente la guancia.

Si riveste velocemente solo con la biancheria e la sua camicia poi si rimette seduta a letto di fronte a me con il vassoio in mezzo.

“Wow Clarke, alla faccia della colazione… Adoro i pancake… mmmh… questi poi sono squisiti”.

“Sono contenta che ti piacciano, li ho fatti con tanto amore”, replico ammiccandole. Ci mettiamo a ridere come due liceali, e il mio cuore rischia di esplodere per la felicità.

Mentre facciamo colazione chiacchieriamo e ridiamo ancora e l’intensità di questa complicità mi manda a dir poco in estasi. Non ho mai creduto ad Octavia e alle sue teorie sull’amore a prima vista… ed invece mi sono dovuta ricredere. Dal primo momento che ho incontrato i suoi occhi color smeraldo, ho capito che lei è la parte che mi mancava per diventare un intero, Lexa mi completa, è la mia metà. Anche se devo ammettere che la cosa mi spaventa un po’, è successo così di colpo, inaspettatamente… di sicuro non lo avevo previsto di trovarmi il cuore letteralmente ricolmo d’amore. Nonostante il timore, sono comunque felice come non lo sono mai stata, e questo grazie a lei, la splendida donna che ho di fronte a me, e che ,udite udite, ricambia i miei sentimenti, mi ama.

Persa nei miei pensieri la voce di Lexa mi riporta alla realtà.

“Mi dica dottoressa… cosa le andrebbe di fare oggi?” mi chiede sorridendomi prendendo l’ultimo sorso di caffè.

“Beh… dunque vediamo…”, fingo di pensarci un po’ lasciandola sulle spine.

“Non saprei… a me basta solo una cosa Lexa… stare insieme a te”. _Sì, ok mi rendo conto di essere stata un po’ melensa ma è veramente ciò che voglio_. Si avvicina lentamente al mio viso e me lo prende fra le mani.

“Ti amo dottoressa Clarke Griffin”. Il mio cuore perde un altro battito. Appoggio le mie labbra sulle sue annullando la distanza tra di noi. Sentire la sua bocca sulla mia è il paradiso, mi manda veramente in trance. Gemo sulla sua bocca. La mia voce diventa istantaneamente rauca e poco più di un sussurro.

“Stavo pensando… Io avrei bisogno di una doccia…”, prima di terminare la frase la bacio di nuovo con trasporto.

“Ti va di farmi compagnia?”, le domando con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra. Sgrana gli occhi come un cucciolo impaurito, le accarezzo la guancia.

“Sta tranquilla non ho intenzione di morderti… almeno non per il momento!”. La vedo deglutire e diventare rossa in viso, io le  sorrido… _Dio quanto l’adoro!_ Anche se la vedo ancora titubante le prendo la mano e la trascino in bagno.

Mi avvicino alla doccia e apro l’acqua per portarla in temperatura. Anche se di spalle percepisco il suo sguardo su di me… Non faccio in tempo a girarmi che sento le sue mani posarsi sul mio ventre per un dolce abbraccio. Le sue labbra scivolano sul mio collo ed io inclino leggermente la testa per darle più accesso. I suoi baci mi stanno letteralmente facendo impazzire. Scioglie l’abbraccio afferrando i lembi della mia maglia, io alzo le braccia e lei me la sfila subito. Ora le sue mani vagano sul mio seno, i miei capezzoli sono già turgidi solo per qualche sua carezza, gemo. Mi giro di scatto e mi avvento sulle sue labbra. Inizialmente sono dolce nel contatto, poi esigo di più, mordo il suo labbro inferiore, e implicitamente entro a contatto con la sua lingua… oddio il suo sapore mi manda letteralmente in trance, gemo ancora sulla sua bocca. Senza sciogliere il contatto tra le nostre labbra, comincio a slacciarle la camicia, bottone dopo bottone, gliela levo e la lascio cadere a terra insieme alla mia maglia. Poso le mie mani sui suoi slip e, dopo una carezza alla sua intimità che la fa tremare, glieli sfilo facendoli scivolare sulle sue gambe. Faccio lo stesso con i miei. Un rapido controllo alla temperatura dell’acqua, si è perfetta penso… un’istante dopo la mia mano e di nuovo intrecciata a quella di Lexa… la invito ad entrare nella cabina e al contatto con l’acqua un urletto scappa ad entrambe. Ridiamo insieme. Ormai totalmente bagnate, lei mi posa le mani sui fianchi stringendomi a se, io le allaccio le braccia intorno al collo. Ci guardiamo intensamente per un momento. Le sue pupille sono dilatate dal desiderio, posso vedere la mia immagine riflessa, e questo mi fa completamente perdere il senno. Comincio a baciarla con trasporto e passione… le sue labbra diventano avide, ricercando la mia lingua che non aspettava altro che duellare con la sua. Con qualche passo mi spinge delicatamente contro la parete della doccia, e i suoi baci scivolano con le gocce d’acqua sul mio collo facendomi gemere dal piacere. Mi prende le mani intrecciando le nostre dite, e le solleva sopra la mia testa. Si rimpossessa della mia bocca con fare quasi famelico. Delicatamente lascia le mie mani… accarezzandomi dolcemente scende tracciando una linea immaginaria sul mio corpo fino ad arrivare sul mio ventre. La sua bocca segue le orme delle suo tocco, baciandomi e torturandomi i seni, scivolando giù in ginocchio fino al mio centro. I suoi baci sono umidi, dedicati, ma anche intensi. Le sue mani vagano sul mio sedere, rendendo più stretto il nostro contatto. La sua bocca si fa più audace e dopo aver lasciato l’interno delle mie cosce va dritta alla meta. Si avventa sul mio clitoride già eccitatissimo. Io comincio a gemere quasi impazzita. Si fa largo dentro di me penetrandomi, prima con un dito, aspettando pazientemente che mi adatti alla sua presenza… inserendo poi anche il secondo. Inarco la schiena ed intreccio le dita nei suoi capelli, la guido a tenere un ritmo più frenetico, perché sono terribilmente vicina ad esplodere di piacere. Appoggio una gamba su una sua spalla per darle più campo d’azione e il gesto mi fa gemere più forte, cambia più volte angolazione per farmi provare più piacere e ci riesce, qualche altra spinta e urlo il suo nome raggiungendo l’apice, il corpo in preda agli spasmi ci mette un po’ a riprendersi. Lexa non esce subito da dentro di me, aspetta fino a che non mi sono completamente ripresa dall’ondata di piacere per farmi assaporare interamente l’orgasmo.

La guardo negli occhi e le sorrido ancora sconvolta. Si alza e mi bacia dolcemente.

“Adoro il tuo sapore”, mormora al mio orecchio.

“Adesso è il mio turno…”, le sorrido maliziosamente.

Ribalto la situazione e la porto sotto il getto dell’acqua. Le mie labbra si impossessano delle sue, la battaglia delle nostre lingue non è ancora finita. Audacemente le mie mani scivolano sul suo corpo, arrivando fino ai seni già turgidi, cominciando a torturali delicatamente. La sento gemere nel mio orecchio, e la cosa non può che istigarmi a continuare. La mia mano sinistra scende ancora di più arrivando al ventre, stuzzicando velocemente l’ombelico, per poi arrivare alla sua intimità, la meta ambita. Calda e bagnata al punto giusto, pronta per essere mia. L’accarezzo dolcemente continuo a provocarla per qualche istante. Mi stacco dal bacio per guardare negli occhi la mia donna, la sento fremere sotto di me, percepisco la sua impazienza, ciò nonostante continuo ad accarezzarla stuzzicandola senza spingermi oltre.

“Ti amo Lexa”, le sussurro prima di baciarla. Le mie dita trovano il varco e si tuffano in quel immenso calore, trovando un ritmo delicato, ed esplorando i vari punti che le provocano più piacere. Si aggrappa alla mia schiena come ad un salvagente, le sue unghie quasi mi graffiano.. una sua gamba mi cinge il sedere dandomi più spazio di manovra… io accetto l’invito ed aumento il ritmo, geme sempre più forte e io la bacio sempre con più avidità. Fino a che non la sento esplodere attorno alle mie dita. Rallento le spinte fino a che il tremore del suo corpo non si ferma.

Mi abbraccia stretta appoggiando la sua testa nell’incavo del mio collo.

“Ti amo da morire Clarke”.

“Ti amo anche io Lexa…”.

Un po’ in affanno ci ritroviamo a ridere e a scherzare insaponandoci l’un l’altra. Alla fine riusciamo a farci questa benedetta doccia ed ad uscire dal bagno.

Il tempo di asciugarci e il telefono di Lexa squilla.

“Detective Woods… Ciao Gustus, sì dimmi… Ah-ah… Ottimo,  arrivo subito, ci vediamo fra poco in centrale”. La sento rispondere e mi passa leggermente il sorriso.

“Cos’è successo?”.

“Finalmente siamo riusciti a trovare John Murphy. Lo hanno arrestato alla periferia di Philadelphia ed ora lo stanno portando in centrale… Mi dispiace Clarke, ma devo andare, lo devo interrogare al più presto”.

“Lexa avevo capito, è ovvio che tu debba correre, so solo che già mi mancherai”.

“Beh dottoressa se la cosa ti può consolare, mi mancherai moltissimo anche tu!”  replica dandomi un veloce bacio.

Si riveste in fretta e furia. E più cerca di far veloce più è un vero disastro. Io la guardo e scoppio a ridere.

“Che c’è?!?!”, mi chiede incuriosita.

“No, no, niente, sei veramente adorabile”, ribatto con un sorriso.

“Devo passare prima da casa, non è carino presentarsi in centrale con questi vestiti addosso…”, afferma il detective

“Beh… in effetti sei troppo bella vestita così, non vorrei mai che qualcuno in centrale si facesse strane idee, e cominciasse a farti la corte… detective Woods la informo che lei è già impegnata… con una certa dottoressa che è terribilmente gelosa”.

“Ne ho una vaga idea”, replica ironicamente.

L’accompagno fino alla porta d’ingresso. Cinge le braccia attorno a miei fianchi e mi stringe a se.

“Grazie Clarke…”.

“Di cosa?”.

“Di esistere!”.

Mi da un rapido bacio e fugge di corsa.

Io rimango lì con un sorriso ebete stampato in faccia.

La guardo ancora un momento correre per le scale e scuoto la testa con un sorriso, ancora un po’ e, con quei tacchi, si inciampa in uno scalino.

La mia Lexa.

 


	16. Capitolo 16

#  CAPITOLO 16

 

In poco più di un’ora mi ritrovo già al distretto.

Murphy è già nella sala interrogatori da circa 10 minuti.

Io riordino un po’ le idee e cerco di concentrarmi.

“Vuoi che venga anche io là dentro?”, domanda Anya.

“No, tranquilla, ci penso io… tu e gli altri osservate dal vetro, vediamo cosa salta fuori!”, esclamo pacatamente.

Afferro la mia cartellina e mi dirigo nella stanza.

Entro e lascio cadere il fascicolo sul tavolo, richiamando l’attenzione del sospettato.

“Buongiorno signor Murphy… Io sono il detective Woods…”.

“… Buongiorno… un cazzo… sono stato letteralmente trascinato qui e gradirei sapere il perché”.

“È una persona difficile da trovare!! E inoltre la pazienza non è una sua virtù vedo!!”. Comincio a sondare il campo, per vedere le reazioni.

“Senta, non voglio essere scortese ma mi vuole dire perché mi avete arrestato?”. Sbuffa sonoramente.

“Ok, bando ai convenevoli, veniamo a noi… è in stato di fermo, perché considerata persona informata dei fatti che improvvisamente si è resa irreperibile… o per farla breve è fuggita”.

“E che cosa diavolo dovrei sapere? Sentiamo…”.

“Immagino che lei conosca la signorina Ontari Quinn?”.

“Beh sì, … era la mia ragazza…”. _Interessante il suo atteggiamento, sembra molto tranquillo, non sembra sapere nulla dell’omicidio… oppure è semplicemente un bravo attore_.

“Mi duole informarla che la signorina Quinn è stata trovata morta lunedì, proprio vicino a casa sua…”.

“Ontari.. è morta?”, la sua voce è stupita e quasi strozzata.

“Sì… mi dispiace per la sua perdita!”.

Si prende la testa con le mani con fare quasi disperato. Io continuo ad osservarlo scrupolosamente. _Non sembra il tipo che a sangue freddo copre le tracce di un omicidio spostando il cadavere._

Dopo un minuto si ridesta mettendosi, però, subito sulla difensiva.

“Aspetti un momento… Aspetti un momento… per voi io ho qualcosa a che fare con l’omicidio?”.

“Non ho detto questo!”.

“Io non l’ho uccisa… io amavo Ontari… nonostante i casini che stava combinando”.

“E quali sarebbero i casini di cui parla?”.

“Da quel che so, stava ricattando qualcuno, credo che fosse coinvolto con l’azienda di famiglia… ma non so chi sia…ho cercato in mille modi di starle addosso per capire cosa diavolo stesse combinando, ma pensava che la stessi spiando, e per questo motivo litigavamo di continuo”.

“Signor Murphy quando ha visto Ontari per l’ultima volta?”.

“Beh lunedì nel pomeriggio, mi ha detto che non mi voleva più vedere, così ho fatto le valige e me ne sono andato!”.

“E a che ora è andato via?”.

“Più o meno saranno state le 20…”.

“Uhm… E giusto per curiosità, mi saprebbe spiegare perché un testimone, ha visto sfrecciare, sotto casa sua, la sua corvette nera verso le 23:30, quella sera…”.

“Beh questo è semplice, non sono andato via con la macchina ma ho preso il treno…”. _La cosa non mi convince per niente._

“Uhm ha una risposta a tutto vero signor Murphy?” gli chiedo retoricamente.

“Mi scusi l’insistenza… lei vuol farmi credere che ha lasciato il suo appartamento, carico di valige, andando via in treno invece di usare la macchina? Non mi sembra molto verosimile…”.

“Può pensare quel che vuole detective… è così… la macchina, è vero, è la mia, ma me l’ha regalata Ontari, e non ho idea di che cazzo di soldi abbia usato…”, fa una pausa sensibilmente provato.

“… Dopo tutte quelle parole orribili che ci siamo detti non mi è sembrato giusto prendere quella dannata automobile”. Conclude poi il sospettato.

“Molto lodevole da parte sua signor Murphy. Conosceva bene la famiglia Quinn?”.

“Quella gentaglia… non proprio… l’hanno sempre trattata male, sua madre, suo fratello, persino il damerino del patrigno, che sembra essere gentile poi se sgarri una qualsiasi delle sue regole, te la fa pagare pesantemente…”.

“Che cosa intende dire?”.

“Beh, l’ho vista più di una volta con dei lividi sulle braccia… e non glieli facevo io… delle due ero io a prenderle da lei!”. Un timido sorriso si affaccia sul volto dell’uomo.

“Quindi mi sta dicendo che secondo lei il signor Jaha, la picchiava?”.

“Non ne ho le prove, ma quasi tutte le volte che andava a parlare con lui ritornava malconcia.. solo negli ultimi mesi la situazione era cambiata… era più spavalda e sfrontata, e diceva che la sua famiglia non le faceva più paura… ma ripeto non so che cosa stesse combinando”.

“Sa che rapporto aveva con suo fratello Roan?”.

“Beh, quello che so è che non si sopportavano, Roan è un grande figlio di puttana, trovava sempre il modo di mettere nei guai sua sorella. Il cocco di mamma è un gran fannullone però gli piace la bella vita, so che nella ditta di famiglia ha fatto un sacco di casini ma chissà come mai, la colpa finiva sempre per ricadere su Ontari”.

“Non è certo quello che mi ha detto il signor Quinn…”.

“Certo il damerino avrà dato tutta la colpa a me, non mi aspetto altro”.

“Ok, per il momento può bastare. Purtroppo però la devo trattenere per 24 ore, l’essere ‘fuggito’ non ha giocato a suo favore”.

“Ah fantastico, ho appena saputo che la mia ex è stata uccisa e devo starmene in galera fino a domani… ho un culo pazzesco ultimamente…”.

“Si rilassi signor Murphy, potrebbe andarle molto peggio se decidessi di arrestarla per omicidio, no?!”.

Lascio la sala interrogatori e mi dirigo in quella di fianco.  Sono molto scettica, da un lato il mio istinto mi dice che il ragazzo è sincero, ma dall’altro che c’è qualcosa che non quadra.

“A me è sembrato dannatamente sincero, ma continuo a pensare che ci sia qualcosa che non va....voi ragazzi che mi dite?”, chiedo al team con la speranza di schiarirmi un po’ le idee.

“Effettivamente ho avuto la tua stessa sensazione Lex!”, esclama Anya, seguita a ruota da Lyncol.

“Beh, o è un bravo attore, o è sincero, e se è così, bisogna riconsiderare tutte le balle che ti ha rifilato il fratello della vittima. Stando a quello che ti ha appena detto il signore dietro questo vetro, non erano poi così legati fratello e sorella”. Interviene Gustus riportandomi alla mente il primo colloquio con la famiglia Quinn.

“Hai ragione Gustus è quello che stavo pensando… Ricapitolando, Ontari era convinta che Murphy la stesse spiando per conto di Jaha, ma a quanto pare non è così… E Roan Quinn, il fratello tanto preoccupato, non lo era poi così tanto…”, affermo cercando di mettere insieme i pezzi.

“Lex, mi sa che ti sei concentrata troppo sul rapporto tra matriarca antipatica e figlio succube…”, replica Anya appoggiando una mano sulla mia spalla.

“Purtroppo mi sa che hai ragione!”, ammetto sbuffando sonoramente.

“Magari è solo una teoria stramba la mia, ma se Jaha si fosse fatto aiutare dal figliastro? Mi spiego meglio, Roan Quinn può facilmente aver preso ‘in prestito’ la macchina del signor Murphy per disfarsi del corpo ed incastrarlo. Magari è coinvolto anche lui nei loschi traffici del patrigno, solo che nelle mail di Ontari non ne abbiamo trovato nessuna traccia”, espone Lyncol un po’ titubante.

“Mica male come idea ragazzo!” esclama Gustus.

“Altro che stramba, a me sembra decisamente valida Lync”, dico orgogliosamente.

“Bel colpo... dammi il cinque!”, si complimenta Anya con il novellino.

“Ragazzi ora dobbiamo concentrarci sul signor Jaha e il giovane rampollo Quinn. Qualche idea per farli uscire allo scoperto?”, domando al gruppo speranzosa.

Il silenzio regna sovrano. Siamo tutti immersi nei rispettivi pensieri su come proseguire le indagini. Veniamo ridestati dallo squillo del telefono nella stanza. Alzo la cornetta e rispondo.

“Detective Woods… Uhm… uhm, dove? Sì, sto prendendo nota. Ottimo… grazie!”. Riaggancio e un sorriso si affaccia sul mio viso.

“Quindi?”, Anya mi invita a condividere le informazioni appena ricevute.

“Beh… non ci crederete… ma hanno ritrovato la corvette nera  del signor Murphy abbandonata in uno sfascia carrozze, la scientifica è già sul posto!”.

“Questa si che è una bella notizia!” esclama Gustus.

“Aspettate un attimo, mi è venuta un’idea. Ho bisogno di Raven però…”. Afferro il mio cellulare e seleziono il numero del nostro genio informatico sperando che mi risponda. _Sento suonare è già qualcosa!!!_

“ _Ehi Commander, come va?_ ”.

“Ciao Raven, scusa se rompo le scatole ma ho bisogno di chiederti una cosa.”.

“ _Nessun disturbo, spara…_ ”.

“Riusciresti a recuperare i filmati della sorveglianza stradale, in base all’orario e alla tratta?”.

“ _È una domanda trabocchetto?_ ”, mi chiede retoricamente.

“No, beh.. no non lo…”. Non faccio in tempo a finire la frase che mi interrompe.

“ _Per chi mi hai preso? È un gioco da ragazzi per me, comunque per tua informazione, quella di prima era una domanda retorica_ ”.

“Ok, ok, scusa Rae… puoi venire in centrale? Avremmo bisogno del tuo immenso genio per andare avanti…”.

“ _Cavolo, lo sai vero che con tutti questi elogi mi monto la testa, comunque arrivo in un lampo. Fa come se fossi già lì… a fra poco_ ”.

“Grazie Raven”.

 

///

 

Il tempo scorre veloce. Raven si mette subito all’opera sui video del traffico, blaterando su un nuovo software, elaborato ovviamente da lei, per il riconoscimento facciale. Gli altri del team lì ho mandati a casa, non aveva senso trattenerli oltre.

Io sono rimasta volevo ordinare le ultime cose e rimanere nel caso il nostro genio trovasse qualcosa.

Ho un groviglio di pensieri in testa che non riesco a sbrogliare, alcuni sono ovviamente inerenti all’omicidio, ma la maggior parte sono incentrati su due splendidi occhi azzurri, che mi hanno letteralmente conquistato e rubato il cuore.

Sono talmente assorta che la vibrazione del mio cellulare quasi mi spaventa. Guardo il display e sorrido istantaneamente: è un messaggio di Clarke.

‘ _Ehi bellissima, come va da quelle parti? La sai una cosa strana?!? Mi manchi…’_. Inutile dire che il mio viso si colora subito di rosso, ma questo ormai non fa più notizia.

‘ _Ehi straniera, qui tutto alla grande stiamo seguendo una pista interessante… Comunque mi manchi anche tu!_ ’. Rispondo quasi di getto senza pensarci troppo. Non so neanche io il perché ma mi aspetto un altro suo messaggio di lì a breve, e quando passano dei minuti fitti e non arriva niente, quasi ci rimango male… Così apro la rubrica e impulsivamente chiamo la dottoressa.

“ _Detective, ma che sorpresa sentirla?!_ ”, replica ironicamente rispondendo alla chiamata.

“Avevo voglia di sentire la tua voce, ti disturbo?”.

“ _Lexa te l’hanno già detto che sei dolcissima? E comunque tu non mi disturbi mai!_ ”

“Non credo, la dolcezza non è mai stata il mio forte, beh in fondo sono un detective della omicidi e la gente di solito la prendo a calci in culo!!”, mi scappa un risata che a quanto pare è contagiosa.

“ _Ah ah ah… sicuramente sei severa e intransigente, ma Lexa sei anche tanto tanto dolce, e questo lato di te mi piace veramente moltissimo…_ ”. 

“Clarke… avrei una domanda?”.

“ _Spara… Non letteralmente, a volte dimentico che hai una pistola!_ ”, scoppio a ridere alla sua battuta e la sento fare altrettanto dall’altro lato della cornetta.

“Hai impegni per cena? Lo so mi rendo conto che è un po’ tardi chiedertelo, sono le 18 passate ma…”, non riesco a finire la frase che mi interrompe.

“ _Credo che al tuo curriculum dovresti aggiungere lettura del pensiero. Sai, quando mi hai chiamato ti stavo scrivendo proprio questa cosa… Ironico no?!_ ”.

“No non direi… ma non mi hai risposto”, obbietto speranzosa.

“ _No, sono libera, che cosa avevi in mente?_ ”.

“Beh… Ti va di cenare a casa mia? Pensavo di cucinarti qualcosa io...”.

“ _Ci sto detective, un altro lato di te che mi sorprende, sei romantica e sai anche cucinare… Sono la donna più fortunata sulla faccia della terra!_ ”.

“Whoa whoa, aspetta a dire che so cucinare, non hai ancora assaggiato nulla, potrei essere un disastro totale?!?”.

“ _Io non credo, anzi penso proprio l’opposto! E sono molto convinta che non rimarrò delusa_ ”.

“Cavolo, aspetta che cerco di recuperare il numero della rosticceria qui vicino, così almeno non ci rimarrai troppo male…”.

“ _Ottimo tentativo, ma non abbocco_ ”.

“Beh ci ho provato!”.

“ _Ritenta sarai più fortunata!!_ ”.

“Allora dottoressa le piacerebbe cenare a casa mia intorno alle 21?”.

“ _Mi piacerebbe molto, anzi non ne vedo l’ora_ ”.

“Ottimo, finisco una cosa con Raven poi vado a casa e comincio i preparativi! Ti mando l’indirizzo ok?!”.

“ _Perfetto Lexa, a fra poco non vedo l’ora…_ ”.

“A dopo dottoressa”.

“ _Ah dimenticavo di dirti una cosa importante… Ti amo!_ ”. Il cuore comincia a tampellarmi nel petto, non riesco a controllarlo, quelle due parole mi fanno ancora uno strano effetto, dette così con semplicità, e con estremo trasporto. Mi ridesto dalla mia elucubrazione interna e riesco a dar fiato alla bocca.

“Ti amo anche io Clarke!”. L’emozione per la mia ultima frase mi ricolora le guance di rosso… Sono una vera frana nella gestione dei miei sentimenti... _Beh dai stai migliorando, e meno male direi, ho sempre pensato che tu fossi un caso disperato… ma forse c’è speranza invece!_ Rieccola la mia coscienza che si fa sentire… Sono proprio una caso disperato.

Dopo aver mandato l’indirizzo del mio appartamento a Clarke,

volo letteralmente nel laboratorio informatico.

“Ehi Raven novità?”.

“Sì, ho qualcosa… sono riuscita ad individuare la corvette, da diversi video stradali. Ora li sto facendo analizzare al mio programma, solo che per l’elaborazione ci vorrà un po’”, ribatte senza alzare lo sguardo dai suoi monitor.

“Ok, allora vai a casa, domani mattina speriamo di avere buone notizie! E scusa se ti ho trascinato qui di domenica pomeriggio!” esclamo sorridendole.

Raven distoglie lo sguardo dei suoi ‘bambini’ e mi guarda finalmente in faccia, alza un sopracciglio e un sorriso malizioso compare sul suo volto.

“Commander nessun problema, lo sai che per il lavoro questo ed altro… Tu piuttosto come mai così allegra? Mi sono persa qualcosa?”.

Il mio sorriso sparisce in un nanosecondo.

“Eh? Ma di che cosa parli? Io non sono allegra, sono come al solito”.

“Lexa, se non ne vuoi parlare, per me va bene, ma ricordati che la qui presente non l’incanti con queste balle!”.

“Adesso tu ed Anya mi dovete dire come cavolo fate… perché francamente è impossibile che riusciate sempre a beccare ogni mio stato d’animo… Cos’è? Ce l’ho scritto in fronte che sono innamo…”. _Ma sei fuori di testa Lexa? Ti sembra che sia un informazione da divulgare così con leggerezza?!_

Il sorriso di Raven si allarga a dismisura e comincia a sfregarsi le mani.

“Bene bene bene… Avevo visto giusto quindi?! Tu e la dottoressa eh?! La sua confessione non ci ha colto di sorpresa. Ne avevo parlato anche con Anya e anche lei era d’accordo!”.

“Sono contenta di essere il vostro gossip quotidiano, ma se non vi secca, vorrei che la cosa restasse tra di noi, sempre se non è chiedervi troppo?!”, esclamo quasi seccata.

“Lexa direi che si può fare tranquillamente, poi mi conosci ... bocca cucita!”.

“E’ proprio perché ti conosco che ho i miei seri dubbi… Piuttosto visto che vi piace tanto spettegolare, potreste concentrarvi su qualcosa di più utile…”.

“E cioè?” mi domanda incuriosita.

“Sul nostro novellino Lyncol, e se ha o meno la ragazza…”.

Raven sgrana gli occhi sempre più interessata, e con un gesto mi invita a continuare il discorso.

“Beh… pare che una certa assistente della patologa legale, sia molto interessata al nostro aitante Lync!”.

“Ma dai… Chi? Octavia? Comincio a perdere colpi, questa non l’avevo previsto…”.

“Beh Raven anche i migliori a volte sbagliano”, le dico ridendo.

“Hai ragione, ma su tre cose non fallisco praticamente mai, modestamente parlando: sull’informatica, sulla meccanica, e ovviamente sul gossip!”.

“Rae non ti avvilire, l’importante ora è che riusciamo ad indagare. Da quello che so, Octavia è piuttosto impaziente di sapere se può farsi avanti!”.

“Tranquilla sono già sul pezzo Commander… lascia fare a me!”, replica soddisfatta.

“Ok, allora ci conto?! Ora scappo, a domani Raven”.

“Ciao Lexa, a domani”.

 

///

 

Esco dal distretto quasi correndo. Mi fermo dal fioraio, in strada, e compro un bel mazzo di rose bianche. In poco più di 15 minuti sono a casa. Guardo l’ora. Sono quasi le 19. _Cavolo mi devo sbrigare se voglio preparare qualcosa di decente_ _alla mia dottoressa._

Evito di cambiarmi, mi metto subito ai fornelli, apro il frigo, e meno male che avevo fatto la spesa l’altro giorno, almeno non c’è solo una deserta particella di sodio che circola, ma anche diverse prelibatezze.

Comincio a preparare il sugo per la pasta, preparo le stoviglie e in men che non si dica è pronto, un bel panna speck e piselli con l’aggiunta di un po’ di cipolla soffritta. Preparo la pentola con l’acqua per la pasta, e comincio a metterla sul fuoco. Intanto mi dedico al secondo. Impano delle bistecche di tacchino con farina formaggio grattugiato e succo di limone, poi inizio a friggerle in padella. Sono quasi le 20 e sono a buon punto.

Come contorno taglio dei peperoni in agro dolce li metto a cuocere con un po’ di spezie e del pomodoro.

Infine preparo un dessert veloce, un po’ di mascarpone, che condisco con scaglie di cioccolato.

Ormai ci siamo. Scelgo la pasta, opto per degli strozzapreti.

Apparecchio la tavola mettendo al centro il vaso di rose opportunamente sistemate, contornate da diverse candele alla lavanda. Prendo una rosa dal mazzo e l’appoggio vicino al piatto di Clarke.

Riguardo l’orologio e sono 20:15. _Perfetto faccio in tempo a cambiarmi e a farmi una doccia veloce._ Spengo il fornello per la pasta e corro in camera.

Finito di lavarmi esco dal bagno ancora in accappatoio e mi posiziono davanti al guardaroba, tamponandomi i capelli con l’asciugamano.

Ci metto qualche minuto per decidere come vestirmi, scarto l’elegante, ma anche il troppo comodo. Alla fine decido per il semplice. Un paio di skinny jeans neri, con una maglia rossa con il collo a V stretta in vita.

Ritorno in bagno e mi asciugo velocemente la chioma. Una volta terminato, li pettino delicatamente portandomi tutti i capelli sulla spalla destra…

Mi guardo allo specchio. Ci sono quasi. Mi trucco leggermente… un po’ di rimmel, l’eyeliner, un leggero strato di ombretto per risaltare il mio sguardo, poi finisco con del lucida labbra trasparente. Il risultato finale è abbastanza soddisfacente. Metto via velocemente tutto quello che ho usato, e mi infilo un paio di stivaletti con un tacco basso.

Ritorno rapidamente in cucina. Riaccendo il fornello dell’acqua, la salo, e alzo leggermente la fiamma. Visto che sono quasi le 21, butto la pasta… Accendo lo stereo, volendo creare un po’ di atmosfera, cerco tra i miei cd un po’ di musica romantica. Dopo aver scartabellato un bel po’, mi salta in mano la compilation perfetta ‘ _The best of love songs_ ’, che tra parentesi non mi ricordavo neanche di avere. Leggo velocemente i titoli.

 

01 – Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: “Into My Arms”

02 – Pink Floyd: “Wish You Were Here”

03 – Leonard Cohen: “Suzanne”

04 – Velvet Underground: “I'll Be Your Mirror”

05 – REM: “Everybody Hurts”

06 – David Bowie: “Heroes”

07 – Nick Drake: “Northern Sky”

08 – Lou Reed: “Perfect Day”

09 – U2: “One”

10 – Tom Waits: ”Jersey Girl”

11 – Sinead O' Connor: “Nothing Compares To You”

12 – Patti Smith: “Because The Night”

13 – Oasis: “Wonderwall”

14 – Elvis Costello: “She”

15 – Elton John: “Your Song”

16 – Rolling Stones: “Angie”

17 – Elvis Presley: “Love me Tender”

18 – Brian Eno: “By This River”

19 – Beck: “Lost Cause”

20 – Prince: “Purple Rain”

21 – Smashing Pumpkins: “Disarm”

22 – Guns N' Roses: “November Rain”

23 – Antony and The Johnsons: “Hope There's Someone”

24 – Bob Dylan: “I Want You”

25 – Peter Gabriel: “In Your Eyes”

26 – The Cure: “Lovesong”

27 – Beatles: “All You Need Is Love”

28 – Bruce Springsteen: “Secret Garden”

29 – Radiohead : “Creep”

30 – Sergey Lazarev - Beautiful

 

Decisamente il cd perfetto. Lo inserisco e faccio partire la musica.

Controllo la pasta, e subito dopo accendo le candele sulla tavola.

Appena finito di sistemare tutto, con un tempismo pressoché perfetto, sento suonare alla porta.

A passo svelto vado al videocitofono.

“Buonasera dottoressa… 4° piano”, lei mi sorride ed entra dal portone.

Due minuti dopo la vedo uscire dall’ascensore, e... come dire.... la mascella mi cade completamente a terra.

La mia espressione da pesce lesso imbambolato la fa decisamente ridere.

Indossa un vestito da sera nero lungo fino ai piedi, con uno spacco vertiginoso che le arriva fino quasi all’inguine, ed una sconvolgente scollatura a v fino quasi all’ombelico. In una mano ha una pochette nera perfettamente in tono con il vestito e nell’altra un bottiglia di vino.

“Buonasera detective”. Si avvicina lentamente, mi accarezza il viso fino a scivolare sul mento chiudendomi la bocca con un dolce bacio. E io non ci capisco più niente. L’abbraccio stretta e la invito ad entrare.

 _Dottoressa Clarke Griffin tu mi vuoi morta, prima o poi il mio povero cuore non riuscirà più a reggere questi attacchi. Sono spacciata_.

 


	17. Capitolo 17

#  CAPITOLO 17

 

Richiudo la porta e mi ci appoggio pesantemente sopra. Osservo Clarke camminare ed avvicinarsi al tavolo tutto apparecchiato. Ci posa la bottiglia. Poi rimanendo sempre di spalle fissa le candele.

“Lexa… sei una continua scoperta, non ti facevo così romantica… ceniamo a lume di candela con delle canzoni d’amore in sottofondo?!?”. Non mi ero neanche accorta di aver lasciato la porta e di essermi diretta verso Clarke.

Non faccio in tempo a risponderle che mi precede.

“A proposito ho portato una bottiglia di champagne, forse è meglio metterla in fresco!”. Le mie mani la cingono da dietro abbracciandola dolcemente. Mi avvicino al suo orecchio.

“Ti diverti a togliermi il fiato eh?! Sei letteralmente una visione”, il mio è un sussurro.

“Grazie, volevo farmi bella per te!”.

“Ti informo che ci sei riuscita!”.

La giro lentamente verso di me e la bacio dolcemente.

Poi prendo velocemente la rosa dal tavolo e gliela porgo.

“Questa è per te Clarke, anche se non è paragonabile alla tua bellezza!”. Rimane senza parole, abbassa lo sguardo sulla rosa ed arrossisce istantaneamente, ed un sorriso soddisfatto compare sul mio volto.

“Ehi perché non ti metti comoda, e fai come se fosse casa tua? Io vado a controllare la pasta, fra pochi minuti dovrebbe essere tutto pronto”. Annuisce sorridendomi.

Mi dirigo verso la cucina con la bottiglia di champagne, voltandomi verso di lei un’ultima volta… la vedo posare la borsa sul tavolo cominciando a guardarsi intorno girando per il soggiorno.

Arrivata davanti ai fornelli, prendo subito un cestello con del ghiaccio per la bottiglia, e poi controllo lo stato della cottura della pasta… e ci siamo, la scolo, e preparo le portate condendole abbondatamene con il sugo.

Ritorno nel soggiorno portando i piatti con me. Li poso sulla tavola e poi vado a prendere lo champagne che ho già stappato opportunamente. Intanto vedo la dottoressa che si è persa a contemplare i quadri che ho sulle pareti, la richiamo dolcemente invitandola a raggiungermi.

“Clarke… se vuoi accomodarti? È pronto…”. Lei si gira e mi sorride.

Le prendo la sedia e la faccio accomodare come un vero cavaliere.

“La tua galanteria è veramente straordinaria!” esclama quasi sbalordita.

“E non hai visto ancora niente…” replico sorridendo.

“Detective mi devo forse preoccupare?”.

“No, certo che no”, rispondo sarcasticamente. Inizialmente Clarke mi fulmina, scherzosamente, con un’occhiataccia scettica, ma subito dopo finisce la farsa  facendo comparire un dolce sorriso sulle sue labbra.

“Che dici mangiamo?”, suggerisco quasi impaziente.

“Perché no… Sono proprio curiosa… Buon appetito detective”.

“Buon appetito, spero che ti piaccia… Questi sono strozzapreti, panna speck e piselli…”.

Li assaggia mettendo il primo boccone in bocca. Non me ne accorgo, ma rimango in attesa del suo giudizio, quasi come la critica di master chef.

“Mmmh… ma… sono buonissimi, una gioia per il palato…”. Si affretta a prenderne un altro po’. Tiro un sospiro di sollievo e li assaggio anche io, sono tutta soddisfatta perché in effetti sono molto buoni, sono cotti al punto giusto e il sugo è venuto particolarmente delizioso.

“Sai Lexa non smetti di sorprendermi, sei una bravissima cuoca e inoltre ho scoperto che hai un ottimo gusto per l’arte, hai delle  bellissime riproduzioni di Monet… Il suo uso dei colori per creare gli effetti di luce è veramente affascinante, ho sempre adorato l’impressionismo… ‘ _Ninfee, riflessi_ ’ poi è sempre stato uno dei mie quadri preferiti…”. Rimango quasi rapita dalla sua descrizione dettagliata dell’autore. Sto per risponderle ma mi anticipa finendo il suo discorso.

“Beh… con la tua cultura e le tue abilità… praticamente sei una donna da sposare!”. A quella affermazione quasi mi strozzo. Tossisco ripetutamente, cercando invano di riprendermi… alla fine arrancando un po’ prendo il bicchiere e bevo un sorso di champagne sperando nell’aiuto delle bollicine. Intanto vedo Clarke davanti a me che se la ride sotto i baffi, divertita come non mai dalla mia reazione.

“Sono contenta di farti ridere!”, esclamo dopo essermi ripresa.

“Lexa… non smetterò mai di dirti quanto sei adorabile… comunque non intendevo ora… cioè per il matrimonio c’è tempo… sono una persona che sa essere molto paziente…”,  dice ammiccandomi.

“Ah… ma insisti… ci hai preso gusto? Dimmi la verità quando ti stai divertendo da 1 a 10?”.

“Direi che siamo ampiamente fuori scala”, scoppia a ridere e io la seguo a ruota.

Prendo la bottiglia di champagne e riempio i calici.

“Che ne dici di un brindisi?”, suggerisco inchiodando i miei occhi ai suoi. Lei prende il bicchiere in mano e lo avvicina al mio.

“A noi…”, il suo è un sospiro.

“A noi…”, ripeto appoggiando delicatamente il mio bicchiere contro il suo, non perdendo mai il contatto visivo con il suo sguardo.

Io mi perdo in quelle iridi color celeste, sono quasi ipnotizzata dalla sua bellezza ed intensità. Mi avvicino lentamente a Clarke posando le mie labbra sulle sue per un tenero bacio.

“Sei pronta per il secondo?”, chiedo quasi sussurrando.

Il suo viso ha un’espressione quasi delusa, forse per aver interrotto il bacio, ma si riprende subito.

“Sì certo, non vedo l’ora di assaggiarlo”.

“Ok, torno subito…”.

Corro, quasi letteralmente, in cucina, e tiro fuori dal forno la teglia con le scaloppine… le metto nei piatti, verso il sugo che si è creato nella cottura, ed infine completo la portata aggiungendo il contorno di peperoni. Soddisfatta della composizione torno nel soggiorno, e con un gran sorriso porgo il piatto alla mia dottoressa.

“Wow, ha un aspetto molto invitante!”, esclama sorridendomi a sua volta.

“Io spero che anche il suo sapore lo sia…”.

La vedo mangiare di gusto, sia la carne che il contorno.

“Il verdetto giudice?”, le chiedo con un velo di ironia.

“Eh… no… non ci siamo… proprio non ci siamo”, comincia seriamente ma poi vedendo la mia faccia quasi triste e delusa, scoppia a ridere.

“Lexa, scusami non ho saputo resistere…”, mi afferra la mano e la stringe teneramente.

“… Ma come puoi vedere tu stessa il mio piatto è completamente vuoto, non è rimasto neanche un minimo pezzetto… era veramente tutto buonissimo”. Sospiro alleggerendo la tensione che inconsciamente mi sono creata.

“Ci avevo quasi creduto!”, esclamo alla fine.

Chiacchieriamo per un'altra ora abbondante, ridiamo, ci prendiamo in giro, ci cerchiamo continuamente con le mani.

Mi manda in estasi il suo tocco.

È arrivato il momento del dessert quando la mia attenzione si catalizza sulla canzone in sottofondo (Sergey Lazarev - Beautiful). Mi alzo dalla sedia e porgo la mano a Clarke.

“Mi concede questo ballo dottoressa?”. Il mio gesto la coglie del tutto impreparata ma non lo dà a vedere più di tanto. Mi sorride timidamente accettando il mio invito.

“Ma certo detective”.

La conduco al centro del soggiorno, e posando delicatamente le mani sui suoi fianchi la stringo teneramente a me. Clarke accoglie il mio invito allacciandomi le mani dietro al collo, azzerando la distanza tra i nostri corpi.

“Adoro questa canzone…” sospiro nel suo orecchio. Lei appoggia la testa sulla mia spalla ed insieme ci lasciamo cullare dalle note.

 

 **♫** **I could drown in you –** Potrei annegare in te **♫**

 **♫** **I will fall right through –** Fallirò completamente **♫**

 **♫** **You could crash me down –** Potresti farmi crollare **♫**

 **♫** **Take me underground –** Portarmi sottoterra **♫**

 **♫** **Something you don't see –** Qualcosa che non vedi **♫**

 **♫** **Something you don't know –** Qualcosa che non conosci **♫**

 **♫** **Wanna spin you around –** Vuole girarti attorno **♫**

 **♫** **And tell you that you're beautiful –** E dirti che sei bellissima **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 **♫** **Want to show you now –** Voglio mostrartelo ora **♫**

 **♫** **Though you don't know -**   Anche se non lo sai **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 **♫** **Want to tell you now –** Voglio dirtelo ora **♫**

 **♫** **Though you don't know -**   Anche se non lo sai **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 

 **♫** **Like the feel of a gun –** Come sentire uno schioppo **♫**

 **♫** **Staring at the sun –** Fissando il sole **♫**

 **♫** **Like a step on a crack –** Come si cammina sull’orlo di un precipizio **♫**

 **♫** **You give me no way back –** Non mi dai la possibilità di ritornare indietro **♫**

 **♫** **But you still don't see –** Ma ancora non lo vedi **♫**

 **♫** **No you still don't know –** No ancora non lo sai **♫**

 **♫** **I want to pull you down –** Voglio metterti giù **♫**

 **♫** **And show you how you're beautiful –** E mostrarti quanto sei stupenda **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 **♫** **Want to show you now –** Voglio mostrartelo ora **♫**

 **♫** **Though you don't know -**   Anche se non lo sai **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 **♫** **Want to tell you now –** Voglio dirtelo ora **♫**

 **♫** **Though you don't know -**   Anche se non lo sai **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 

 **♫** **I could drown in you –** Potrei annegare in te **♫**

 **♫** **I will fall right through –** Fallirò completamente **♫**

 **♫** **You could crash me down –** Potresti farmi crollare **♫**

 **♫** **Take me underground –** Portarmi sottoterra **♫**

 **♫** **Something you don't see –** Qualcosa che non vedi **♫**

 **♫** **Something you don't know –** Qualcosa che non conosci **♫**

 **♫** **Wanna spin you around –** Vuole girarti attorno **♫**

 **♫** **And tell you that you're beautiful –** E dirti che sei bellissima **♫**

 

Non resisto all’impulso mi avvicino al suo orecchio e le canto dolcemente i versi della canzone.

 

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 **♫** **Want to show you now –** Voglio mostrartelo ora **♫**

 **♫** **Though you don't know -**   Anche se non lo sai **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 **♫** **Want to tell you now –** Voglio dirtelo ora **♫**

 **♫** **Though you don't know -**   Anche se non lo sai **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

**♫** **Like the feel of a gun –** Come sentire uno schioppo **♫**

 **♫** **Staring at the sun –** Fissando il sole **♫**

 **♫** **Like a step on a crack –** Come si cammina sull’orlo di un precipizio **♫**

 **♫** **You give me no way back –** Non mi dai la possibilità di ritornare indietro **♫**

 **♫** **But you still don't see –** Ma ancora non lo vedi **♫**

 **♫** **You're beautiful –** Sei bellissima **♫**

 

La canzone è finita ma noi siamo ancora abbracciate strette.

Ci guardiamo intensamente negli occhi, i nostri sentimenti non hanno bisogno di parole bastano i nostri sguardi carichi di passione e trasporto.

Clarke si avvicina ulteriormente e posa le sue labbra sulle mie per un tenero bacio. Il mio cuore va a mille, sento che mi sta per esplodere. Scioglie il contatto accarezzandomi poi il volto.

I suoi occhi sono lucidi, posso vedere quello che sta provando in questo momento, perché riflettono esattamente il mio stato d’animo.

“Lexa… sei la persona più speciale e meravigliosa che abbia mai incontrato in vita mia”. Sospira sulle mie labbra con poco più di un filo di voce. Le guance si colorano istantaneamente e un timido sorriso compare sul mio viso.

La stringo più forte in quel abbraccio mai sciolto, le parole ora sarebbero superflue… godo di quel contatto e del benessere che mi procura per qualche altro istante .

Dopo qualche minuto, mio malgrado, mi allontano leggermente da Clarke, le prendo il volto tra le mani e la bacio dolcemente. Pochi attimi dopo appoggio la mia fronte alla sua per riprendere fiato. _Il respirare sta diventando un optional…_

“Che dici? Ti va di mangiare il dessert?”, mormoro sulle sue labbra.

“Uhm, quindi intendi dire che ti posso finalmente mordere?”, mi domanda maliziosamente.

“Beh… veramente… io… io mi riferivo al mascarpone che ti ho preparato!”, balbetto imbarazzata.

“Quanto ti adoro Lexa?!?!” sorride accarezzandomi il viso.

“Dai andiamo, sono curiosa di assaggiare questa delizia che hai preparato….”, mi prende la mano e mi trascina verso la tavola.

Un minuto dopo il dolce è servito.

“Uhmm, ma questo è di una bontà quasi illegale”. A quella affermazione scoppio a ridere.

“Allora posso definirmi una cuoca di tuo gradimento?”.

“La migliore!”. Esclama finendo di mangiare il dessert.

Continuiamo a parlare e a ridere insieme per un po’ finché non le propongo di metterci più comode sul divano.

“Clarke, lo so che si è fatto tardi, e domani la sveglia suona presto, ma ti andrebbe di vederci un film e coccolarci un po’?”, le domando fiduciosa.

“Mi sembra un ottima idea, però ad una condizione…”.

“Quale?”.

“Scelgo io il film…”, comincia a battere le mani insieme e a ridere tutta soddisfatta.

“Ok ci sto!... Guarda la mia collezione di dvd è lì sulla destra”. Le indico la libreria dove ordinatamente sono riposti tutti i film.

La scelta è veramente difficile per la dottoressa, infatti ci mette davvero tanto, ma finalmente ritorna da me vittoriosa con un sorriso stampato in faccia.

“Allora che cosa guardiamo?” chiedo incuriosita.

“Vedrai… Ho pensato di scegliere una commedia romantica…”.

La vedo fare gli onori di casa mettendo il dvd nel lettore bluray facendolo poi partire, e devo ammettere che questa sua disinvoltura mi piace moltissimo. Ritorna sul divano e si accoccola abbracciata a me togliendosi le scarpe, la sua testa si posa delicatamente sulla mia spalla e io l’abbraccio stretta, cominciando poi ad accarezzarle i capelli.

Partono i titoli d’inizio e ovviamente indovino subito il film.

“Notting Hill?!”.

“Sì, adoro Julia Roberts”, replica Clarke quasi giustificandosi.

“Ti facevo più un tipo da Pretty Woman!”, esclamo divertita.

“Beh, devo ammettere che la scelta è stata ardua, ma alla fine ho optato per l’umorismo inglese!”. Si mette a ridere e io la seguo a ruota: adoro la sua risata.

Stiamo talmente bene e siamo completamente rilassate che, senza neanche accorgercene, ci addormentiamo l’una tra le braccia dell’altra, non riuscendo neanche a vedere i titoli di coda del film.

Un suono nella notte mi sveglia, apro lentamente gli occhi e non posso fare a meno di sorridere, la mia bellissima Clarke sta dormendo beatamente fra le mie braccia. Il suo viso sereno è coperto da un ciuffo di capelli che la rende ancor più affascinante.

Guardo l’ora. Sono circa le 3 del mattino.

Facendo molta attenzione a non svegliarla, mi alzo, la prendo in braccio e mi dirigo verso la mia camera.

La poso delicatamente sul mio letto. Un pensiero, quasi indecente, mi suggerisce di spogliarla e farla rimanere solo in intimo, ma non gli do peso e la copro con la coperta. La sento mugugnare un po’ ma fortunatamente non si sveglia.

Vado nel bagno, mi strucco e mi lavo i denti, poi indosso il mio cosiddetto ‘pigiama’, ossia la mia canotta con un pantalone comodo.

Rientro in camera e vedo la dottoressa che dorme ancora profondamente, non posso far a meno di sorridere.

Mi sdraio di fianco a lei mettendomi su un fianco per guardarla meglio.

_È veramente bellissima!_

Contemplo tutte la sua figura. Mi soffermo inizialmente sul suo viso, la serenità e la pace che mi trasmette mi fanno sentire bene, a mio agio, e dio solo sa quanto questa cosa fosse pressoché impossibile solo una settimana fa. Poi scendo più in basso e quasi mi incanto a seguire il ritmo, estremamente regolare, del suo petto… alzarsi ed abbassarsi per inalare aria.

Il mio sguardo continua a scivolare verso il basso fermandosi sulle sue splendide gambe. Istantaneamente il mio livello di imbarazzo divampa e mi sento il viso accaldato. Scuoto velocemente la testa ed un sorriso riprende vita sulle mie labbra.

Non sono più riuscita a riaddormentarmi, forse per la paura inconscia di svegliarmi e scoprire che tutto questo è un bellissimo sogno, o più semplicemente perché adoro guardarla dormire.

Sono quasi le 6. Spengo l’allarme della sveglia prima che suoni, per non disturbare Clarke.

La guardo per un altro istante indecisa se svegliarla o meno.

Poi mi alzo dal letto senza fare troppo rumore, vado in cucina e comincio a preparare la colazione.

Una volta terminata, porto il vassoio in camera e mi preparo per la mia corsa mattutina.

Mi avvicino silenziosamente alla bella addormentata, sdraiandomi di fronte a lei. La mia mano, quasi attirata dalla bellezza di Clarke, rimuove una ciocca di capelli ribelli dal suo viso, riponendoli delicatamente dietro il suo orecchio… posandosi poi sulla sua guancia per una tenera carezza. Con le dita traccio i contorni del suo volto finché non mi soffermo insistentemente sulla bocca… Clarke è ancora ad occhi chiusi, mugugna teneramente baciandomi le dita, così decido di chiudere la distanza tra noi e appoggiando le mie labbra alle sue per un dolce bacio del buongiorno. La dottoressa allaccia le braccia al mio collo esigendo anche il contatto dei nostri corpi, e io non mi faccio di certo pregare, le afferrò il fianco e la trascino in un dolce abbraccio. Il bacio diventa sempre più intenso e coinvolgente quando in crisi di ossigeno sono costretta a sciogliere quel bellissimo legame.

“Buongiorno”, sussurro sulle sue labbra.

“Uhmm Buongiorno…”, replica Clarke con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno.

La vedo stiracchiarsi e sbadigliare facendo delle facce buffissime, mi si stringe il cuore. _È veramente bellissima!_

Di colpo sgrana gli occhi e si tira su sui gomiti guardandosi attorno spaesata.

Non posso fare a meno di sorridere.

“Beh… ci siamo addormentate sul divano, prima della fine del film… mi sono svegliata dopo un po’ e ho pensato che saresti stata più comoda nel mio letto, così ti ho preso in braccio e ti ho portato qui”. Continuo a sorridere divertita dalla sua espressione.

“Grazie Lexa, ho dormito veramente benissimo”. _Eh-eh, lo so bene, non ti ho staccato gli occhi di dosso neanche per un secondo._

“Ti ho preparato la colazione”, le dico indicando il vassoio sul comodino.

“Sei veramente dolcissima lo sai?!”.

“Ma come mai sei vestita così?”, mi domanda incuriosita.

“È che… tutte le mattine, prima di andare al distretto, vado a fare jogging… Ti ho svegliato per questo, non volevo che ti preoccupassi se non mi trovavi”.

“Wow anche sportiva e terribilmente premurosa, mi piace!!!”, esclama in tono malizioso.

“Se non fossi vestita così ti accompagnerei volentieri…”, continua leggermente delusa.

“Davvero lo faresti Clarke?” le chiedo stupita.

“Sì, certo. Anche io, ogni tanto vado a correre, probabilmente non sono allenata quanto te, ma ti potrei dare del filo da torcere…”, sogghigna in tono di sfida. Scendo dal letto e mi fiondo nell’armadio, prendo una tuta e una maglietta posandoli poi sul letto sotto lo sguardo di Clarke.

“Questa è una sfida”, le dico alzando un sopracciglio.

Lei annuisce sorridendo maliziosamente, afferra i vestiti e velocemente si dirige verso il bagno, passandomi di fianco.

“Io se fossi in te non mi sottovaluterei detective…”, con due dita mi accarezza il viso e un brivido mi pervade la schiena.

“Beh… posso sempre darti un po’ di vantaggio!”, esclamo sogghignando.

“No grazie, non credo che sarà necessario”, ribatte sicura di sé.

Scomparendo dalla mia vista rifugiandosi in bagno.

Circa 10 minuti dopo, la vedo uscire tutta sorridente. 

La mascella mi cade a terra facendo un sonoro rumore. I miei vestiti le stanno benissimo, lasciano in bella vista quelle stupende gambe, per non parlare della mia maglia, che le sta aderente come ad una seconda pelle evidenziando le sue curve meravigliose. Per comodità si è legata i capelli in una comoda coda di cavallo, rendendo ancora più luminoso il suo viso.

Si avvicina a me quasi a rallentatore, sorridendo soddisfatta per la reazione che scaturisce in me.

Mi accarezza il viso scivolando sul mio mento chiudendomi delicatamente la bocca posandoci un dolce bacio.

“Che dici andiamo?”, mi chiede. Io sono ancora frastornata un misto di emozione ed eccitazione mi sta letteralmente mandando in pappa il cervello… _Ohi Lexa cerca di riprenderti… possibilmente entro sera… La fai facile tu… ma l’hai vista? È da mozzare il fiato._ La devo smettere di parlare con la mia coscienza. Le mie mani scivolano sui fianchi di Clarke attirandola a me.

“E se invece della corsa ci dedicassimo ad un altro tipo di ginnastica?”, le chiedo maliziosamente.

“Audace detective, veramente audace… Ma… per quello c’è tempo magari dopo la nostra sfida se non sei troppo stanca…”, ride soddisfatta svincolandosi dall’abbraccio.

Rientriamo dopo circa un’oretta, e ancora non ci credo ma la dottoressa mi ha dato veramente del filo da torcere, e mio malgrado la nostra sfida si è conclusa in parità.

“Clarke mi hai veramente stupita… sei molto brava, non credevo ti piacesse così tanto correre”. Si avvicina a me e mi abbraccia allacciando le sue mani dietro al mio collo.

“Io te l’avevo detto di non sottovalutarmi…”, sospira sulle mie labbra baciandole delicatamente.

“Vista l’ora che si è fatta… sai per ottimizzare i tempi… che ne dici di aiutarmi a lavarmi la schiena… magari un altro po’ di esercizio può fare solo bene…  sempre… se non sei troppo stanca…”.  Dice in tono estremamente provocante.

La bacio intensamente facendola indietreggiare verso la porta del bagno.

“Dottoressa non sono per niente stanca, anzi direi che la corsa è stata solo una timida forma di riscaldamento”, mormoro sulle sue labbra continuando a baciarla, scivolando poi sul collo, sentendola gemere per il contatto.

Facciamo l’amore sotto l’acqua che corre. Il mio cuore rischia di esplodere ogni volta, per l’intensità e la passione che provo per questa donna.

Non so cosa mi hai fatto Clarke ma ogni istante che passa ti amo sempre di più, e grazie a te finalmente sono tornata a vivere… Grazie per essere quella che sei, per aver insistito con me, per amarmi, e per avermi trascinato fuori dal tunnel in cui ero finita.

Sei la mia vita.

 _Ah dimenticavo, se per caso qualcuno di voi fosse preoccupato che potessi essere stanca, state sereni, nonostante la notte insonne, e la corsa, la nostra danza amorosa è stata memorabile, per ben due volte_.

 


	18. Capitolo 18

#  CAPITOLO 18

 

Il lunedì mattina regna sempre il caos più totale al distretto, ed io abitualmente mi faccio trascinare da quel casino pazzesco,  diventando irritabile ed un po’ sclerotica. Ma oggi, nonostante il putiferio attorno a me, sono di una serenità pazzesca e ho un sorriso smagliante sulle labbra…. _Chissà come mai?!?!_

Ormai da circa un paio d’ore sono china sui rapporti cercando invano delle incongruenze, quando Gustus richiama la mia attenzione.

“Ehi Lexa, credo che Raven abbia trovato qualcosa, a giudicare dagli urli che sta facendo!”, esclama ridendo sotto i baffi il mio collega.

Mi giro verso Anya, stravaccata come al solito nella sua sedia e scuoto la testa.

“Lex è meglio se andiamo a vedere cos’ha trovato prima che qualcuno chiami la neuro e la ricoverino…”, afferma la mia partner ridacchiando.

“Credo che tu abbia ragione!”.

Quando entriamo nel laboratorio, scoppiamo a ridere vedendo lo spettacolino che l’informatica sta facendo. In pratica sta ballando, stile danza indiana, attorno alla sua postazione cantando dei versi senza senso.

“Ehm… ehi… Raven tutto bene?” le chiedo ancora ridendo.

Il viso di Raven diventa completamente rosso dall’imbarazzo.

“Vi avverto, voi non avete visto niente!”, minaccia l’informatica diventando all’istante seria.

“Intendi dire quella specie di danza tribale, credo vagamente simile a quella della pioggia, che stavi facendo poco fa?”, la provoca Anya.

“Appunto, non è una danza della pioggia, è la mia danza speciale di esultanza, ed è una cosa privata, chiaro?”.

“Ok , nessun problema, facciamo finta di non aver visto nulla…” dico cercando di non ridere.

“Mia cara Raven, con me la vedo più dura ... per dimenticare quella scena ci vorrà qualcosa di più che una misera minaccia…”, un ghigno compare sul volto di Anya che punta la sua preda.

“Sputa l’osso, che cosa vuoi?”, le chiede, ormai arresa, Raven.

“Beh per il momento mi accontento di poco, puoi offrirmi da bere… poi si vedrà”, asserisce la mia partner con tono provocatorio.

“Tutto qui!? pensavo molto peggio!”.

Decido di intervenire per rendere la conversazione un po’ più professionale.

“Allora Raven, che cosa hai scoperto?”.

“Venite qui che vi faccio vedere”. In un attimo siamo dietro di lei che osserviamo il monitor del computer.

“E voilà, guardate un po’ chi c’era al volante della corvette quella sera?”.

“Beccato… eccolo lì, l’adorabile fratellino della vittima…”, enfatizza Anya.

“Ottimo lavoro Raven, abbiamo seguito la pista giusta… Ora non rimane che arrestarlo, e torchiarlo ben bene ... magari non è così stupido come penso e ci consegna anche il patrigno!” esclamo entusiasta.

“Beh, non sarebbe male Lex!” replica la mia migliore amica.

“Anya, tu e Lyncol andate a prenderlo…”.

“Agli ordini commander!”, si prende gioco di me mettendosi sull’attenti e ridendo come una pazza, trascinando ovviamente anche Raven nella risata. A me non rimane che alzare gli occhi al cielo e scossare la testa. _Ma cosa ho fatto di male!!!_

Mi sto dirigendo verso la porta del laboratorio, quando vengo fermata da Raven.

“Ehi Lexa, hai un momento?”.

Saluto Anya e torno indietro dall’informatica.

“Certo, dimmi…”.

“Ho fatto delle indagini su il nostro novellino… ma…”.

“Ma cosa?” la invito a continuare.

“Ecco… non sono proprio legali le mie ricerche…”.

La guardo severa.

“Che cos’hai fatto Rae?”, chiedo alterandomi notevolmente.

“Ma niente Lexa, niente di che… ho solo hackerato la sua pagina facebook”.

“CHE COSA?”, urlo, ancora un po’ e la sbrano.

“Raven è illegale senza autorizzazione ed, indovina un po’?! tu non ce l’hai… Se lo viene a scoprire il capitano finiamo tutte e due nei guai… lo sai questo vero!?!”.

“Non ti preoccupare ho coperto le mie tracce… nessuno lo verrà mai a sapere”.

“Ah beh, adesso sì che sono più tranquilla… Comunque io per indagini intendevo fare a Lyncol delle domande, così con nonchalance, non di invadere la sua privacy!”.

“Sì, sì, ma in questo modo abbiamo fatto più in fretta… Allora vuoi sentire cosa ho scoperto?”.

“So già che me ne pentirò… Sentiamo…”.

Raven sorride tutta soddisfatta sfregandosi le mani.

“Allora, l’informazione principale è che è single, ha avuto qualche storia, ma nulla di serio a giudicare dai messaggi e dalle foto. Gli piace nuotare, fare pesi e correre… Beh è abbastanza evidente visto il telaio che si ritrova…”.

“Concentrati Raven!”, l’ammonisco.

“Ok, per il resto è un ragazzo molto riservato, niente foto compromettenti, o da scemo, inoltre ha una passione sconsiderata per l’Europa… questo è quanto”.

“Mi asterrò dal dirti brava questa volta Rae e tu sai benissimo il perché…”, dico ammiccandole.

“Ma sì, lo so…”.

“Comunque… Grazie”.

Esco dal laboratorio dirigendomi verso la scrivania, quando mi ferma Gustus.

“Lexa, la scientifica ha trovato tracce del sangue della vittima, e dei capelli, non del cadavere, ma con il DNA compatibile”.

“Probabilmente sono del fratello!” esclamo quasi vittoriosa.

“Magari abbocca al trucchetto del bicchiere d’acqua!” esclama il mio collega.

“Io ci spero proprio Gus”.

È quasi l’ora di pranzo e la stanchezza comincia a farsi sentire.

Mio malgrado mi vedo costretta a bere quella brodaglia, neanche vagamente somigliante a caffè, che abbiamo nella sala ristoro.

Nonostante il suo saporaccio riesco a riprendermi un po’. Così decido di fare un salto giù all’obitorio, per parlare con Octavia di quello che aveva scoperto Raven…. _Sì, sì, chi credi di prendere in giro?! Tu vuoi solo andare a trovare la dottoressa…_ E se anche fosse?! _Ecco che ci risiamo la pazzia è veramente dietro l’angolo._

Scendo con l’ascensore e mi ritrovo davanti alla porta del laboratorio.

Entro silenziosamente, vedo Clarke ed Octavia intente ad eseguire un autopsia. Non volendole disturbare rimango in un angolo ascoltando la loro conversazione.

“Vedi qui Octavia, l’arteria coronarica è completamente occlusa…”, afferma la dottoressa.

“Hai ragione Clarke… ed è anche la causa della morte… infarto del miocardio”.  

“Molto brava Octavia, ora però dobbiamo fare le pratiche per morte accidentale e inviarle subito alla procura, non mi chiedere il perché ma sembra abbastanza urgente…”.

“Ok, finisco io di richiudere la vittima così puoi dedicarti alla documentazione”.

“Grazie Octavia”.

Osservare Clarke nel suo lavoro è veramente affascinante, la sua professionalità, l’essere sempre cortese e gentile nonostante tutto, la rendono unica ... dio quanto la amo. La vedo dirigersi verso l’ufficio, lasciando che la sua migliore amica finisca di sistemare il cadavere.

Esco dall’ombra avvicinandomi ad Octavia.

“Uhm… Ciao Octavia”. Spaventata dal mio approccio emette un piccolo urletto irrigidendosi. Probabilmente non se lo aspettava, assorta com’era nel suo lavoro.

“Scusa non volevo spaventarti!” esclamo quasi divertita.

“Lexa… una cortesia ... visto che non voglio far compagnia al signore disteso su questo tavolo, ti dispiacerebbe essere un po’ più rumorosa la prossima volta che metti piede in obitorio? Sono troppo giovane per morire d’infarto”. Scoppio a ridere trascinando subito dopo anche lei.

“Certo, contaci… Ehm… Octavia posso rubarti un minuto?”.

“Ma sì certo, tanto il signor Emerson, non va da nessuna parte”. Ribatte con un sorriso.

“Beh… volevo solo dirti quello che ho saputo sul nostro detective Grounder”. La giovane assistente sgrana istantaneamente gli occhi, ed è, a dir poco, interessata, con un gesto della mano mi invita a continuare.

“Ok, ok, allora è single, ha avuto qualche storia ma niente di serio, gli piace nuotare, fare pesi e correre… è un ragazzo molto riservato e inoltre ha una passione sconsiderata per l’Europa… Questo è tutto quello che so…”.

“Lexa… secondo te ho qualche speranza?”, mi chiede titubante.

“Beh, per me ne hai moltissime… l’unico consiglio che ti posso dare è quello di buttarti, visto la timidezza di Lyncol non mi aspetterei una sua mossa tanto presto…”.

“Grazie Lexa, di tutto… Farò la mia mossa”.

“In bocca al lupo… Tengo le dita incrociate!”, esclamo mimando il gesto.

Saluto Octavia e mi dirigo verso l’ufficio di Clarke.

La porta del suo ufficio è aperta. Mi appoggio con il corpo sullo stipite e mi metto a fissarla. _Dio quanto è bella…_

Non si accorge subito della mia presenza, è talmente assorta in quello che sta facendo che il resto del mondo non esiste, questa  cosa mi fa sorridere… così ne approfitto per contemplarla ancora un po’.

Dopo qualche minuto decido di palesare la mia presenza, bussando.

“Ehi… splendore…”, si gira verso di me e mi sorride facendomi mancare il fiato.

“Ehi… meraviglia…”, ribatte.

Ci avviciniamo, incontrandoci a metà strada, per abbracciarci teneramente e scambiarci un veloce bacio.

“Sai, avevo bisogno di scambiare quattro chiacchiere con Octavia, per la faccenda di Lyncol… Poi ovviamente ho pensato di salutare la mia patologa preferita….”.

“Uhmm, e… anche l’unica, suggerirei…”, precisa ammonendomi giocosamente.

“Sempre a disposizione per questo genere di visite...”, continua Clarke cercando di nuovo le mie labbra.

Il bacio diventa più intenso, le mie mani vanno in automatico, stringendola di più e annullando completamente la distanza tra i nostri corpi. Le mordo le labbra e la sento gemere, i miei baci lentamente scivolano sul suo collo, la faccio indietreggiare di qualche passo finché non arriviamo contro la scrivania.

Non so veramente cosa mi succeda, ma la voglia che ho di Clarke è insaziabile, mi basta un tenero bacio per accendermi, non parliamo poi di quando mi tocca. Non riesco proprio a resistere. Mi rimpossesso avidamente delle sue labbra mentre le sue mani vagano sulla mia schiena cercando disperatamente un varco per insinuarsi sotto la mia camicia. Dopo pochi istanti lo trovano, accarezza i miei fianchi e un brivido mi pervade il corpo. Le mie mani si posano sulle sue cosce fino al bordo della sua gonna e si insinuano sotto… _Oddio…Sto perdendo completamente il controllo_!! Mi stacco dalle sue labbra solo per lasciare un scia di baci umidi sul suo seno ancora coperto dalla camicetta… con una mano, scarto l’inutile indumento e comincio a baciare la sua pelle che si increspa al mio tocco… mi avvicino pericolosamente al suo seno quando un rumore fastidioso ci ridesta bruscamente…

Ci fermiamo di colpo sciogliendo quel paradisiaco contatto. Il mio cellulare sta vibrando, il mio sguardo ricade prima sulla dottoressa… poi sul telefono, scoppiamo a ridere.

“Salvata dalla campanella!!”, esclamo sogghignando maliziosamente.

“A quanto pare… E la cosa è abbastanza frustante…”.

Mi schiarisco un po’ la voce e poi mi decido a rispondere.

“Detective Woods… Ehi Anya… Ah… ho capito, arrivo immediatamente!”. Chiudo la conversazione e ripongo il cellulare nella custodia in cintura.

“Immagino che tu debba scappare…”, sospira allacciando le sue braccia al mio collo tirandomi di nuovo a se per un casto bacio. 

“Purtroppo sì, i ragazzi hanno arrestato il signor Quinn…”.

“Sia ben chiaro detective… il discorso non è finito…”.

“Sono perfettamente d’accordo… dottoressa!”, replico baciandola a mia volta.

Dopo aver salutato Clarke, corro all’ascensore e neanche cinque minuti dopo sono nella saletta di osservazione di fianco a quella  degli interrogatori.

“Oh finalmente Lex, ma dov’eri finita? È una vita che ti stiamo aspettando…”, sbotta Anya ironicamente.

Scuoto la testa per il suo insopportabile modo di fare.

“Anya, non cominciare…”, sbuffo sonoramente.

“Piuttosto, ditemi, il nostro sospettato, ha fatto storie?”.

“Beh, puoi vedere tu stessa Lexa ... da quando lo abbiamo messo in quella stanza, non è mai stato fermo un attimo… cammina avanti e indietro, ormai avrà fatto il solco”, ribatte Lyncol.

“Tu che ne pensi Gustus?”.

“Beh, se è furbo chiederà sicuramente un avvocato, ma possiamo giocarcela sulla chiacchierata informale x provare a metterlo alle strette… Le prove sono abbastanza schiaccianti, abbiamo il video, e le analisi del laboratorio hanno riportato, oltre al DNA compatibile con la vittima, anche che è un uomo ... ora se riusciamo a procurarci, ad esempio, un bicchiere da cui ha bevuto il gioco è fatto…”. Conclude il mio collega ritornando a guardare lo specchio.

“Ora bisogna solo farlo crollare… Anya forse è meglio che tu venga con me, potrebbe essere necessaria la tua irruenza…”.

“Ma per chi mi hai preso Lex? Io… irruente? Ma quando mai…”, risponde la mia partner mettendo su un finto broncio. A quella battuta scoppiamo tutti a ridere.

“Buongiorno signor Quinn, lieta di rivederla, lei è la mia collega il detective Forest… ma la prego si sieda…” affermo cercando di metterlo a suo agio.

“Sto bene in piedi …”, ribatte quasi seccato l’uomo.

“SI SIEDA!”, esclama Anya alzando leggermente la voce e scandendo le parole con un tono tale da non ammettere repliche.

Vedo il signor Quinn sedersi all’istante, e sul volto di Anya comparire un ghigno soddisfatto.

“Voglio il mio avvocato…”, bofonchia poi l’uomo.

“Il suo avvocato è già stato contattato e sta arrivando, ma se per lei va bene potremmo cominciare con un conversazione informale, giusto per ricapitolare i fatti”. Annuisce alla mia affermazione, così continuo.

“Innanzi tutto gradisce un po’ d’acqua?”, gli chiedo.

“Sì, grazie”.

“Anya ti dispiace andare a prenderla”.

“Nessun problema”.

Anya esce dalla stanza e neanche due minuti dopo fa ritorno con un bicchiere e una bottiglietta d’acqua.

“Ecco qui signor Quinn!”, esclama la mia collega tenendolo sempre sulle spine.

“Gr.. Grazie”, mormora l’uomo sensibilmente a disagio.

Vedo che si versa da bere e che butta giù il bicchiere d’acqua tutto in un sorso.

Il mio sorriso si allarga.

“Allora signor Quinn, ricapitolando le informazioni, lei mi ha detto di aver passato tutta la serata al galà, organizzato al Palace dall’azienda della sua famiglia, me lo conferma?”, gli chiedo con nonchalance consultando la cartellina di documenti che ho davanti.

“Sì, certo… sono stato lì per tutta la sera”. Replica sfregandosi nervosamente le mani l’una con l’altra.

“Capisco… Allora mi sa spiegare dove stava andando alle 23:15 di quella sera con la corvette del ragazzo di sua sorella?”, estraggo la foto ricavata dal video di sorveglianza del traffico che riportava la data e l’ora precisa, posandola di fronte a lui.

Comincia a sudare freddo, non sapendo più cosa rispondere.

“Beh… Sì… è vero, Ontari, me l’aveva prestata, la mia è dal meccanico, stavo andando a casa sua per riportargliela”.

“Quindi non è assolutamente vero che è stato alla serata di galà per tutta la sera?”, interviene Anya cercando di metterlo alle strette.

“Il tempo di portargliela e poi sono ritornato…”.

“A piedi?” domando alzando un sopracciglio.

“Ho preso un taxi”, replica sempre più nervoso.

“Questo lo possiamo controllare facilmente, si ricorda la compagnia del taxi?”.

“No… veramente no…”.

“Immagino avrà la ricevuta…”, continuo assillandolo.

“No l’ho gettata…”.

“Molto comoda la sua risposta signor Quinn”. Mi giro verso Anya  e le sorrido.

“Guardi, voglio essere chiara con lei…. abbiamo trovato la macchina in uno sfascia carrozze nei pressi dell’abitazione del signor Murphy, e per nostra fortuna non era ancora stata demolita… così la scientifica ha potuto sbizzarrirsi con i rilevamenti… è vero non hanno trovato impronte ma hanno trovato altro…”, lascio volutamente la frase a metà, per vedere la sua reazione. Vedo che l’uomo davanti a noi sgrana gli occhi, la sua fronte si imperla ancor più di sudore.

“E francamente la storia che ci ha appena rifilato non quadra per niente, mi dispiace ma le prove sono tutte contro di lei…”.

Afferra di nuovo il bicchiere, lo riempie e lo beve avidamente.

“Vedo che ha finito l’acqua… ne vuole ancora o preferisce qualcosa di più forte?”, gli chiede allusivamente Anya.

“Sto… sto bene così…”, sospira a malapena.

La mia partner si alza, prende con cautela il bicchiere e la bottiglietta ed esce dalla saletta, per poi rientrare dopo poco.

_Ora con il DNA sei proprio fregato bello mio._

“Senta so benissimo che è invischiato nell’omicidio di sua sorella…”.

“NO!! Io non c'entro niente, non ho niente a che fare con sta storia…”. Sbotta sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.

“Senta… io non ho nessun problema, basta che ci consenta di prelevarle un campione di DNA così potremo tranquillamente scagionarla… O forse no?! Ah… sì, giusto, rimane sempre la foto e la montagna di bugie che ci ha raccontato finora… Anche perché lei non stava riportando la macchina a sua sorella… infatti dalle telecamere del traffico risulta che stesse andando a casa del suo ragazzo… e come mi ha detto lei stesso non andavano più d’accordo, ma quello che non poteva sapere è che sua sorella gli aveva intimato di non farsi più vedere e lui aveva lasciato la città quello stesso pomeriggio…”.

Il volto dell’uomo diventa improvvisamente bianco cadaverico.

Così decido di continuare con la mia tortura psicologica.

“Ora, per me non è un problema incriminarla per l’omicidio di sua sorella, le prove sono più che sufficienti, il movente è facilmente ricollocabile… anche perché, deve sapere che, abbiamo dei testimoni che affermano che il vostro non era un amore fraterno così idilliaco… anzi litigavate spesso e volentieri, e questo, mi scusi, ma cozza molto con quello che mi ha detto nel primo colloquio che abbiamo avuto”. Lo vedo agitarsi sempre di più.

“Nell’attesa del suo avvocato, se vuole dirmi qualcosa l’ascolto, altrimenti posso procedere con l’accusa”. Bleffo per obbligarlo a cedere. _Abbiamo bisogno di una confessione per incastrare Jaha._

Con un po’ di delusione, io e Anya ci alziamo e ci dirigiamo verso la porta, poco prima di uscire però veniamo richiamate dal sospettato.

“Aspettate!”, esclama il signor Quinn.

Ritorniamo di fronte a lui e ci risediamo.

“Non ho intenzione di passare il resto della mia vita in galera per colpa di quel ciarlatano…”, sbotta nervosamente.

“Signor Quinn, la prego non si trattenga, siamo tutte orecchi, la ascoltiamo…”, afferma Anya.

“Il mio adoratissimo patrigno mi ha coinvolto nei suoi loschi traffici… ho diversi debiti di gioco e lui lo ha scoperto, così mi ha ricattato... da quando ha sposato la mia dolce mammina, si è dato un gran da fare per rubare i soldi della società. Così abbiamo fatto un accordo, lui liquidava i miei debiti e io lo aiutavo a falsificare i conti. Solo che non avevamo considerato quella serpe di mia sorella, e i suoi maledetti computer… Non so come, ma ha scoperto gli ammanchi dal capitale aziendali e li ha ricondotti a Thelonious cominciando poi a ricattarlo…”.

“E così stanco, di questa situazione, le ha ordinato di uccidere sua sorella?” domando all’uomo.

“NO, io non ho ucciso mia sorella. Sì è vero non andavamo d’accordo ma io non l’avrei mai uccisa…”, esplode Roan sulla difensiva.

“Ok, può anche essere che non sia stato lei a premere il grilletto, ma…”, lascio volutamente la frase in sospeso istigandolo quasi a continuare.

“È stato Thelonious, proprio la sera del galà. Ontari era venuta per affrontarlo, lui non voleva più cedere al ricatto. Ho scoperto i suoi piani solo quando era troppo tardi. Le ha sparato di fronte a me, poi mi ha ordinato di disfarmi del cadavere, così l’ho caricato nella corvette di Murphy con cui era venuta mia sorella e l’ho trascinata nel vicolo sotto casa del suo ragazzo… Non volevo finisse così… ve lo giuro ... Jaha poteva rovinarmi, e io non potevo permetterlo…”. Si afferra la testa tra le mani disperato.

“Così ha pensato bene di rovinarsi da solo! Ottima strategia la sua…”, esclamo con un tono di scherno e quasi disgusto nella voce.

“Ho un ultima domanda per lei….”. Alza lo sguardo incrociando il mio.

“Si è disfatto anche dell’arma del delitto o solo del cadavere?”. Il mio tono è decisamente acido.

“Se conosco un po’ il mio ‘adoratissimo’ patrigno, la pistola e i libri contabili contraffatti, li tiene ben nascosti nella sua cassaforte… nel suo ufficio!”. Mormora stremato.

Usciamo dalla sala interrogatori, ed un velo di amarezza mi assale. _Quella povera ragazza, anche se non era una santa, non meritava certo di finire così._ _A volte non mi capacito di quanta violenza c’è in questo mondo, e dire che, con il mestiere che faccio, ormai dovrei esserci abituata, ma non è così… All’efferatezza non ci si può mai abituare_!

“Ok Gustus bisogna procurarsi un mandato per l’ufficio del paparino, come lo chiama Anya”.

“Ti ho preceduto... ho già chiamato durante la confessione e, vista l’urgenza, arriverà al massimo fra mezzora”.

“Mitico.. come al solito Gus!”.

Il tempo passa velocemente e noi siamo già in macchina con il mandato. Direzione: Azgeda Corporate.

“NYPD, vorremmo parlare con il signor Jaha per favore, gli dica che è urgente!”.

La receptionist prende il telefono decisamente nervosa, e dopo aver ricevuto istruzioni, ci fa passare subito.

Il ‘paparino’ ci viene incontro con il suo solito sorriso falso ed accomodante. _Spero proprio di fartelo passare quel tuo ghigno fasullo e ipocrita… Dio, ma a uno così cosa gli fareste?!? Io un’idea ce l’avrei ma è completamente illegale… E sono pur sempre un poliziotto._

“Detective ma che piacere rivedervi…”.

“Signor Jaha, non siamo qui per una visita di cortesia, abbiamo un mandato di perquisizione quindi se ci vuole far la cortesia ed uscire immediatamente, possiamo procedere…”.

“E la motivazione di tale mandato?”. Domanda incredulo. _Avrei voluto rispondere: ‘Perché sei un delinquente, un assassino e un truffatore, insomma una feccia umana… e non meriti di stare a piede libero…’ Ma mi sono trattenuta…_

“Abbiamo forti sospetti, confermati da testimonianze, che in questo ufficio ci possano essere delle prove relative all’omicidio della sua figliastra…”.

“Ma questo è a dir poco ridicolo… chiamo il mio avvocato…”. Replica inorridito da tale eresia.

“Come crede signor Jaha, libero di farlo… Se vuole può anche autorappresentarsi… Sbaglio o il penale è proprio la sua specializzazione?! Se mi vuole scusare…”. Lo congedo sbeffeggiandolo. _Lo so, lo so, non avrei dovuto farlo, non è molto  professionale, ma una persona così si merita anche di peggio._

Andiamo diretti al punto suggeritoci dal figliastro, la cassaforte.

Ed effettivamente troviamo sia la Glock che i documenti contabili.

Mi dirigo, con aria minacciosa, verso l’uomo diventato ormai un fascio di nervi.

“Abbiamo trovato una pistola nella sua cassaforte signor Jaha”.

“Sì, ho un regolare porto d’armi per quella…”.

“E dei documenti contabili cosa mi dice? Suppongo che se li faremo analizzare da un contabile forense, troveremo tutto in ordine… non mancherà neanche un dollaro vero?”.

La sua espressione passa da spavalda a colpevole e, senza ulteriori indugi, lo arresto.

“Thelonious Jaha la dichiaro in arresto per l’omicidio di Ontari Quinn…”.

“Ma sta scherzando?”, domanda retoricamente.

“Direi proprio di no… Lei ha il diritto di rimanere in silenzio. Qualsiasi cosa dirà, potrà essere usata contro di lei in tribunale. Ha diritto a un avvocato durante l'interrogatorio. Se non può permettersi un avvocato, gliene sarà assegnato uno d'ufficio. Ha compreso i suoi diritti?”. Mestamente annuisce e gli agenti lo portano via.

Rientrati in centrale, faccio portare subito la pistola alla balistica per avere la conferma che quella è l’arma del delitto, e consegno i documenti contabili, al nostro analista forense.

Poi stanca morta sprofondo nella mia sedia, posando il viso sulla scrivania, per alleviare almeno un po’ il mal di testa che si stava impossessando di me.

Nonostante tutto, le ore sembrano passare veloci. Abbiamo i risultati dei test balistici che confermano quello che sospettavamo, ed inoltre abbiamo il riscontro della contraffazione dei documenti contabili. E con mia somma gioia l’interrogatorio del signor Jaha è superfluo con queste prove schiaccianti.

Circa due minuti dopo il capitano mi chiama nel suo ufficio.

Prendo un grosso respiro cercando di non pensare al tempellamento nella mia testa, e le faccio il mio rapporto nei minimi dettagli.

“Inoltre capitano, l’analisi contabile, ha rilevato che i fondi dell’Azgeda Corporate si sono dissolti nel nulla, per molti investimenti sbagliati, e truffe non andate in porto… morale della favola la società è in bancarotta”.

“Beh, ad essere onesta la cosa non mi dispiace per niente, la signora Quinn non mi stava molto simpatica…”, replica con un sorriso sulle labbra, ammiccandomi scherzosamente.

“Se devo essere sincera, non è proprio un mostro di simpatia…”, esplodiamo tutte e due in una fragorosa risata.

 

///

 

Esco dal distretto e mi dirigo subito a casa.

Quasi mi trascino nell’appartamento.

Sono veramente stanca morta.

La giornata comincia ad essere veramente pesante ... per fortuna è praticamente terminata.

Mi fiondo subito in doccia sperando di riprendermi un po’.

Mi metto i pantaloni del pigiama e la canottiera.

Guardo l’orologio sono quasi le 21.

Così decido di sprofondare sul divano, e so già che sarà una pessima idea e che mi addormenterò nel giro di due minuti.

Faccio zapping svogliatamente sulla TV, non trovando niente di buono, spengo tutto e vado verso la cucina decisa a prepararmi una buona tazza di tè.

Lo squillo del mio cellulare quasi mi spaventa.

Guardo il display e un sorriso si dipinge istantaneamente sul mio viso.

“Buonasera dottoressa…”.

“ _Buonasera detective…”._ La sento quasi sorridere dall’altro capo dell’apparecchio.

 _“Mi sono giunte certe voci… pare che il miglior detective della omicidi e la sua squadra del 13° abbiano concluso un caso molto difficile oggi…_ ”. Mi scappa un sorriso.

“Beh, effettivamente sì, l’hanno informata bene… probabilmente però non le hanno detto che ha avuto l’incredibile aiuto della più bella patologa legale in circolazione, e che solo grazie a lei e al suo prezioso aiuto, è stata raggiunta una veloce soluzione dell’omicidio…”. Affermo sorridendo.

“ _La informo che quella patologa è appena arrossita…_ ”.

“La cosa mi fa molto piacere, visto che molto spesso lei si diverte a fare viceversa…”, continuo a provocarla.

“ _Ma detective, lo fa solo perché è più adorabile e a dir poco irresistibile quando si imbarazza…_ ”

“Ecco appunto… Scherzi a parte, come stai?”.

“ _Sono ok… solo che mi manchi da pazzi! E tu Lexa? Hai la voce stanca…_ ”

“Effettivamente sono molto stanca, è stata una giornata impegnativa… ma tutto sommato sono ok…”, sospiro riprendendo fiato.

“Anche tu mi manchi Clarke… vorrei tanto che fossi qui con me… ma in tutta onestà, mi sa che resisterei solo per qualche dolce coccola, sto quasi dormendo in piedi…”.

“ _Beh, io adoro le coccole, soprattutto le tue, e mi piacerebbe tanto volare da te e fartene un po’, anche se con questo gesto rischierei di diventare quasi una stalker… ma hai bisogno di risposare detective, ordine del medico… Quindi vai a nanna e fai tanti bei sogni_ ”.

“Sì dottoressa eseguo subito ... comunque volevo precisare un’ultima cosa, adoro essere stalkerata da te… Buonanotte dottoressa, sogni d’oro…”.

“Ti amo Lexa!”

“Ti amo anche io Clarke!”.

 


	19. Capitolo 19

#  CAPITOLO 19

 

Voi non ci crederete (effettivamente stento a crederci anche io delle volte), ma da quando ho conosciuto la mia splendida dottoressa è passato già un anno. Il tempo con la mia ragazza vola… _Adoro chiamarla così!_ La amo ogni istante che passa di più… un dolce uragano che mi ha sconvolto letteralmente la vita e io gliene sono profondamente grata. Ad essere sinceri non avrei mai pensato che potesse succedermi ... non lo ritenevo proprio possibile ... tornare a vivere dopo Costia. Invece la mia dolce Clarke è riuscita in questa impresa titanica. È riuscita ad abbattere tutti i miei muri e rubarmi il cuore.

Le cose non potrebbero andare meglio tra di noi, praticamente è come se vivessimo insieme, la sera o io sto da lei o lei sta me, e questa vita mi fa sentire bene, in pace con me stessa e con il mondo.

Anche in campo lavorativo andiamo alla grande, ci hanno definito persino una coppia vincente. Abbiamo chiuso moltissimi casi soprattutto grazie al suo brillante acume e all’intraprendenza della sua giovane collega, Octavia.

A questo proposito vorrei aprire una parentesi sui membri del team. Cominciamo proprio dalla giovane patologa, è già… è riuscita a farsi avanti con il nostro ormai ex novellino. Ebbene sì, il giovane Lyncol ha ceduto alle avance di Octavia e la cosa non può che farmi piacere, sono proprio una bellissima coppia. Anya mi sta dando finalmente un po’ di tregua sembra si stia dedicando corpo ed anima ad assillare un giovane genio informatico… E ad essere onesti la cosa è molto, molto sospetta… ma va beh!! Il caro ‘vecchio’ Gustus… _Ops è meglio definirlo saggio_ … Sta riconquistando la sua terza moglie, e questo ci ha un po’ stupiti tutti… soprattutto me, visto che negli appostamenti mi aveva letteralmente annoiato a morte con tutte le critiche che le rivolgeva, per non parlare poi dei difetti che le attribuiva… A parte ciò, mi sembra molto felice ed è questo quello che conta, voi che dite?

Comunque domani è il nostro anniversario, mio e di Clarke, e sto organizzando qualcosa di speciale, vista l’importanza della cosa, ho chiesto supporto a tutta la truppa per un po’ di aiuto. Le ragazze, Anya, Raven e Octavia, hanno accettato senza esitare, e, con mia somma sorpresa, anche Lyncol e Gustus hanno accettato di essere dei nostri… poi ho coinvolto anche qualche amico del 1OAK… A dire il vero sono settimane che ci stiamo preparando. Speriamo bene… Vi confesso che sono notevolmente nervosa, ma chiedere alla donna della tua vita di sposarti è un grande passo… _Eh brava la mia Lexa, finalmente stai seguendo il tuo cuore e non quel bozzo che ti ritrovi circa un metro sopra il fondoschiena… la testa per intenderci… Sono proprio fiera di te…_ Oh è bello risentire la mia coscienza, soprattutto se non mi insulta.

Voi che ne dite? Pensate che sia troppo presto? Qualche dubbio mi è venuto, lo ammetto… ma non voglio più sprecare tempo, lei è la donna che amo e con cui voglio passare il resto della mia vita. C'è forse qualcosa di male in questo? Io credo proprio di no.

Vi racconto questa, ho visto Anya, sì proprio lei, la mia migliore amica, petulante ed irascibile, la mia collega tutta d’un pezzo, commuoversi quando siamo andate a comprare l’anello. Sì mi rendo conto che questa cosa è veramente sbalorditiva ma è successa. Anche se dopo il preambolo del commesso sulla spiegazione della pietra e del suo significato, temevo il peggio, i suoi sonori sbuffi e le occhiatacce erano molto eloquenti ma solo per me. Io invece ho apprezzato molto la spiegazione e grazie ad essa che ho scelto proprio quello.

Ho preso un anello con uno zaffiro, circondato da dei piccoli diamantini. Il colore della pietra mi ha subito conquistato, visto che è anche uguale allo splendido colore dei suoi occhi… in cui mi perdo ogni volta. Poi il suo significato è speciale, in pratica lo zaffiro appartiene alla famiglia del corindone e deve il suo colore blu-azzurro alle impurezze di ferro e di titanio presenti al suo interno, cosa che non sapevo assolutamente. Il suo nome deriva dal greco e significa “azzurro”, ma quello che mi ha più colpito è che possa derivare dall’ebraico, e venga tradotto con l’espressione “la cosa più bella”, e Clarke è sicuramente, in assoluto, la persona più bella che io abbia mai incontrato.

Comunque domani sera voglio che sia una serata speciale… grazie ai miei complici credo di aver organizzato qualcosa di veramente spettacolare. Spero solo di non impappinarmi, sono decisamente molto nervosa, e conoscendomi non è mai un bel presupposto.

Domani è sabato e visto il mio programma ho chiesto al capitano la giornata libera, ovviamente avendole raccontato tutto mi ha concesso le ferie senza problemi.

_Dai Lexa, tranquilla, respira, andrà alla grande e saranno sicuramente fuochi d’artificio..._

//

 

Il sole mi sveglia con la sua irruenza, sbatto ripetutamente le palpebre, cercando di mettere a fuoco. Finalmente ci riesco… ed eccola qui, l’ottava meraviglia del mondo, l’amore della mia vita, Clarke, che dorme saporitamente tra le mie braccia. Un sorriso si stampa sul mio viso. La stringo a me dolcemente e le poso un bacio sulla testa inebriandomi del suo profumo.

Il risveglio è la parte della giornata che preferisco, adoro guardarla, e perdermi in lei.

Sgattaiolo fuori dal letto sciogliendo quel abbraccio che già mi manca, facendo molta attenzione a non svegliarla.

Guardo l’ora... sono le 9:30.

Operazione colazione. Mi dirigo velocemente in cucina e comincio a preparare le libagioni.

In poco più di mezzora preparo e metto tutto sul vassoio, con un rosa rossa nel mezzo.

Arrivata in camera poso il vassoio e cerco di svegliare la bella addormentata.

Mi avvicino alle sue labbra e la bacio, la sento mugolare dolcemente e la cosa mi fa sorridere. I suoi occhi sono ancora chiusi ma è già sveglia, perché la sento cercare insistentemente e avidamente le mia bocca, non contenta mi morde il labbro inferiore, chiedendo, o meglio esigendo il contatto con la mia lingua, cosa che non mi dispiace affatto. Le sue mani cominciano a vagare sul mio corpo, e un gemito sfugge dalla mia labbra. Anche se vorrei terribilmente farmi prendere dal momento, e continuare la conversazione muta, sono costretta a staccarmi un po’ per riprendere fiato, ma anche perché, mio malgrado, la tabella di marcia per preparare tutto è veramente proibitiva.

“Ehi, ehi, calma tigre…” le sussurro con un sorriso.

“Buongiorno…”, mugugna stropicciandosi gli occhi.

“Buongiorno dottoressa… buon anniversario…”.

La dottoressa spalanca di colpo gli occhi perdendosi nei miei.

“Buon anniversario amore mio…”. Prende il mio volto tra le sue mani e mi bacia, provando a proseguire il ‘discorso’ di prima.

“Tes.. Tesoro…. Clarke… ti… ti ho… preparato… la colazione…”, riesco a dire tra un bacio e l’altro.

Riesco a farle posare gli occhi sul vassoio, alla vista della rosa un bagliore la illumina.

Avvicino il vassoio e lo metto tra di noi. Prendo la rosa tra le mani.

“Questa è per te…”. Sorrido leggermente imbarazzata, quando la mia ragazza mi guarda così intensamente il mio viso prende fuoco.

“È bellissima… Ma tu lo sei di più…”. _Ah ma insisti, Clarke!!! Chi ben comincia…_

Mangiamo allegramente parlando del più e del meno.

“Clarke?”

“Hmmm”.

“Te lo ricordi che oggi non posso rimanere vero? Io e gli altri abbiamo un corso di aggiornamento...”, le chiedo fiduciosa.

“Sì, certo, che me lo ricordo!”. È buffa da morire perché sta negando con la testa.

“E allora perché neghi?”.

“Perché non voglio lasciarti andare…”, ribatte mettendo il broncio da cucciolo.

“Clarke ne avevamo già parlato, ho provato a rinviarlo in qualche modo ( _grossa balla_ ), ma il capitano è stato chiaro…”.

“Ma sì, lo so, solo che oggi è il nostro anniversario e lo volevo passare insieme a te!”, esclama con il tono di una bimba imbronciata. Le accarezzo la guancia teneramente, è così dolce.

“Tranquilla, alle 17 in punto, ritorno a prenderti e ti porto fuori per la nostra serata... credi di farcela fino a stasera?”.

“Sarà veramente durissima… Ma Octavia ha promesso di portarmi fuori a fare un po’ di shopping”.

“Ottimo amore mio, io ora devo andare…”. Mi alzo dal letto e comincio a vestirmi.

“Ma come… detective te ne vai via subito…”. Si sdraia sul letto lentamente scoprendosi completamente, gli indumenti sono ridotti  all’osso solo lo slip e una magliettina striminzita che le lascia l’addome scoperto. Deglutisco a fatica. Il respiro è sempre più affannato. _Lexa puoi farcela a resistere… ce la puoi fare…_ Scuoto la testa per ridestarmi.

“Clarke, non puoi tentarmi così, lo sai che non riesco a resisterti…”.

“Appunto per questo lo faccio”, sorride soddisfatta.

All’ennesimo sguardo malizioso non riesco più a trattenermi.

Mi levo gli indumenti appena indossati con una velocità mai vista e poi mi catapulto su di lei, che visto la mia resa scoppia a ridere.

“E bello avere tutto questo potere su di te, lo sai vero amore mio?”.

“Ora sta zitta e baciami…”.

“Ai suoi ordini detective…”.

Facciamo l’amore con un’intensità e una passione tale che ogni volta stento a crederci… mi perdo continuamente in quella vastità che ci colpisce, e ne rimango sempre piacevolmente travolta. Amare Clarke con tutta me stessa è tutta la mia vita... un sogno diventato realtà. In ogni bacio si sente il nostro amore, la nostra complicità e questo mi fa pensare che sono la donna più fortunata del mondo, perché finalmente sono diventata completa.

 

//

 

Nonostante il piacevole risveglio, sono riuscita ad arrivare pseudo puntuale all’incontro con Anya, Raven e Lyncol. _Oddio ho tardato solo un’ora ma non sottilizziamo…_

“Alleluia Lex, alla faccia della puntualità… fammi indovinare la bella dottoressa, non ti ha fatto ‘venire’… via… prima questa mattina… Non so se mi spiego…”, sogghigna prendendomi in giro, trascinando anche gli altri.

“Questa è bellissima Anya, batti cinque!” esclama Raven ancora ridendo.

“Anya ti prego risparmiami i tuoi doppi sensi… non ce la posso proprio fare… Piuttosto abbiamo tutto per sistemare la scena o ci manca qualcosa?”.

“Per chi ci hai preso Commander? Siamo preparatissimi… e poi noi.... sono già quaranta minuti che stiamo lavorando…”, afferma l’informatica guardandomi leggermente storta.

“Ok, ragazze diamoci da fare…”, interviene Lyncol.

Lavoriamo come matti per sistemare tutto, corriamo a destra e a sinistra, mangiamo qualcosa velocemente e finalmente dopo quasi 4 ore riusciamo a finire.

Sono quasi le 16. Io ho giusto il tempo di andare a casa per una doccia veloce e cambiarmi.

“Ragazzi non so davvero come ringraziarvi, vi devo un favore….”

“Tranquilla Lex ti sdebiterai a tempo debito!” esclama Anya sogghignando.

“L’importante è il risultato, e secondo me sarà una roba da sballo, poi con l’impianto di telecamere che ho progettato, il video sarà veramente uno spettacolo…”, enfatizza Raven tutta soddisfatta.

“Ok, scappo ragazzi, ci vediamo qui tra un’ora e mezza ok?”.

“Lexa tranquilla, ho appena sentito Octavia, e sono bloccate nel traffico quindi hai tutto il tempo”, afferma Lyncol con un sorriso.

“Grazie ancora, a dopo…”. _Forse riuscirò a fare le cose con calma dopotutto._

Arrivo a casa e mi dirigo velocemente verso il bagno. Una doccia rigenerante è proprio quello che mi ci vuole. L’acqua mi scivola addosso e sento la tensione diminuire, dopo tutte queste settimane di preparazione, il livello di preoccupazione è aumentato esponenzialmente. La paura che qualcosa possa andare storto è sempre in agguato… Non so come mai, ma l’acqua ha sempre avuto un effetto calmante su di me. E anche questa volta, per mia somma gioia, non ha fallito.

Mi asciugo rapidamente. Poi comincio a vestirmi, visto quello che mi aspetta, opto per un outfit comodo, ma allo stesso tempo elegante. Un paio di pantaloni aderenti di pelle nere, una camicia lucida, sempre nera, leggermente trasparente, una cravattina sottile rossa sbrilluccicosa… poi degli stivaletti a mezza gamba con un leggero tacco.

Controllo l’orologio ed ho ancora un po’ di margine.

Finisco di sistemarmi truccandomi, senza esagerare.

Raggiungo lo specchio per osservare il risultato e soddisfatta mi faccio l’occhiolino. _Tranquilla Lexa sarà un successo!!!_ Beh io ci spero proprio.

Il tempo di rilassarmi, giusto cinque minuti, poi è tempo di cominciare la serata. La tensione cresce a dismisura. Ripongo la scatolina nella borsa, insieme alle chiavi ed al cellulare. Afferro la mia giacca ed esco di casa.

Tempo un quarto d’ora e sono davanti al portone di Clarke.

Sospiro pesantemente davanti al campanello poi finalmente mi decido e suono. Tempo due secondi e sento la sua voce dal video citofono.

“Sto per scendere amore…”. Un timido sorriso si impadronisce delle mie labbra.

Nervosamente comincio a camminare avanti e indietro. E non mi accorgo che Clarke e dietro di me e mi sta fissando.

“Uhm… Uhm… Lexa..”, mormora schiarendosi la voce volendo attirare la mia attenzione. Io mi giro verso di lei e rimango a bocca aperta. È veramente di una bellezza accecante. Indossa un tubino azzurro con la scollatura a cuore, di pizzo, lungo fino ai piedi con uno spacco veramente audace.

La dottoressa sorride maliziosamente azzerando la distanza fra di noi. Delicatamente con la mano traccia i contorni della mia mascella, ancora sfracellata a terra, chiudendola con un bacio.

“Ancora mi stupisco dell’effetto che hai su di me Clarke… Sei bellissima…”, sospiro con un filo di voce. Mi bacia di nuovo esigendo di più. Poi si stacca leggermente e si avvicina al mio orecchio.

“Adoro questo potere sai amore?! Ma non essere invidiosa… Lo hai anche tu… Sei uno schianto detective…”, sussurra dolcemente. Un brivido mi percorre la schiena e il colore delle mie guance si tinge di rosso e non per la brezza della sera.

“Che dici, vogliamo andare?” le domando porgendole il braccio.

“Con piacere…”, replica sorridendomi.

In macchina chiacchieriamo allegramente. Lei mi racconta della sua giornata, trascorsa con Octavia in giro per negozi ed io cerco di mentirle il meno possibile sul presunto corso a cui avrei dovuto partecipare. Non mi sento molto a mio agio a dirle bugie ma non ho altra scelta… _In fondo è una sorpresa…_

Arriviamo al Rockefeller Center. Ed un sorriso si stampa sulle labbra della mia ragazza.

“Il nostro primo appuntamento…”, sospira dolcemente puntando lo sguardo sul mio. Io annuisco e la bacio.

Le apro galantemente lo sportello. Clarke si stringe a me,  aggrappandosi al mio braccio ed insieme entriamo nello stabile.

Nota subito che non c’è lo stesso traffico dell’altra volta.

“Beh oggi non c’è tanta gente, siamo fortunate…” esclama ammiccandomi. Non riesco a trattenere un sorriso. _Per forza sono mesi che ho prenotato il ‘Top of the Rock’ per questo evento privato… Ma mi raccomando acqua in bocca, voi non sapete niente!!!!_

“… la vista sarà solo per pochi intimi!”, continua guardandomi negli occhi. _Sì, Clarke e non sai ancora quanto!!_

Prendiamo l’ascensore per l’osservatorio. Arriviamo in un attimo. Quando usciamo dalla cabina, noto subito un paio di amici del 1AOK che stanno passeggiando con nonchalance. Senza farmi vedere da Clarke lì saluto ammiccando e loro fanno lo stesso per confermare l’intesa tra di noi. Uno di loro mi passa vicino così, senza destare sospetti, gli passo la mia borsa.

Conduco la mia ragazza fino in fondo all’osservatorio in modo che alle spalle i miei ‘complici’ possano prepararsi.

“Sai, ogni giorno che passa ti amo di più, Lexa, sei veramente dolcissima”, appoggia delicatamente la testa sulla mia spalla e le mie emozioni esplodono in un secondo.

“Anche io ti amo da morire Clarke… Buon anniversario”,

sussurro, baciandola dolcemente.

“Buon anniversario amore mio”, replica rimpossessandosi delle mie labbra.

A fatica sciogliamo il contatto tra le nostre bocche. Clarke inchioda i suoi occhi azzurri ai miei, la sua intensità mi fa quasi tremare le gambe.

“Lexa… ho qualcosa per te…”. Dalla sua borsa tira fuori una scatolina. Io sorpresa sgrano gli occhi.

“Dai aprila…”, mi incita la mia ragazza.

Io annuisco ed apro la scatola.

“Ma è bellissima!”, esclamo ancora sopraffatta dall’emozione. Clarke mi ha regalato una catenina d’oro e come ciondolo una metà del cuore, con inciso il suo nome.

“Sono contenta che ti piaccia… vedi quel ciondolo è la metà del mio cuore… Io invece ho la tua metà…”, dice tirandosi fuori la stessa catenina per mostrarmi il mezzo cuore con su scritto Lexa.

“Tu sei la mia metà Lexa, tu mi completi… Ti amo”.

I miei occhi diventano lucidi e a stento trattengo l’uragano di sentimenti che mi sta travolgendo.

“Ti amo Clarke, ora e sempre…”, sussurro con un filo di voce. Azzero la distanza fra di noi baciandola intensamente. Mentre siamo ancora abbracciate, porto il braccio dietro la schiena e faccio un segno ai ragazzi di aprire le danze e far partire il flash mob.

Le note di _‘Marry You_ ’ dei _Bruno Mars_ , cominciano ad inondare l’osservatorio. Clarke sorpresa si gira di scatto. Nota un paio di ragazzi che cominciano a ballare davanti a noi eseguendo la coreografia della canzone. Comincia a guardarmi e a ridere coprendosi la bocca, con una punto di domanda stampato in volto.

 

 **♫** **It’s a beautiful night,** \- È una bellissima notte, **♫**

 **♫** **We’re looQuinn for -** Stiamo cercando **♫**

 **♫** **something dumb to do.** \- qualcosa di stupido da fare. **♫**

 **♫** **Hey baby,** \- Hey, piccola, **♫**

 **♫** **I think I wanna marry you.** \- Penso di volerti sposare. **♫**

 

 **♫** **Is it the look in your eyes,** \- È lo sguardo nei tuoi occhi **♫**

 **♫** **Or is it this dancing juice?** \- O è quest’alcool? **♫**

 **♫** **Who cares baby,** \- A chi importa, piccola, **♫**

 **♫** **I think I wanna marry you.** \- Penso di volerti sposare. **♫**

 

Tempo due strofe e compaiono anche Raven, Octavia e Lyncol.

Che eseguono alla perfezione i passi di danza.

Io sono fissa su Clarke e vedo che sgrana gli occhi, guardando divertita i nostri amici ballare davanti a noi. Sorridendo a più non posso.

 

 **♫** **Well I know this little chapel** \- Bene, conosco questa piccola chiesetta **♫**

 **♫** **on the boulevard we can go,** \- in fondo al viale dove possiamo andare **♫**

 **♫** **No one will know,** \- Nessuno lo saprà, **♫**

 **♫** **Come on girl.** \- Avanti, ragazza. **♫**

 **♫** **Who cares if we’re trashed,** \- Chi se ne frega se siamo messi male, **♫**

 **♫** **got a pocket full of cash** \- ho la tasca piena di soldi **♫**

 **♫** **we can blow,** \- e possiamo fare quello che vogliamo, **♫**

 **♫** **Shots of patron,** \- Due bicchieri di tequila **♫**

 **♫** **And it’s on girl.** \- e siamo pronti baby. **♫**

 

 **♫** **Don’t say no, no, no, no, no;** \- Non dire no, no, no, no, no; **♫**

 **♫** **Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah;** \- Di solo sì, sì, sì, sì, sì; **♫**

 **♫** **And we’ll go, go, go, go, go.** \- E andremo, andremo, andremo. **♫**

 **♫** **If you’re ready, like I’m ready.** \- Se sei pronta, come lo sono io. **♫**

 

Distratta dal ballo, Clarke lascia il mio braccio.

Ne approfitto immediatamente per allontanarmi da lei. Anya mi lancia il mio capello jazz nero, poi raggiunge subito gli altri. Io agilmente lo indosso mettendomi esattamente in prima fila. Comincio a ballare la coreografia, che da settimane stavamo studiando, cantando i versi della canzoni puntando gli occhi fissi su Clarke.

 

 **♫** **Cause it’s a beautiful night,** \- Perché una bellissima notte, **♫**

 **♫** **We’re looQuinn for** \- Stiamo cercando **♫**

 **♫** **something dumb to do.** \- qualcosa di stupido da fare. **♫**

 **♫** **Hey baby,** \- Hey, piccola, **♫**

 **♫** **I think I wanna marry you.** \- Penso di volerti sposare. **♫**

 

 **♫** **Is it the look in your eyes,** \- È lo sguardo nei tuoi occhi **♫**

 **♫** **Or is it this dancing juice?** \- O è quest’alcool? **♫**

 **♫** **Who cares baby,** \- A chi importa, piccola, **♫**

 **♫** **I think I wanna marry you.** \- Penso di volerti sposare. **♫**

 

 **♫** **I’ll go get a ring** \- Vado a comprarti un anello **♫**

 **♫** **let the choir bells** \- lascia che le campane **♫**

 **♫** **sing like oooh,** \- suonino oooh, **♫**

 **♫** **So whatcha wanna do?** \- Allora cosa vuoi fare? **♫**

 **♫** **Let’s just run girl.** \- Andiamo e basta **♫**

 

 **♫** **If we wake up** \- Se ci sveglieremo **♫**

 **♫** **and you wanna break up** \- e vorrai chiedere l’annullamento, **♫**

 **♫** **that’s cool.** \- va bene. **♫**

 **♫** **No, I won’t blame you;** \- No, non te ne farò una colpa; **♫**

 **♫** **It was fun girl.** \- È stato divertente, ragazza. **♫**

 

 **♫** **Don’t say no, no, no, no, no;** \- Non dire no, no, no, no, no; **♫**

 **♫** **Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah;** \- Di solo sì, sì, sì, sì, sì; **♫**

 **♫** **And we’ll go, go, go, go, go.** \- E andremo, andremo, andremo. **♫**

 **♫** **If you’re ready, like I’m ready.** \- Se sei pronta, come lo sono io. **♫**

 

 **♫** **Cause it’s a beautiful night,** \- Perché una bellissima notte, **♫**

 **♫** **We’re looQuinn for** \- Stiamo cercando **♫**

 **♫** **something dumb to do.** \- qualcosa di stupido da fare. **♫**

 **♫** **Hey baby,** \- Hey, piccola, **♫**

 **♫** **I think I wanna marry you.** \- Penso di volerti sposare. **♫**

 

“OH MIO DIO!!!! OH MIO DIO… Non ci posso credere…”, urla la dottoressa trattenendo l’eccitazione. Coprendosi la bocca per lo stupore.

 

 **♫** **Is it the look in your eyes,** \- È lo sguardo nei tuoi occhi **♫**

 **♫** **Or is it this dancing juice?** \- O è quest’alcool? **♫**

 **♫** **Who cares baby,** \- A chi importa, piccola, **♫**

 **♫** **I think I wanna marry you.** \- Penso di volerti sposare. **♫**

**♫** **Just say I do,** \- Di solo ‘lo voglio’ **♫**

 **♫** **Tell me right now baby,** \- Dimmelo adesso baby, **♫**

 **♫** **Tell me right now baby.** \- Dimmelo adesso baby, [x2] **♫**

 

Le ultime due strofe le canto quasi sussurrando.

E con estrema lentezza mi avvicino a lei.

 

 **♫** **Cause it’s a beautiful night,** \- Perché una bellissima notte, **♫**

 **♫** **We’re looQuinn for** \- Stiamo cercando **♫**

 **♫** **something dumb to do.** \- qualcosa di stupido da fare. **♫**

 **♫** **Hey baby,** \- Hey, piccola, **♫**

 **♫** **I think I wanna marry you.** \- Penso di volerti sposare. **♫**

 

 **♫** **Is it the look in your eyes,** \- È lo sguardo nei tuoi occhi **♫**

 **♫** **Or is it this dancing juice?** \- O è quest’alcool? **♫**

 **♫** **Who cares baby,** \- A chi importa, piccola, **♫**

 **♫** **I think I wanna marry you.** \- Penso di volerti sposare. **♫**

 

Anya mi passa la preziosissima scatolina, che aveva recuperato dalla mia borsa, e io le lancio velocemente il cappello e mi inginocchio davanti a Clarke.

I suoi occhi sono lucidi e carichi di sentimento, sento che sta trattenendo il fiato, probabilmente ancora sopraffatta da tutto questo. Sospiro facendomi forza.

“Clarke, sei l’amore della mia vita, sei tutto per me, grazie a te ho capito che la vita non è solo mera sopravvivenza, sono ritornata finalmente a vivere, sono ritornata ad amare e tu sei l’unica e la sola per me, sei la metà che mi completa. Non lo credevo possibile ma ogni istante che passa mi innamoro di te sempre di più, non voglio più sprecare tempo, voglio vivere questo amore insieme a te per sempre…. Quindi Clarke, vorresti farmi il più grande onore del mondo? Vuoi sposarmi e rendermi la donna più felice del mondo?”, apro la scatola e le mostro l’anello. Una lacrima scende rigando il suo viso.

Nonostante il vestito si inginocchia di fronte a me afferrandomi il volto.

“Sì… Sì, Lexa, mille volte sì… certo che voglio sposarti”. Il mio sorriso si allarga visibilmente e contemporaneamente una lacrima sfugge al mio controllo. Prendo l’anello e glielo infilo delicatamente all’anulare.

Mentre i ragazzi, dietro di noi, applaudono, poso le mie labbra sulle sue.

“Ti amo Lexa”, sospira appoggiando la sua fronte alla mia.

“Ti amo Clarke”.

_Ragazzi diventerà mia moglie… ancora non ci credo… Sono la donna più felice del mondo…_

 


	20. Capitolo 20

#  CAPITOLO 20

 

Il tempo passa in un lampo... dalla mia proposta è già passato un mese.

Io non potrei essere più felice. Sono quasi spaventata da tutta questa immensa gioia che mi circonda, come se qualcuno me la potesse portare via in un istante, e io potessi ritornare in un lampo in quel tunnel buio e pieno di agonia. Scuoto la testa per mandare via i brutti pensieri... _Alla faccia dell'ottimismo eh Lexa!!!!_

Insieme io e la mia fidanzata ( _quanto mi piace chiamarla così, è ancora meglio di ragazza!!!_ ), abbiamo già deciso la data... ci sposeremo a dicembre, il 18... effettivamente essendo a luglio non c'è tutto questo tempo per i preparativi, ma sono sicura che ce la faremo.

Il capitano Jones sta facendo i salti mortali per procurare i fondi per il distretto, e sostiene che le pubbliche relazioni sono fondamentali. Così con la chiusura dell’ultimo caso, ho dovuto rilasciare una intervista al New York Post.

È stato interessante ma anche imbarazzante... alla fine, oltre al lavoro, hanno voluto sapere anche della vita privata… e per me è stato notevolmente difficile visto che sono molto riservata, ma al mio fianco avevo la mia bellissima Clarke, e ci ha pensato lei a rispondere a quelle domande.

Morale della favola, ora sto leggendo l’articolo del New York Post... C’è una nostra foto, mia e di Clarke, sorridenti ed abbracciate, con la seguente didascalia ‘Dal lavoro alla vita privata, altra risoluzione di casi della coppia d'oro Woods-Griffin del 13° distretto… il loro matrimonio è alle porte’.

Onestamente non mi piace tutta questa pubblicità, soprattutto perché sul piatto c’è la nostra vita privata, ma che male può fare, in fondo è a fin di bene per il distretto.

Sono così assorta nei miei pensieri che non sento arrivare Anya alle mie spalle.

“Uhm, uhm, bene, bene… ora tu e Clarke siete dei VIPs…”, esclama in tono ironico facendomi sobbalzare. Quasi mi strappa il giornale dalle mani per leggere meglio.

“Guarda qui… La coppia d’oro eh?!! Però almeno siete venute bene in questa foto, almeno non hai la faccia da scema come tuo solito…”, continua a prendermi in giro scherzosamente.

“Anya ti prego, ascoltare tutte le tue provocazioni di mattina presto è veramente estenuante…”.

“Ho capito la sfumatura, tu e la dottoressa ci avete dato dentro tutta la notte eh? E adesso sei stanca…. Mia cara Lex non hai più l’età dovresti venire in palestra con me… Magari ti metti un po’ in forma…”, afferma sogghignando sotto i baffi.

“ANYA!!! Ma ti sembrano cose da dire?”.

“La verità ti fa male eh!?!”.

Scuoto la testa cercando di non darle troppo peso. _Non cambierà mai_. Ritorno alle scartoffie, devo ancora finire il rapporto sull’ultimo caso, ma oggi sono terribilmente distratta.

Alzo lo sguardo e vedo Raven passare nel corridoio. Si gira lanciando un’occhiata a dir poco glaciale ad Anya che la guarda a sua volta senza scomporsi. Io continuo a rimpallare gli occhi dalla mia migliore amica all’informatica in modo a dir poco frenetico, e un gigantesco punto di domanda si manifesta sul mio volto. _Che strano, Raven non è venuta neanche a salutarci!! Sicuramente mi sfugge qualcosa._

“Anya, non mi devi dire niente?”. Assorta nei suoi pensieri quasi sobbalza sulla sedia.

“Eh? No niente perché?”. Cerca di sviare l’argomento, quindi insospettita non le dò tregua.

“Sicura?”.

“Sì Lex sono sicura… Che hai oggi?”.

“Io niente, ma non ti sembra strano che Raven non sia neanche venuta a salutarci? Lo fa sempre…”.

“Sicuramente avrà avuto le sue motivazioni… Poi forse non ci ha visto…”.

“Ha-ha…. Ti ho beccata Anya… È inutile che mi racconti balle, ci ha visto eccome e l’hai vista anche tu, ancora un po’ e ti incenerisce con lo sguardo… che cosa è successo tra voi due?”.

“Ma niente…”. Anya, colta sul fatto, abbassa lo sguardo. Il mio tono da divertito diventa più serio e più dolce.

“Anya, non ti forzerò a parlare, mi conosci, non sono come te, ma lo sai che ci sono sempre per te vero?!?”. Le strappo un timido sorriso.

“Sì, certo che lo so….”, sospira pesantemente e dopo qualche istante continua il discorso.

“Lex, mi sa che ho combinato un casino con Raven…”

“E che cosa avresti fatto?”, le chiedo andandomi a sedere sulla sua scrivania.

“Ecco… vedi… è un po’ di tempo che usciamo insieme…”. _La cosa la sapevo già ma non la interrompo così può raccontarmi tutto e sfogarsi un po’._ Nonostante ciò però la mia faccia è molto eloquente.

“Non guardarmi così Lex, non è niente di che, andiamo a bere qualcosa, giocare a biliardo, al cinema, come due amiche/colleghe… Non c’è niente di male!”, esclama quasi ammonendomi.

“No, non c’è e quindi qual è il problema?”. Sto quasi per scoppiare a ridere per la sua espressione seria e compita… _Anya ve la immaginate così?!? L’unica persona al mondo che mi prende in giro e mi fa fare sempre figure discutibili… Nah!!_ Comunque mi trattengo, vedendo la sua estrema difficoltà nell’aprirsi.

“L’altra sera siamo uscite per una bevuta, e poi siamo andate a ballare… ecco… credo di aver perso il controllo, sicuramente ho fatto il pieno di alcool, i ricordi sono un po’ offuscati… ma credo di averla baciata…”.

“Oh, oh… E il problema dove sarebbe? Non ha forse contraccambiato?”.

“Sì l’ha fatto, o almeno penso di sì… Lex ero completamente sbronza e ho come la sensazione di essermi buttata a capofitto su un gruppo di squinzie che ballavano in pista, e come dire... credo che Raven non abbia gradito…”.

“Beh Anya, dalle torto, prima la seduci poi l’abbandoni…”. La sento sospirare avvilita.

“Ehi, ora la domanda da un milione di dollari…”.

“Spara!”.

“Tu che cosa provi per Raven?”. Il suo viso diventa tutto rosso istantaneamente. _Anya mi hai già risposto!!_

“Beh, quando abbiamo cominciato ad uscire all’inizio, lo avevo preso quasi come uno scherzo, lei mi doveva un drink per il balletto tribale ricordi?! E visto che tu sei sempre impegnata con la tua dolce metà, avevo bisogno di una partner per fare un po’ di casino e divertirmi, sfogarmi e rilassarmi dopo la giornata di lavoro…”.

“Ok, io sono abbastanza presa ultimamente, ma lo sai che per te ci sono sempre vero?”.

“Sì certo, è che cerco di arrampicarmi sugli specchi… Inizialmente sarà cominciata per gioco, ma poi pian piano mi sono resa sempre più conto che mi divertivo a stare con lei… parlare a non finire, ridere, prendere in giro il mondo, fare cazzate… Ma Lex tu mi conosci... lo sai che non sono il tipo da…”.

“Da… Relazione?!?”. Finisco la frase per lei, la conosco troppo bene e so già dove vuole arrivare, cerca solo di nascondersi dietro ad un dito. Annuisce mestamente.

“Anya, forse dimentichi che ci conosciamo già da un po’ e che sei la mia migliore amica?!?”. Le chiedo retoricamente.

“Ma che stupidate, certo che me lo ricordo…”.

“Come al solito tu e retorica non avete feeling… Comunque se vuoi il mio modesto parere... Tanto, anche se non lo vuoi, te l’ho do lo stesso… sei la persona più dolce e leale che abbia mai incontrato... è vero alcune volte sei irascibile, sclerotica, e testarda, ma tutti abbiamo i nostri difetti. E per quanto tu persista a dire che non sei un tipo da relazione… è solo perché finora non hai trovato la persona giusta. A volte penso di conoscerti meglio di te stessa Anya, fidati del tuo istinto, se stai bene insieme a Raven, buttati e rischia… Magari non saranno rose e fiori, ma almeno avrai la consapevolezza di averci provato e non avrai nessun rimorso al riguardo… Poi di che ti preoccupi? Ci sono io qui pronta a supportarti… Lo sai che su di me potrai sempre contare e che ti voglio bene come ad una sorella vero?”.

“Ti prego basta così Lex, se no va a finire che mi metto a piangere, e non voglio assolutamente darti questa soddisfazione…”.

“Eccoti qui, ora si che ti riconosco!!! La smetto… ok… a patto che tu ci rifletta seriamente…”.

“Agli ordini commander!”. Mima il gesto dell’attenti e nonostante gli occhi lucidi, si mette a ridere trascinando anche a me.

Passa qualche minuto poi ritorna alla carica.

“Secondo te cosa dovrei fare?”.

“Io, come prima cosa, cercherei di chiarire con Raven… poi secondo me le cose verranno da sole!”.

“Tu dici?”.

“Assolutamente…”.

“Ok, che dio me la mandi buona… fammi gli auguri!”, esclama ancora scettica.

“Auguri!”.

“Vado… Se non mi vedi tornare, allerta la tua fidanzata... potrebbe essere necessaria un’autopsia d’urgenza…”, vedo che si fa un segno della croce improvvisato, ed è talmente buffa che scoppio a ridere.

“Anya, tengo le dita incrociate… Detesto fare il capo, ma ricordati che tra meno di un’ora abbiamo il corso di aggiornamento…”.

“Sì, sì, lo so commander…”, mormora distrattamente.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Prendo in mano il New York Post e rido come una bambina, leggo d’un fiato l’articolo sull’intervista e mi soffermo sulla nostra foto, mia e di Lexa. I ricordi di lei imbarazzatissima mi affollano la mente, alla semplice domanda ‘Mi dica che rapporto ha con la dottoressa Griffin?’ ancora un po’ e si strozza da sola. _Sei veramente adorabile amore mio… e io ti amo da impazzire._

Domani è il tuo compleanno Lexa. Sì, è il giorno in cui è nata la mia dolcissima fidanzata. _Cavolo quanto mi piace come suona!!_ Ed è più di una settimana che sto cercando di organizzarle una sorpresa… Ovviamente non è paragonabile alla sua proposta di matrimonio, che mi ha colpito nel profondo, letteralmente, ma nel mio piccolo spero di renderla ugualmente felice.

Ho coinvolto un po’ tutti al distretto persino il capitano, che mi ha sorpresa notevolmente, è una gran fan del karaoke. Oh sì giusto, ho dimenticato di spiegare la mia idea… In pratica quello che sto organizzando è una serata al Karaoke One 7 sulla 17st. Hanno delle salette riservate per eventi, e io ne ho prenotata una… Praticamente voglio far credere a Lexa che la porterò fuori per una cenetta romantica a lume di candela solo noi due… invece troverà tutti i nostri amici ad aspettarla… e canteremo a squarcia gola per tutta la sera…Beh questo per la prima parte, poi ovviamente ci sarà il dopo festa, con apertura regalo... non so se mi spiego. _Comunque ragazzi acqua in bocca se no addio alla sorpresa!!!_

La giornata passa in un baleno anche perché il lavoro mi assorbe completamente. Insieme ad Octavia abbiamo eseguito quattro autopsia, tutte per morte accidentale. Non siamo riuscite neanche a fare la pausa pranzo, ed io ho dovuto sorbirmi le lamentele della mia migliore amica, che è una grossa fan del cibo. La cosa peggiore però è che non ho potuto neanche vedere la mia bellissima fidanzata perché impegnata in un corso di aggiornamento… veramente questa volta!

Finisco di compilare tutte le scartoffie e fare le telefonate verso le 20. Così decido di andare a casa, la mia stanchezza sta diventando veramente pesante.

Arrivo nel mio appartamento mi levo immediatamente le trappole infernali che ho ai piede e sprofondo nel divano.

Afferro il cellulare e scrivo un messaggio a Lexa.

‘ _Ehi amore, come va il corso?’._

‘ _Ehi, come sta la mia bellissima fidanzata?’_. Divento rossa in un istante non faccio in tempo a rispondere che mi arriva un’altra notifica.

 _‘Il corso è appena finito, e meno male perché non ce la facevo più, mi manchi terribilmente…’_. Oddio Lexa, ma sei vera? O sei solo un bellissimo sogno?

 _‘Ti informo che sono appena diventata viola… Sono arrivata ora a casa e sono letteralmente a pezzi… anche tu mi manchi da morire… per caso conosci qualcuno che mi possa fare un massaggio rigenerante?_ ’.

 _‘Interessante… ti ho fatto arrossire… Comunque per tornare alla tua domanda… a dire il vero una persona che ti possa rimettere in sesto la conosco, poi è molto brava anche a fare i messaggi… Ti interessa?_ ’.

‘ _Certo che mi interessa… se mi dai il numero la chiamo…’_ , mi diverto un mondo a stuzzicarla.

‘ _Beh la posso chiamare io, se per te va bene la faccio arrivare direttamente al tuo appartamento.. diciamo… tra un quarto d’ora?’._

‘ _Sarebbe perfetto… ma non sei gelosa?_ ’.

‘ _No, di lei no, è una persona di cui fido ciecamente… Ora scappo ti amo amore mio_ ’.

‘ _Ti amo anche io Lexa’._

Con un sorriso sulle labbra mi alzo e vado in cucina per prepararmi al volo qualcosa da mangiare. Non avendo nessunissima voglia di cucinare opto per un veloce sandwich al tonno. Lo polverizzo letteralmente in un secondo. Sto per rimettermi a sedere sul divano, quando sento suonare il campanello… _Che strano… Lexa ha le chiavi di casa... perché suona?_

Guardo il video citofono e mi scappa da ridere. Lexa è vestita con un pantalone bianco e un camice dello stesso colore, ricorda vagamente la divisa da infermiera, ha legato i suoi capelli in una affascinante coda di cavallo ed indossa i suoi dannatissimi occhiali sexy. _O mio dio!!_

Decido di stare al gioco.

“Chi è?”

“ _Signorina Griffin, Axel la massaggiatrice, mi ha mandato la sua fidanzata il detective Woods_ ”. Non riesco a trattenere le risate.

“Ma la prego salga… ehm… secondo piano”.

Apro la porta cercando di rimanere seria, ma è veramente dura.

La vedo sul pianerottolo e il cuore ancora un po’ e si ferma, è bellissima. Cerco di non farmi prendere troppo dall’uragano di emozioni dentro di me e continuo con la mia parte.

“Ma la prego Axel, si accomodi!”.

“Grazie signorina… o, mi scusi, signora…”, indicando il mio anello.

“La prego mi chiami Clarke, comunque no, non sono ancora sposata ma accadrà molto presto…”.

“Come vuole signorina Clarke…”, risponde sorridendo.

“Solo Clarke è più che sufficiente!”.

“Ok, solo Clarke… Ehm… che tipo di massaggio vuole?”.

“Sono terribilmente stanca, ho avuto una giornata veramente stressante... lei cosa mi consiglia?”. Si mette una mano sul mento fingendo di pensarci su, è veramente buffa e allo stesso tempo adorabile.

“Ma… vediamo… Secondo me un massaggio ayurvedico o al limite uno shiatsu fanno al caso suo…”. Sgrano gli occhi dalla sorpresa e sorrido leggermente. _Vuoi vedere che la mia fidanzata è anche esperta in massaggi?_ _Cara la mia Clarke mi sa che hai fatto jackpot._

“Qual è quello più dolce e coccoloso?”. Alla mia domanda alza un sopracciglio divertita.

“Indubbiamente l’ayurvedico, ‘solo Clarke’!”. Lei cerca di stare seria, io proprio non ci riesco e scoppio a ridere.

“Ehm… dove ci possiamo sistemare per cominciare?”, mi chiede maliziosamente.

“Beh io direi che la camera da letto può andar bene, che ne dice?”

“Assolutamente…”.

“La prego mi segua Axel”.

Arrivate nella stanza vedo che posa la borsa e tira fuori delle bottiglie con del liquido dentro. Il mio sguardo diventa perplesso e ovviamente a lei non sfugge.

“Sono degli oli profumati per il massaggio”. Si affretta a rispondere alla mia domanda silenziosa.

“Ok, la prego si spogli e rimanga solo con gli slip, e si disponga a pancia sotto, per favore”. Il suo tono professionale mi fa ridere sempre di più, nonostante ciò continuo a stare al gioco, però provocandola un po’. Comincio a levarmi la camicia molto, molto lentamente, slacciandomi bottone dopo bottone… vedo la sua espressione cambiare radicalmente, comincia quasi a sudare, e la cosa mi rende estremamente soddisfatta. Lascio cadere la camicia a terra, e posiziono le mani sulla cerniera della gonna, anche con questo indumento gioco molto con movimenti estremamente lenti e sensuali. Quando lascio cadere a terra la gonna, i suoi occhi si sgranano, ed un sorriso malizioso si affaccia sul mio volto. _Hai voluto giocare con me Lexa?! Ti ho già detto che non devi sottovalutarmi!!!_

Mi giro dandole le spalle e qui le dò il colpo di grazia.

“Mi scusi Axel, può aiutarmi con il reggiseno? Faccio sempre moltissima fatica a slacciarlo…”. La sento arrancare molto.

“Eh? … Ah sì certo…”. Si avvicina e quando sento le sue mani su di me un brivido mi increspa la pelle. Lascio cadere il l’indumento a terra e mi sdraio lentamente sul letto. Percepisco il suo sguardo su di me, e la sento deglutire pesantemente. Rido divertita.

Un istante dopo sento le sue mani, ricoperte di olio, sulla mia schiena. _Oddio… il suo tocco mi manda in estasi, è veramente bravissima!!!_

Un gemito mi sfugge dalla bocca, e la sento ridere compiaciuta.

Il massaggio sulla schiena dura un battito di ciglia per me, ma controllando l’orologio sono passati venti minuti. Poi scende sulle mie gambe, la sento massaggiarmi prima i piedi, con una maestria superba… _Oddio sono in paradiso!_ Poi passa ai polpacci ed infine alle cosce, e qui, devo proprio ammettere, che sto facendo una bella fatica a controllarmi e a non saltarle addosso. Le sue mani massaggiano, con estrema delicatezza, il mio interno coscia provocandomi un calore nel basso ventre, gemo ancora. Il mio livello di eccitazione cresce esponenzialmente di secondo in secondo, finché non riesco più a resistere. Mi giro di scatto, lasciandola sorpresa dal gesto e dal fatto che sono quasi completamente nuda. Le afferro il collo e la tiro verso di me, mi avvento sulle sue labbra in modo decisamente famelico. Le mordo audacemente il labbro, e cerco la complicità della sua lingua, che non tarda ad arrivare… Il bacio diventa sempre più intenso, alimentato da una passione sfrenata. Le nostre lingue combattono una battaglia senza esclusione di colpi per qualche minuto, poi in crisi d’aria sono costretta a staccarmi da quelle morbidissime labbra.

“Ma ‘solo Clarke’… credevo che lei fosse fidanzata?”.

“Ha ragione Axel, ma Lexa, la mia futura sposa, ha detto che si fida cecamente di lei e io non voglio di certo deluderla, quindi gradirei finire il suo massaggio in un altro modo… sempre se a lei non dispiace?!?”, replico maliziosamente. Lexa alza un sopracciglio, si leva gli occhiali e si posiziona sopra di me, rimpossessandosi delle mie labbra. Le afferro i lembi del camice e glielo levo rapidamente, lanciandolo a terra tra i miei vestiti, la stessa sorte tocca ai pantaloni e al suo reggiseno.

Delicatamente mi afferra le mani bloccandole di fianco al mio viso. Mi guarda con desiderio, le sue pupille sono estremamente dilatate. _Dio quanto la desidero!!!_

Lascia il mio braccio sinistro, e con la sua mano tocca il mio corpo, non staccando per un secondo i suoi bellissimi occhi verde smeraldo dai miei. La sue dita tracciano una linea immaginaria,  accarezzando il mio viso... scendendo giù sul mio collo... le mie spalle... il mio seno… gioca con i miei capezzoli, ormai già turgidi, non riesco a trattenere un gemito di piacere. La sua mano continua imperterrita la sua strada. Scendendo fino alla meta, attirata probabilmente dal mio centro, ormai già in fiamme, pulsante ed eccitatissimo. Con un movimento fluido rimuove l’unico indumento che mi rimane. Dolcemente le sue dita cominciano un dolce attacco al mio clitoride che è già sull’attenti completamente in estasi. I gemiti diventano sempre più frequenti, non riesco più a trattenerli. La sento entrare dentro di me approfondendo la sua esplorazione. Il suo dito attende con estrema pazienza che io sia pronta, ma sono nata pronta, e assecondo la sua penetrazione con movimenti sempre più spasmodici del bacino.

“Lexa… ti prego… ho bisogno di te… prendimi…”, il mio è un sussurro disperato.

Un sorriso compare sul suo volto.

Delicatamente infila il secondo dito dentro di me, comincia con un ritmo estremamente lento per farmi adattare, ma l’eccitazione che sto sentendo mi sta travolgendo. Lei si impossessa dei miei seni, baciandoli, leccandoli, mordendoli. Il ritmo diventa sempre più serrato e io sono ad un passo.

“Oddio… Lexa… TI AMOOOO…”, arrivo all’apice urlando di piacere. Il mio corpo è avvolto da spasmi per qualche istante ancora, finché non mi rilasso completamente.

Lexa si posiziona su di me e mi sorride.

_Quel sorriso... quanto lo amo!!!_

“Clarke... per fortuna che eri stanca!!”, sorride maliziosamente  prendendomi in giro.

“Beh sai, Axel mi ha fatto trovare nuove energie con il suo massaggio!”. Alza un sopracciglio e ci mettiamo a ridere fragorosamente l’una tra le braccia dell’altra.

“A questo proposito… dovrei forse essere gelosa di questa Axel?”.

“Beh, fa dei massaggi paradisiaci, poi usa le mani in una maniera… come posso dire… divina!!!”.

“Ah ma davvero…”, replica mentendo su un finto broncio.

“Se vuoi ti faccio vedere, ho imparato moltissimo dalla sua sessione… di coccole!! Il minimo che posso fare è condividere quello che ho imparato”.

“Uhmm potrebbe essere un’idea… molto… molto piacevole…”.

Con un colpo di reni capovolgo i ruoli e comincio a baciarla senza tregua. La faccio impazzire con le mie carezze e i miei baci sempre più vogliosi ed esigenti. Le mie mani audacemente si impossessano del suo centro mandandola in estasi… dopo un po’ di tempo la sua eccitazione raggiunge l’apice e il mio cuore, carico d’amore per lei rischia di esplodere di felicità.

 

///

 

La luce del mattino risplendeva in tutta la camera. Un raggio solitario filtrava dalle tende non lasciandomi altra scelta che svegliarmi. Apro timidamente gli occhi e tu sei la prima cosa che vedo amore mio. Sorrido felice come una bambina di cinque anni. Osservo i tuoi lineamenti rilassati, il tuo respiro regolare, sei talmente bella che fai male agli occhi.

Oggi è il 20 luglio, il tuo compleanno, il giorno più bello per me perché sei nata tu, la metà che completa la mia esistenza, la mia anima gemella.

Guardo l’orologio... sono già le 8. Ci siamo addormentate e non abbiamo sentito la sveglia, tipico, non è la prima volta che succede. Ma quando siamo insieme il tempo sembra volare.

Ti accarezzo dolcemente il viso e ti bacio teneramente. Ti sento muovere e mugolare. Mi baci tu stavolta sempre con gli occhi chiusi. E istintivamente sorrido sulle tue labbra.

“Ehi amore… Buongiorno… e Buon compleanno”, sospiro tra un bacio e l’altro.

“Buongiorno…”, mormora ancora addormentata. Si stropiccia gli occhi in modo adorabile e li punta su di me.

“Auguri Lexa”.

“Grazie…”, mi sorride sigillando le mie labbra con un altro tenero bacio.

“Detesto rompere questo coccoloso risveglio, ma non abbiamo sentito la sveglia… e sono già le 8 passate…”. Lexa sgrana gli occhi preoccupata.

“Oh cavolo, devo correre, anche oggi ho il corso, e avevo promesso ad Anya di far colazione insieme, e dire che sono in ritardo è un eufemismo…”. Mi bacia con tenerezza la testa e si alza velocemente dal letto lasciando quel dolce tepore. La vedo in tutta la sua bellezza dirigersi velocemente in bagno.

La cronometro, ci mette circa un quarto d'ora a prepararsi.

“Mi dispiace Clarke non rimanere per la colazione, ma devo scappare…”.

“Amore non ti preoccupare… ti farai perdonare… ne sono più che sicura… Ricordati che volente o nolente stasera dalle 19 in poi sei tutta mia e di nessun altro…”, si mette sull’attenti in modo scherzoso.

“Sissignora!”, scoppiamo a ridere entrambe.

“Ancora auguri Lexa….”.

“Grazie, ti amo Clarke”.

“Ti amo. A dopo”.

Se ne è appena andata e già mi manca da morire.

 


	21. Capitolo 21

#  CAPITOLO 21

 

[Clarke POV]

La giornata, nonostante il lavoro, trascorre veloce.

Io e Octavia usciamo a pranzo insieme, e parliamo incessantemente, alternando i dettagli della festa a sorpresa per la mia fidanzata, alle incredibili doti del suo ragazzo.

In un battito di ciglia arrivano le 17 e decido di andare a casa per preparami. Saluto Octavia e le faccio le ultime raccomandazioni di avvisare gli altri di essere puntuali.

“Allora ci vediamo alle 19:30 al Karaoke One 7, e mi raccomando nascondetevi, ti mando un messaggio quando arriviamo”.

“Clarke, tranquilla sappiamo benissimo cosa fare”.

La saluto con un bacio sulla guancia ed esco dall’edificio.

Arrivata a casa mi rilasso con una doccia.

Scelgo attentamente il vestito da indossare. Voglio farmi bella per la mia fidanzata.

_Uhm… cosa posso mettermi per stenderla? Beh direi niente!!! No, non è fattibile Clarke, ricordati che non siamo sole per la prima parte della serata…_

Cerco nel mio armadio, decisamente strapieno di abiti. Finché non lo trovo. Il vestito perfetto. Sexy ed elegante. Del mio, ormai color preferito, verde smeraldo… _Il colore dei suoi occhi!_

Questo abito è letteralmente favoloso. Presenta un’increspatura asimmetrica e una silhouette da sirena per adulare la mia figura, inoltre è mono spalla, il che lo rende ancora più accattivante. _Ottima scelta Clarke!!_

Controllo l’orologio ed ho ancora margine.

Quindi con tutta calma mi dedico al trucco. Richiamo leggermente il colore del vestito per risaltare gli occhi. Poi rimmel e eyeliner. Un leggero tocco di fard. E per finire un lucida labbra non troppo acceso.

Acconcio i capelli in modo tale da averli sul lato sinistro, opposti alla spallina del vestito e il gioco è fatto. Controllo un’ultima volta il risultato ottenuto allo specchio. _Niente male Clarke!!_

Un ultimo controllo al regalo per Lexa. È pronto e ben nascosto.

Neanche il tempo di rilassarmi, che sento le chiavi nella toppa.

Controllo l’orologio, sono quasi le 19. _Perché continuo a stupirmi? Lo so che Lexa è la puntualità fatta a persona._

“Clarke… sono a casa!”. Quanto mi piace sentire quelle parole.

Le vado incontro e quando mi vede apre la bocca. Un sorriso nasce spontaneo sulle mie labbra.

“Ehi… ciao amore!”. Mi avvicino a lei e le chiudo dolcemente la bocca con un bacio.

“Buon compleanno…”.

“Gr.. Grazie… Sei bellissima”, mormora ad un centimetro dalle mie labbra.

“Grazie tesoro… Vogliamo andare…”. Sento che stringe la presa sui miei fianchi bloccandomi i movimenti.

“Beh… io avrei un’altra idea in mente per festeggiare…”, sussurra maliziosamente.

“Calma tigre… quello può aspettare… basta solo non prendere il dessert…”, la provoco divertendomi un po’.

“Dai andiamo, se no facciamo tardi per la prenotazione!”, esclamo accarezzandole il viso.

“Sì ok, ma dove mi porti? Sto morendo dalla curiosità…”.

“Pazienza Lexa, pazienza… Ora però ti devo bendare così non potrai avere nessun tipo di indizio…”. Lei annuisce e si fa allacciare un mio foulard nero sui suoi occhi. Controllo che non veda nulla agitando una mano davanti al suo viso. Dopodiché afferro la pochette con chiavi e cellulare e le prendo la mano, trascinandola fuori dall’appartamento.

In macchina il tragitto è breve. Mi tempesta di domanda per carpire qualche indizio ma io la liquido con risposte vaghe, così dopo un po’ si arrende.

Arriviamo al parcheggio vicino al locale sulla 17st e l’aiuto a scendere. Cinque minuti dopo siamo dentro.

“Aspetta qui Lexa, non ti muovere mi raccomando”. Annuisce con un sorriso.

Parlo velocemente con il titolare con cui ho prenotato il quale mi fa sapere che i nostri amici ci aspettano già nella saletta.

Invio un messaggio ad Octavia per avvisarli.

‘ _Siamo nel locale stiamo arrivando, preparatevi!_ ’. La sua risposta arriva dopo qualche secondo.

‘ _Siamo nati pronti!_ ’. Questa mi sembra di averla già sentita?!?

“Ok, Lexa andiamo… ci siamo quasi”.

“Meno male, comincia a darmi un po’ fastidio questo foulard!”, ribatte indicando il tessuto sopra il suo viso.

Apro la porta della saletta, e vedo tutti pronti con i coriandoli, e con le bottiglie in mano per dar il via ai festeggiamenti.

“Allora ci sei?”, le chiedo quasi retoricamente.

“Sì certo”, risponde immediatamente.

Le snodo il foulard, rimuovendolo dal suo volto.

“SORPRESA!!!!”. Gridano tutti in coro.

La sua espressione è impagabile. I suoi occhi diventano lucidi, un timido sorrido si stampa sulle sue labbra, un misto di emozione e felicità la pervade. Cerca la mia mano e la stringe intrecciando le nostre dita.

Sì gira verso di me e accarezzandomi il viso e mi bacia dolcemente.

“Grazie… amore mio!”, sospira sulle mie labbra.

Veniamo riportate alla realtà dalle urla degli altri.

“Buon compleanno Lex!”, grida Anya.

“Auguri commander!”, esclama Raven. Seguita da tutti gli altri.

“Io direi che possiamo fare un brindisi che ne dice signor Miller?”, domanda Indra a Gustus.

“Sono perfettamente d’accordo capitano! Auguri…”. Lui e Lyncol stappano le bottiglie e con l’aiuto degli altri riempiono i bicchieri.

“Al nostro commander!”, grida Raven, che è subito seguita dal coro degli altri. Il suono dei calici che si scontrano si espande nella saletta.

“Grazie a tutti ragazzi, davvero, è stata una bellissima sorpresa non ho sospettato nulla…”, afferma la mia fidanzata ancora emozionata.

“E ci credo Lexa, Clarke ci sta assillando da settimane…”, confessa Octavia.

“Ma davvero?”, si gira verso di me con aria interrogativa.

“Sì davvero, volevo, per una volta, sorprenderti... c’è qualcosa di male forse?”. Replico fingendo di essere irritata.

“Certo che no, e comunque tu mi sorprendi sempre, Clarke!”. _Ecco con questa frase io mi sciolgo istantaneamente._

“Ragazze siete disgustosamente melense, non ho mai sentito tanto miele mi sta venendo il diabete!!”, interviene con la sua estrema delicatezza Anya. Vedo che Raven le tira una gomitata facendole segno di piantarla.

“Che ne dite di cominciare con il Karaoke?”, domando a tutti per iniziare la serata.

La risposta alla mia domanda sono urla ed applausi di incoraggiamento, quindi... che lo spettacolo inizi e si salvi chi può…

Il primo che prende confidenza con il microfono è Gustus, si infila un paio di occhiali neri e comincia a cantare sulla base musicale di _Happy Birthday_ di _Stevie Wonder_. È veramente uno spasso, le risate inondano la saletta, lui cerca di imitare in tutto e per tutto Stevie e devo ammettere che non è per niente male. Io continuo a fissare lei invece, mentre non se ne accorge. Sorride felice mentre si fa prendere dalla musica incitando Gus. I suoi lineamenti sono pressoché perfetti, il suo sguardo è carico di affetto per tutti i suoi amici che sono in questa stanza a festeggiarla. È quasi imbarazzata dall’essere al centro dell’attenzione e questo la rende ancora più adorabile.

 _Lexa sei davvero bellissima. E io ti amo sempre di più_.

L’esibizione di Gustus volge al termine, e con estrema audacia prende il testimone Anya. Le note di _Birthday Sex_ di _Jeremih_ cominciano e scoppiano le risate misto a degli applausi, soprattutto perché Anya cerca di muoversi come un rapper. E, lasciatemelo dire, non ce la può proprio fare. È così buffa.

Comincia a saltare in lungo e in largo nella saletta continuando a cantare come una forsennata.

“Anya non ti facevo così rapper?!”, esclama Lexa continuando a sorridere divertita. Lei in tutta risposta ammicca continuando a cantare, presa come non mai dalla canzone.

Dopo qualche minuto si inchina platealmente per ricevere gli applausi. Raven le da il cinque e le fa l'occhiolino insospettendomi. Osservo la scena incuriosita, ma sono distratta dallo sguardo della mia fidanzata che mi sta fissando con un magnifico sorriso.  Lei mi mima un ‘ti amo’ con le labbra, e io mi avvicino a lei l’abbraccio da dietro e mi posiziono di fianco al suo orecchio sussurrando dolcemente la mia risposta.

“Anche io ti amo da pazzi!”.

Arriva il turno del capitano, afferra il microfono e fa partire la base di _Anniversary Song_ di _Eva Cassidy_. Quando comincia a cantare e sentiamo la sua voce, rimaniamo tutti di stucco… _Avete presente l’emoticon con l’O… uguale…_ Ha una voce decisamente bellissima. Dopo lo stato catartico iniziale ci riprendiamo un po’ tutti e riusciamo ad esultare alla sua prova.

La serata procede alla grande, la mia sorpresa sembra essere piaciuta molto a Lexa, la sua espressione è piena di gioia e questo mi rende felice come non mai.

Tra una canzone e l’altra brindiamo e spizzichiamo qualcosina dal buffet che ci hanno preparato.

“Ehi Lex, ora tieniti pronta perché abbiamo fatto arrivare delle ospiti importanti, per la tua festa…”, afferma Anya sogghignando.

“Ah sì e quale altra sorpresa mi avete preparato? Chi è che avete chiamato?”, ribatte lei trattenendo le risate.

“Beh qui alla mia destra c’è Kelly Rowland…”, indicando Raven.

“Mentre alla mia sinistra c’è Michelle Williams…”, puntando il dito su Octavia.

“E poi ci sono io… come? Non mi hai riconosciuta? Dilettante! Beh io ovviamente sono Beyoncé!”, conclude ridendosela sotto i baffi.

“Sì Anya, nei tuoi sogni!”, esclama Gustus avendo l’approvazione di Lyncol.

“Ah fate silenzio che ora è il nostro turno… Ci siete ragazze…”.

“Altroché Bee attacca che ti seguiamo!”, le dice Raven sgomitandola amichevolmente.

“Ma certo Queen B ti seguiremo in capo al mondo!”, esclama Octavia, facendo poi esplodere tutti in una fragorosa risata.

Le note di _Birthday_ delle _Destiny's Child_ ha inizio e vedo Lexa che si tiene la pancia dalle risate.

Cominciano a cantare la canzone strusciandosi l’un l’altra, imitando le movenze del trio R&B. Dire che sono buffe è poco, sono letteralmente esilaranti… Faccio per tirare fuori il cellulare per riprenderle. Ma Octavia mi passa vicina e cambia la sua strofa per avvertirmi.

“Non ci pensare neanche Clarke”, cantilenandomi le parole.

“Peccato mi sembrava un ottima arma di ricatto!”, replico stringendomi nuovamente alla festeggiata.

Mentre stanno cantando poso la testa sulla spalla di Lexa con nonchalance.

“Ti stai divertendo amore mio?”, le chiedo.

“Non puoi immaginare quanto, grazie Clarke e la sorpresa più bella che mi abbiano mai fatto in tutta la mia vita!”, ribatte alzando delicatamente il mento in modo che la potessi guardare negli occhi.

Il nostro momento romantico viene brutalmente interrotto da una gomitata di Anya a Lexa, per reclamare attenzione.

Così ci riportiamo sull’attenti e guardiamo la loro esecuzione fino alla fine.

“Oh adesso tocca a noi ragazzi… Vieni Gustus…”, incita Lyncol impossessandosi del microfono.

Le note di _Say Ahh_ di _Trey Songz Ft. Fabolous_ , partono inondando di ritmo la sala.

Ora, non so se avete presente il video, ma ve lo immaginate Gustus, con il capellino da baseball alla rovescia e gli occhiali da sole, che prova a fare il rapper figo? Beh non ci sono parole per descriverlo, le risate fanno da sottofondo alla canzone che i due baldi giovani (beh oddio facciamo 1 e ½), si apprestano a cantare. Lexa ride a più non posso, il capitano ancora un po’ e se la fa sotto, per non parlare delle ragazze, che sono letteralmente piegate in due.

La canzone finisce e gli applausi insieme a fischi di approvazione partono a dirotto. I ragazzi cominciano ad inchinarsi per prendere tutte le loro ‘meritate’ onorificenze… Onestamente sono stati molto bravi.

Finita l’ilarità generale arriva finalmente il mio turno. Ad essere sincera sono un po’ nervosa, sento gli occhi di Lexa puntati su di me, mentre preparo la base. Ho scelto una canzone che con il compleanno non c'entra proprio nulla, ma che sentivo particolarmente. Io sono l’ultima in programma, un po’ per la serietà della canzone, e un po’ perché volevo rendere il momento  importante e solo nostro... mio e tuo Lexa. _Forza Clarke!_ Faccio play e la base di Don't Deserve You dei Plumb inizia. La mia voce rauca comincia ad intonare le strofe della canzone, il mio sguardo cerca e trova quello della mia Lexa.

 

 **♫** **You're the first** \- Il tuo viso è la prima **♫**

 **♫** **face that I see** \- cosa che vedo (quando mi sveglio) **♫**

 **♫** **And the last thing** \- E l'ultima cosa **♫**

 **♫** **I think about** \- a cui penso (prima di addormentarmi) **♫**

 **♫** **You're the reason that I'm alive** \- Sei la ragione per cui sono viva **♫**

 **♫** **You're what I can't live without** \- Non posso vivere senza di te **♫**

 **♫** **You're what I can't live without** \- Non posso vivere senza di te **♫**

 

 **♫** **You never give up** \- Non ti arrendi mai **♫**

 **♫** **When I'm falling apart** \- quando io ho un crollo **♫**

 **♫** **Your arms are always open wide** \- Le braccia sono sempre aperte (per me) **♫**

 **♫** **And you're quick to forgive** \- E mi perdoni subito **♫**

 **♫** **When I make a mistake** \- quando commetto un errore **♫**

 **♫** **You love me in the blink of an eye** \- Torni ad amarmi in un batter d'occhio **♫**

 

Cantando mi avvicino a lei, le sfioro il viso con una leggera carezza, i suoi occhi diventano lucidi.

 

 **♫** **I don't deserve your love** \- Io non merito il tuo amore **♫**

 **♫** **But you give it to me anyway** \- Ma tu me lo doni comunque **♫**

 **♫** **Can't get enough** \- Tu non mi basti mai **♫**

 **♫** **You're everything I need** \- Sei tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno **♫**

 **♫** **And when I walk away** \- E quando io me ne vado **♫**

 **♫** **Take off running and** \- Tu inizi a correre e **♫**

 **♫** **come right after me** \- mi segui **♫**

 **♫** **It's what you do** \- Tu sei fatta così **♫**

 **♫** **And I don't deserve you** \- E io non ti merito **♫**

 

 **♫** **You're the light inside my** **eyes** \- Tu sei la luce dentro i miei occhi **♫**

 **♫** **Give me a reason** \- Mi dai una ragione **♫**

 **♫** **to keep trying** \- per continuare a provarci **♫**

 **♫** **Give me more** \- Mi dai più di quando **♫**

 **♫** **than I could dream** \- abbia mai potuto sognare **♫**

 **♫** **And you bring me to my knees** \- E quanto ti sono grata per questo **♫**

 **♫** **You bring me to my knees** \- quanto ti sono grata per questo **♫**

 

 **♫** **Your heart is gold** \- Tu hai un cuore d'oro **♫**

 **♫** **and how am I the one** \- e com'è possibile che io sia **♫**

 **♫** **That you've chosen to love?** \- la persona che tu hai scelto di amare? **♫**

 **♫** **I still can't believe** \- Non riesco ancora a credere **♫**

 **♫** **that you're right next to me** \- che tu sia qui accanto a me **♫**

 **♫** **After all that I've done** \- dopo tutto ciò che ho fatto **♫**

 

 **♫** **I don't deserve your love** \- Io non merito il tuo amore **♫**

 **♫** **But you give it to me anyway** \- Ma tu me lo doni comunque **♫**

 **♫** **Can't get enough** \- Tu non mi basti mai **♫**

 **♫** **You're everything I need** \- Sei tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno **♫**

 **♫** **And when I walk away** \- E quando io me ne vado **♫**

 **♫** **Take off running and** \- Tu inizi a correre e **♫**

 **♫** **come right after me** \- mi segui **♫**

 **♫** **It's what you do** \- Tu sei fatta così **♫**

 **♫** **And I don't deserve you** \- E io non ti merito **♫**

 

Io canto con infinito trasporto, solo per lei, Lexa, la mia fidanzata, l’amore della mia vita… Ogni verso lo sento profondamente con tutto il mio cuore, e anche i miei occhi si inumidiscono.

Alla fine una lacrima le sfugge al controllo, nei suoi occhi posso vedere tutto il suo amore per me. E le gambe cominciano a tremarmi.

 

 **♫** **I don't deserve** \- Io non merito **♫**

 **♫** **a chance like this** \- una occasione come questa **♫**

 **♫** **I don't deserve a love** \- Non merito un amore **♫**

 **♫** **that gives me everything** \- che mi dà tutto **♫**

 **♫** **You're everything I want!** \- Tu sei tutto ciò che voglio! **♫**

**♫** **I don't deserve your love** \- Io non merito il tuo amore **♫**

 **♫** **But you give it to me anyway** \- Ma tu me lo doni comunque **♫**

 **♫** **Can't get enough** \- Tu non mi basti mai **♫**

 **♫** **You're everything I need** \- Sei tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno **♫**

 **♫** **And when I walk away** \- E quando io me ne vado **♫**

 **♫** **Take off running and** \- Tu inizi a correre e **♫**

 **♫** **come right after me** \- mi segui **♫**

 **♫** **It's what you do** \- Tu sei fatta così **♫**

 **♫** **And I don't deserve you** \- E io non ti merito **♫**

 **♫** **And I don't deserve you** \- E io non ti merito **♫**

 

Canto l’ultima strofa e sono proprio davanti a lei.

“Bacio, bacio, bacio, bacio….”, intona Anya coinvolgendo anche gli altri a farle da coro.

“Beh, non abbiamo altra scelta mi pare?!”, esclamo in tono malizioso, allacciando le mie mani dietro al suo collo ed avvicinandomi al suo viso.

“Sembrerebbe di no… Ti amo”, sospira sulle mie labbra.

Chiude la distanza tra noi posandole sulle mie, la sua delicatezza è disarmante, il suo tocco è dolcissimo, il suo sapore è come una droga per me. Nonostante non siamo sole, sento l’esigenza di approfondire questo nostro contatto, le mordo sensualmente il labbro, ho bisogno si sentire la sua lingua sulla mia, e neanche un frazione di secondo dopo, ho libero accesso alla sua bocca. Trovo il tesoro tanto ambito, e comincia il nostro duello, estasiandomi dell’elisir del suo sapore, che mi provoca scariche elettriche in tutto il corpo, per non parlare dello stormo di farfalle che risiede ormai fisso nel mio stomaco. Purtroppo però, o forse per fortuna (non era decisamente il luogo per lasciarsi andare) veniamo interrotti da un colpo di tosse. 

“Ehm, forse è meglio se vi procurate una stanza…”, esordisce Anya sogghignando divertita, trascinando gli altri in una fragorosa risata, notando i nostri volti sensibilmente imbarazzati.

La serata continua alla grande per un'altra ora all’insegna di risate, aneddoti e battute. Poi, tutti stanchi, decidiamo di salutarci ed andare a casa.

Stiamo uscendo dal locale, io sono abbracciata a Lexa, di colpo si ferma e la sento irrigidirsi. La guardo e i suoi occhi sono sgranati.

“Ciao Lexa, quanto tempo? Anya ma ci sei anche tu?”, esclama la bella donna davanti a noi.

Dalla bocca di Lexa non esce un suono e la sua espressione comincia seriamente a preoccuparmi

“Ciao Echo, è bello vederti, come vanno le cose all’università?”, le domanda Anya, vedendo la sua amica in difficoltà. La mia presa sul braccio di Lexa si fa più forte. Il mio tocco sembra ridestarla.

“Al solito direi si lavora, e si lavora”, replica apaticamente la donna.

“Echo… ciao… è davvero passato tanto tempo, avrei voluto chiamarti dopo quello che… si insomma hai capito, ma era troppo doloroso… Ti trovo in forma!”, esclama la mia fidanzata ancora titubante.

“Beh sai vado molto in palestra, comunque anche io non ti trovo affatto male…”.

La conversazione cominciava ad innervosirmi e sentendomi completamente esclusa, decido di intervenire.

“Lexa, credo di non avere il piacere…”.

“Oh si scusa Clarke. Che sbadata. Echo Johnson lei Clarke Griffin la mia fidanzata. Clarke lei è Echo, l’assistente di psicologia all’università”. Lexa si riprende e fa le presentazioni, anche se continuo a percepire la sua tensione.

“Piacere di conoscerti Echo”.

“Il piacere è mio Clarke…”, replica la donna puntando subito dopo lo sguardo su Lexa.

“Fidanzata eh?! Mi pareva di aver visto una vostra foto sul NY Post… Vedo che hai voltato pagina, mi sembra una buona cosa”, afferma in tono quasi provocatorio.

“Sì, l’amore di Clarke mi ha aiutato ad uscirne e di questo le sarò sempre grata…”, replica girandosi verso di me per un tenero sorriso.

“E a quando il lieto evento?”.

Anche se la sua domanda mi infastidiva notevolmente… _Non sono di certo fatti suoi…_ decido di risponderle lo stesso.

“A dicembre!”.

“Beh allora le congratulazioni sono il minimo”.

“Grazie Echo… Se ci vuoi scusare, ora dovremmo andare”. Le risponde Lexa non sopportando più quella tensione che si era creata nell’aria.

“Allora ciao e sentiamoci per un uscita… tutte insieme ovviamente”. Con un gesto indica me e tutte le altre.

“Sì, certo contaci Echo”, risponde Anya dandole un abbraccio.

Fuori dal Karaoke One 7 ci salutiamo. Io in particolare ringrazio tutti per avermi supportato ed aiutato a rendere questo compleanno speciale.

Mentre ci dirigiamo a prendere la macchina, continuo a percepire il livello di tensione di Lexa.

Rimaniamo in silenzio finché non saliamo in auto. 

“Ehi amore, tutto bene?”.

“A dire il vero non tanto… lei era l’assistente di Costia e non la vedevo o la sentivo dal giorno del suo funerale. Mi ha scombussolato un po’ rivederla, mi ha riportato alla mente vecchi ricordi…”, replica intristendosi visibilmente.

Scossa la testa come a mandare via brutti pensieri.

“Ma non voglio di certo rovinare questa bellissima serata… Anche perché mi sembrava di aver capito che non è affatto finita…”, continua riprendendosi un po’.

Le accarezzo dolcemente la guancia e le poso un bacio sulle  labbra.

“Lo sai che se o quando vorrai parlarne io sono sempre qui vero? Non ho nessunissima intenzione di andare da nessuna parte!”.

Mi afferra il volto tra le mani e mi bacia.

“Sì amore lo so e il fatto che tu sia al mio fianco mi rende la persona più felice del mondo!”, replica baciandomi di nuovo.

“Dai andiamo che ti devo ancora dare il mio regalo!”, esclamo maliziosamente.

“Io pensavo che il mio regalo fosse la meravigliosa serata condita da una stupenda dedica?!”.

“E invece c’è dell’altro, ma il tempo corre quindi tic tac tic tac…”.

Metto in modo velocemente e in pochissimo tempo varchiamo la soglia di casa mia.

Non riesco neanche a chiudere la porta dell’appartamento, che Lexa si catapulta su di me abbracciandomi stretta. Comincia a baciarmi con avidità ed intensità, scivolando poi sul collo e facendomi gemere. Con nonchalance la attiro in camera, dove ho riposto il suo regalo, non staccando mai il contatto.

“Ehi calma tigre… non lo vuoi il tuo regalo?”, mormoro tra un bacio e l’altro. Sì blocca di colpo, guardandomi con un punto di domanda stampato in faccia.

“Mah… veramente… io credevo che fosse questo il mio regalo… TU!”.

“Sì certo, ma magari dopo… prima c’è quello materiale!”, esclamo sorridendo. Completamente smarrita come un cucciolo adorabile, la trascino a sedere sul letto.

Corro nell’armadio e tiro fuori una tela impacchettata.

“Ecco qui, buon compleanno amore mio!”

“Gra.. Grazie Clarke”. Titubante afferra la tela e la scarta. Istantaneamente i suoi occhi diventano lucidi e qualche lacrima le riga le guance, io le asciugo dolcemente baciandole.

Il quadro che ho dipinto ritrae me e Lexa. Lei mi abbraccia da dietro, il suo viso sorridente è leggermente appoggiato nell’incavo del mio collo, i suoi bellissimi occhi sono puntati su di me, mentre io sto contemplando l’anello di fidanzamento che mi ha regalato.

“Ma come…”, balbetta poche parole.

“Beh, ti ricordi la foto che ci fece Anya, la sera della proposta?”.

“Sì certo”.

“Ho preso spunto da quella, e ho dipinto noi due! Te l’avevo detto che è un’altra delle mie passioni…”.

“Clarke io la definirei in un altro modo, non so… ad esempio: talento… Sei veramente bravissima…”.

“Lexa… grazie, ma adesso smettila se no divento tutta rossa!”.

“Allora dovrò trovare un altro modo per farti i complimenti e ringraziarti come si deve…”.

“Spero che la sua fantasia coincida con la mia detective!” .

Posa delicatamente la tela contro l’armadio, e di corsa torna da me. Mi abbraccia stretta. Le sue labbra diventano avide quasi fameliche, io non sono da meno, la passione si impossessa di noi. I gemiti accompagnano la nostra danza d’amore che dura tutto il resto della notte. Ci amiamo intensamente più volte finché stremate non ci addormentiamo l’una tra e braccia dell’altra.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note Musicali:
> 
> Happy Birthday di Stevie Wonder (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qwscb3QIVSg)  
> Birthday Sex – Jeremih   
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYMxOzxKYYo)   
> Anniversary Song di Eva Cassidy   
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJ0lPdL56bk)  
> Destiny's Child - Birthday   
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iqx0UfqDyFo)  
> Say Ahh - Trey Songz Ft. Fabolous (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeQBj5hYiIw)  
> Plumb - Don't Deserve You  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UgwbOQQ0M1E)


	22. Capitolo 22

#  CAPITOLO 22

 

È passata una settimana dal mio compleanno, nonostante io faccia finta di niente con tutti, soprattutto con Clarke, l’incontro con Echo ancora mi tormenta. Non so neanche io perché, forse perché mi evoca brutti ricordi… o forse semplicemente perché mi ricorda lei… Costia. Non faccio altro che rimuginarci sopra, senza trovare il senso del mio malessere. Vorrei tanto parlarne con Clarke ma ho paura della sua reazione. Mi sento completamente insicura di me stessa e credo che non capirebbe… Oddio io stessa faccio molta fatica, quindi chi potrebbe biasimarla…

Un’altra settimana di lavoro è cominciata, e sto smanettando distrattamente su alcuni fascicoli, quando Anya mi riporta alla realtà.

“Ehi Lex?! Tutto bene? Hai un muso lungo… anche oggi sottolineerei… Problemi in paradiso?”.

“Eh?! Ma no niente Anya, tutto bene…”. Sovrappensiero rispondo alla meno peggio cadendo letteralmente dal pero.

“Sì, sì, se lo dici tu… Forse ti dimentichi con chi stai parlando…”.

“Ma certo che no, mi rendo conto che quest’ultima settimana sono stata veramente intrattabile…”.

“Beh è un eufemismo… ma almeno ne sei consapevole!”. Esclama la mia migliore amica con il suo solito tatto… pari a zero.

“Anya, ti prego possiamo parlare di qualcos’altro? oggi non mi va proprio di subire il tuo interrogatorio… Non so... perché non mi racconti come vanno le cose tra te e Raven?”.

“Molto furba Lex, credi che focalizzando l’attenzione su di me, poi io mi dimentichi… Ma non attacca sorella…”.

“Beh io ci ho provato…”, faccio spallucce.

“Dunque vediamo, con Raven come va? Beh bella domanda… Il nostro rapporto è un po’ altalenante, almeno adesso mi parla… Mi sembra già un buon risultato o no?”.

“Beh direi… ma ho una domanda”.

“Quale?”, mi incalza.

“Hai seguito il consiglio che ti ho dato? Ti sei aperta? Le hai detto cosa provi per lei?”.

“Beh… io… veramente… se… devo essere sincera… no… non l’ho fatto!”, balbetta sensibilmente imbarazzata.

“Anya!! E perché di grazia?! Non vorrai farmi credere che la grande Anya, quella che si spaccia per il mio mentore ha paura di dichiarare i suoi sentimenti?”.

“Io… paura?! Tze… Per chi mi hai preso? Io non ho paura Lex… ci mancherebbe… È solo che sono... totalmente terrorizzata…”. Finalmente posso leggere la verità nello sguardo della mia migliore amica.

Un sorriso compare sul mio viso... vedere la stoica e spavalda Anya, la donna tutta di un pezzo, che mi ha sempre preso in giro per le mie storie, in ginocchio per via dei sentimenti che lei stessa spergiurava che non avrebbe mai provato, non ha veramente prezzo…

Ma siccome io non sono lei, non infilo il dito nella piaga.

“Che cosa devo fare Lex?”.

“Anya mi sembra di avertelo già detto, apriti con lei, cerca di dirle cosa senti e cosa provi quando state insieme, o se proprio non riesci a parlare, dimostralo, non so magari invitandola fuori per un appuntamento galante e non solo per un giro di bevute!”.

“E se poi mi dice di no?”.

“Visto come l’hai trattata il rischio c’è ma secondo me ne vale la pena, almeno potrai dire di averci provato...”.

“Se mi carichi ancora un po’ va a finire che ti dò retta…”.

“Beh quanto sei buona Anya! Guarda che io lo faccio per il tuo bene… Va da lei e falle capire quello che provi, lo so che fa paura ma è la cosa giusta da fare!”.

“Come? Adesso… Nah… Adesso non si può, siamo in ufficio, è appena cominciata la giornata, nonché la settimana, no, no, non si può adesso…”. Non avevo mai visto Anya così spaventata… _La cosa è decisamente seria e chi se lo sarebbe aspettato!?!_

Non resisto e scoppio a ridere.

“Scusa Anya ma vederti così è davvero uno spasso!”.

“Grazie Lex, sei veramente carina…”.

“Così capisci cosa vuol dire, vorrei ricordarti di tutte le volte che hai fatto la stessa identica cosa con me!”, le faccio una linguaccia.

“Dai muovi quel culo, e va da lei… se preferisci posso sempre dartelo come ordine…”.

“Potrebbe essere un’idea… Ok mi hai convinta vado…”.

“Poi ovviamente mi racconti tutto eh?!”, le urlo.

Mentre se ne va si gira e mi restituisce la linguaccia.

 

///

 

Passa mezzora e Anya ancora non si vede.

Sorrido tra me e me. _Beh o Raven la sta massacrando di insulti, o stanno facendo dio solo sa cosa!!!_

Scuoto la testa ripetutamente e i miei pensieri ritornano all’incontro con Echo. Sono completamente persa a rimuginare che quasi salto sulla mia sedia quando squilla il telefono.

“Woods?! … Sì… Uhm.. Ok ho capito, tra circa 10 minuti siamo sul posto!”.

“Gustus… c’è stato un omicidio sulla 18th 42 West, chiama Lyncol dobbiamo andare… Io vado a chiamare Anya”.

“Ok Lexa intanto io e il ragazzo partiamo ci vediamo sul posto…”.

Annuisco mentre mi dirigo a grandi falcate nel laboratorio informatico.

Busso alla porta, e come al solito non aspetto l’invito… _Mannaggia a me_ … Lo spettacolo che mi si para davanti è come dire... imbarazzante… Almeno per me…. Infatti trovo Anya letteralmente avvinghiata a Raven... si stanno, come dire, dando da fare sulla scrivania del nostro genio.

“Ops…Uhm… Uhm…”, cerco di attirare l’attenzione girandomi opportunamente di spalle.

“Ahhh, Lexa, perché non bussi mai?”, sbotta Raven.

“Non volevo disturbarvi, ho visto che eravate piuttosto indaffarate… nell’orario di lavoro…”. _Senti da che pulpito!!!_

“Ma ci hanno appena chiamato, c’è stato un omicidio sulla 18st… Anya potresti cortesemente ricomporti… Se ci riesci in tempi celeri, i ragazzi sono già andati!”, esclamo ridendomela sotto i baffi.

“Lex hai un tempismo che la metà basta…”.

“Non è mica colpa mia… Dovresti dare la colpa al cadavere…”,  rido prendendola un po’ in giro.

“Divertente, molto divertente…”. Sento che mi afferra il braccio e mi trascina fuori dal laboratorio.

“Ciao Raven… a dopo!”, urlo mentre lasciamo l’ufficio.

“Sì, sì a dopo…!”, la sento rispondere seccata.

Neanche cinque minuti e siamo già in macchina.

“Ehm… allora… mi sembra che sia andato tutto alla grande?!”, cerco di sondare il campo.

“Sarebbe andata ancora meglio se tu non ci avessi interrotto…”.

“Ah beh... siamo messi così!! Comunque ripeto che non è stata colpa mia hanno chiamato… e professionalmente parlando…”, lascio cadere la frase.

“Sì, lo so, lo so… hai ragione! Prima il dovere poi il piacere… me lo avrai detto duecento volte…”.

“Le hai parlato… prima di saltarle addosso?”, le domando con un sorriso traditore, cerco di rimanere seria ma non ci riesco.

“Beh… diciamo di sì… le ho detto che mi piace… tanto…”.

“E?”.

“E niente… mi sono fatta prendere dal panico e l’ho baciata…”.

“E a  giudicare da come vi ho trovate, Raven non ti ha di certo respinto!”.

“Sì esatto, poi credo che la cosa ci sia un po’ sfuggita di mano…”.

“Ma dai… veramente? Non me ne sono accorta!”, esclamo  sarcasticamente. Anya mi guarda di sottecchi.

“Ok, scusa il sarcasmo… ma Anya, io intendo un'altra cosa con l’aprirsi… cioè dire a Raven quello che provi…”.

“Beh una dimostrazione mi sembrava più di impatto…”.

“Anya, se davvero ci tieni a quella ragazza, dovrai fare di meglio che portartela a letto…”. 

“Si forse hai ragione Lex… Ne parliamo più tardi ora siamo arrivate, è la prossima a destra…”.

Parcheggio la macchina e scendiamo rapidamente per dirigersi sulla scena del crimine.

Vedo Gustus che mi viene incontro immediatamente bloccandomi a circa 5 metri dal cadavere.

“Ehi Gustus, cosa abbiamo?”, gli domando cercando di scartarlo per avvicinarmi.

Lui alza la mano e mi blocca per non farmi proseguire oltre, scossando la testa.

“Gustus che cosa c’è?”.

“Lexa… è tornato…”, sospira decisamente in difficoltà.

“… Il serial killer… lo stesso modus operandi…”, conclude abbassando lo sguardo.

Io sgrano gli occhi, un brivido mi pervade il corpo, e questa volta non è decisamente di piacere. Con irruenza sposto il braccio del mio collega, e quasi corro sulla scena. Chinata sul corpo vedo Clarke indaffarata nei suoi rilevamenti. Un sospiro di sollievo esce spontaneo.

Quando vedo il cadavere mi si gela il sangue nelle vene.

“Lexa? … Lexa?.... Ehi… tutto bene?”. Clarke cerca di risvegliarmi da quello stato di trans ma è tutto inutile.

La mia mente è un turbinio di brutti ricordi che cominciano a farsi largo come un filmato davanti ai miei occhi.

Quella maledettissima cravatta legata attorno al suo collo, rivedo tutta la scena: il corpo di Costia senza vita, il viso bianco, la pelle fredda. _NO! Non è possibile... ancora una volta sei qui a tormentarmi, ora che finalmente avevo voltato pagina… ed ero tornata a vivere… NO! Basta! Non ti permetterò un’altra volta di rovinarmi la vita! Questa volta no figlio di puttana… È arrivato il tuo momento, ti sbatterò in galera puoi starne certo…_

Sono ancora assorta nei miei pensieri, quando Clarke mi chiama di nuovo.

“Clarke… C-cosa abbiamo?”, il mio tono rimane vacillante.

“Ehi, tutto bene?”, mi chiede con aria preoccupata.

“Sì, tutto bene… Tranquilla!”.

“Non avevamo detto niente più bugie? Gustus mi ha raccontato tutto! È lui non vero?”.

“Sì… E questa volta giuro su Dio che non la farà franca, Clarke!”. Il mio sguardo diventa determinato e rabbioso. Incrocio per un attimo gli occhi bellissimi e ansiosi della mia fidanzata e riesco a calmarmi, quel tanto che basta per recuperare il tono professionale.

“Cosa mi dici?”, le domando ancora una volta.

Mi sorride timidamente sospirando quasi rassegnata.

“Donna, caucasica, di età compresa tra 25-30 anni… causa della morte… strangolamento. Ho notato segni di puntura alla base del collo… Vedi qui?”. Clarke mi indica il collo per farmi notare meglio, i segni rilevati.

“Nelle analisi troverai sicuramente che è stata drogata… la droga dello stupro… il suo mix è benzodiazepine, ketamina e GHB ( _Gamma-idrossibutirrato_ )”. Non so neanche io come riesco a finire la frase, la mia voce è poco più di un sussurro.

Clarke si leva velocemente il guanto di lattice della mano sinistra e mi accarezza dolcemente il volto.

“Lexa… guardami!”, il suo è quasi un ordine.

“Lo prenderemo… insieme, tu ed io lo prenderemo… ti fidi di me?”. Negli occhi di Clarke posso vedere sicurezza e determinazione.

“Sì, certo che mi fido di te!”, sussurro in risposta.

“Vedrai andrà tutto bene!”, replica cercando di rassicurarmi.

Il mio cuore continua ad essere inquieto però.

“Faccio trasportare il corpo all’obitorio così posso cominciare subito… appena finisco ti chiamo… tu però cerca di star tranquilla ok?!”.

“Ci proverò, grazie Clarke…”. Mentre sta per andarsene l’afferro per una mano intrecciando le nostre dita. La tiro a me per un abbraccio, non mi importa della gente.

“Ti amo…”, le sussurro in un orecchio, stringendola a me.

La sento aggrapparsi al mio collo con più forza dopo le mie parole. Mi sfiora la guancia con il naso e posa delicatamente le sue labbra per un timido bacio.

“Ti amo Lexa… ora e sempre… qualsiasi cosa succeda, noi possiamo affrontarlo insieme… io e te”, mormora sulle mie labbra prima di accarezzarmi dolcemente.

La vedo andarsene e il mio sguardo si perde nella sua figura.

_Questa volta ti prenderò lurido figlio di puttana, non hai scampo, non riuscirai a rovinarmi di nuovo la vita, ti sbatterò in galera e butterò via la chiave… e questa è una promessa._

 

THE END….

 

(To be continued….)

 


End file.
